Sins of my Father
by Nature9000
Summary: After David is thrown in prison and his progeny begin their new lives together, they soon discover escaping their father's long shadow is not an easy task. Trina informs them that David has other children out in the world and has plans to destroy every last one, and it's up to them to rescue them from their father's vengeance and escape their father's clutches once and for all.
1. Bloodied Heritage

Sins of My Father

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: This tale is a large crossover though primarily set in Victorious. It is a continuation/sequel to a recent story "When Worlds Collide" and focuses on the children of David Vega and their attempt to escape the long shadow he left over them. This is about the struggle of whether or not blood makes you who you are. Unlike WWC, each chapter will not be the title of a song, however the title of this story is inspired by _Sins of My Father_ by Tom Waits

* * *

Chapter 1 (A Bloodied Heritage)

"Did you think it was over?"

Tori rubbed her hand over her lips, sliding her fingers across them in a slow, meticulous manner as her eyelids sank halfway. Her other hand held the letter addressed to Trina from their father. It looked like a cruel taunt, sent to her from his prison cell. Somehow it managed to be stashed away in Trina's luggage on their vacation to Malibu, where Tori found it while sorting through everyone's laundry.

"I know you can feel it, the rage coursing through your veins. The hate that you bear, the torment that lies in your mind, just waiting to be set free…You are my daughter, after all. I remember what you said, 'I'm nothing like you', but my dearest one, don't deny."

Tori furrowed her brow and dropped her hand from her chin to her chest. She could feel her blood burning within her veins as her eyes scanned his virulent words. They all felt it, sure, but none of them thought blood made someone who they were. Just because their father was a monster, a demon, didn't mean that had to be their legacy. Why should it?

"Just how you wanted so much to kill me, those fantasies you had of murdering your sister's friends when you saw how terrible they were…I know you cannot deny the feeling. How hard was it not to attack Mr. Shapiro when you discovered he was the cause of your miscarriage? Don't think I missed hearing about you putting Erica in the hospital. You're a regular chip off the old block."

Tori growled lowly and looked over her shoulder, hoping no one would come into the hotel room and find her reading the letter. Everyone was still outside talking to Jack and Monica about his own family, the family he'd left behind years before.

She could see them just outside the window. In the distance, Trina walked along the beach shoreline with Jason, looking down as she ran her hand across her stomach.

Glancing back to the letter, Tori's simmering rage started to boil over. "You see it, my legacy is within all my children. You're corrupted, Katrina, all of you are doomed to traverse the darkest path until all of you perish. I know you tried so hard to save them, or your sister did anyway; but you see it already in the young ones. How little Dice cannot stop tampering with things and illegally sells various items, or how Gwen and Ruby consistently cause harm to other people…yes, you can try and save them from the blood that courses within, but none of you can truly escape who or what you are. The children of a monster, destined to become monsters yourselves…just ask your older siblings."

Tori stopped, her eyebrows rushed to the top of her forehead. She felt her heart screeching to a halt and blinked several times before slowly reading the rest. "Oh that's right. The little CIA in training thought she knew everything, didn't she? You thought you were the oldest. Tell me, why would I keep a list of all my children? Those who are now adults, those who I do not associate with or have any interest in…You already know how I am, how many people I must have been with over the course of time. Surely, you should have known that there were others. Others who have already accepted the evil that lurks within them, the damage that destroyed their very lives, little Victoria had dreams of bringing her siblings together and saving them in some way; but you can't possibly save them all."

How many did her father truly have? How long was the list? Tori wasn't naïve enough to believe that she could find all the siblings they had, especially if their was that many; nor was she simple enough to think they'd all want anything to do with siblings they may never have known existed.

Hell, she was lucky that Monica, Dice, Gwen, and Ruby all were willing to be a part of their lives; and fortunate that Chelsea's mother came around to the idea as well. Even with Holly being able to adopt William, and Jack adopting Nick, there had certainly been some points in favor for them; but that was about as far as she thought their luck could extend.

"Yes Katrina, you have older siblings, all of whom have embraced that little 'legacy' you think of. Take for instance my oldest daughter, of whom I would never associate with, one that was born in my teenage years. Now a drug addled prostitute working the streets, who began taking psychedelic drugs early in her youth and thought she developed super powers! But hey, back in the 90s, it was a fun time to be a kid."

Tori jerked her head back, trying to imagine the level of drugs that could cause someone to believe they developed super powers. It was amusing for only a moment, but frightening to think that David actually did keep tabs on his adult children.

As much as she wanted to pull away and stop reading, she couldn't. It was like a good book, too impossible to put down. No matter how disgusted it made her.

"Or the youngest son of a prominent senator, always acting out, always rebellious, never understanding why he was treated so differently, only to grow angrier in his adult years…perhaps you'd mesh well with your other sister, a woman just being released from prison as we speak! Known for being a celebrity stalker, who wound up killing the poor woman; for so long she claimed it was just an accident. I'm sure Miss Bynes would be rolling in her grave if she knew the monster that was walking the streets…"

Tori recognized the story, but vaguely as she was so young when she heard it mentioned on the news. It was a case that David and Gary got involved in, because it happened in LA. A young, up-and-coming actress named Amanda had been stalked by a woman named Penelope for a few years, the self proclaimed number one fan. Eventually, the woman kept trying to get her attention and started following her on the highway. The actress began to drive faster, so Penelope sped up, pursuing at high speeds. Eventually, the actress drove into a tree, but miraculously survived enough to stumble out of her car.

That was when Penelope struck her down with her car and drove off. Whether it was an accident or not had always been hotly debated.

Smacking her lips, Tori continued to read the letter, curious more about these extra kids. " What of the man closest to turning out just like his father? Perhaps you'd try and save him from his legacy? A man whose father married the mother of the woman he was dating, a man disowned by his family for refusing to end the relationship; a man who now is filled with such anger, such hatred…You see, they've all come to terms with who they are, and you shall too. Or maybe you won't, not with what I have in store."

David's handwriting seemed to grow sharper, as though he was writing faster. "I've got people on the outside too. Don't think you're the only one with connections. Erica was loyal to me, Camille was loyal too. Other women were loyal…my network doesn't end. You think you're safe, but one thing our little war has done has inspired me. You see, I've come to understand, I've spawned a bunch of little devils…"

Tori felt the hatred now. David was angry, very angry, and essentially it was his own children coming together that sealed his fate. Could he be out for revenge? Was that even a possibility?

"Yes. I've spawned several tiny little devils that must be eradicated before they become monsters like their father. You might want to know your older siblings, you see, because like you…everything dies. You can't save everyone."

Her hands began to tremble as grief and horror tore through her like a hurricane. As precious few seconds passed, she started to feel as though she couldn't breathe. When she turned around, she spotted Trina in the doorway and cried out in alarm.

Without missing a beat, her sister unfolded her arms and walked forward with a heavy sigh. "Forgot I left that in my suitcase." Trina took the letter gingerly in her hands and folded it up. "I'm sorry you had to read that."

"Trina." Tori exhaled and shook her head. "When were you planning on telling any of us about that letter?"

"After Malibu." Trina shut her eyes and pushed the letter into her pocket. "I didn't want to ruin anyone's vacation."

Hurt and frightened, Tori's voice rose and quaked as though an earthquake were at her feet. "Our father wants to kill us, I think that's a bit more important than spoiling anyone's vacation!" She immediately regretted shouting, though her body was tensing rather than the opposite and desired outcome. "Not to mention, he has _other_ kids? Seriously?"

"Yeah, that's what I said." Trina sat on the edge of the hotel bed and shook her head. "I'm in the process of finding them and figuring out just how long Dad's actual list really is. Not because they're related, but because there is a very serious threat on their lives."

Tori agreed with this, although she'd like to get to know them. At the same time, she wasn't sure if she wanted to. "How are you finding that information out?"

"I've had to interrogate David, and I have people still trying to get as much information as possible."

An exasperated sigh fell from Tori's lips and she dropped her hands to her knees. "Jesus. How many kids does he have?"

"Too many. I'm afraid some may already be lost." Trina looked to the right and narrowed her eyes. "He mentions four in the letter. Counting Rebecca's unborn baby, that brings the total count to fourteen. I didn't want to think he could possibly fuck that many women, but he got around…"

Tori's entire body was trembling and she didn't know whether to scream or cry. She stumbled over her words and raised a hand to her face, slowly caressing her cheek. "Are we safe?" Trina looked back and started to grunt.

"Of course. I won't let anything happen to any of you."

"You can't be everywhere in one place, Trina. You can't bear the world on your shoulders."

"Did you miss the last year?" Trina chuckled softly. "You know how many contacts I have. David mentioned that he'd 'let us enjoy ourselves for a while', which seems to imply he may be focusing on the others…the older kids. Why would he bother telling me anything at all about them at this point? He's taunting me."

"How many kids total do you think he has?"

"He's a gigolo, a playboy." Trina rolled her eyes. "In interrogation, he told me that he has had twenty-seven that he _knows_ of." Tori's eyes bulged and she threw a hand over her mouth, gasping into it. "He happens to know some are dead, others living perfectly normal lives while a vast number of them are in a bad way. Again, it's worth knowing that of that number, we already know half of them."

"Not half, Trina. The four in this letter, we don't know…"

"True. I'm working on their names and location. Seeing if I can figure anything out, but let me handle it, okay?" Trina gave her a stern look and Tori sucked in a deep breath and held it in. "Tori?" Trina's eyes narrowed a bit more and she cleared her throat. "You will let me handle this."

Eventually she gave in and released her breath with a heavy sigh. "Fine, but I don't think I can just sit by knowing that our siblings are in danger." Trina looked out the window, chuckled, and looked back.

"You're right. You don't have to. You can watch over them." Tori knew her sister was referring to the ones they already had contact with, Dice and the others, and didn't want her worried about the older bunch; but she couldn't help it if Trina didn't outwardly say for her to ignore the older ones if they found them. "Everything will be fine, Tori. Don't you worry."

"Yeah…You don't think Dad's right?" Trina hummed as Tori bit her lip and looked down to her feet. She tapped her fingers together in her lap and closed her eyes. "That we're all destined to be some kind of criminal or bad person because it's in our blood, do you?"

Trina groaned. "Of course not. He's only saying that to get under our, my, skin. We're in control of our own destinies." Tori smiled a bit and looked up at Trina. "I mean genetics can always play a factor in a lot of things, but I think in this case, it's more just environment and upbringing. He casts a long shadow, that's true, and society might say we're destined to be like our father; but always remember the actions we take in life are our own choices. We decide whether to be like our father or not, our bloodline doesn't get to make that decision for us."

"Yeah, but Trina…" She frowned and shook her head. "You lost control, remember? You did something you knew better than to do." Trina sighed and her gaze drifted off a bit. "You beat the shit out of Monica's mother when you've always been better about that. You do have a rage that you have to keep a lid on at times."

"I know, and I do regret having taken that action when there were other alternatives. I thought impulsively and was reacting; but just the fact that I know it was wrong and can say now that I regret having made that choice is proof enough that we can be in control of our own lives. We are not our father, Tori, and we never will be."

Tori smiled a bit and watched her sister rise and walk towards the door. She leaned her head back and turned to gaze out the window. She hoped that was the truth, she hoped they could escape their father's shadow and shape their own legacies.

She hoped that Trina would find any of their older siblings that could be in danger, that whoever David had going after them could be stopped. Only time would tell, and for now, she was going to enjoy the rest of their vacation.

* * *

So yeah he's got a lot of children. The four in the letter will have primary focus in this tale, so don't worry. We might see or hear of the other adult siblings, but they won't be as important. So, I've left clues for you to figure it out. That drug addict one is from an old 90's Nickelodeon show. Of course I'm taking liberties with it because rather than that show's premise, the girl was on very powerful psychedelic drugs...So while Tori and the others try to work on escaping the shadow of their vile father, it looks like they're going to have to rescue some other siblings as well. Just how vast is David's empire? Will they ever be safe from his wrath? I hope you'll follow along with this...and yes, you might want to read _When Worlds Collide_ if you haven't already.


	2. Demons of the Bloodline

Sins of My Father

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 2 (Demons of the Bloodline)

Going outside to spend time with the others proved to be difficult with all the thoughts racing through her mind. Tori didn't want to alarm everyone by telling them what she found out, but she did want to let them know. Perhaps Trina was right, and it was best to wait until the vacation in Malibu was over.

There was so much happening right now, though. All the positives going on in everyone's lives, such as Trina's pregnancy and the upcoming wedding between Holly and Jack; not to mention, Jack had come forward with the news about his own family and was going to work on reuniting with them and introducing them to his own daughter, Monica. Then, Holly and Jack having brought together all of the mothers and helping them to find balance in their lives to better raise Dice, Gwen, Ruby and Chelsea. There was so much joy going around that Tori simply didn't want to upset any of it.

Most curiously, however, was Trina's interest in Malibu. Since they arrived, Trina never stopped being the 'secret spy' that she had been in the past. Tori thought those days ended with their hauling David into prison; but this new information seemed to explain things a bit more.

As Tori approached her family, Monica turned her head and waved. "Tori! We wondered how long you were going to be gone." Tori tried to muster a smile, to avoid revealing any of her inner discomfort. Monica hurried over and pointed to her father. He was standing beside the blonde and dark haired man they saw before. "Dad was introducing us to his old friends. That's Oliver and Lilly, they seem pretty cool."

"Great. Any word on your actual grandfather and aunt yet?" They walked towards the group, with Tori hoping for good news. After all, this was her step-family now. Although, hearing Jack's story about his past certainly made it sound like reconnecting would be a rough and daunting task. "I hope it isn't bad."

"It's not too bad. Dad's still kind of touchy about it though." Monica bit her lip and looked over to the right. Tori followed her gaze to see Trina walking across the beach towards Jason. "Apparently it wasn't his idea to reach out first. Trina talked to him about it and convinced him." Tori's eyebrows rose and she pulled the corner of her lip back into her cheek.

"Really?" Thinking about her father's letter and knowing more how her sister was, she had to wonder if Trina indeed had some sort of agenda. Did she know something that she wasn't revealing? Monica's brow furrowed and a small whine drew Tori's attention back to the girl.

"You think there's more than just the concern to help my dad reconnect with his family, don't you?"

Tori chuckled, pleased to see even Monica was beginning to realize how Trina was. "Maybe." She shrugged and folded her arms. "So what's your dad's family like, anyway? Who are they?"

"Okay. Hear me out." A grin spread across Monica's face and her eyes started to light up. "You remember Hannah Montana?" Tori cocked her head to the right, her brow furrowed and her lips pursed for a moment.

"Yeah. A very long time ago, or well, not that long ago…That was the singer that came out and revealed herself as Miley Stewart, right?"

"Yeah, and her dad was an old one hit wonder." Monica put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow. "And it wasn't _that_ long ago. Maybe ten years at most."

"Right." She shook her head and ran her fingers tentatively through her hair. "Sorry, my mind's a little hazy right now." Monica looked her up and down, then hooked a finger over her lower lip.

"You do seem a little off. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah." She sighed, then shook her head. "Not really. I don't want to alarm anyone…" She couldn't keep it inside for much longer. She cleared her throat and shut her eyes. "Trina got a letter from our father and is investigating him, as well as some other things." Monica's eyes grew large and her lips parted, only to let air out.

"Is it bad? I mean, it can't be that good, but…"

"It's not good." Tori crossed her arms and started to tap her fingers on her forearm. "You know. You, me, Trina…Dice, Gwen, Ruby, Chelsea, Nick, William and Rebecca's baby…Dad's number of children doesn't stop there." Monica's jaw dropped. In the corner of her eyes, she saw Jack turn his head while Oliver lowered the shades on his face. Holly was near as well, and her eyebrows began to rise. Tori cringed, realizing just now how close in proximity she was to them. "Okay, I shouldn't have said that so close to everyone."

"There are _more_ kids?" Holly asked in a shaky tone. "Trina didn't tell us that?"

"She didn't want to spoil anyone's vacation, mom." Tori sucked in a heavy breath. "He's been at it since he was a teenager." Holly began to grow pale and started to stumble backwards, Jack instantly took her hand and put a protective arm around her back. "He's had numerous kids, all older than Trina. We thought she was the first, but she's not. He's got a large number of adult kids, apparently."

Trina was approaching them now, her lips were in a thin line and her eyes were narrow. "Way to hold it in, Tori." Trina crossed her arms and stopped beside them. Tori bowed her head and muttered an apology, feeling guilty for spilling the beans so early. "But I am sorry, Mom, you deserved to know the minute I found out. I'd rather not have anyone else upset over the vacation…"

Jack started to hum, his brow furrowing until a wrinkle popped up between them. "You wanted me to reunite with my family. Does it have something to do with what your dad's letter said?"

"Sort of. I wanted Monica to be able to meet the relatives she has on your side, even if you're her half-father. They're still family. At the same time, I have reason to believe one of our older siblings might-"

"I swear, if you tell me either my father or sister is related to that monster." Trina chuckled, her lips curling into a subtle smirk.

"Not at all." Jack let out a large, relieved sigh. The others seemed to mirror it, though in less of a dramatic manner. "It seems Dad's implied some of our older siblings have done time, or are on the road to lives of crime and so forth." Trina curled a finger on her chin and tucked her head downwards a bit, her eyes slanting further. "And they could also be in danger."

"What?" Holly did a double take as Trina tapped her chin with her finger.

"More on that later."

"No." Holly growled and stepped forward, her voice rising in panic and irritation. "No, Trina, you promised no more secrets in this family." Trina lowered her hands and moved them behind her back. Tori breathed in and held her breath as she watched her sister slowly nod. "I know being involved with the CIA means you have to withhold some things, and that's in the interest of national security and whatnot. But I'm not asking you to reveal that kind of information." Holly beat her chest, her eyebrows curled inwards and a long crease formed on her forehead. "If it affects us, if it affects our family, I want to know. Why would David tell you about older siblings? Why would he tell you they're in danger; and if they're in danger, then are you? Is Tori in danger? Are any of the other kids in danger?"

Trina stayed silent, her face remained stoic and her gaze turned contemplative. "Maybe." Holly gasped out in alarm. "When I questioned him, Dad said he'd leave us alone for now; but I know he wants revenge. He believes all of his children are corrupt and blames all of us, even though I'm the one that brought him in. I think he believes we'll try and connect with the older siblings, and that will stir them up against him or something…he wants to kill them. However much time we have, being the youngest of his children, I'm not sure."

Holly's hand dropped to her chest and she started to lean forward, taking several successive and quick breaths. "Oh my god."

"I'm working on uncovering the identities of all of them, mainly because I believe their lives to be in danger and I have to find a way to prevent that. I've only uncovered the identity of one, mostly because he indirectly revealed it. Three others, he mentioned in his letter; but I've only got suspicions and clues as to who they could possibly be."

"This letter…can-can I see it?"

"I would show it to you, but I don't want to upset you any further."

Holly looked to Tori. "How did you even find out?" Tori let out a sheepish chuckle.

"I um, I found it in Trina's things. I wasn't trying to snoop or anything…"

Jack shook his head and spoke up. "What does it have to do with my father or sister, though?"

"Right." Trina turned to him. "You know the one whose identity I know?" He nodded slowly. "She goes, or went by the name of Penelope Taynt, and was in prison over the last decade for having stalked a known celebrity and ultimately hitting her with a car after a chase through the city." Jack froze up and Monica raised her hands over her mouth. "After doing some research and investigating, it seems Penelope got released and is back to her old tricks with a new celebrity."

"Oh god." Jack put his hand over his forehead and started to turn away. His friends looked at each other worryingly. "Oh god no. You're not saying…tell me you're not saying what I think."

"She may be stalking your sister." Jack closed his hand and bit his knuckle.

"She's not even active anymore," Lilly exclaimed, having finally spoken up after looking like she'd faded into the background with her husband. "Maybe once in a while she'll do a local show, but she's not active like she used to be."

Trina shrugged. Concern swept across the faces of the others and Trina gently cleared her throat. "That may be, but Penelope has been in prison since 2003. She just got out, and Miley does slightly resemble Amanda, the celebrity that she was obsessed with. If there's any chance that Penelope has taken to stalking Miley, then she's going to be nearby; and if she's nearby, I need to intercept her. Fast."

Suddenly it dawned on Tori. David was playing a game, he revealed Penelope's identity first. Even if she wasn't the oldest sibling, there had to be a reason he revealed her. "David revealed her identity…" Tori spoke slowly, her gaze traveling across the ground without truly looking at it. The others turned their attention to her. "That must mean he's going to kill her, or have someone kill her, first."

"Exactly." Trina sighed and looked at Jack. "Jack, your sister is in no danger to Penelope." He looked relieved, as did Oliver and Lilly, but slightly unconvinced. "Amanda was killed in a freak accident, I don't believe Penelope took her life intentionally. The judge, and the prison sentence seem to reflect that belief. In fact, I think Penelope's life may be in danger, and if it is, I have to act."

"She's performing a local show right now," Oliver stated. Trina's sharp gaze shot over to him and Jack raised his head up. "Or at least, Miley's due to start in half an hour or so. She's doing live music at a local bar. If that Penelope woman is stalking her, thinking she's Amanda or whatever, then she's bound to be there too."

Lilly snapped her fingers. "And if Penelope's being targeted like you think, whoever's after her could be there tonight."

"But who would be targeting them?" Holly inquired. "David's in prison. He's not going anywhere!"

"True," Trina replied, "But he revealed something else to me. Those women…" Trina motioned to Monica. "Monica's mother, Erica, for example; and also Nick's mom, Camille…They actually are more loyal to him than we thought." Holly clenched her eyes shut and groaned. "I've double checked again. The girl's mom, Dice's mom, even Chelsea's mom are all fine. It is as they were before, they wanted and still want nothing to do with him. They're on our side. Same for Rebecca, she has no reason to be loyal to him when he murdered her parents and kept her hostage the way he did."

"So it's just some of the women he knocked up in the distant past, then?"

"Basically. With the exception of a few that I believe might not be loyal to him. I don't know for sure; but let's just say he's got a harem of women working for him that I'm also trying to bring in."

"Jesus." Holly put a hand to her forehead and started to groan. "This is…"

"A lot to take in, I know. Now you understand why I didn't want to bring it up right now?"

Holly dropped her hand and let out a begrudging sigh. "I do; but I'm glad to know about it now instead of later." She looked over at the women across the beach, who were watching over their children. "But, if you don't mind. I'd like to tell Hannah, Tricia and Isabel. They deserve to know."

"They do, and you can." Trina smiled and gave a brisk nod. "We need to protect them, and the younger ones just in case anything could possibly happen. Rebecca too." Trina crossed her arms again. "Even though I don't believe anyone younger than, well, me…" She chuckled while Tori felt a sense of dread and worry overtake her. "…could possibly be in any immediate or near danger…I still want all steps necessary taken to protect everyone."

"Agreed." Holly looked to her new husband and tried to muster a smile between her nervous tears. "Well Jack, maybe you want to reconnect with your sister and father a little sooner than you were hoping?" He paused, then let out a heavy, defeated sigh.

"It's in the best interest, I guess." He looked to Monica with a smile, then rubbed the top of her head. "You ready to meet them, Monica?" Monica started to nod, though said nothing. Tori expected as much.

This was going to be one hell of a ride, but at least there were more siblings to meet. She wasn't sure whether she was happy about that or not, certainly not as intrigued as when she found the first list because clearly the adult children already had demons arising from their bloodline.

* * *

So we're already about to see the first of the adult children. Can she be saved? Can she escape her doomed legacy? Can she be rescued from David's minions in time? Stick around!


	3. Choke on the Past

Sins of My Father

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 3 (Regret and Remorse)

Tori could tell Trina wasn't to have Monica, Jack, and Holly tagging along. Trina even seemed upset that Tori was there as well; but this was the best way to help Jack reconnect with his family while also trying to locate Penelope.

Picking up the pace, Tori walked in stride along her sister, who was leading the pack. She heard a grunt from the woman and looked over to try and see if there was any discerning emotion coming from her. The expression on Trina's face was that of frustration and irritation, which seemed appropriate considering she was trying to find a woman that was an older sibling she'd never known existed.

"So…Do we have any idea what Penelope looks like?" Tori pressed her fingertips together and chewed on her lips. She flinched when Trina's eyes shot to the corners, peering at her with a strange intensity.

"Yes," Trina said finally, "Jet black hair going down to the chin, and thick framed black glasses. Pale skin, though not nearly as pale as Jade." Tori nodded, understanding and formulating a picture in her mind. "No idea what she'd be wearing at this point. Look for a woman nearing thirty. She's about twenty-seven years old."

"So she could be at the bar top."

The bar itself wasn't large. There was a patio outside that was fenced in by brown oak, it had vines going up the pillars. There were four tables scattered around, and various people sat at each; but right off the bat Tori couldn't see any women matching Penelope's description in their late twenties.

Inside of the bar was crowded, which made more sense for a stalker to hide. The interior resembled a hotdog of sorts, with a long hallway leading to the restrooms. It was sectioned off by wooden shelves and open doorways. The first section had a bartop on the right side, and a line of six tables on the left. The second section had a large rectangular table on the right and three tables lined up on the left. Finally, the restrooms were in the final section.

Before entering, Trina saw Miley Stewart in the back corner of the patio, sitting with her back to the building. She was sitting on a black stool and fine tuning a guitar. She had long her head turned sideways and eyes closed, her long brown hair fell in luscious waves towards her arms.

Behind them, Jack took a deep breath and held it. Miley was a world younger than he was, just a few years older than Trina and around the same age as Jason. Knowing the story, Tori knew how close in age Jack was to his father in reality, and the lie that was told by his father's family; but seeing how young Miley was in comparison still blew her away.

Miley raised her head and looked out as they approached the door. The woman's eyes froze and widened on Jack, and her mouth opened wide. Jack hesitated as she set her guitar carefully in its case and rose from the stool. "Jackson?" Miley did a double take and stepped forward. "Jackson, is it really you?"

Jack extended his arms and chuckled nervously. "In the flesh." Tears welled up in Miley's eyes and she took a few careful steps before rushing forward and throwing her arms around him. He stiffened and raised his eyes upwards.

"I thought you were gone forever." She leaned back and squeezed his arms while gazing into his eyes. "What brings you here?" She wiped her eyes.

"It's a long story." Miley nodded and looked over him, likely seeing how much he changed. Jack looked around slowly, clearing his throat. "Where is he? Dad?" The woman frowned and shrugged.

"Not here, anyway…we had a falling out." Jack's eyebrow rose. "I suppose he's either at his house or his favorite bar."

"Falling out?"

"Yeah. Once you left and everything, I was trying to piece everything together. I knew about our grandparent's lie about you and I didn't know why Dad forced you to say you were just a couple years older than I was and forced you to stay in schools well into his adult years." Miley stepped back and Jack tucked a hand under his chin. "I thought Grandma and Grandpa still controlled him; but no, he was still worried about his own fucking reputation." Miley's forehead crinkled and her eyebrows sank in the center. "Even when I confronted him about it, he still tried to put the blame on Grandma and Grandpa; but they told me they stopped controlling him whenever I was born. Then you left us and I hadn't heard from you in years…"

"I'm sorry. I had a lot of crap going on." Jack turned sideways and motioned to Monica, whose face was red and her eyes grew large. "This is my daughter, by the way." Miley gasped out and cupped her hands over her mouth. "We have a lot to talk about…but I imagine you need to get ready for your gig?"

Miley was starting to reach out for Monica, but stopped to look over her shoulder. "Oh yes."

"I hear you're not all that active anymore."

"Yeah, I rather enjoy taking it easy and doing local shows at small bars like these once in a while. It's nice. Easier."

Watching the pair, Tori started to feel as though she were being watched. She pulled her gaze away and started to look around. Among the crowd on the patio was an older woman, about Holly's age, but younger. She bore a calm expression and piercing dark blue eyes that were being cast upon the group. She had a black leather jacket and dark black pants, and wore a crimson low-collar shirt.

Upon closer inspection, she saw the woman's gaze was piercing through Miley and Jack, focusing on something else. Tori followed the gaze to the window of the bar and saw a thin, pale woman sitting at the bar top with a book closed on the bar in front of her. She had her head turned, gazing through the window at Tori and the others.

On her freckled face, resting just above her long nose was a pair of thick framed glasses. Her short black hair curled inwards and kissed her jawline. The woman wore a purple sweater and long blue pants. "Trina." Tori hissed her whisper and nudged Trina sharply in the side. Her sister flinched and hissed at her.

"What is it?"

"Penelope. I think that's Penelope right in there. She's watching us right now."

Trina turned her head and raised her eyebrows. As Miley walked back to her guitar and chair, they watched Penelope's head turning. "You think she realizes Miley is not Amanda, right?"

"I think she's a very troubled woman." Trina started for the bar, but Tori grabbed her wrist to stop her. Trina rolled her eyes and looked back at her. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Be careful. We don't want to spook her!" Tori didn't want to startle Penelope in any way, nor did she want to run the chance that a potential assassin would scurry off. She wanted Trina to catch whoever could be targeting Penelope, and she wanted to get the chance to talk to this woman.

She couldn't see evil in Penelope's eyes. She wasn't sure what she was looking for exactly, but knew there had to be something reachable in her. Trina studied her closely, then grunted at her.

"Tori, I see the intrigue in your eyes. This isn't charity. We're not trying to incorporate her into our already large group of siblings."

"But…But she might just want attention, she might just need a friend."

Trina rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Tori." Trina growled out and Tori responded with a nervous chuckle. Before she could say anything, she saw the older woman rise from the table. Her gaze followed the woman into the bar, where Penelope was now focused on the book she had in front of her.

"Wait…Trina, look…" She pointed as the woman pulled something from her purse. Her heart stopped when she saw the woman reaching out with a tiny square object in her hand. "Oh no, that might be one of David's people!"

A strange white powder fell from the canister and into Penelope's beer. Tori heard Trina curse and started to rush towards the door. As Penelope started to look up, the woman bumped into her, causing a scene. Penelope shouted out and the woman immediately apologized.

"I've had a bit much to drink, it seems." The woman did a mock salute and walked forward. "Forgive me, dearie."

"Yeah sure…" Penelope shook her head and watched as the woman made her way towards the bathroom. "God." She started to reach for the beer, picking it up gently.

"No!" Tori screamed out and yanked the door open just as the rim of the glass reached Penelope's lips. Penelope froze, the glass brushing against her lower lip while her eyes traveled to Tori. "Don't drink it!" Without warning, Tori slammed into Penelope, knocking the glass out of her hand and watching as it shattered on the ground behind the bar.

"Are you serious?" Penelope smacked the bar and growled. Without missing a beat, the bartender started filling up another beer for her. Tori was panting heavily and unable to form any words.

Trina walked up behind her, picked up the silverware roll nearby, removed the cloth and extended it to Penelope. "Sorry for the sudden intrusion." Penelope grunted and started wiping away the beer that had splashed onto her shirt. "That was _not_ planned." Trina shot a glare that caused Tori to shrink away.

"I didn't know what else to do," Tori explained with a sense of urgency in her tone. "That woman put something in your drink." Penelope blinked twice and looked down at the broken glass. "A powdery thing." The bartender bent over and picked up some glass, revealing a shard of glass with a wet, white substance on it.

Trina removed a pair of tongs from her purse along with a plastic bag and grabbed the shard. "I will take that." Penelope turned her head away, looking in the direction of the restroom. The back door was wide open, when it wasn't before, indicating the woman had gone through it.

"What in the hell did I do to that bitch? Please." Penelope rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers at Tori and Trina. "Who are you guys, anyway?"

"Um…" Tori ran her hand behind her neck and looked to Trina for answers. Trina exhaled and removed a photograph from her purse. It was a picture of David. Penelope looked at it and her eyes grew narrow.

"Do you recognize this man? David Vega?"

"Do I recognize him? I saw everything about that asshole on the news. Goddamn lunatic. He tried to make contact with me too." Tori gasped and cried out, interrupting Trina.

"He did? What did he do?"

"Started going on about how he was my father and knew about my life, my crimes, and all that shit." Penelope downed her beer and looked to the bartender. "Hey Paul. Another beer, please!" She folded her arm on the bar and shook her head. "Of course, I wrote back, telling him to fuck the shit off."

Before Tori could say another word, Trina put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her back. She closed her mouth and looked away, letting Trina speak. "We have reason to believe he's targeting you, as well as his other children. His adult children." Penelope's eyes widened and she did a double take.

"Hold on. You're saying he's got other fucking kids?" She tilted her head. "And the way you say 'adult children', he's got _younger_ kids too?" She waved her hand in a circular motion. "Explain, please!"

"He has almost thirty kids, most of which are unknown at this point." Trina crossed her arms. "He is a very dangerous man."

"But…" Penelope rubbed her chin and glanced sideways as Paul set a new glass of beer at her elbow. "But he's in prison, right? He can't harm anyone."

Trina pointed to where the woman from before vanished. "He's got connections. Some women from his past are still loyal to him. I'm investigating him, trying to locate all these older children-"

"Why not the younger ones?"

"Because I already know them, and have already established connections with them."

"Oh." Penelope furrowed her brow and glanced outside as Miley began singing. "So, how did you find me?"

"David revealed your identity, said you were likely stalking Miley Stewart because she resembled Amanda-"

"Fucking shit." Penelope's face tense and wrinkles formed on her brow. She slammed her beer glass down and started to cough on her drink. "The fucking liar's letter to me mentioned Miley." Tori's jaw dropped and she exchanged a surprised expression with Trina. "He said to me that Miley resembled Amanda, and might've been close friends with me. I started following her, trying to figure out what I could say to her. She doesn't look like Amanda that much. Please."

"So what are you doing, if not stalking another celebrity?"

Already she could sense the manipulation. Penelope was already known as a celebrity stalker, so why wouldn't David try to get her to focus on another celebrity? At the same time, why would he even bother? Was this a sick game for him?

"I could tell what he wanted in the letter." Penelope brought her drink to her lips. "I was obsessive, still am in a way; but I'm not stupid. That's why I wrote back to tell him to fuck off." She gulped down a large portion of her beer and then set it down. "He kept trying to describe everything about Miley, to get me interested in her." Penelope rolled her eyes. "Please, I was Amanda's biggest fan and I was young. I wanted attention from her and would stop at nothing to be acknowledged by her; but it scared her, I think. Then there was that stupid chase, I was just…" Penelope looked away, a heavy expression took over her and her lips grew firm. "I don't know what I was thinking. I'm not a killer. Honest. I saw her stumble out of that car and I couldn't stop in time…"

"You drove off," Trina replied.

Penelope growled, a new anger flashed in her eyes. "I was in a state of shock for god sake. I was horrified." Tori didn't sense dishonesty in her voice, just anger and remorse. She could see it now, Penelope looking in her rearview mirror, tears flooding her eyes as she watched Amanda's bloody corpse on the ground. "She was on the ground, her body quivering…" Penelope gasped out, her entire body trembling. "Blood was pouring from her lips. I'll never forget it. I hated myself, I wanted to fucking die-I just killed my hero, my idol."

"So it was an accident," Tori remarked. Penelope closed her eyes and sighed. "I knew it wasn't malice. We're not evil just because of who our father is. Lost, sure, hurt and angry maybe." Trina rolled her eyes and Penelope jerked her head back, raising an eyebrow at her. "But not bad people…Not like our father. We don't have to be like him!"

"What did you just say?" Penelope rubbed her ear and twitched a bit. "Repeat yuourself, please."

Trina sat beside her and shot another glare at Tori, causing her to bow her head. "While I am investigating David on behalf of the CIA, there is more to it…My name is Katrina, and this is my sister, Tori." Penelope raised her beer to her lips, taking a long drink. "And that man…is our father." Penelope's eyes shot open and she clutched her chest, coughing loudly while lowering her beer. "Total, with me being the eldest, there are ten of us who are the ten youngest of his children. With the tenth not yet born…"

"Holy shit."

"He's mentioned four children to me; but not given me any identities except yours. I'm still in the process of locating them and anyone else. I have reason to believe he may be targeting them."

"Okay…That is…" Penelope sucked in a deep breath and looked outside. "I need some fresh air, I think." The woman stood up, holding her forehead in her hand. She moved outside and Trina glanced at Tori, slowly shaking her head.

Without hesitation, Tori followed Penelope outside. Penelope was walking the parking lot now, scratching her head and looking around. "Penelope!" Tori waved her hand in the air. She knew it was a lot to take in, but she didn't want the girl to be by herself. "Wait. Hold on!"

Penelope eventually leaned against a car, which Tori assumed was hers. It was a silver sedan, with four glossy windows. Penelope was leaning against her right shoulder and still rubbing her forehead.

Tori started for her, trying to think of what she would possibly say to the woman.

Suddenly, the older woman from before jumped out from behind the car, startling Tori and stopping her in her tracks. "No…" The woman had a thick towel wrapped around her hands. "Penny!" Penelope raised her head out and screamed as the woman wrapped the towel firmly around her neck. The woman grabbed at the towel and lurched forward, struggling against the elder's tightening force.

Tori screamed at the top of her lungs for Trina, who was just exiting the building. "Trina help, the lady's back!" Trina froze, her eyes growing wide.

"Shit." Trina clenched her fists and bolted forward, screaming out at Jack and Monica. "Someone call the police and ambulance! Now!"

Penelope was gagging as the woman overpowered her. "P-Please." Being closer than Trina was, Tori rushed forward to try and help. It was against her better judgment, but she didn't see that she had much of a choice. She heard Trina screaming at her, but ignored it.

"Get off her!" Tori wrapped an arm around the elder woman's stomach and began to pound her fist sharply into her neck and upper back. Meanwhile, Penelope was dropping to her knees and looking upwards, her body appeared to be tensing and her teeth were clenched together. "Get off of her!"

The woman tried to shrug her off, but Tori stepped away only to circle around and try punching at the woman's forearm. Eventually, Trina arrived and dealt a swift kick in which the heel of her shoo landed directly in the front of the woman's neck.

The woman's body lurched back, her hands released the towel and she collapsed onto the ground. Penelope gasped out and clutched her throat, her entire body trembling violently.

"Christ," Trina uttered, "Are you fucking insane?" Trina reached into the elder woman's purse and raised an eyebrow as she removed her wallet and looked at the driver's license. "Who are we dealing with here? Ramona Parker?" She returned the wallet and looked at Tori, who seemed just as confused. "No doubt one of David's women; but check on Penelope…"

Tori nodded and knelt beside Penelope, placing a hand onto her back. Penelope flinched and jerked away, her wide and terrified gaze flew onto her. "Sorry," Tori said, "I didn't mean to startle you."

Sirens echoed in the distance and Penelope leaned sideways, letting her head fall onto Tori's shoulder. Monica and Jack made their way over as well, with Miley in tow. This was one hell of a night. "Close call as any," she whispered, "Glad the woman tried to be silent and not use a gun or something…"

"Yeah." Trina flipped the woman onto her back and studied her. "Probably wanted as little blood or DNA splashed onto her; but her method is by no means quick. That, plus the poison from earlier tells me David may just want them to torture his targets. Quick means they don't know what's happening to them. We have got to find out who the others are."

* * *

Well, that's the action for you, you know what's going on.


	4. Sister to Sister

Sins of My Father

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 4 (Sister Connection)

While she didn't want to overwhelm, Tori didn't want Penelope to feel like she had to be alone anymore. As the woman awoke in the hospital room, all eight of them were around her. Trina was doing some investigative work. Tori held onto William's stroller while Chelsea sat in front of Dice, Gwen, and Ruby. Nick stood beside Monica, holding her hand.

Penelope blinked at all of them and started groaning. "God, what is this?" The woman tried to raise her hand, but let it fall back down. "Why am I still alive?" Tori moved forward, her fingers slid along the steel bed frame as she turned her head a bit and smacked her lips together.

"We didn't want to let anything happen to you."

"Please. The world would be better off without me." Penelope tried to sit up, growling as Tori adjusted the pillow behind her. "I would've gladly accepted death. Why did you have to save me?"

"You're a part of us, like it or not." Penelope's eyes narrowed for a few seconds before she leaned back and raised her hand to her neck. She let out a heavy sigh and shook her head. "Ramona…that was the woman's name…."

"Means nothing to me." Penelope looked around the room, studying the group. "Let me guess." She rolled her eyes. "More siblings."

"Wanted to introduce ourselves. I'm sorry if it's overwhelming."

"Oh not at all." Penelope shifted her glare sideways and scowled. The sarcasm in her tone was like a knife cutting through butter. "I totally wanted to wake up from nearly being murdered, surrounded by the faces of siblings I never knew existed." Penelope sighed. "I feel like I'm being inducted into a cult."

Tori rubbed her arm and bit the corner of her lips. She was slightly hurt by the woman's words, but understood. "We just want you to know you're not alone and you don't have to be."

"I don't think you realize. I _killed_ somebody."

"That was in the past, and we know it was an accident."

Penelope rolled her eyes and slapped the bed. She looked away with a grunt. "I've always been a loner. I don't see why you think I shouldn't be alone."

"Because everyone deserves a second chance, and everyone deserves a family."

Just then the hospital door opened and to Tori's surprise, she saw Trina walking into the room. "What on earth are you doing?" Trina folded her arms over and Tori stammered a bit. "Why are you bothering her right now?"

"We just wanted to introduce ourselves and let her know she would be okay."

"Come on. Give her some alone time. I don't have to tell you how important that is…" Tori sighed, realizing Trina was right. She hadn't meant to bother Penelope, she just wanted to get to know her.

"I thought you were doing some investigative work?"

"I was. I'm done for the moment and wanted to know what you were doing. That's when Mom said you were here." Trina started to shoo the others off. Tori scurried out with the others but looked back to see Trina glancing at Penelope. With a smirk, she cracked the hospital door and sat against the wall.

She knew how each of the siblings were able to connect with one of the others better than anyone, so maybe Trina would be the one to truly mesh with Penelope. At least, Penelope was sounding a lot like Trina, so she suspected the pair may have similar feelings.

"Sorry about that," she heard Trina say, "I didn't know they were going to swarm you." Trina chuckled softly and Penelope sighed.

"It's okay really. It's just…a lot right now."

"I know. It's a lot for me to take in too. I only realized when I was young just how fucked up Dad was, and even now, I didn't know there was anyone else older than me. I guess he's always been fucked up, and so have we…" Tori leaned to the side, peering through the crack.

"Tremendous understatement." Trina laughed and Penelope flashed a smile, the first Tori had seen since meeting her. Penelope raised her hand to her head and let out a subtle groan. "My head is killing me."

Trina tilted her head a bit and a smirk curled on her face. "Yes, hangovers will do that to you." Penelope dropped her head back into the pillow and let her arm fall to the side. "Luckily you're in the perfect place to handle that, the hospital bed."

"God help me. Why do I feel like I walked right into a trap last night?"

"Because you probably did…based off what you were saying, it sounds like David was trying to manipulate you into thinking Miley had known Amanda at some point." Penelope closed her eyes and waved her hand through the air.

"I should've known better too. I was Amanda's biggest fan, by my claim anyway. I knew who she hung out with and no one was trying to copy her image either." Penelope paused for a minute, her nose twitching. "Hold on, you know what a hangover is? I thought you were under twenty-one."

This made Tori raise an eyebrow as well and she twisted around fully as Trina started to laugh. "I've had plenty of drinks before. Trust me, I know the feeling of being drunk, and being morbidly sick the next day; and it is not pleasant."

"No it really isn't."

Trina took a seat and crossed her leg over the other. "You've had a rough time of it. I'm sorry for that." Penelope shook her head slowly and focused her heavy gaze on the wall in front of her.

"It's bad enough, I wish that bitch killed me last night. I have nothing. My dad-" She rolled her eyes and groaned. "-Or my stepdad, anyway." Trina gave a solemn nod and folded her hands over on her knees, listening as Penelope turned towards her. "He's long gone. My mom was a nut job. They both stopped coming around after a few years into my prison sentence…"

"I'm sorry."

"Doesn't help I was viewed as weak by other inmates, so I lived in constant fear of being killed by one of them." Penelope's eyes narrowed and her breathing sharpened. "Now, my birth father's come out of the woodworks and wants me dead?"

"It sucks, having to look over your shoulder like that."

"What do you know of it?"

"I know I spent most of my life looking over my shoulders." Trina shut her eyes and took a deep breath. "I _lived_ with the fucker." Penelope's eyebrows lifted up. "He decided to take a wife, and that was my mother." The other girl scoffed at that and a somber expression came over her. "Had two kids with her." Trina raised a hand to her chest. "Myself, and of course you met Tori. She saved your life out there, you know."

"I know…then she ambushed me this morning with all the little siblings I've got." Tori blushed and Trina cracked a laugh.

"She means well. I don't think she meant to overwhelm you, she was probably trying to get a point across." Trina paused a moment and Penelope turned a sideways gaze towards her. "They've…all had it rough. I'm not going to lie. She introduced their names to you?"

"Kind of. I know that one girl was here that I saw last night with Miley."

"That's Monica. Jack is her stepfather, though obviously more of a father to her than our mutual sperm donor. They just escaped a horribly abusive relationship with her mother, and are trying to reconnect with his family. That's why we're here in Malibu."

"I see."

"She tends to favor Nick, the little one that was with her. She and her father took him in. He was taken from an abusive mother as well. Chelsea, the four year old that was there actually got lucky, her mom's a powerful attorney who wants the best for her."

"Lucky kid."

"Yeah." Trina tucked a strand of hair over her ear. "Then you got the baby, William, who we've adopted. He was sent to a foster home because his birth mom committed suicide."

"What about the other three that were there?"

"Dice, Gwen and Ruby…Dice and Gwen grew up learning the streets, and Ruby followed her older sister along. They've gotten involved with some bad activities, such as illegal reselling of merchandise for profit-"

"Ooh a tiny con-artist in the making!" Trina chuckled and Penelope raised her hand. "Definitely ran into some of those in prison." Tori tried to stifle a chuckle and glanced down the hall where the other siblings were sitting and trying to eavesdrop as well. She smirked at Dice, who simply returned a confused look.

"Yeah. Again, they mean well. I know firsthand how difficult it is to trust someone, and so do they. But more, with me, I know when you've grown up belittled and attacked-grown up in pain and living with a deep hurt inflicted by people who should care more about you, I know it becomes insanely hard to trust anybody."

With that, Penelope's hardened look started to break, her eyebrows quivered and the corners of her lip sank further. Fluid began to seep from her eyes and she quickly turned her head away. "I have always had obsessive tendencies. I mean, when I was younger, I thought it was just that I got incredibly passionate about things that I liked." Penelope brushed her finger under her nose and let out a small cough. "Like the puppy I had when I was six, I couldn't stop holding it so tight and carrying it around everywhere as if it were a stuffed toy."

"Well, that's not abnormal-"

Penelope wagged a finger in the air. "Not strange for a girl to carry around a stuffed animal everywhere they go. Sure, I was a kid; but it got to the point where that dog would eventually pee on me."

"Ouch." Trina chuckled again and leaned towards the right, against her forearm. "I'm guessing you broke yourself of that habit."

"Yeah." Penelope scratched head. "But I took things to the extreme. Like Amanda…" She sighed, her dreary gaze traveling down to her blanketed feet. The girl pulled her covers up a bit more and raised her head. "I just was so desperate to get her attention, I didn't realize how scared I made her of me. It didn't register with me during that car chase that she was trying to get away, I don't know why I didn't realize it…"

"I know it's hard to say, because it resulted in the loss of a human life; but you made a mistake, a big one." Penelope covered her eyes with her hand and her body began to shake. "But you can't let that be the thing you focus on. Trust me, it's not easy to stop focusing on the things in the past that happened, it's not easy to let go…But you have to try."

The girl remained silent. A single tear streaked across her cheek and hung at her jawline. Trina took a deep breath and looked at the door, causing Tori to immediately jump back. She didn't want Trina to know she was listening in, although she wouldn't be surprised if her sister already knew.

"Penelope, what happened to your mom? Do you know?"

"Sort of." The girl swept her fingers across her eyes. "You think she might be involved with that psychopath?"

"It's possible he's reached out to her."

Penelope dropped her hand to the blanket and closed her fingers around the cloth. "Wonderful."

"Has she tried to reach out to you since you've been out?"

"No. I doubt she would either. She never liked me much, ignored me most days when I was younger and thought I was crazy. I wouldn't know where she is now, and I don't care."

"What's her name?"

"Abigail. Her maiden name is Willows, if that helps you."

"It could."

"Not sure why you'd be interested in her."

"Because David could have asked her help in whatever plan he's got going on."

Penelope shrugged and lifted her gaze to the ceiling. "God, he's starting to sound like a cult leader." Trina laughed at that, nodding her head in response. "Maybe he's trying to start his own religion? The religion of the man-whore." Trina continued to snicker.

Tori was amazed to see both of them cracking a joke and laughing, especially because both came across as a bit more hardened than that. "They're really getting along in there," she whispered to Monica, who was seated beside her. "Maybe they'll be close. If Penelope decides to actually get to know any of us."

"Give her time," Monica said, "Remember not everyone is going to be on board right away. I know I wasn't."

"Yeah, and even then…even then, I know some of that man's older kids aren't going to want anything to do with any of us."

"You can't force yourself on them, Tori. I know you're wanting to get to know all of them, and maybe even wanting to form a connection with them; but I'm not sure that's even possible."

Dice and Gwen started to nod, with Gwen being the one to speak first. "You were lucky all of us decided we wanted to be a part of each others' lives; even Chelsea wouldn't have been around if her mom hadn't decided she was okay with it in the end."

Dice took off his hat and started to inspect it, flicking off some dirt that was on the brim. "But that's the difference, I think." He put his hat back on and furrowed his brow. "We're all kids. The ones that are adults are, well, adults. They have their lives, they have things they're dealing with and they may just not have the time or desire to get to know any brothers and sisters they wouldn't have known existed otherwise."

"Yeah…" Tori let out a sigh and peeked back through the crack. When she saw Trina standing up and saying goodbye, she gasped and jumped to her feet. "She's coming! Everyone to neutral positions!"

The others scrambled for benches down the hall and started talking to one another while Tori moved to the other side of the hall with Monica. Both girls whipped out their phone and clicked a random app to look like they'd been using their phone the entire time.

Trina stepped into the hallway and closed the door behind her. She raised an eyebrow as Tori glanced up. The elder sibling sighed, then smiled and shook her head. "It's okay Tori, I would've done the same thing."

Tori smiled sheepishly and pushed her phone gently into her pocket. "Whatever do you mean? I was updating my status." Trina pointed at the purse, her smile turning up into a smirk.

"That sounded like the angry birds game on your phone, not facebook." Tori winced and followed Trina's motion to the door. "Let Penelope rest, alright? Don't go bothering her." Tori nodded, understanding full well the girl needed a break.

"What do you think Dad's up to? Did Penelope have any clues to bring?"

"Not much; but I'm willing to bet he's been in touch with every kid he's got, since he'd been sending Penelope letters. She did say one thing in there…I'm not sure I want to say aloud with the younger kids here." Tori furrowed her brow and looked to the others, each of whom scrunched their faces in return. "He admitted in one letter to having done something really bad to a girl in high school. Claimed to Penelope that he was trying to 'repent', which she didn't believe."

If she had to guess, the thought that came to her mind was truly horrifying. If she didn't think she could hate the monster any more, she'd be wrong. "He's sent notes to his children over the years, then? Admitted criminal activities to them?"

"And now he's in prison. Except, he could be facing a lot worse than he really is…maybe…"

"I thought he was gone for good, he wouldn't be able to get out of prison."

"He can still apply for appeals and parole. Maybe he's also trying to see who he can get on his side, maybe he wants someone to break him out of prison."

"God I hope not."

Trina turned fully towards her and reached out, placing her hands on her shoulders. "Tori." Her eyebrows and lips flattened and Trina's sharp gaze seemed to pierce through to Tori's soul. "Listen to me. This is more than I want you worrying about. Okay?" Tears started to well up in her eyes and she nodded at her sister. "You, Monica, all the younger ones…You're safe, you can be happy and move forward with your lives. Enjoy your lives. You don't have to be afraid of our father anymore, you don't have to worry about _anything_."

"But he's a threat."

"Maybe, but there's a lot of deep issues going on, issues that the adults have to handle this time…You and the others should spend your time being _kids_. Hang out with your friends, spend time together. Go on dates with your boyfriend, laugh and enjoy life." Tori started to smile and wiped away her tears.

"You can't do everything by yourself, though."

"And I'm not. Remember my network?" Trina smirked. "They're everywhere; and I guarantee you, it's only growing. But let me handle this, let me tend to the adult siblings of ours and deal with that fuckup of a father. Got that?"

"I do…"

"Great."

Tori leaned forward, hugging her sister tight. "But promise me something." Trina hugged her back, gently kissing the top of her head. "Promise you won't keep everything bottled up. If you have something that's bothering you, you know I'm here for you. Talk to me, you can talk to me about anything."

"All right. I'll promise that much." Trina pat her on the head and then took a small step back. "I'm going to have people guarding this hospital, just in case someone tries to go after Penelope again. I'm thinking she will be okay, but I'm not making quick assumptions."

"Probably for the best after last night, who knows how many people he's got working for him!"

Trina cocked her head to the right and chuckled. "Well. If it's all the women he's screwed over the years, then we have a reasonable number to think of. Erica's in jail, and then the woman we arrested last night is obviously in custody…Taking that Rebecca, Hannah, Isabel, and Tricia are all on our side with Mom. That's seven out of like twenty-seven women."

"That does _not_ help!"

Trina stepped away and laughed. "I'm sure it doesn't, Tori, I'm sure it doesn't." Tori sighed and looked back at her siblings. Maybe not every woman would be associated with David. After all, there were still those who didn't want anything to do with him.

That being said, it brought another thought to her mind as she remembered what happened to Tricia, Chelsea's mom. "You think any of the women he slept with would be in danger too? Not just the kids he had?" Trina paused for a minute and looked over her shoulder. After a few seconds, she nodded.

"It's certainly possible. If they've denied wanting to help him, then I'd imagine they'd be against him and he would certainly want to deal with them too."

"Oh…I wonder how many are like that…"

"I'm hoping enough that he won't have that much help. Again, you let me deal with this. You don't need to be worrying about all of this, okay?"

"Okay. You know me."

Trina looked back ahead and sighed. "I do know you, and that's what worries me." With that, her sister walked off. Tori smiled a bit and glanced back at Monica, who, after a few seconds, started shaking her head.

"Why do I feel like you're up to something?" Monica asked as Tori's smile grew. "Trina said not to worry about any of that stuff."

"And I won't; but if she locates any of the siblings at all."

Monica put her hands on her hips and arched her right eyebrow. "Tori…" Her voice took a warning tone and her right finger started to tap her waist.

"Don't worry, I'll be subtle this time."

Not only did Monica sigh after that, but Dice and Gwen rolled their eyes while Ruby smacked her forehead. Tori would leave it alone like Trina wanted, but she couldn't help the urge to meddle every now and then. For now, she'd turn it over to Trina and let her deal with the rounding up of David's elder children. She'd be the best person to protect them all anyway.

* * *

I think with that, I'm going to have to have Trina's perspective focused on mainly. I feel like the atmosphere of this one is better matched to Trina, especially because Tori's not the one that's going to be investigating David and the events surrounding him and the others. Tori would be spending most of her time with her younger siblings and friends, coming out from time to time to try and help the older siblings who come out of the woodwork. Where Trina's more focused on investigating and stopping her father's chaotic reach, Tori would be more focused on the reaching out and connecting with people. Two pieces of a whole.

Looks like Penelope's had a rough time of it for sure, but maybe she'll come around. She seemed to mesh well with Trina, but does that really come out as a surprise to anyone?


	5. The Cult Following

Sins of My Father

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 5 (The Cult Following)

Walking into the interrogation area, Trina had to think long and hard about the questions she was going to ask. Ramona Parker didn't have much of a background, which was surprising; but records showed her as a stripper in the early eighties that had been arrested for public intoxication at one point.

If she was indeed one of David's women, then it was likely she had a kid somewhere along the way. Just the thought alone sickened her. She did understand, and even agreed with Tori, that desire to find and locate the siblings. She wanted to know who all was out there, and yes she did want to get to know them too; but she had an investigation to focus on.

Still, she was not heartless.

The interrogation room was empty, save for a single steel table with two chairs on either side of it. Trina never used the chairs, opting more to stand rather than to sit and be at level with the criminal; especially in this situation.

The urge to act out was powerful, and while she didn't believe in the idea that genetics could shape certain behaviors, she couldn't help but wonder why she was angry so often.

Ramona sat with her handcuffed fists placed on the table, her steely-eyed gaze zeroed in on them and she seemed to be uttering something. "Okay Ramona, it's time to have a little chat." She dropped a folder on the table, causing the woman to jump. "Now I want the truth and I don't want any games." Ramona's lip curled into a snide grin and the woman straightened her posture, broadening her shoulders.

"Go for it."

"David Vega. Does that name ring a bell to you?" She opened the folder, revealing a photo of David on top of a large stack of paperwork. Ramona leaned forward, staring at the picture as Trina jammed a finger into it. "This man, may have wanted Penelope Taynt dead."

"Yes, I know him, and yes…" Ramona's eyes rolled upwards, staring blankly at Trina. Her gaze was so cold that it startled her. "He ordered me to kill her." Trina blinked twice and shook her head.

"Why?"

"Why did I do it, or why did he want her dead?"

"Why did you decide to target her? Was it for money? Was it loyalty?"

Ramona closed her eyes and let her shoulders sink as she raised her hands to brush her hair. "Loyalty." Trina folded her arms and narrowed her eyes. She couldn't imagine anyone blindly following him, nor could she see any reason why someone would be so loyal to him.

God forbid if this man were like the current era's Ted Bundy. "What reason do you have to be so loyal to him? This man is a murderer."

"He is a lot of things, but he cared for me. I had nothing when I met that man, and he was there for me." Trina furrowed her brow and the corner of her upper lip started to twitch. She felt bile rushing up through her throat and swallowed it down hastily.

"So he is like a cult leader, then." Scratching Ted Bundy off the mental list, she now had to consider David was something of a modern day Charles Manson.

Ramona laughed and shook her head. "He is a lot of things. A murderer, a rapist, a father and a man." Trina cocked her head to the right, narrowing her right eye a bit more.

"What do you know of him and his actions?"

"You think I'm going to divulge everything about him? I would sooner die."

She'd gladly help the woman along with that if she didn't stop talking crazy. The annoyance was almost unbearable, but Trina had to try and hold back any aggressive feelings brewing within. "When did you first meet him?"

David certainly could have helped a down-and-out woman financially, even as long ago as the eighties or seventies. He was, in every way, from an extremely wealthy family. "We met in 1981." Ramona laughed. "He was a senior in college, a little younger than I was at the time."

"I see."

"I was a stripper, didn't have a future or much of a past to speak of. He was a charmer, and not like the other men that came around. He was exploring, checking out what strip clubs were like, since he'd never been to one at that point…so we got to talking, he just wanted to buy me a drink."

Trina raised an eyebrow. "Did this continue often?"

"It did, for a few months until he offered me money to get out of that life." Trina curled a hand under her chin. Her eyebrows rose quite a bit and a soft hum vibrated from her lips. "He gave me a few thousand, said his parents didn't mind."

There was little doubt in her mind that her grandparents never were aware such a transaction took place; or if they were, they certainly wouldn't have approved. "So he gave you money to start a new life."

"Yes. I was able to find work at a bar, and he helped finance my first apartment." Ramona licked her lips slowly. "Where we made love for the first time." Her stomach clenched and she inhaled through her nostrils. Her blood was boiling at this point, and she was beginning to feel her body temperature rising to new levels.

To get a better idea of how such exchanges were possible with or without David's parents noticing, it was crucial that she note just how wealthy they were. The man that Trina and Tori knew as their grandfather wasn't their _true_ grandfather, for as bad as David was, his biological father was a criminal as well. He was a leader in the Spanish mafia.

When he died, he had millions attributed to him, and it went to his wife and young son. She eventually remarried, but that man wasn't close to David by any means. He ignored David, left him alone to his devices and often sided with teachers who said David would act up during classes. Even his own mother didn't seem to care much for him and was extremely strict.

He grew up doing whatever he pleased and oftentimes finding ways to get away with anything. It was known that he would steal from his parents, many times without their noticing. With the amount they had in their bank, a few thousand dollars looked like a small sum; and that was only assuming David didn't already have that money as a result of weeding small amounts from their bank over the years.

It was the biggest reason the woman left her money to her granddaughter and skipped over David.

"So, I'm assuming you have a kid, Ramona?" Ramona's gaze drifted to the left and she tilted her head just a bit. Trina leaned over, pushing her palms on the table and narrowing her eyes. "David knocked you up, didn't he? Probably paid for you to have a life and raise a kid."

"It's no lie, the women tethered to him have all had children he's fathered. Most of those women bear no concern towards these children, understanding that he does not want them…"

"What?" This made no sense in Trina's mind, or at least was something she hadn't thought about. She stood up straight, visually thinking about getting aggressive towards this sick and mentally fucked up woman; but there was no reason to. "What do you mean 'doesn't want them'."

"There are some he's trying to manipulate into doing things that would put them away forever, or destroy themselves. Some he tries to manipulate into taking their own lives, others he'd see killed, such as Penelope. He doesn't wish any of them to live."

"Why? What have they done to warrant this?" She brushed her forearm off and scowled at Romana. "Aside from just simply being born."

"I've said too much as it is."

"The fuck you have." Trina uncrossed her arms and walked along the edge of the table, growling as Ramona followed her with her eyes. "You're going to tell me what I want to know, Ramona. Because if you don't, I can't protect you from David's wrath…" Ramona blinked twice. "Because you've been arrested, you've been caught; and David is sure to realize this. That means he has to think about what could happen if you talked. Do you think he'd wait to hear whether or not you did talk?"

"It doesn't matter." Ramona closed her hands once more and looked away. "But I'll have you know, my child is no longer living." Trina leaned her head back, sucking in a deep breath and raising her shoulders.

"What happened to it?"

"Him. My son…Overdosed on painkillers during college."

Pain coursed through her veins and Trina clenched her eyes shut. "I am sorry to hear that." Ramona looked off absently and simply shrugged. The act was disturbing as she couldn't picture any mother being so nonchalant and uncaring about their child's death. "That was your son."

"I know."

"How could you be so unfeeling about his death?"

"I was not at first." For the first time, Trina saw a flicker of emotion in Ramona's eyes. Her eyes were glistening under the ceiling light. "David never cared for any of his children, not truly. He was manipulative, is manipulative. He was a man of great wealth, and most of the women he met knew this…" Now what was Ramona getting at? Trina turned fully towards her and furrowed her brow.

"Okay?"

"He always wore protection. He didn't want children. Every woman he's slept with can attest to that fact." Ramona tilted her head back. "Except maybe the one he married." Trina closed her eyes and grunted as a lump swelled in her throat. "But there were those of us he didn't want to, wouldn't, let go of. So he spun webs, manipulated us into staying loyal to him and believing that the children we bore to him were so useless, so condemned that we should not care if they die…and we believed that. We believed him to be more important than our children, more important than anything or anyone else in this world."

"So why, then, do you follow him? Why in the bloody hell are you willing to do anything the man says?"

"Because we know we will die too if we don't."

Trina pressed her lips firmly together and folded her hands at her waist. She bounced once on her heels and looked towards the two way mirror.

"Has he kept track of every one of them? Does he know every kid he has?"

"He doesn't always know. In the case of his eldest child, born in 1979, the child was given up for adoption. The mother never informed him of that child's existence…"

"So how did he know that child existed, then?"

"Because many years later, in the late 1990s, he found a young woman who was down on her luck and decided to help her out…she was hooked on drugs, trying to recover and so he took her in to help her." Trina shut her eyes and raised a trembling hand to her mouth. "Eventually they had sex, and grew closer…and that was when she told him about her birth mother."

"Oh shit." Her stomach lurched and she felt a paralyzing sensation rush through her.

"I believe he tried to kill her on the spot, but she got away…and stayed away. He has no idea where that girl is, nor any way to find her." Ramona narrowed her eyes. "Believe me, we've been looking."

Trina felt the bile in the back of her throat and began to gag. "Goddamn." She was beginning to piece together a possible reason for this mass eradication of children David had. "When you said earlier that he was a rapist…That first woman, the one that gave up her baby whom, clearly, he met down the line…"

"Yes."

"And incest to boot, then. I'm sure she found that out when he tried to kill her on the spot."

"He tells us he flew into a fit of rage and it was revealed to her."

Trina curled her fingers underneath her chin and paced to the right. She was struggling to keep down the urge to vomit, and trying to focus on the questions at hand. "So I can see you're not completely sucked in by him. Otherwise you wouldn't be revealing all of this. He's still after this girl?"

"He's been trying to locate her."

"Does she have a name?" Ramona went silent. Trina growled and shook her head at her. "Come on Ramona. These are innocent lives we're dealing with here. You're not completely heartless, I can see that. You don't have to give him that much power over you. Do the right thing…Does she have a name?"

Ramona took a breath and looked up at her, slowly shaking her head. "Alex. Alexandria Mack. Mack, of course, is the name of the family that took her in as a baby."

"Jesus…born in '79? That means David would have been in high school…"

"Wealthy high school athlete with a bit too much power, even in high school he had the eye of every girl there. Except for miss Mack's mother, she was one of the girls that ignored him."

"I see."

"The story goes, just that fact enraged him."

Trina had heard enough, or at least, this was the most she could take in for the moment. It became apparent that she had to find this girl as fast as she could. "Alex. She was on drugs in the 90s?"

"Yes, when she was a teenager. When David found her, she was a street worker that had been in and out of rehab."

"Okay " She snapped her fingers and thought back to David's letter. This was one of the four that he'd hinted at. "Let me guess, she thought she had some kind of superpower?"

"Yep, the drugs had her living in her own world, believing she could do anything. Turns out, her parents sent her to rehab so much that she ran away and never looked back."

"Thank you, Ramona. I'll ask you one more question…Besides her, why do you think David wants all of his children dead?"

"He's a lunatic, a psychopath and a sociopath. He never wanted any of them to be born, for that matter; but each and every one of them is a connection to him. In some states, he could be quickly put to death not for having a large amount of kids of course but for the crimes that some of them are connected to…such as Alex…He would prefer them all eradicated."

"But there's still the women that are out there."

Ramona looked hard at her, pursing her lips and narrowing her eyes. "Do you really think it is only the children that are at risk? He wants to eliminate any and all loose ends that could tie him to anything. There are those of us who are tethered more closely to him, who are more loyal than others and despite knowing how it all should end, are willing to do anything for him. The fact of the matter is, if the mothers die first, the children remain alive and through their DNA can be traced to him…"

"Dead or alive, just the fact that they bear his DNA can still be traced."

"He is a crazed man, he doesn't have that rationality."

"Are you suggesting that he wants these children dead because they can link him to specific crimes?"

"Not every one of them, but better safe than sorry. He's also tried to communicate with some of them, to manipulate them in some way. He's revealed some of his actions to them, and those who know of his criminal activities can come back and talk."

"I see. He's already in prison, there's not much chance of him being freed."

"Don't be so sure of that."

Trina blinked several times and spoke slowly, turning her head a bit. "What?"

"He has some powerful connections. Perhaps one of those connections is powerful enough to get his sentence overturned." Trina paled and let her mind wander back to the senator mentioned in his letter. Could that woman still be a senator? Could she have enough power to get his sentence overturned somehow? If it came out that she had a kid with him, it would discredit her substantially.

Which, of course, meant another whose life was most certainly in grave danger. "There are a lot of possibilities," Ramona stated, "And in order for them to flow freely, his children must die."

Ramona reached under the table and closed her eyes. "May I have something to drink? A cup of water?" Trina hesitated and started to nod.

"Of course." She left the room feeling disgusted and horrified by all that she'd learned. Even still, she had to push forward. Perhaps she could get Ramona to reveal some more names, particularly of those listed in David's letter.

She certainly needed to run a name check for Alex, to see if the woman could be located. David didn't know where she was, and he'd been a police officer. That meant the police didn't have a record of her. Perhaps she'd stayed out of trouble with the law; but even still, she had to have been able to be located somewhere.

After retrieving a water bottle, Trina started making her way back into the room. When she saw several officers rushing to the room, she felt a rush of panic. "What's going on?"

"She pulled something out of her underwear," one officer said. "A pill or something!"

"What?" Her heart began to race and she bolted into the room. Ramona was on the ground, convulsing violently. "You can't be fucking serious! Ramona!" She fell beside the woman and began performing CPR until the department's medical team arrived.

By then, Ramon had ceased movement. Trina was covered in sweat and panting heavily, still screaming for Ramona to wake up; but the woman remained unresponsive.

After a minute or two it was made evident she was gone, Ramona had taken her life. Somehow she'd managed to hide a pill well enough on her person that it hadn't been detected.

Trina bowed her head and started cursing under her breath. If this was the way these women were, then they had to be extremely careful when interrogating them. "That monster." She pounded the floor. "He will not win, he will not fucking win."

* * *

Well a semi-successful interrogation perhaps. Learned a lot of shocking detail, as well as maybe David's followers aren't as one-sided as they may seem.


	6. Questioning the Devil

Sins of My Father

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 6 (Questioning the Devil)

Stockholm Syndrome. It was the first thought that came to Trina's mind. If Ramona was accurate in saying that some of these kids could tie David to criminal activity, then maybe some of them were conceived during a crime being committed. She had to wonder if it was possible that he could have kidnapped someone, formed a relationship with them and had a child while they were still missing, thereby developing Stockholm; but she didn't see him abducting that many women or even assaulting that many.

It was possible, but at least it didn't happen that way for the children Trina currently knew of. He married Holly, fell in love with Hannah, pitied Isabel and helped the other women in some way. Quite simply, they were not victims of crime attributed against them.

However, Monica was evidence of David's manipulation and control, having been used to not only target Trina but guiding him to the Atlantis, which he bombed.

Trina tapped a pencil on her chin, spinning a bit in her desk chair while gazing up at the ceiling. Then there was Rebecca, whose parents he murdered. She was young enough that given time, could potentially have developed Stockholm syndrome and wouldn't have ratted him out; but her unborn baby connects him to her and was conceived during a period where the parents were murdered. Therefore, it was a child that could tie him to a crime.

"What other crimes could he have committed that children could tie him to, however? What if that's not the only thing?" It seemed evident that he possibly wanted Penelope dead because he revealed bits of his life only to be turned away by him. If those letters got out, she could use them against him. "What if the children he's tried to manipulate were to come out of the woodwork? What if the ones he contacted were able to say he contacted them?"

At which, more and more evidence could be put against him. As for Alex, she knew her father didn't live in the state of California during 1979. No, he was going to high school in the state of Texas-a massive death penalty state. If it came out that he sexually assaulted somebody, he would have to be tried in the jurisdiction where the crime was committed.

This meant one thing: David Vega could potentially be given the death penalty. Even still, Trina pondered the statute of limitations for such a crime. It could be used against him, maybe, but chances were slim.

At the same time, incest was considered a crime. Though, if Ramona was to believed, he had no clue of his relation to Alex until afterwards.

Yet another thought arose in her mind, in thinking about Alex. These were women who were manipulated in some way, women he'd been able to control for many years. Ramona went as far to say he told them to hate their children; a strong lawyer could suggest that he instructed Erica to beat on her own daughter.

These children were living proof of abuses committed, of manipulation. These children were proof that tied the women to David; and all of those women knew full well of his activities.

In Alex's case, surely neither she or her biological mother had anything to do with him at this point; but Alex had been on drugs at the time. Would she have been in a consenting state of mind in accordance to statutory laws?

Trina had these things to consider and question; but she wasn't sure if it would make all the difference. Either way, David certainly felt as though it would. "Looks like I have my work cut out for me." Trina pushed herself out of her chair and grabbed her jacket off the coat rack next to her desk. "Seventeen children to find…Penelope's already found, safe, and Ramona's son is dead. That leaves fifteen more unknown."

She rolled her eyes and swept her fingers across her brow. "Jesus." She had a feeling more were either going to be dead or lost causes; but maybe not all of them would be in danger. Surely there were some that David wouldn't care about.

"Maybe I should go pay Hannibal Lecter a visit." She smirked and narrowed her eyes as she walked out the door.

The prison David was in was a very heavy, maximum security prison. Even David's cell, which he'd recently been moved into, was a padded white cell with a heavy door that had multiple latches and only a small barred window to peer through.

When she arrived for questioning, she was moved into a room that had a jail cell and a table inside of it. She remained outside of the cell and watched as David was guided into the cell through a door within it. His wrists and ankles were handcuffed. His head had been shaved off, and he was looking a bit thinner than she'd seen him before prison.

"I suppose I have you to thank for my being moved into these recent accommodations?" David sneered at her and took a seat at the table. The guard in the cell remained positioned behind him, standing in front of the door with his legs spread apart and hands behind his back.

"I thought you should know, Ramona Parker took her life." David closed his eyes and breathed in slowly. "But not before she spilled to us." He opened his eyelids halfway and remained stone faced. "Told us about a sexual assault you committed during your senior year of high school."

"Okay."

"She said you've done a lot of things, some things we didn't know about before." His lips curled away, revealing a wide and toothy grin.

"There's a lot about me you don't know. Are you surprised?"

"There's a lot we do know. We know you were a spoiled rich kid that stole money from your parents. We know you always believed you could get away with anything." She leaned her shoulder against the wall and shook her head. "But you got caught, and your people don't seem as loyal as you think."

"Ramona was never immensely loyal to me." He shrugged, remaining calm and nonchalant. It enraged her to see how uncaring he was towards the fact that this woman was dead.

"She took her life for your sake and you don't even care?"

"She took her life because she was afraid of me." He shrugged again. "She was afraid of what I might do if she talked; but as you can see, I'm stuck in a cell. I can't do anything…what these women do is their own doing."

"I highly doubt that."

"So why are you here? Are you trying in vain to find your unknown siblings? Is it killing you to know that you have siblings whom you've never even talked to?"

She flinched, her heart sinking for a minute, then shook her head. "I'm not here to participate in mind games, David." He exhaled and tilted his head.

"'David'? Not 'Dad'?"

"I refuse to refer to you as such." Trina leaned forward, glaring into his eyes. "I want the list of names. Ramona's son is dead, Penelope has been located. There are fifteen more out there, and I am going to find them."

"You'll have to do that without my help, of course."

"I hear you still can't find Alex. Is she the oldest one?" Trina smirked. "She's the first, I'll bet." David cracked his head to the left and narrowed his eyes, a flicker of hate flashed in them. "You probably didn't want anyone to know about her, so maybe you shouldn't have hinted to her. She's hiding, isn't she? You're no closer to finding her than you were when you fucked her."

David growled and his eyes opened wider. For the first time, Trina had gotten under his skin. She smiled at the fact, relishing in the ability. "I've struck a nerve? Don't worry, David. We'll find her." She leaned forward, glaring through the bars. "I think you know I have a good track record for finding people that don't want to be found."

"Good luck with that."

"This game you're playing? Yeah, you're not going to win." She leaned back and tilted her head. "But there's something a little more pressing isn't there? You've got a senator in your pocket." His eyes opened wider. "I'll bet you really don't want it coming out that you've been with her. I wonder where that son of hers is, do you have any idea? Is he still alive?"

"Still alive." David grunted and turned his head. Trina studied him for a minute, watching as his eyes narrowed and listening as he ground his teeth together. Why would a kid, that could tie him to having relations with a senator that might be trying to overturn his sentence, possibly still be alive at this point?

"You can't find him either. Can you?" David immediately looked back, his stone-faced expression returning. She could see the hatred simmering in his gaze, however. "Did he run away, I wonder? Did he escape? Is he still out there?"

"How would I know?"

"Because…If you have a politician trying to help you escape, and it came out that she was personally connected to you…Why would her son still be alive?"

"Why should I know?"

"Because you're clearly in more control than you're leading on." She rubbed her chin. "Or are you?" The politician hadn't come out of the woodwork yet, and as far as she was aware, there was no politician trying to set him free. Maybe she was tethered to him, or maybe she was protecting her son. "Some of these women you've got so scared of you that they're willing to take their own life; but keep in mind, we've got at least one in custody that remains alive." Her smile grew and she slanted her eyelids. "And I've got ways of making people talk, David…"

"Go for it." He started to chuckle, brimming with confidence. "I doubt you'll get much. You can't find the remaining children either. You won't. I'll have them taken out before that happens…"

"Sure, we'll see about that." Trina snapped her fingers and stared into his eyes. "How many of the other fifteen are left alive, David?" He pressed his lips closed firmly and cocked his head to the side. "Not talking, huh? Alright Mr. Big-shot, you don't have to talk. Maybe you're not concerned about some of those.

"Do you really think I care to keep tabs on all of them? Should I waste time on those that aren't a threat or even a thought?" Trina raised an eyebrow as David rolled his head to the right. "I'm a horrible person, that much I'll admit to; but I'm not the walking incarnation of Satan himself. Do you think that I hate all of my children?"

"Ramona seemed to indicate that."

"Understand this, I do not hate every last one of them; and not every one of them can implicate me of a damn thing. Some, I may have a soft spot for…"

"And why should I believe that?"

"Believe what you want." He narrowed his eyes and scoffed. "When I was fifteen years old, I had a girlfriend named Janet. Janet Marshall." Trina crossed her arms and furrowed her brow. "Great woman, wonderful person." David sighed, his face softened and a wistful look appeared in his eyes. Trina was shocked to see it, and began to relax despite sounding hurt that he had yet another woman he possibly loved as much or more than her own mother. If he ever truly loved her, that was. "Well, she got pregnant. Named her baby Clarissa."

"Okay…"

"Turns out her family wasn't so happy about that, so they decided to move away. Since, moving was going to be the only thing that would make us separate at that time…" He puffed his cheeks out and blew a large amount of air outward. "She sent me pictures of the baby from time to time, and as much as I would have liked to be a part of her life, eventually she met someone else. A man named Marshall, who could be there and provide for her and for Clarissa. They married, had a son together, and the rest is history."

"You're saying you've left them alone?"

"Of course." He shrugged. "I have no reason to attack Janet or Clarissa." He looked away, holding a somber gaze on the wall for an extended period of time. With a chuckle, he turned his head and looked her in the eyes. "If you want to check, go ahead. I believe their surname is 'Darling' now. Granted, Clarissa may well be married by now; I mean she was born in '76."

"I'm guessing this was before your lunatic days, then?" He closed his eyes and scoffed. After a few seconds, he turned around and jut his chin out at the guard.

"I'm ready to go back in. I have nothing more to discuss."

Later, at the gym, tears drenched her face as she pounded a punching bag with as much strength as she could muster. Jason watched from a few feet away, arms crossed and gaze downwards. "I hate him," Trina cursed while dealing another punch, "With every fiber of my being I hate that motherfucker."

"I know you do," Jason said quietly, "I can't say I have anything good to say about him either." Trina dealt another blow, screaming at the top of her lungs.

She hated that there was a child that David cared for, she hated that there was a woman he truly did care about. She wanted him to be a complete monster, a total psychopath; but clearly that wasn't the case.

After a few more strikes, Jason walked up to her and pulled her into a hug, attempting to calm her. She struggled for a second before stopping to bury her face into his shoulder. "Why? What was my mother to him? Just something to make him look good? A piece on the side?" Jason closed his eyes and hugged her tighter. "God damn, my whole life…I swear…"

"I know it hurts. I know it does. Don't let it get to you, try to stay strong."

"No, I won't let him win. I won't." She took a deep breath, then stepped back, shaking her hands out. "I have to find this woman though. This Clarissa…I have to know…I have to know how and if she ever knew about him."

"If he says he isn't targeting her, then is it really a priority?"

She wiped her nose, wiping away the mucous that was running from it, and sniffed. "No. But I'm not doing it for her like I am the others, I have to do this for myself." He nodded solemnly. "It's also likely, this is his first child. She's the oldest of us. Maybe even has a 'normal' life…how's she living? How's she living? How's she surviving? God, does she know her father's a madman?"

"Sounds like she's got someone she can call 'dad'." Jason scratched his chin. "Makes me wonder just how many of those children there are that are like that, though. How many are living normal lives? How many aren't even affected by him? Do you really want to do what your sister did and go shaking up their lives?"

Trina chuckled, remembering how insistent Tori was on trying to find all the siblings listed on David's initial list of kids. "It's funny, isn't it Jason?"

"What?"

"David only kept a list of the kids younger than myself."

"Well, I mean, if he's not paying child support anymore, then why keep a list of adult children?"

"Yeah…Anyway, for the rest, I'm going to go to the media." Jason raised an eyebrow. Trina took a seat on a nearby bench and picked up her water bottle. "I'm going to have them announce that the police would urge any of the children to come forward." She knew already it might not be that successful, but it was a start.

At least, it was better than nothing. "Right now, we have nothing else to go off of. It could be a risky move, but what other option is there?"

* * *

I'm sure you've caught on to how massive of a cross this is by now, trust me we are not seeing all the children because that's way too many. Just going to have to acknowledge some are already gone. So much to see in this chapter, such as David apparently does have a soft spot somewhere.


	7. The Lucky One

Sins of My Father

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 7 (The Lucky One)

To her surprise, Janet was not only easy to reach, but easy to talk to. Janet acknowledged having known and dated David, she even went on to say Clarissa knew about him. Even more surprising, Janet arranged a time for Trina and Clarissa to meet.

Clarissa married her best friend from high school and now went by the name Clarissa Anders. She had two children, Jacob and Jessica. Jacob was almost fifteen and his sister was going to be twelve this year. Trina wanted to have Tori along, but felt like it was best to do this herself first.

Jason was with her as they approached the house where Clarissa lived. It was a Victorian style home, with a marbled front porch and dark oak front door. Holding Jason's arm, Trina carefully extended her hand and held it above the door. Her eyes travelled the oval glass window on the door and delighted in the bumpy texture.

As her nerves began to get the better of her, she dropped her hand a bit and looked up at Jason. He smiled and assured her that everything would be okay, then she went ahead and knocked on the door.

To her amazement, it was not long before the door was answered. A tall man with brown hair parted at the left stood in the doorway, smiling warmly with expectant eyes. "Hey, you must be Trina and her husband." He extended his hand, allowing Trina to shake it. She nodded plaintively and watched as Jason shook the man's hand.

"Jason," he remarked, "Nice to know we were expected…You must be Sam." Sam nodded in response and stepped to the side.

"Come on in, I'll go let Clarissa know you're here."

Trina sucked in a heavy breath and followed him in. The interior was well decorated, with a mahogany stairwell in the back, left corner of the living area. The center of the living room had a couch that faced a mahogany coffee table and television, with two recliners facing both ends of the table. The table itself had a glass center and two coasters stacked on each other.

As Sam departed into the kitchen, Trina nervously took a seat in one of the recliners. Jason sat on the end of the couch and looked towards her. Seeing the square end table between them, she put her hand on the table and motioned with her gaze at it. Without missing a beat, Jason carefully placed his hand in hers.

Hearing a shuffling noise, Trina glanced at the door across the way from her, where Sam had gone through. She held her breath and watched as a tall woman with milky white skin and long blonde hair exited. She had a warm blue t-shirt tucked loosely into long denim jeans. The shirt had some flour on it and the woman was drying her hands with a towel.

"Sorry for the mess," Clarissa said, "I was doing some baking for dinner tonight." The sound of her voice was surreal, and Trina thought for sure she was meeting a mythical creature of sorts. It was hard to believe David had a daughter who was nearly thirty-eight; but by that regard, she wasn't sure if it was harder to believe she had a nephew and niece that were older than her youngest siblings.

"It's good to meet you," Trina replied shakily. Her usual calm and cool demeanor had been thrown out the window at this point. She wasn't sure why, especially when it hadn't been for any of the other siblings she'd met-even Penelope. Perhaps it was due to Clarissa not only being David's firstborn, but likely his favorite.

"And you." Clarissa walked over to the couch and Sam followed her. Sam took a seat on the couch while Clarissa sat in the recliner opposite to Trina, making it easier to see and talk to one another. "Jacob's out with friends right now and Jessica's at soccer practice, so I thought this would be the best time to talk."

"Yeah…I uh…" She shook her head and ran her hand over her neck. "Please don't take this the wrong way, but it's nice-and a bit strange-to see someone from _his_ lineage so…"

"Well put together?" Trina nodded slowly and winced, hoping she didn't offend the woman. "I never knew much about him, only that he was my birth father and Mom had me very early on. The man that raised me is the man I've always considered my dad and father. Never questioned it."

"You know how he is then?"

"Well, ever since the whole trial hit the news airways, yes. Mom was just as surprised, said she hadn't heard from him since she and Dad got married."

"Yeah." She rubbed her arm and gently bit her lip. "He's a really bad person. It seems he remembers you and your mom fondly though. I guess your mom knew him before he became, you know, what he is now."

"Maybe. Mom didn't talk much about him." Clarissa set the hand towel on the corner of the coffee table. "Can I get you some water? Anything to drink at all?" Trina smiled politely and shook her head.

"No thank you, I'm good." Trina crossed her legs and leaned back further in the recliner. "I don't want to make you think I've got any negative intentions or something, I just wanted to meet you." Clarissa smiled back. "I thought for sure you wouldn't want anything to do with me or my family just because of that man."

"Well, he's part of who I am as well. There's no denying that fact." Trina frowned and watched the woman shake her head. "It's there, so I think it would be a little hypocritical to judge someone else for being part of his bloodstream. I'm not like that man, and you don't seem anything like him either, so who can judge?"

She closed her eyes and exhaled. "Thank you. For that..."

"Can I ask, was he a big part of your life?" She nodded shakily and breathed in sharp. "Was he very bad? To you?"

"I spent a good majority of my life afraid of him and trying to avoid him, so yes." Clarissa frowned and her eyebrows closed together.

"I am so sorry."

"I'm not going to lie, I'm a little envious of you because you were able to go from birth to…to where you are now without having him poison your life in any way." Clarissa's eyes dipped down for a moment and she gently shook her head.

"Sure, I've never been in contact with him; but hearing about him now? I don't know, it affected me…it affected me when I saw his face in the news. When the trial was televised, knowing how he could just destroy a cruise ship with all those people on board. For what?"

Trina pat her chest. "He was trying to kill me." Clarissa froze and Trina could see the horror in her eyes. "I'm sorry to be so outright about that. It's just…I have trouble not being blunt, you know."

"Sometimes bluntness is a good thing."

"It really affected you? Even having no contact with him…"

Clarissa raised her head and pushed her hands forward on her jeans. She cleared her throat and shut her eyes. "I thought to myself 'how can that man be the same man who fathered me?' I couldn't understand what Mom saw in him in school, even going so far to question whether or not she actually did feel anything for him. She told me her parents saw something in him that I guess she didn't see; and there it was in plain view."

"A scary realization, I'm sure."

"Very." Clarissa took a deep breath. "You think I'm the oldest one of his children?" Trina nodded and Clarissa grew quiet for a moment. Her hand rose to her chin and her eyes seemed to move from side to side before she said anything else. "How many of us are there? I'm a little scared to know."

"Too many…When he spoke about your mom, there was emotion, emotion that he didn't have when talking about anyone else. I think maybe she was really the last person he actually cared about in that way, maybe the only one he really did. More than my mom, and he married her."

"Your mom…Does she know about me? Does she know I exist?" Trina nodded, she had to inform Holly and Tori. It wasn't easy, Holly broke down in tears. It was getting to the point where she didn't want to tell her mother anything more, but she made a promise not to keep anything from her. Clarissa looked to her husband for a few seconds before glancing back at Trina. "I'd like to meet her. I'd like to meet any others too."

"I know Tori would love to meet you. I didn't have her come with me today." Trina sniffled and brushed her index knuckle against her nose. "I felt like this was something I needed to do myself first." She was glad at least that Clarissa had a normal life and truly hoped there were others in the same boat. "I'm hoping you're not the only one that grew up happy. I really do."

"Well, as many kids as it sounds like he's had, it's hard to believe there wouldn't be others that have."

"Sure. What's your career?"

"I'm a journalist." Trina smiled a bit, even more thrilled to hear something positive. "What about you?"

"CIA, actually."

"Awesome, what's that like?"

"Stressful." She chuckled. "To say the least." She paused, considering. "And that comes from the fact that I'm still in-training. I'm leading my own investigation though, against David. I'm trying to find the other children, because I believe they may be in danger."

Clarissa looked worried and exchanged that look with Sam. "You don't think I'm in any kind of risk, do you?"

"No. At this point, I don't think so. David himself told me he didn't have any reason to go after you or your mother." The woman nodded, seeming to relax. "I am going to check in with you of course, make sure you're safe, just in case."

"Please." Clarissa sighed. "Have you found any of the other children so far?"

"Aside from the young ones, younger than myself, I've only found one. Penelope. She's safe. I'm still trying to locate a couple others that David mentioned. I haven't the slightest clue where to start and had the media call out to them.

"Oh yeah, I caught that broadcast this morning."

It had been a simple message, one that she hoped would reach the others swiftly. _"We've received word that David Vega, recently arrested for an act of domestic terrorism on our borders has had a long list of criminal activities spanning over the last four decades. We've received word from the authorities that he has sired multiple children and has plans to target them. Authorities are urging anyone with information about David's children, whom we believe to be a total of twenty-seven in the last thirty to forty years, please come forward. _

The reporter was going to air the message multiple times, giving numbers to contact and so forth. It may be successful, but there was a chance it wouldn't be while also a chance for backfiring.

"There might be some in hiding," Trina said, "So I'm hoping those especially will hear the message and come forward. Because their lives are at risk."

"If there's anything I can do to help, know that I will."

Trina nodded, grateful to Clarissa. "There could very well be some that don't come forward-either they don't know or they don't want to. Either way, I have to find all of them, so…it's not going to be an easy task at all." The other difficult task was finding all the people associated with him. They had Erica; but Camille Lyons disappeared into obscurity it seemed.

"You know." Clarissa moved her hands to the arm rests and crossed her legs, her gaze was upwards and her lips were twisting just a bit. "I think, actually, I might be able to help." Trina raised an eyebrow. "I remember a while back someone reached out to my mom. It was so weird."

"Oh?"

"They said they were talking to an older teacher about a situation that had been going on. His father said his former wife, who was his mom, had an affair with David back in the eighties. He couldn't find any information about the man at the time and the teacher recalled my mother as a student at a prior school who dated him. Apparently he looked up my mom's name and was asking about David."

Trina scrunched her face and leaned forward. "When was this?"

"Many years ago, like the early 2000s. The boy was about sixteen or so around the time. I think mom said he was born in '86. Sadly, she didn't have any information for him and we hadn't heard from him since."

"Do you remember his name?"

"Yeah." Clarissa leaned back. "Josh, I think. Josh Nichols." It wasn't much more than a hunch, but Trina was excited to have something else to go on. Clarissa frowned and raised her shoulders. "I don't remember much else other than that unfortunately."

"That's okay, just a name and location is all I need to narrow it down."

"Mom might remember where he was calling from. Granted, it was a long time ago. I'll ask."

"Thank you, Clarissa." She started to grin, almost too eager. "Also, there's one other woman I know the name of. Alex Mack, she's one of David's kids born around '79."

"I'll keep an eye out. Keep me informed." She would be more than happy to do that.

* * *

So we've met the oldest. At least there is one that remains untouched, maybe she can provide some amount of stability to the others. She seems willing to do so.


	8. Coping with New Discoveries

Sins of My Father

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 8 (Coping with New Discoveries)

"How was it?" Trina could see the excitement in Tori's eyes, and of course the intrigue in her voice rang loud and clear. Trina didn't want to spill everything because she wanted her to see for herself. "Was Clarissa nice?"

It was nerve-wracking, more so than expected, to sit there in front of her mom and sister as well as Jack and Monica. The other kids were there as well, but not quite as vocal as Tori. Truthfully, none of them knew just what to say or how to act. "Clarissa was very nice, very welcoming…" Trina leaned her head back and smiled a bit. "She said she would like very much to meet everyone." Tori started to cheer while the younger children grinned.

She turned her attention to Holly. Holly was running her palms across her knees and mustering up a smile that seemed to fade every few seconds. She was nervous, and that was understandable. "How are you holding up, Mom?" Holly shook her head.

"Not very well, I suppose. I'm trying to keep up with it all, but it's difficult…I mean, just knowing there's a woman out there living her life…I'm glad she's okay and that David's not going after her, but I would be lying if I didn't say it hurt just a bit."

"I know, I felt the same. It isn't easy to stomach, and I'm not sure if it ever will."

Holly reached forward, taking Trina's hands. "Still." Holly swallowed a bit. "Knowing that you're willing to give these people a shot means a lot and I think helps me to do the same."

She wasn't giving them a lot of information, at least in some cases she didn't want her mom to suffer. Such as this Alex Mack girl, she wasn't sure how exactly to tell her mom, or the others, about the circumstances revolving around her.

"I guess," Dice stated, "Thanksgiving and Christmas will be interesting." Trina cracked a smirk while the others laughed.

Gwen perked up, her upper body rising and her hand sliding on her hips. "So I have a nephew and niece that's older than I am? I am amazed! I didn't think that was a thing…"

Monica tilted her head, her right index finger scratched at her cheek. "Tends to happen when you have siblings that are ten, twenty, sometimes thirty years older than you are…" As Trina watched Monica's gaze travel to Ruby, then Chelsea, Nick and William, it hit her hard just how serious of a matter it was. Even she'd heard of it being possible but never seen an instance where siblings were separated by thirty years. Yet, in the case of Clarissa-and likely Alex-it was most certainly true. "When do we get to meet them, though?"

"Clarissa would like to get in touch." Trina removed a sheet of paper from her pocket and handed it to her mother, who quickly unfolded and inspected it with a furrowed brow. "Sorry, I scribbled it hastily…She's willing to set aside some time to travel down with her husband and kids, but is afraid of imposing, so she would prefer you call her."

"Just her and the kids?" Holly looked up. "Not her parents?" Trina knew what her mother was getting at. With a sigh, she shook her head and moved her hands to her hips.

"Right now, just them. I, and Clarissa, do not want any potentially adverse feelings to get in the way. If her mother is involved, I think it would be best for the two of you to meet first…just to get past any possible awkward feeling." Holly sucked in a deep breath and nodded swiftly.

"I understand."

"Clarissa also told me about someone that got in touch with her mom several years ago because a teacher remembered her dating David. He's our brother, I believe. Joshua Nichols. I'm going to be getting in touch with him."

"How old is he?"

"Clarissa thinks he was born around '86, so that puts him at 28." Holly closed her eyes and chuckled morosely.

"Sounds like David really kept busy in the eighties."

"Mom. If this is too much for you…"

"No." She put up a hand and smiled. "It's okay Trina, I can deal with it. I'm just…I'm trying to picture the man I thought I knew, and realizing what I must have been to him. I'm okay, though, truly."

Tori moved over, hugging Holly tight. The other kids began to do the same. It was nice to see, as any comfort would be good. Like it or not, worlds were being turned upside down, and this only felt like the beginning.

Thankfully, Josh lived in California, not far from Los Angeles. Walking up to his home, Trina didn't feel as nervous as she had with Clarissa. The feeling was a bit different today. Though, she had to be honest with herself, she really was hoping to find Alex Mack first. That one was clearly hiding, so it wouldn't be easy at all.

A young girl, approximately five years old, answered the door. She had shoulder length brown hair and wide blue eyes. She wore a sunny yellow dress with patterned circles on it.

Trina smiled at her and waved. "Hi, is your Dad home?" The girl nodded shyly and leaned against the door, her hand sliding along the outer frame. As she looked over her shoulder, a man started to walk into view. He was tall, had brown stubble on his chin and a faint moustache. His fluffy brown hair was combed over and he had thick eyebrows.

"Elena, what did I say about answering the door?"

"Sorry Daddy." Elena scurried behind him and poked her head out as she hugged his leg. He chuckled and extended his hand.

"You must be Trina? We spoke on the phone earlier?"

"Yes." She shook his hand and nodded. "It's good to meet you, Josh…I know it seems to be under weird circumstances, and I'm sorry about the sudden intrusion."

"It's no intrusion. Come on in." She walked into his room and was amazed by all the browns. The walls were painted desert brown, the carpet was a very light brown color and the couch was chocolate brown. Overall, it felt warm and comfortable, and the feeling seemed to relax her if only for a moment. "I saw the announcement on the television and was about to call in, but you beat me to the punch."

"I spoke with our oldest sister, she remembered you contacting her mom."

Josh took a seat in the brown rocking chair in the room and folded his hands over his stomach. "Yeah, I think I was a teenager when I did that. I didn't really know what I was doing."

"What made you take an interest?"

He watched his daughter run to pick up a toy on the ground and took a deep breath. "To be honest, I don't know. My mom and dad divorced when I was around ten, and I didn't know the circumstances very well. Just that my dad got custody. He told me a few years down the line that mom cheated on him and that he wasn't my real Dad. A man named David was." Josh pressed his lips firmly together and closed his eyes. "I was distraught about it and confided in a teacher who told me he remembered a student that dated the man. I looked her up and spent a few days just thinking about whether or not to call."

"And then you decided to give her a call?"

"Yeah…I wondered if she had any idea about my dad." He leaned his head back and raised his shoulder. "Having grown up, all these years later, I don't know that I would have done that. It doesn't seem appropriate."

It probably wasn't, but at the very least, turned out to be a good thing-even if it was a decade later. "You're doing pretty well it seems." She looked around, noticing the lack of a woman's touch. "Are you married?"

"Single parent, actually…my brother and sister help me out from time to time."

"Oh. What happened to Elena's mother?"

Josh frowned and slowly shook his head. "Passed away, I'm afraid. Cancer." Her heart sank and she immediately regretted asking.

"It sounds like you already have a lot on your plate. I'm sorry if I've come at a bad time."

"You haven't. Honestly, keeping up with the news and seeing that man's face…hearing that announcement…I'm glad you showed up when you did." Josh closed his eyes. "I'd hate to think that he could possibly be a threat to my daughter."

She wasn't sure how much danger he was in, especially since it seemed like he hadn't heard from the man. "You haven't had any contact from him at all?" Josh shook his head. "Maybe there's not much risk to you or Elena." After a few seconds, he let out a sigh and shrugged.

"I hope not, but I have to say, part of the reason my dad divorced my mom was due to finding out she was still corresponding with that man." Trina's eyebrows shot up and her heart came to a sudden halt. "I haven't heard from my mother in a very long time, however, so I don't know what she's been up to."

Trina leaned forward, her gaze dropping for a split second. "It's possible, but I'd rather not worry you or upset you…Some of the women David has been with are still loyal to him and seem to follow him as if he's some kind of cult leader." Josh cringed and raised a hand over his mouth. "I don't want to suggest your mother might be one of those people, but if she was still corresponding with him when you were ten…"

"It looks bad."

"Josh, I am committing myself to doing whatever it takes to make sure you and your daughter are safe. Same with Clarissa and her family, and any others that are out there."

"I appreciate that. It's hard to believe there are others. It just doesn't seem real." He pushed his had further over his mouth and closed his eyes, his eyelids folded and a crease ran along his forehead. "I wish I could help."

"You can help by making sure you and your daughter are safe." She extended her hand. "You said you had a brother and sister?" With a moment hesitation, she cleared her throat and corrected herself. "I'm assuming step."

"Pretty much. Drake and Megan."

"Is it possible you can stay with one of them for a while? Just in case?"

"Drake actually works in security management, so I think he'd be willing to let us stay with him for a bit. He actually keeps his house under pretty strict lockdown." Trina grinned; it was perfect in her mind.

"Fantastic!" She snapped her fingers and quickly crossed her legs. "Let me know if he's able to take you and your daughter in. I would much rather you be safe than at risk."

"Gladly."

"You know, we found someone else that's around your age. Penelope. David really seemed to be active in the eighties…"

"There's how many of us?"

"Apparently twenty-seven."

"Yeah, I don't know if active in the eighties is doing enough justice…" Trina had to agree. As her mind travelled back to Penelope, she questioned what she could do for the girl. She couldn't remain in the hospital, and whenever the woman went home, it was hard to say whether or not she'd be safe.

"I do have to ask you, would you be willing to meet any of the others?" She bit her lip and leaned sideways, her gaze fixated with his and held it momentarily. Josh pulled the corner of his lip into his cheek and looked over to his daughter, watching her for several seconds.

"Yeah actually, I think I would like that." He started to smile and called out to his daughter, who immediately looked up from his toy. "Elena, how would you like to meet some of your other aunts and uncles?" Elena's eyes lit up and her mouth opened in a wide smile.

"There's other family?"

"Yes." He chuckled a bit. "A lot more."

* * *

One more that seems untouched by David's poison. Another potentially stable sibling to help the others recover I'm sure. Good thing his brother will be able to help keep him and his daughter safe.


	9. Discovering One Another

Sins of My Father

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 9 (Discovering One Another)

Unable to help herself, Trina orchestrated a meeting at a small country diner with the siblings she located already. She wanted them to meet each other as well, and get to know those who shared their bloodline.

She had the site secured by her people, so she'd be able to be alerted if anything strange was happening. Also, rather than sit out on the patio, which she always enjoyed doing, they opted for a booth inside that was against a wall.

Penelope sat next to Trina, slowly sipping a café mocha. Unsurprisingly, just like Trina, she didn't like being boxed in between the wall and the next person; but she did so because Trina needed to be able to exit the booth quickly if something happened.

"She's dragged me along on this," Penelope uttered while carefully setting her drink down. Trina rolled her head towards Penelope and smirked, knowing full well that if she didn't want to be here, she wouldn't be.

"You aren't being forced to be here, Penny." Penelope jerked her head back at the mention of 'Penny'. It was a nicknamed coined by Tori, and Trina found it amusing enough that she had to use it. In retaliation, the girl hissed and shot a sideways glare at her.

Sitting across from Penelope, Josh started laughing. The woman growled and looked back at her coffee. "You know. Add a shot or two of whiskey into this, and it would be really good."

"You don't need whiskey," Trina remarked, "Coffee is soothing enough on it's own. Just remember what happened the last time you went on a drinking binge, you almost died." Penelope's eyes travelled skyward and she quickly dropped her head into the palm of her hand.

Josh leaned forward, picking up his fork and reaching for the biscuits and gravy sitting in front of him. Clarissa had both hands wrapped around her coffee cup and was looking to her right, towards the door. "We picked a good spot. Too bad it can't be outside."

The others murmured their agreement, even Penelope. The mutual desire for the patio brought a smile to Trina's lips. "So we have something in common. That's fantastic." Clarissa looked back and flashed a grin.

"Of course, I'll bet we have quite a bit in common."

With that, Penelope raised her hand. "I'm the only one here without a kid, aren't I?" Josh snickered and Clarissa raised her shoulders. "I mean, you got two, one of which is a teenager. He's got a five year old, Trina has one on the way. This happens when your ass gets stuck in prison, I guess."

"Do you want a kid?"

Penelope shifted a bit and looked down at her coffee. "Ah, right noguessnot. I've already got enough to deal with. Like being relocated to California…" Penelope shot a glare at Trina.

"Had to be done."

"I haven't been in California in god knows how long, but it beats a random hospital in Malibu." She knew Penelope wasn't about to admit to being grateful, but she was. Trina was helping her to get back on her feet, and she had to start somewhere. "I guess it is convenient."

"People won't be able to find you as easily this way," Josh pointed out, "I'm staying with my brother for a little while."

Penelope blinked several times before pushing her hand through her hair and letting out a heavy sigh. "I keep wondering how that man got around as much as he did and got away with it for so long." She dropped her hand and furrowed her brow. "Can someone explain that, please?"

Clarissa smacked her lips and slowly shook her head. "I can't explain that at all."

Josh took a bite of his meal and closed his eyes. After taking a few seconds to chew, he took a sip of his coffee, then set it down. "Sounds like there's just something screwed up in his brain; but the fact that he got away with his shit for as long as he did?" He opened his eyes. "I got nothing. How long was he a police officer, I wonder? That could definitely be something."

"Most likely," Trina agreed. She knew the last few years on the force, David carried a lot of power and weight. Perhaps it was always like that. "Maybe he paid people off. Expanded his influence." In the end it was Gary that took him out, but David had kept his greatest threat closest to him. "Detective Malone was a friend of his for a while, had no clue what was going on, and was the strongest threat that could knock him off his pedestal."

She didn't want the meeting to be all about their father, at least not right now. They all needed to focus their minds on other things. It felt weird to be the one that had to lead the conversation when she'd never been big on social graces. "So Josh, what do you do these days?"

"I'm a general manager at a movie theatre," Josh replied, "I've got an MBA and I'd like to operate a cinema one day." Penelope's eyebrows rose and the others nodded.

"Most people think 'restaurant' when they say they want to run a business," Penelope said, "A cinema is a good goal." Josh grinned.

"Thank you." He motioned towards her. "What about you? Any plans that don't involve drinking, Pené?" Penelope growled at him.

"I am about to throw my coffee at you." He snickered. Penelope looked down and sighed. "Honestly, I have no idea. I didn't even think I'd survive much after I got out." She looked off, her eyes growing dim. "I'm not going to lie, I thought about ending it." Trina's heart sank and she slowly brought her coffee to her lips. It was difficult to hear, but she understood the feeling.

"I've been there before." Penelope looked at her with a furrowed brow. "Back when I was younger, getting abuse from all sides. Tori's friends were definitely not that good, they changed quite a bit. Of course, we know about Dad, and then Mom was always absent…" She nodded and quietly smacked her lips. "I would sit alone in my room for days, just crying until I couldn't cry anymore. I didn't know what to do to stop the pain."

"It's not easy." Penelope stomach sucked in as a quick breath flew from her lips. The girl's eyes glistened for a minute and she bowed her head. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be a downer." The girl clenched her teeth and balled up her fists. "I just-"

Clarissa reached across the table, placing her hand on top of Penelope's. Josh did the same, carefully patting her forearm, then Trina was compelled to reach around her shoulders to try and comfort her with a hug. "It's never easy," she whispered, "Trust me."

"Does it ever get better?"

"In time…I remember something Jason once told me when we first met." Penelope looked up and met her gaze, her eyebrows closed together in the center and her lips quivered. "You don't have to be alone anymore, you have people who care."

"It's hard to trust anything."

"I know it is; and believe me, I was the same. I didn't know who I could trust, and damn it to hell if anyone thought I was going to trust them." She chuckled a bit and leaned away while still rubbing Penelope's back. "It will be okay. It will."

"We've all been through the fire at one point or another," Clarissa explained, "In those times, it's always best to lean on someone if you need to, let them help you out." Clarissa's eyes travelled to the barista counter and perked a bit. "In fact, I see something I think you could do."

"What?" Penelope looked back and Trina did the same. Her eyes fell onto a help wanted sign and she started to grin.

"Not a bad idea," Trina stated. Penelope chuckled nervously and began to shake her head.

"They'd never take me."

"Ah please." Clarissa stood up and Penelope quickly jerked her head in her direction. "You never know until you try." The woman moved to the counter and began talking to the clerk. Eventually, the clerk left and brought back someone whom Trina assumed was the manager.

Clarissa then turned and pointed towards Penelope, who was slowly sliding out of view behind the booth.

After a few minutes, she was walking over with the manager. Trina got up and Penelope froze, her eyes growing wide. "Hi, I'm James, the manager here." He extended his hand. Penelope slowly reached out to shake his hand, looking from him to Clarissa in a state of shock. "Would you like to talk?"

"I-I guess I would." He helped her out of the booth and guided her to another table.

Josh moved his hand over his chin and curled his index finger above his lip. His eyes travelled to Trina and Clarissa as they sat down. "What just happened?" Trina was right there with him, confused as to how Penelope was being given such a quick interview.

Clarissa pat the seat under her and closed her eyes. "When you have two children growing into their teens and beyond, you learn how to talk to people about them and convince them of things. I simply told the manager that my sister needed a job and help getting back on her feet, that she had been in jail but was honest and willing to learn as well as work. That she should not be marred by any sort of reputation and that he ought to give her an interview."

"Why do I get the feeling you actually either bribed him or made a very passive-aggressive threat?"

Trina poked a finger at Josh, smirking with him. "I'm with him on that train of thought." Clarissa leaned back, making a mock gasp as she pushed her hand to her chest.

"What? Me? Whatever do you take me for?" Clarissa began to laugh, closing her eyes and gently shaking her head. "I do have my ways." If Trina were a betting person, she'd believe there was much more to Clarissa than met the eye. This was a woman that knew how to talk to people and how to convince them to side with her. Trina had that similar ability.

After a few seconds, Clarissa's eyelids opened and revealed a sharp, but motherly gaze so intense that it startled both Trina and Josh. "I asked him if he had a brother, sister or kids. Then I asked, if they had gone through hardship and needed a second chance, would he not do anything in his power to give them a second chance? And then, of course, I told him that if he were unwilling to give somebody that really needed a second chance a shot, even an interview, then he may as well ignore everything he said before…Also, I suggested I might possibly include an opinion article about his café in the next local newspaper."

Trina's jaw dropped and Josh said what was on both their minds. "Holy. Shit." He cupped a hand over his mouth. "I cannot believe you did that."

"It's a superpower I try not to use too much." Clarissa smirked and raised her cup towards her lips.

Josh shook his head at her and held his stomach while he continued to laugh. "The one out of all of us that I expected not to have a hint of darkness or vindication in her at all…my god."

"I don't think it's possible for anybody to not have some kind of dark spot. We've all done things we probably regret." Clarissa shrugged. "When I was a kid, my brother and I would go at it so bad. It got physical sometimes, and from time to time, I did have pretty bad thoughts towards him. Even now, we talk, but we're not close."

"That sucks."

"Yep." She took another drink and looked off to the right. They turned their attention to Penelope, who was taking a prolonged interview. After however long, Penelope stood up and shook hands with the manager. She then moved back to the table, her eyes wide and hands closed, trembling in front of her.

"Oh my god," Penelope said, "What the hell just happened?"

Clarissa turned her head. "How'd it go, Penny?" Penelope pushed her hand through her hair and gasped out.

"I-I got offered a job." The girl continued stammering and raised a trembling hand to her mouth. "I start training next week."

Trina clapped her hands and Josh cheered for her. Clarissa hummed contently and turned around. "That's great news." They were all happy for her. At least, maybe now Penelope would have something to focus on as she so desperately needed. "I had a feeling."

"W-What did you even say to him?"

"It's her superpower," Josh said with a laugh.

"What power?"

Clarissa smirked and wagged her eyebrows. "There are some things that just can't be explained…"

* * *

The first get together of the older siblings, I think that went rather well. Can definitely see how Clarissa and Josh could be stabilizers for everyone. It's not going to be an easy road, that's for sure. I'd say they're the easiest of the ones for Trina to connect to. What are your thoughts on everything?


	10. The Concerned Relatives

Sins of My Father

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 10 (Concerned Relatives)

On the eve of July 4th, Trina was busy getting a cake ready in the oven and preparing for a festive party when she heard her phone going off multiple times. When she went to check it, she saw the calls were from Jade, so she answered with a tone of exhaustion. "What's going on, Jade?"

"I think I may have information that will help you find that Alex woman." Her heart stopped and she quickly hurried to turn off the radio that was playing music. Without missing a beat, she dropped her oven mitt on the end table.

"Tell me!"

"Well I was doing some surfing online when I came across this teenager on one of the local school pages. Taylor Mack, and she had a woman on her friend's list named Alexandria." Trina put her hand to her chest and furrowed her brow.

"Are you serious right now, Jade?"

"Fully. The girl doesn't seem to use Facebook much, but just posted something to her school's webpage. She has almost no friends on her list besides Alexandria, and that woman has literally nobody else. Hell, Alexandria's facebook is completely private, and there is one post on her page from years ago."

Something didn't add up, though. "If they're related, like that is our Alex that we're looking for, then that means-"

As if she were reading her mind. "That means Alexandria was a teenager when she got pregnant with Taylor." Trina clenched her fist, shaking it in front of her waist and listening as Jade took a deep breath. "I reached out to her, asking about her mother and that message on the media."

"If they don't want to be found, you can't possibly have gotten information from her."

"Well that's the thing, I did." Trina's eyes opened wide and she fell into her couch while throwing her hand to the top of her head. "I revealed my position as one of your people, ensured her that she could trust me…I got her to meet with me at the local coffee shop where all the teenagers hung out, and she told me all about her mom. She said she wanted to respond to that announcement on the news because she wanted to help her mother; she believes her mom is in dire need of help, and she's terrified. She doesn't know what she would do if something happened to her mother."

"What is Alexandria's state? How bad?"

"Very bad, apparently…She's been in and out of rehab several times, she's still very much a street worker and always tells her daughter she has no idea what other options are available to her. She's depressive, possibly suicidal, smokes and drinks heavily."

''Were you able to get her to convince her mom to talk to us?"

"She said she would try. I gave her your number too, just in case."

"I don't understand. If they have a facebook, and they've been in this area…how the hell has David not been able to find them?"

"Taylor told me they've never been in one place for very long, always on the run. According to her, they've gone from motel to motel, barely making ends meet. She hasn't been on facebook very long at all, and her mother only just got one because of her prodding."

That explained it. They slipped up, likely due to the daughter's impatience. It was understandable that Taylor wanted a normal life and wanted to stop living on the run; but she might not realize just how dangerous it could be to set up a Facebook account.

Trina cleaned herself up and finished the food she was working on, then left to meet this girl. Taylor had called, due to Jade reminding her after their phone call to do so, and agreed to meet. They met at a neighborhood park, not wanting to let any potentially wandering eyes follow her to the girl's residence.

There wasn't anything extraordinary about the girl's appearance. She had acne covering her face and a few scars from where she would pop the zits. He shirt was a loose, purple tee with a large collar that hung off her left shoulder. Her sandy brown hair looked like it had been chopped up with a butcher's knife and stopped at her shoulders.

"I would have cleaned up a bit more," Taylor said with a heavy sigh, "But it's a bit short notice." The girl looked around and sucked in the air. "So it's just you?" Trina nodded. She felt her heart going out to this child, but didn't want to make any snap judgments or criticisms.

"It's my investigation. You can't see them, but I have my people hiding all over this area right now. You're in a safe place."

"Mom says no place is safe." Taylor's eyebrows quivered and she folded her fingers over the ends of her knee-length skirt. "You know what it's like to live your life in fear? Being told the boogeyman is real, and moving from place to place just so you won't be found…"

"It cannot be easy. I'm sorry." Taylor watched some children on the playground in front of them. She noticed a rasp in the girl's voice and watched as she reached for her chest. Taylor closed her eyes and breathed in deep.

"I was born with a lot of issues. My breathing, my heart, you name it. Mom had Medicaid, so I'm fortunate, but I'm scared…and tired…tired of running all my life, tired of not being able to have a normal life."

She was afraid the girl might have some major health issues, but didn't know the extent. This was a child that, like it or not, had likely been conceived through an incestuous affair. "Your mom is right to be afraid of that man she's running from-" She paused and studied the hurt in Taylor's eyes, then shook her head. "But running isn't going to do anything. You need to get help. Maybe she's lucky enough to get Medicaid to take care of you; but what if that isn't enough? What if something happens that you need serious help for?"

Tears welled up in the girl's eyes and she bowed her head. "I want my mom to be happy and not have to look over her shoulder anymore; but it's gotten to the point where I'm the one taking care of her." She pressed her lips firmly together and glanced up at a passerby walking their dog. "There are days mom won't even eat unless I get something ready. She's getting worse and worse every day now."

"When did that start happening?"

"The minute that man's trial aired on national television." Taylor's face turned to anger, but only for a split second before a whimper cracked through and her body began to tremble. "I-I'd never seen his face before. I was sort of fascinated, but when mom saw him, she froze up like she'd just seen the devil walking Earth. I've even told her that he's in prison now, he can't find us…"

An exhale rushed from Trina's lips and her hands tightened around her knees. "Has your mother ever talked about him to you?" Taylor wiped her cheeks and gave a brief nod.

"A couple times…Not a lot. Mom said she was given up for adoption by her birth mother because of what that man did to her." The girl hugged her waist and turned a somber gaze towards the lake off in the distance. "She told me that she'd been on drugs when she was a teenager and was thrown out by her family after constant rehab visits didn't work."

"Oh god…"

Taylor raised her shoulders. "She started working the streets, selling herself because she didn't know what else to do; and that's when she met him." The girl coughed through the tears streaming down to her chin. "He didn't know who she was; but he made promises that he would help her."

"Did he know she was young? I mean, he had to know."

"She always lied about her age back then." Trina raised a hand to her chin, covering her mouth. Her stomach lurched violently. "She was seventeen when she started, so not a lot of people were going to, you know, do that." She could see Taylor slowly shutting down, distracting herself by looking at various objects around her. It couldn't be easy to talk about this, to know that this was the way her mother lived.

"You don't have to discuss this if you don't want to."

"No, I have to." Taylor scoffed and turned her gaze back to her. "You don't understand. My mom needs help."

"Okay…"

The girl sniffled and began wiping her nose, trying to catch the mucous running out. Trina reached into her purse and pulled out a small packet of tissues. "Thank you." Taylor quickly blew her nose and crumpled the tissue up in her hand. "Anyway, she got closer to him. Had sex a few times and then when she was pregnant with me, she went to him."

Trina wasn't sure what Alex would have expected, especially since that time frame David would've been a married man with two girls already. Then again, what would he have cared?

"That's when he became a monster. He said he would help her, and began asking questions about her background. She said she was adopted, but knew who her birth mom was and knew about what happened to her. When she told him, he froze up for the longest time…then, without warning, he grabbed her by the throat and-and-he tried to kill her."

"Taylor." She reached out, but the teenager moved back. Taylor's brow furrowed and she lifted a trembling hand over her mouth.

"She managed to get away from him. She told me she ran as fast as she could, and he was chasing her. He tried everything from shooting at her to getting in his car and trying to run her over. The last thing she remembers hearing from him before she could find a spot to hide was that he would find her and kill her…he would kill both of us…"

"You are very brave." Taylor dropped her face into her hands and began crying into them. Trina carefully rubbed the girl's back and lifted her gaze upwards. She wasn't sure that she'd have the strength to do what Alex had done, to run and to raise her child in a world of fear. "How have the two of you managed to survive? Have you had any help at all?"

Taylor lowered her hands and nodded slightly. "My Aunt…Mom's adoptive sister…She tried to help after everything went down. She couldn't do much; but there were a few times Mom would send me to stay with her because she had to be checked into a rehab facility." Taylor scoffed. "I don't know how she managed to not lose me. I don't think the CPS had ever been involved, and I don't want them to be."

"At this point, you've got two years before you're at an adult age yourself. They could try to get involved, but I wouldn't worry about that."

"Yeah, I'm not worried about it. You know, my aunt has a family of her own, and with mom moving around as much, that's the whole reason she hasn't been in our lives as much as she could have been."

"I can understand that."

"You see, I can't explain it because I don't understand it…but those drugs she'd been taking when she was a teenager, they made her live in a sort of fantasy world. I think they caused her to hallucinate and behave in weird ways; but she's not like that anymore. She doesn't touch whatever drug she was on back then. She doesn't take drugs now, but I know she's still battling it."

"Right."

"You have to also keep in mind the last person that told her they could help her tried to kill her." Trina nodded, the corner of her lip sank back into her cheek. "She doesn't trust easily, and I barely got her to agree to getting any help at all. I'm just terrified I'm going to lose her."

"You won't lose her, I'll make sure the two of you are safe. Will she be okay talking to me? Do you think?"

"I think so…That lady from before, she said you're also his daughter but that you're against him?"

"Yeah. Most of us are."

"Most? So there are others?"

"A lot more." Taylor sank and began to whine. "I'm part of the CIA, leading the investigation against him." She pat her chest. "Right now, there are people out there Taylor, who are working for him, and I'm the one trying to stop them." Taylor gasped out and began to tense. "If your mother is in any sort of negative place right now, it may be good for you to take her and go somewhere she feels comfortable. What about your aunt?"

"Aunt Annie. Ann is the reason we moved here. I got Ann to convince mom to stay with her for a while…"

"Your Aunt lives in town here?"

"Yes. She moved here about five years ago. We were in Montana then." Taylor paused momentarily, her features tightening a bit as she focused on the ground. "Why? Why do you think that man is after us?"

"Well. For one, because where your mom's birth mother was in one of the capital punishment states, as was your mom, when both had their interactions with David. Your mother was not _quite_ eighteen when she and David had sexual relations; and on a final note, you are living proof of that instance while she's living proof of the sexual assault he committed years before."

Taylor huffed. "In other words, if it ever came out…"

"He would be in far worse trouble than he currently is." Though currently, he was already in a world of trouble but stood a chance of getting out and possibly restructuring his life. "If the electric chair were still a thing, he would be toast."

"You don't like him much do you?"

Trina sucked in a deep breath, her chest and shoulders expanded and she gently shook her head. "I spent a good portion of my teenage years living in fear of him as well. Finally, I was the one that brought him down last year…and it was living hell." She had to admit, she'd love to see him fry. Lethal injection was too good for him.

"He sounds like a very evil person." Taylor looked at the playground once more and gently wiped her tears off her face with the tissues. Trina studied her, remembering the count of children David mentioned.

He knew this one existed, which meant she was a part of that total. David was a sick man. On one hand, sure, he didn't know at the time who Alex was; but that didn't count for much. Not with all the atrocities that kept popping up.

Before she could continue the conversation, her phone started going off. Knowing she had to answer in case any of her people said something was up, she excused herself and took her phone from her pocket. Taylor watched her, slowly rubbing her knees and nodding for a minute.

"Trina here."

"Hey." It was Detective Malone. He wasn't one of those stationed at the park right now, but she didn't relax yet. "I got something else. A woman came in, says she drove up here from Sacramento." The media included Detective Malone's name as a contact point, but she didn't expect anyone to actually drive the distance. "Says she has information for us regarding her youngest brother…"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, and you know that seemingly mythical senator David was talking about? Seems she's their mother…Oh, and I received a call from Canada today. Looks like the fourth one mentioned in David's letter. His step-sister contacted me, says she's extremely worried for him and thinks he may be a danger to himself and to the family. She found letters, recent letters, stashed in his apartment bedroom that were from David…'Fueling his anger' as she puts it."

"Jesus. So much for today's celebration…" She wasn't sure who the most at risk was right now, or who to attend to first. While she was dealing with Taylor right now, she and her mother likely would be safe enough for her to travel to Gary's office and speak with this woman that came in-or she could have Gary talk to her. Ultimately, however, she needed to speak with the woman herself. "Let me sort out my next step, Gary. Try to get as much information as you can from the one in your office."

"Gladly. I will keep you informed."

* * *

Well, we've learned a hell of a lot here in this chapter. There's a sort of hidden trend that will begin to unveil itself with several of David's children. When you pay attention to the ages a lot of the girls were that he slept with, you start to realize more of his reasoning behind the mass genocide. So it looks like the children of his initial letter are rearing their heads; and you may know who they are now given the clues-but if not, you will soon. Next chapter is going to be an adrenaline rush...


	11. Race Against Time

Sins of My Father

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 11 (Race Against Time)

With two new, fresh leads, the grand total of kids known about was now seventeen out of twenty-seven. One was known to be deceased, leaving only nine more that were in the wind. Trina's people were trying to investigate, but there wasn't anything to go on.

Feeling that Alex and Taylor would be okay with their Aunt, she asked Taylor to set up a meeting with her mother for the following day. This enabled her to drive to Gary's office and meet the woman that had come in.

When she arrived, she saw a woman in her late twenties seated across from Gary at his desk. She had long brown hair and was wearing a navy blazer over a red button up shirt and navy slacks. The woman looked up to Trina, a look of concern filled her soft brown eyes.

Instantly Trina recognized her as the daughter of one of California's state senators, Eileen Stevens. In fact, Eileen had been so routinely reelected into the senate since 2000 and remained there after losing a bid for the House in 2002. Renee Stevens was working to follow her mother's footsteps and had been elected to Sacramento's city council. Her older brother, Donnie, was a high powered manager for the construction sites across the state of California.

It was the third sibling that not much was known about. Louis. He stayed out of the public eye as much as he could, wasn't talked about by his more prominent relatives, and was rumored to be rebellious.

"This, I wasn't expecting." Trina took the seat next to Renee, meeting her gaze. "I'm Katrina, I'm in charge of the investigation against David Vega." She extended her hand and Renee shook it graciously. "I was not expecting to see a councilwoman involved in this. David's letters mentioned a Senator, but we had no way of knowing what Senator."

"My mom." Renee tucked a strand of hair over her ear and bowed her head. "It was before she had a name in politics, really. My brother Louis, he'd always been the odd one out in our family-he and I always fought when we were younger." She shrugged. "He thought I was the favorite, and wasn't treated as well as me or Donnie. Mom did, does, care about her though. No matter what anyone says…"

Trina cleared her throat and looked at Gary. He closed his eyes and tapped his fingertips together while slowly bringing his hands up to his chin. "Miss Stevens, one of David's contacts informed us that one of his connections, a Senator…" He extended his hand to Renee, who slowly nodded. "…Would be trying to invalidate his sentence, to reverse it and set him free."

"Yes." Renee's voice shook and she brought her hand to her chest. "I can confirm my mother was contacted by David and still is. She's in a very difficult position right now, a career-ending one. However, she is _not_ actively trying to reverse that man's sentence."

"Then what is happening?" Trina asked.

"What is happening is that man is blackmailing our mother. If it got out that she had an extramarital affair, even before her political career, I don't need to tell you what would happen." There were plenty of politicians out there that had lost their careers due to affairs and scandal, so this was nothing new. "Mom does care about Louis, even if he doesn't see it. She doesn't want to let that man out, but he's threatening to come out with the affair and ruin her career if she doesn't."

"Yet, just by coming here and acknowledging it, the news potentially gets out."

"Correct." Renee moved her hand up to her forehead and sighed. "I've asked my mom why she doesn't just retire."

"How many state senators do you know are quitting in their sixties or seventies?" Gary raised an eyebrow and Renee chuckled softly. "I don't think retiring would do much. Your mom is probably also concerned about the reputation issue."

"Exactly." Trina crossed her legs and leaned back. "We can try to handle this with as little publicity as possible; but I don't know how it won't come out at some point."

"I think my mother is aware. The problem is just how can she let it come out in the least damaging way? Not only is this man a criminal, but everyone's been keeping up with that trial and everyone has been keeping up with the news as of late. This man is a psychopath, one nobody would want their name tied to."

"Very true. It wouldn't do you any favors either, most likely." Renee nodded, her lips were pulled inwards and she looked off to the side for a moment. "So why are you coming forward now?"

She saw the water glistening in her eyes. Renee brought her hand up and curled her index finger just under her nose. "Because I'm worried about Louis." Her voice cracked. "He's just getting worse and worse. He's been distancing himself from us since high school and college, wants nothing to do with us, and has been in a depressed state for god knows how long."

"That's never good to hear."

"No. Even Tawny left him." Trina raised an eyebrow and Rene clasped her hands in her lap. She took a deep breath. "Tawny was his friend in high school, then she became his girlfriend. They were together for so long, but a few years ago she was telling me she didn't see staying with him for much longer."

"Why?"

"He was just spiraling downward mentally, and then he started to become angry and prone to outbursts. He never struck her or anything, I don't think he ever would; but they fought quite a bit, and the last fight they had, he was throwing things all over their apartment. She packed up and left him. After that, he hasn't left his house, hasn't talked to anybody, and now he's not answering my calls."

Trina shared a concerned look with Gary, who immediately lowered his face into his closed hands. "How long has that been going on for? His not answering any phone calls?"

"Ever since the news aired that announcement about that man's children…" Then it hadn't been very long, this assumed he was answering calls beforehand. "You know, mom talked to him about that man a long time ago. We all knew about him, we knew she was receiving letters. Dad was trying his best to be calm about it, and he still is."

"Yeah." Trina cleared her throat. "Where does Louis live, Ren? I'm assuming his house is public domain."

"Surprisingly he tries to keep his place unlisted. He's always hated the prospect of being that well known, or 'famous' as it is. He moved to Bakersfield about five months ago, trying to distance himself as far from Sacramento as he could."

Trina stood up and motioned to Gary. "We need to get out there. Stat." Renee flinched and her eyebrows rushed to the top of her forehead. Bakersfield wasn't that far of a drive, and with Gary's patrol car, they could get there as quickly as possible. Still, it was going to be a two hour trip that would feel much longer.

She had a bad feeling in her gut about Louis's lack of communication and dwindling health state. "You don't think something bad's already happened do you?" Renee began to whimper and her body trembled.

"We'll see. Do you know anyone that could get ahold of him?"

"I mean, there's his best friend Alan, we used to call him Twitty. Tawny still cares for him, so I could call her too. I don't think she can get to him, since she's in Sacramento still. Alan lives in Visilia now."

"Okay. Call them both, then let your parents know."Alan might be able to reach Louis's house first, given that Visilia was closer to Fresno. "As many people that can try and ring his phone and get in touch with him need to be doing it."

With that, they began their race for Bakersfield. She hoped her hunch was only that. Even if he was only in danger to himself, going silent completely and not leaving your home was a very bad sign. Not to mention, being one of the four mentioned in David's letter meant he was in more immediate danger than those that were not mentioned.

During the drive, Renee made as many phone calls to him as possible, but always wound up getting the voicemail. Each message that left, her voice became more frantic and urgent. She was also receiving text from her relatives saying they weren't reaching him either.

Unexpectedly, Alan called Renee to let her know he'd made it to Louis's place. "His lights are on," Alan said from the speaker phone. Renee gasped and cupped her hands over her mouth. "But his front door is locked, the windows are all shut and locked, and I can't see inside." A rattling noise came from his end, followed by a metallic bang-as though someone was hitting the garage. "His garage door his shut." There was frustration in the man's tone, so she suspected maybe Alan was hitting things. "I can't get in touch with him, short of busting into the windows."

They heard a dog barking in the background. "Is that his dog, Twitty?" Trina inquired.

"Yeah, that's Tramp. Little mutt, looks just like the dog from that old Lady and the Tramp movie…It was one of Louis's favorites." She heard Alan speaking to the dog, possibly petting it and giving it attention. "Stuck in the back yard, doesn't look like he's been eating in the last couple days."

Gary, positioned in the back seat, leaned forward. "If you need to break a window to get in there, boy, do it."

They heard a window shattering before he could finish his sentence. As Alan started calling for Louis, they turned onto the street where he lived. Finally, they heard him curse.

They hopped out of the car and ran for the door, where Alan met them, his trembling hand sliding through his long blonde hair. His thick goatee did little to conceal his trembling lips. "I found him in his bedroom, he's under the bed but not moving. I-I don't want to find my dead friend…I really don't…"

"Stay here," Trina ordered, "Call the paramedics." She followed Renee to Louis's bedroom and saw him laying under it, with only his right arm and hand protruding.

"Louis!" Renee screamed at the top of her lungs and knelt beside him, she grabbed his arm with one hand and reached under the bed. "Oh god, Louis!" Gary ran into the room and helped Trina to remove the mattress and box, then the frame of the bed. She reached down with trembling fingers, her heart racing, and felt for a pulse.

When she felt something, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I've got a pulse." They turned him onto his back and Trina tried to smile to cover her own nerves.

He looked like an older version of Dice, with thicker and curlier brown hair. A five o'clock shadow was setting in on his face and he had a bushy mustache.

What was more startling was the presence of bruises and cuts. Trina ran her fingers along his arms, then lifted his hand up. He had scrapes on his knuckles. When she looked to the bedroom door, she noticed that it had been kicked in.

Alan was in the doorway, his hand over his mouth and teary-eyed gaze on his friend. "Alan, was the door kicked in when you came in?" He shook his head and lowered his hand.

"No, I did that. It was the only room I hadn't checked. The door was locked."

"Okay." She rose to her feet and looked out of the room, noticing for the first time the scenery. In the living room, the coffee table and dining table had been turned over, there was a broken chair in the center of the room. Pictures that would have been hanging on the wall had fallen to the ground.

"He fought with someone."

Gary nodded in agreement. "I saw some blood in the kitchen."

Alan pointed to the bathroom in the hallway. "There's a bloody knife sitting on the floor in there." Trina nodded slowly and looked down at Louis. He didn't show any signs of knife wounds, which may imply he was the one wielding the knife.

For someone who sounded so depressed and out of it, he fought for his life. Chances were likely he also abandoned the knife in the bathroom, ran into his bedroom and locked the door, then hid under the bed where he got stuck.

Either he dealt a strong enough blow to his attacker that they left the scene after that, or they weren't strong enough to break open the locked door. Seeing Alan, he was a burly truck driver who likely had a tremendous amount of strength.

"The ambulance is on the way," Gary said, "I think we got here just in time." She had to agree. Louis wasn't that large, and all the adrenaline that he would have been feeling might have enabled him to crawl under his bed; but chances were he couldn't get out. "Poor kid, been through the wars but his own plan of escape would've fucking killed him."

Trina knelt beside Renee, who was holding her brother in her arms and rocking back and forth. "I don't think your family's going to be able to keep this out of the public eye."

Renee buried her face into Louis's hair, sobbing hysterically. "I don't care," she said, "I don't fucking care."

* * *

Well, seems Louis gave one hell of a fight to whomever attacked him. More on that next chapter, of course. Seems like his mother actually doesn't want anything to do with David; but we know how well refusing him works out. Looks like they're in need of a good deal of help.


	12. No Fortunate Son

Sins of My Father

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 12 (Fortunate Son)

Examining the crime scene, they had to keep into consideration the amount of traffic that had just been in there. Gary was taking a sample of the blood on the floor in the kitchen while another officer was taking a sample from the knife and bagging the weapon.

Trina examined the walls of the apartment. It really wasn't that large, just a kitchen and living room connected together, with a small walkway between the two rooms. The kitchen was behind the living room, and the dusty brown couch sat in the center, facing a television which was placed between it and the front door.

Facing the kitchen from the living room, to the immediate right was an open hallway that had a storage closet in the center of the hall, opposite the bathroom door. The hallway took a left turn and traveled until it hit the bedroom door.

"How much blood do you think the attacker lost?" Trina scratched her chin and looked to Gary in askance. He sighed and shook his head.

"I'm not even sure how many strikes there are. We've got a small pool of blood here, suggesting a wound deep enough that our attacker probably stood for a few minutes; but then we have blood smears everywhere."

"The attacker was holding the wound." She did notice blood drops throughout the apartment as well. The front door had a bloody handprint on it, as well as smears all over the doorknob.

At the same time, there were smears going down the hallway and stopping at the bedroom door. This suggested the attacker did try to get inside the bedroom, but couldn't. "The attacker was probably weakened as well. Louis would've been trapped, but by the grace of god I think he dealt a pretty good blow that could've saved his life."

"We won't know exactly what happened until we talk to him."

"Right, I'll stop by the hospital and see if he's talking yet."

Once at the hospital, she found Renee pacing the floor nervously, her hands wringing at her waist. She stopped once she saw Trina and looked anxiously at her brother. "Mom, Dad and Donnie are on their way. We're all really scared right now…"

"That's understandable. You have every right to be."

"What happened? Who attacked him? _Why_ was he attacked?"

"Probably it was an attack by one of David's people." She crossed her arms and looked over to Louis, her eyelids sank to narrow slits. "It consists of the women he's been involved with. That's the extent of his network…He's trying to eliminate his children." Renee threw her hands over her mouth and cried out in alarm. "I'm sorry for being blunt, but I know you probably want to know what's going on. It would probably be more dangerous for you to not know."

"Why does he even want that? I mean…"

"Because his children are living evidence of a lot of criminal activity that can put him away-and possibly even put him on death row." Trina walked towards Louis and watched as his eyelids began to flutter. "I suspect one of those women attacked him."

Louis started to groan, to which Renee ran to his side. "Louis! Oh god!" The man slowly opened his eyes and looked between them. "Louis, are you in pain?"

"I'm hurting all over the place." He turned his gaze to Trina and furrowed his brow. "I heard what you just said." Trina nodded for a moment and took a seat next to him. "Did you catch the bitch that broke into my house?"

"No." She let out a breath. "We don't know who to look for either."

"Tall woman, about my height, long black hair." He grunted. "Big ass wound on the right side just above her hip. Asian, about forty or fifty."

"Save your breath," Renee said while trying to run her fingers through his hair. He quickly pulled his head away, causing her to withdraw her hand. "Sorry."

"When did the attack happen, Louis?" He looked back to her and brought his hand to his forehead.

"About a day or two ago, I was watching television and she literally walks into my room casual as fuck." He dropped his hand and sighed. "Had a gun on her too, not sure what type. Put a hole right in my couch."

"So she walks in and shoots at you, no warning?"

His eyebrows bounced up and he chuckled dryly. "I had about enough warning to actually duck and avoid getting a bullet between the eyes." He paused, his head tilting as he glanced up at her. "By the way, you're the investigator? I assumed as much."

"That's right. What do you remember after she shot at you?"

"I bolted from the couch, ran around the television and tackled her. She pistol whipped me a couple times and we struggled for the gun. I tried to fire it off in the ceiling as much as I could." He circled his hands in the air. "Unload it if I could."

"Okay."

"She kicked me off her eventually, stood up and tried to shoot me with it; but she had no bullets left. She was pretty strong, so it was pretty clear she worked out quite a bit. She started swinging at me, and I fought back. She managed to pin me to the wall for a few minutes until I could push her off and run to my kitchen…I'd been preparing a sandwich earlier and had a knife handy."

"Is that where you stabbed her then?"

"She was right on my tail. Just as I grabbed it, she was already there. I ran past her, swinging that knife out and I thought I hit her." He sighed and quickly shook his head. "She must have stayed in there because she didn't follow me right away. I hid in the bathroom, waiting for her…and she came after me again."

"So what happened?"

"I sprang out." He shrugged. "Rushed her into the wall, knocked down one of the pictures that was up there, and made a break for my bedroom. Locked the door and crawled under my bed. Got stuck and couldn't call for help."

When Trina looked at his sister, she could see how pale and sickly Renee looked as a result. "Rest assured. We will find this woman."

"How the hell did you even know to come looking for me?" Trina motioned to Renee and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"She came to us, she was concerned about you and said she hadn't heard from you in a while. We followed a hunch, got lucky."

Her phone started to ring. She checked and saw Gary was calling her. "Excuse me a minute." She put the phone to her ear and Gary spoke without waiting for her greeting.

"We ran a quick scan of the DNA, and there was a hit in the system. The woman must have had a run in with the law, because she's already in there." Trina held her breath and looked to Louis. "Naomi Reynolds. We'll look up her rap sheet now."

"Can you give me a description?"

"Yeah. She's of Asian descent, about forty-eight years old, and six feet tall." Trina clicked her tongue and nodded solemnly. It matched the description, so hopefully they could pick the woman up. Chances were, she would've had a recent hospital stay.

Before hanging up, she told Gary to check around the hospitals for that name. "Give me a second Louis, Renee, I'm going to step outside and have a chat with the nurse." She waved them off and made her way to the receptionist down the hall. The woman looked up from her computer and smiled gently. "Have you had a woman by the name of Naomi Reynolds check in here in the last few days?"

There were not a lot of hospitals in this area, and this hospital was the closest to where Louis's home was. "Let me check." The nurse began typing away at the computer. Trina folded her arms on the counter and looked over her shoulder, studying the patients in the waiting room. "Ah! Yes we have." Trina did a double take looking back at the nurse, she didn't actually expect the woman to be here. "We wanted to keep her over night to let her stitches settle. She's in room 302 upstairs."

"Thank you, miss." Glancing back over her shoulder, she took note of the police officers that had come in with her. They were moving around the lobby, keeping their eyes and ears peeled. The closest one was standing at the coffee pot next to the reception desk. She met his gaze and pointed upstairs, to which he nodded and made his way to the room.

As she began making her way back towards the room, she heard someone cry out above everyone. "Where is my son!" Her eyes drifted to the door and she saw an older woman with fading red hair standing with a bald headed man and a man in his thirties.

Sighing heavily, Trina turned towards them. "Mrs. Stevens?" Eileen met her gaze, her forehead crinkled and her quivering eyes looked ready to let the waterworks flow. "Come with me, please."

She guided them into the room, where instantly Louis groaned out his frustration at seeing them. "Louis, honey." Eileen ran for him and hugged his neck, quickly kissing his head. "Oh god."

"Let me go, mom." He struggled to free himself from the motherly headlock. Eileen took a step back, frowning deeply. "Jesus, I didn't think it would take nearly dying for you guys to care about me."

"Louis, that's not fair."

"None of you have ever made this much of a fuss before." He looked away. Trina curled a finger under her lip, humming for a minute. She looked to Renee, who seemed flabbergasted.

"Renee, if you and your family could give me a moment with him?" Renee answered with an exasperated sigh and guided her parents and older brother out the door. Louis winced and turned his gaze up to her. "Hey Lou, what's going on? Your family's concerned about you."

"Yeah, so? They never cared about me before. I always wondered why they treated me differently growing up. Now even my biological dad wants me dead?"

"He wants us all dead." Louis froze, his eyes slowly widening. Trina gave a brisk nod. "That's right, that bastard is my father too. There's about twenty-seven of us floating around."

"Oh…my fucking god…" He slapped his hand to his forehead and groaned. "What the fuck? I mean seriously?"

"Yeah. According to your sister out there, he's been blackmailing your mother, trying to force her to use her political station to get him released from prison." Louis looked at the door, his hands trembling. "Apparently she's been refusing. Maybe she's trying to protect you."

"Or her own bloody reputation."

"I think if your family were concerned about their reputation at this point, neither your mother or your sister would have come out of the woodwork." She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "And you'd be decaying beneath your bed."

He cringed. "Ouch. Harsh." She pressed her lips together and raised her eyebrows.

"The _only_ reason we thought to look for you was because of your sister." She let out a sigh and dropped her arms. "When did you find out about David?"

"High school…mom told me. Only because he sent a letter out, and kept trying to contact me in college. He wanted to get to know me, I wanted nothing to do with him."

"I see…" She recognized a familiar trend. "He mentioned four people in a letter to me. One of which he can't locate and the other had been receiving letters from him, when she refused him, she was attacked first."

"You think all this is because he sent letters out?"

"Maybe, but it's only hunch. As for you in particular, it may be because of your mother." Louis furrowed his brow. "He wants her to use her political weight to get him out of prison; but if it came out that you were his son, the product of an affair, it would discredit any attempt on her part. At the same time, your mother has not made any moves to get him out of prison and according to your sister has shown no desire or interest to do so."

"Wonderful."

There was a knock at the door. Trina turned to look just as the officer from before opened the door and walked in with a woman matching the description Louis provided. Other officers were with him. Louis's eyes bulged and he cried out in horror. "That's her!" The woman's eyes narrowed and she sneered in his direction. "That's her, goddamn it, the one that tried to kill me."

Satisfied, Trina couldn't help but to grin. "Perfect." She swept her fingers outwards at the officer, who nodded in response. "I'll be questioning her later."

* * *

Close call for Louis, he definitely seems like he's still the black sheep of the family; or thinks he is anyway. Still the rebel, though the other son mentioned in the letter may be worse off temperment wise. Still will be a bit before we get to that one

* * *

#


	13. Fight Among Lovers

Sins of My Father

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 13 (Fight Among Lovers)

Walking into the interrogation room, Trina let her gaze fall to Naomi. The woman returned her stare with a narrow gaze of her own. Naomi rolled her broad shoulders and turned her head, but Trina could still feel the woman watching her. "So." Trina stopped behind the empty chair across from Naomi and folded her hand over the top edge. "You're quite the brawler, I hear. A survivor too, that's one nasty looking knife wound."

"Send military personnel to take out another military personnel." Naomi snapped her head back, hissing a bit. Trina raised her eyebrows and moved her other hand to the chair. "After all, Louis Stevens had entered the armed forces after college, so David knew to send me after him."

Trina smoothly transitioned into her chair. She pumped her shoulders upwards and leaned forward, sliding her forearms onto the table and clasping her hands together. "Then." She looked directly Naomi's fiery gaze and arched an eyebrow. "You acknowledge attacking Mr. Stevens."

"They walked me into his room and he confirmed it, did he not."

"As long as we have it on record, that's all." Trina opened the manila folder on the desk. Naomi's gaze was unrelenting. "You know David Vega. When did you meet?"

"In the summer of '83." Naomi tilted her head to the left, pursed and smacked her lips. Trina looked down at her paperwork, carefully removing a page and putting it to the side face down. Eventually she came to a document pertaining to Naomi.

"Says here, you were reported missing in the summer of 1983 by your family; and you returned home that Christmas." Naomi crossed her arms and a cold smirk formed on her face. At that point, Naomi was almost seventeen years old. If she went missing around that time frame and met David at that time, then it only meant one thing in Trina's mind; and the thought was horrifying.

"That's right. You'll also find that I joined the army in 1987."

"Dishonorable discharge in '94…" Trina leaned upright and peered down her nose at Naomi. The woman rolled her eyes and motioned to the paperwork, indicating for Trina to keep reading. She looked back and hummed while her eyes glossed over the arrest that followed. Her eyebrows rose. "Arrested and sentenced to fifteen years for second degree murder." The document stated as well that the victim was a ten year old girl. "Murder of a child."

"My daughter." The nonchalance in Naomi's was aggravating, to say the least. Hearing the news made it extremely difficult for Trina not to snap and attack her on the spot. "You know that long list of kids David said he had? There's one of them. Dead." There was no concern in her eyes, no sign of life or remorse. It was as though this woman was so separated from reality that she couldn't associate anything with emotional value.

"Why did you do it?"

"Because she was a burden." Trina balled her fists up and started to grind her teeth behind closed lips. "David went and started a family and I didn't have a husband. My parents had disowned me years ago." Naomi snapped her fingers and leaned her head to the other side. "Killing my daughter, though? That caught his attention." Trina narrowed her eyes and moved her trembling hands under the table.

"Did it now?"

"Oho yes, because he knew I was capable. Said to me that once I got out of prison, he had plans for me. Big plans." Naomi chuckled. "I believed he did. Took him a while, though."

"What plans were these?"

"He made promises, promises that he would run away with me. All these children he had, gone." Naomi clapped once. "All these broads he had, gone." She clapped again. "But the children would die first." Trina couldn't be disgusted or horrified anymore. No. Listening to this woman, she realized and saw for the first time how sick and twisted she was; and how twisted David had made her. She pitied this woman.

"Think he's telling the other women the same old story?" Naomi moved her head back and laughed, her entire body shaking with each laugh. Trina's stomach flipped and she looked to the two-way mirror, lightly shaking her head.

"Oh honey, I know he is. He's got everyone wrapped around his fingers, twisting them around. Some of them see it, but those that would resist know they can't. Aiding him would only prolong their lives for a period."

"Does he expect these women to do as you did? To kill their own children?"

Naomi's right brow rose high and she squinted at Trina. "Did he ask the senator to murder her son?" Trina exhaled softly. "What about that Penelope woman? Did her mother attack her? Or that Alex girl no one can find, her mother's long gone; but of course she wouldn't even associate with David if she were even alive."

"She's not alive?" Trina's heart sank and she reached up to her chin, curling a finger just under the tip of her nose.

"Of course not." Naomi huffed and threw her hair back. "When David started rising up in the ranks in the police force, he found her." Trina's eyes widened. "Killed her." Naomi shrugged, her tone cold and callous. "She would have come out against him otherwise."

"Jesus," she whispered, "Seems like the two of you are a match made in heaven." She knew this was a delicate matter, there was no room for error or misstep. Her muscles ached to attack this woman, however. Every fiber in her being was becoming overcome with hatred and rage; but she didn't need this testimony thrown out the window. Whatever was recorded had to be, on the chance this woman tried to take her own life as Ramona had done.

"You want a name?" Naomi smirked and her eyes narrowed once again, her expression was so snakelike that she expected the woman's tongue to start flicking out her lips any second now. "I'll give you something else. I wasn't the only girl who got to know David during that summer; but this one stayed with him much longer."

Trina sucked in a deep breath and closed her eyes. She wasn't sure why Naomi was talking as much as she was, she expected these women to clam up. Granted, she wasn't complaining. Perhaps she was taunting her. "Okay Naomi, what name?"

"Lucy Sanders. Her daughter, Kate, was born in '87. She and I both ran off with David in '83. Classmates, you see; but Lucy stayed with him for a few years…living near him just to avoid detection."

Trina cracked her neck and wrote down the information. "Okay. Why would you be telling me this?"

"Do you really think all of us work together?" Naomi chuckled and leaned forward. "There is some competition among us girls. We all picture ourselves being the one to stand by his side." Trina nodded slowly, feeling uncomfortable as the bile swished about in her stomach. "He liked Lucy a bit more than me, so, you know…Thought I'd let you know, her kid's biting the dust soon." Trina flicked her eyes up from the paper she was writing on and she carefully put down her pen.

"Is she?"

"Yes. I asked one of the other girls to go after her, send her kid a message."

"I figured David's women did not care about the children that were being killed off?"

"Most of us don't. Lucy, however, adores her daughter." Lucy sneered, forming folds on her nose and between her eyes. "Bitch actually got David to declare her kid was off limits." She flung her hair over her shoulder and looked to the right. "I don't care if attacking the kid would make anyone fall out of favor with him, Lucy needs to be put in her place."

"Okay." So there was quite a bit of infighting going on, or at least that was what Naomi implied. "By informing us, however, you know this means we will do what we can to prevent the attack."

"Oh I know." Naomi leaned forward, her virulent smirk grew and her eyebrows wagged. "That's the fun. Because as we speak, I plan for the attack to be carried out. By the time you can rally the troops, little Kate Sanders will be dead." Her heart stopped and she flicked her gaze to the mirror in the room.

"All units go," Gary declared into the radio of his vehicle. The officer outside the interrogation room had informed him what was occurring. He had to do a quick check of Lucy and Kate Sanders and found an address in Long Beach, California.

He even contacted all of Trina's associates, despite truly not wanting to involve any of the younger associates. Still, it was Andre Harris that was visiting friends in Long Beach.

"Got it." Andre ended the phone call and looked up the address texted to him. His brow furrowed and he raised his head up. "That's just around the block from here." He walked out of the ice cream shop and entered his vehicle, started it up and left the parking lot.

When he arrived to the address, he saw two women sitting on the porch. They were both in their mid to late twenties, had long blonde hair. The one on the left had her hair up in a bun while the one on the right had hers flowing loosely around her shoulders.

They watched Andre as he exited his vehicle. His eyes scanned the perimeter. His primary objective was to make sure Kate Sanders was safe and hidden until Gary could arrive on the scene with the police. "I'm looking for a Katherine Sanders?" The woman with her hair down rose up, her eyebrows furrowing.

"That's me."

Andre smiled and stepped forward. "Is Lucy Sanders around as well?"

"Mom? Yeah, she's inside."

Andre flicked his gaze to the second woman, still he remained calm. "And ma'am, who are you?" The woman blinked twice.

"Lizzie. Who are you?"

"My name's Andre Harris. I'm working alongside the LAPD and CIA regarding a case, and we believe your friend's life may be at stake." Lizzie froze and Kate flinched. The girl walked off the porch and took a few steps towards Andre. Her forehead crinkled and her lips sank into a frown.

"I don't know who you are," Kate said, "But if you're playing some sort of joke-" An older woman stepped out of the porch, she had tanned skin and long golden hair, her skin had few wrinkles and she had a petite frame.

The woman's gaze travelled off to the right and grew larger. "Kate!" Andre heard the sound of tires screeching and turned to see a car jumping the curb and speeding towards them.

"Shit!" Kate froze up when she spotted the vehicle. Andre jumped forward, tackling her and ripping her from the spot, narrowly avoiding the car. He pushed himself up and heard the car screeching to a halt. When he looked up, a woman in her mid-fifties exited the vehicle. His jaw dropped as the woman with short grey hair reached into her purse and removed a pistol.

Lucy ran in front of her daughter, throwing her hands into her hair and screaming at the top of her lungs. "Erin? What are you doing?" Erin's lip twitched and she pulled back the hammer.

"Sorry Lucy, Naomi sends her regards." Kate remained on the ground, her eyes were enlarged and her body was trembling. Her head shook from side to side until she threw her arms over her head and lowered her face to the ground. "This is what happens when you try to lift yourself above the rest. You won't stand by David's side in the end."

"Like you will, you old hag." Lucy clenched her fists and moved forward. Erin twitched and jerked the gun outward, pointing it towards Lucy's chest. "The only thing you were ever good for was making sure David got A's in college." She smirked at the woman. "You think he really cares about an old college professor?"

"At least I have brains. Besides, it's for the best." She tilted her head. "You know he wants all the children dead. My son passed away five years ago, Naomi's died twenty years ago. You want to be his favorite, but you know your daughter has to be eliminated…better late than never."

"Fuck you."

"Stand down, Lucy. This has to be done."

Kate began to whimper. Andre knelt beside her and placed a hand on her back, hoping to comfort the woman. "What is happening?" She stammered. "I don't understand." Andre closed his eyes.

"David Vega is your father." Andre spoke with urgency, his voice low and quiet. "He's got close to thirty kids, Many of his former lovers are wrapped around his finger and living in a world his own. He wants his kids dead because they connect him to criminal activities. Your younger sister, Katrina Vega, is leading an investigation against him and is currently interrogating one of the women; the one that asked this prune to take your life."

Lucy twisted around, hissing at Andre. "Hush boy! She doesn't even know all that." Kate raised her head and threw her hand over her mouth, gasping into it. Before anyone could react, a gunshot echoed in the air. Lucy's shadow jerked in front of Andre and he looked up as blood splashed out and she flung to the ground.

"Mom!" Kate's scream echoed into the air and she scrambled for her mother, holding her in her arms. "Mom, no, god no." Tears sprang from her eyes and she shook her mother, pleading for her.

Andre glanced up to see Erin advancing, her hands both clenching the handle of the gun. She opened her lips, unveiling clenched teeth.

As Erin started to pull the hammer back on her weapon, another gunshot rang out. Erin's body jerked forward and she let out a painful gasp. Her bewildered gaze searched the area. Andre looked past her to see Lizzie standing by her car with what appeared to be a standard police weapon trained on her. She had a radio in her hand, stretching out of the car.

"Officer Mcquire reporting. Off-Duty. I need officers on the scene now, we have shots fired. One victim. I am subduing the suspect." Lizzie dropped the radio and walked forward, sneering at Erin as she dropped the gun. "The one time I don't carry my weapon while off duty…Get on your knees, put your hands on your head, now."

"Oh." Erin started to drop to her knees. Her body lurched forward, her hands sliding along the grass. "Dear." Andre started to pale as he watched Erin reaching for her weapon. "I would rather die." The woman grabbed the gun and twisted around, slinging her gun in Lizzie's direction.

Lizzie ducked to the right as Erin fired a shot. On instinct, she fired a shot back, striking Erin in the chest. The woman fell back on the grass, her arms sprawled out as she lay gasping and staring into the sky.

With that, Lizzie ran for Kate and Lucy, kneeling beside them. Lucy's eyes opened partially and she stared up at her daughter's tearstained face. "Kate," she said with a raspy tone, "I'm sorry baby. I never told you…"

Andre rose to his feet as sirens filled the air. He frowned as the police cars turned the corner and raced down the street.

Back in the interrogation room, Trina received news of the occurrence. She sipped on her coffee while mentally absorbing the details. It seemed Lucy was in critical condition, having to undergo surgery in an attempt to save her life. Erin was pronounced dead on the scene, shot down by an officer who was off-duty.

Andre reported that Kate had no idea about David, nor about her mother's associates and the woman wanted nothing to do with him or any of the siblings. At least not at this point. Trina understood, the girl needed time to absorb things and time to grieve.

Trina turned to Naomi, staring at the woman for several seconds. The confidence and snide expressions were gone, her skin was visibly pale and she had the look of someone who'd just been defeated.

"Well, Naomi." She sipped her coffee and leaned back. Trina's head nodded twice and the left corner of her mouth tipped upwards into a confident smirk of her own that caused the woman to cringe on the spot. "Maybe send David a message not to underestimate the vastness of _my_ network. He underestimated it once before, and look where it got him."

"It's not over."

"No it's not; but it sounds like Miss Sanders has some protection of her own. Also, the woman you asked to take her life is no longer living. Lucy, if she makes it out of surgery, may have a change of heart due to your actions. That's not fact yet, but we'll see." She took another sip of her coffee. "Andre said it sounded like this Erin woman was a professor?"

Naomi began to tremble, tears finally springing from her eyes. "She was, a very young college professor back in the eighties." The woman bowed her head. "She was my closest friend out of all these bitches." Trina frowned at her.

"I would say that I'm sorry for your loss, but I'm not sure how much good it would do."

"You know, David exchanged sexual favors with her for good grades. She had a son in 1980; but he passed away back in 2005. Car accident…She adored him." Naomi pressed her lips together and lifted her head upwards. A long exhale drifted from her lip. "I can't believe she's gone."

"It's the life she chose, the life you chose." Trina stood up and walked towards the door, shaking her head. "I want so much to feel sorry for you…but you made your bed, Naomi."

* * *

o the network is crumbling on its own. It is a good wonder, perhaps there's someone on the outside that could be controlling these people as well, someone that none of the women have revealed yet.


	14. Gathering

Sins of My Father

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 14 (Gathering)

A bit of peace, of only for a moment, was the birth of Rebecca's son. To see the baby in its mother's arms was a joy, as was the glow that Rebecca seemed to be giving off. Trina was captivated by the woman's love for the child as she held it, and was reminded of her own pregnancy and how eager she was to have her daughter born.

Beside her was Clarissa, gazing at the mother and daughter with serenity etched onto her expression. Trina had wanted to avoid overcrowding the hospital room, which Tori appeared to enjoy doing with all the younger siblings; but for the moment, Clarissa wanted to see the newborn.

"May I hold him?" Clarissa inquired. Rebecca looked up from her baby and nodded, lifting him carefully. As Clarissa held the baby close to her chest and adjusted the bright blue blanket wrapped around him, Trina saw what felt like a symbolic moment. The eldest of David's children, holding the youngest in her arms; and both managed to escape his poisoning reach.

The blonde swayed gently, casting a tender gaze into the child's eyes. Trina moved her hand towards her stomach and started to smile. Her eyes closed and she pictured a young girl running in the yard, laughing and giggling. She could see herself nearby with Jason, looking on as their child played.

It was something she wanted more than anything else, and it was something peaceful. To have that peace, to finally be able to not have to worry about anything else, seemed only a dream; but perhaps when this was all over, she could have that.

"It occurs to me," Clarissa said with a whisper, "This is the first of your younger siblings I've met." The baby curled his finger around Clarissa's and continued to stare up at her. The woman looked towards Trina, then out the hospital door. "They're all out there, but we haven't talked much to them."

"Now's an opportune time," Trina answered, "We're all together. If you want to go out there and introduce yourself to them, you can." She raised her shoulders gently and looked to Rebecca. "I'm going to stay in here with Rebecca and Brian."

She didn't want an overwhelming surge of people coming into the room, so she was serving as a monitor of sorts. It gave ample time for Clarissa to really get to know the others. Josh as well, since he would be well on his way over. Penelope had already been introduced to them for the most part, and surprisingly, she seemed to be okay with them despite the rough first impression.

Outside, Tori waited for a chance to go into the room. Trina was being too picky, she thought, only letting one or two in at a time. She paced the floor, which earned a smirk from Monica. "You're going to put a hole in the floor, Tori." Tori paused and shrugged.

"I can't help it."

"Hey, we're kind of like a little cult the whole lot of us."

Tori laughed and folded her arms. Looking over her shoulder, she tried to imagine all that Trina was dealing with. She didn't want to think about it right now, but this was the first she'd seen of her sister in a while. "I wish Trina would take a break."

"This _is_ her break," Dice said from behind. He moved his hands behind his head and flashed a toothy grin. "I think we've all accepted that she's not going to stop working until that man's got a foot in the grave." Tori pouted and shook her head at them.

"I grew up with her, so it's harder on me."

Nearby, Gwen munched on a snickers bar. "You know…" Tori looked to the girl as she swallowed her bite. "We all want to spend time with her. She's busy, we get it, but it's for the best. There's a whole list of people that she needs to help."

Tori let out a sigh of defeat and looked over to her mom and Jack, who were snoozing on the bench nearby. "At least Mom's not stressing out too much anymore." Holly's finally begun coming to terms with all that was going on, difficult as it was. She hated David just as much as anyone now, but she wasn't crying about it anymore. "She's kind of looking forward to meeting his older kids."

The hospital door opened and light spilled out into the hall. Tori breathed in sharp and smiled as Clarissa walked outside. All eyes travelled to her and some of the younger kids seemed to grow shy. Tori hurried over, locking her hands behind her back. "Hi there, I don't we've gotten much chance to talk with you yet."

Clarissa smiled back and slowly nodded. "It's great to finally get a chance to sit down with all of you."

Ruby walked up to Clarissa, her nose scrunched and she reached up. "I knew that David guy was older; but I didn't think he was old enough to have a nearly forty year old kid!"

"Ruby!" Gwen cried out. "We're trying _not_ be rude!" Ruby looked apologetically at her sister, but Clarissa only laughed.

"Take into consideration that David is a grandfather." Clarissa snapped her fingers and a near cruel smirk spread across her face. "Who will _never_ see any of his grandchildren."

Holly raised her hand. "I second that motion!" The woman sprung to her feet and moved fluidly towards Clarissa. "It's so good to finally meet you." Clarissa met her eyes somewhat nervously and extended a hand. Holly shook her hand and placed a soft hand on top. "I want you to know, I don't harbor any upset feelings towards you or Janet."

"That's a relief." Clarissa exhaled. "I know mom was concerned mostly. Trina said she told you what David said to her…" Holly nodded, her lips pressed together and her hand dropped to her side.

"Yeah. I'm starting to wonder what I even was to that man, but it's not something I want to think about today."

"Agreed." Clarissa turned her gaze towards the hallway behind them and they followed it. Josh was walking down the hallway with his daughter skipping in front of him. Also with him was a man about his age and a woman with long dark hair and dark sunglasses. "Josh! You made it, and with your brother and sister?" Clarissa tilted her head and Josh laughed.

"My own personal security detail." He extended his arms. "They're not letting me or Elena out of their sight. Gotta say, Elena's loving the attention."

"Yep!" Elena chirped and stopped in her tracks when she saw all the people around the hallway. "Whoa, there's a lot of you."

Gwen looked to the other two with Josh and furrowed her brow. "Who are they?" Josh turned partially, motioning to them.

"My step-brother, Drake, and step-sis Megan…Sort of step-sis." Megan removed her sunglasses and Tori did a double take. Her lips formed an oval and she walked towards the girl, studying her closely. Megan raised an eyebrow and tilted her head.

"You look just like that CPS lady Trina worked with…"

"I don't know much about that," Megan replied, "I'm work with animal control."

Josh pointed to her, flashing a toothy smile. "She's _still_ making traps, and she's even got Drake in on it now. I swear they've booby trapped his house and mine."

Drake pat Josh on the shoulder and grinned. "No one's coming for my bro if we can help it." Josh closed his eyes and exhaled.

"I think I'm more afraid of them than I am this boogeyman of a bio-dad we got."

Dice raised his right arm and curled his left hand around the elbow. Tori looked to him inquisitively. "Am I the only one noticing how not messed up both Clarissa and Josh are?"

"We've been through the motions," Clarissa acknowledged, "But I think we just ended up fortunate." Josh nodded in agreement.

"I understand why he left her alone." Tori poked a thumb over her shoulder at Clarissa, then crossed her arms and tilted her head at Josh. "But why you? From what I understand, you even tried to find information about him years ago. Did he just ignore you or something?"

"I don't think so." Josh rubbed his chin and breathed in slow. "Maybe I wasn't important enough for him to bother with." It was possible the size of Josh's family left David uncomfortable with getting involved. Either that, or Josh's mother was more important to David than Josh.

"Our family was fairly tight knit," Drake replied, "If that man tried to reach out to Josh, we would have known." He pat his chest and cleared his throat. "Dad was also close to some police officers, including that Detective you know." Tori gasped and her eyes lit up.

"Detective Malone? Gary? Your dad knew Gary?"

"Yeah, they were old friends." Drake shrugged. "They kept in touch every now and then."

"Then that's what it is," Dice remarked, "Detective Malone is the one that brought him down. No way David would have touched Josh if he had reason to believe Detective Malone would know about it."

The others nodded in agreement. It was the only thing that made sense4. David kept his cards close, which was why Gary was always around, he didn't want to let his enemies have a reason to suspect him.

In fact, that was likely the reason he married Holly. The thought broke Tori's heart, but she knew it was true. To survive and continue getting away with all he had, he needed to portray the image of the family man; and that meant he needed to marry someone and have children. It was no wonder that he never seemed to be around.

Probably, he would have been able to continue if not for his mother giving her inheritance to Trina instead of him. Now that she saw it, she understood how he was so phenomenally pissed about it.

"I wonder something," Monica said, "How did the two of you meet, Holly?" Holly frowned and the others turned their attention to her. "We've been under the impression you two met in college, but that can't be right."

"Not college." Holly crossed her arms over her stomach and bowed her head. "We met around '89 on a cruise. I'd just broken up with the person I was dating at the time and wasn't feeling too great about myself. He saw me drinking at the bar on the cruise and came to talk to me, said he saw me there every day and was wondering what someone like myself was doing there."

"He used a classic pick up line on you?" Monica's eyebrow rose. "Really?" Holly chuckled softly and nodded.

"It worked, but not in the way you might expect. I laughed at his use of it, but was intrigued." She shrugged. "Something about him drew me in. So we hooked up and exchanged numbers. We dated for a while…he was always so sweet and charming, he knew just what to say to make me fall for him." Holly sighed heavily and looked over as Jack extended an arm around her shoulders. "I feel so stupid though, to fall for it. He was a fraud, a fake, and I couldn't see past the scam."

Tori moved to hug her mother, squeezing her tight. "Happier thoughts now." She smiled at her mom and looked over her shoulders. "We're all together, Rebecca's baby's been born and-" Trina poked her head out of the hospital room, her eyebrows rising slowly.

"Does anyone else want to come see the baby?" Tori's face went red and she let out a nervous laugh.

"Me," Holly said with a grin. "Also, your brother, Josh, is here. I'm bringing him in with me and Jack." Trina shrugged and waved them in.

Tori sat beside Monica. "So how are things working out with your Dad's family, Moni?" Monica's eyes lit up and she grinned widely.

"Pretty good, actually." Monica paused for a moment, her finger curling under her chin. "I mean, Dad's still a little hesitant with his father; but they're trying. Aunt Miley's pretty awesome though. We've been hanging out a lot, she's really cool."

"Glad to hear. Sorry I haven't been able to do much with you guys." It wasn't good either because they literally lived under the same roof; but she'd been so wrapped up with what Trina was doing that she wasn't focusing on Monica or the others. "I should. I mean, Miley's my step-aunt now too."

"It's okay. You've got a lot on your mind."

"Yeah, but Trina _told_ me not to worry about what she was doing."

"Kind of hard to do that when it involves a whole chain of new brothers and sisters, you know." Monica pat her on the back. "But it's okay. What about Ian? I haven't seen the two of you going out lately."

"Who's Ian?" Clarissa asked. Monica glanced up.

"Her boyfriend. She's been so wrapped up about Trina that she hasn't paid much attention to anything else." Tori's face went red and Clarissa started to hum.

"I know what that's like. When I started my career, I got so wrapped up in it that I stopped paying attention to anyone else." Tori felt her heart sink and thought on Ian. She truly wanted to spend time with him, because he would be the one to comfort her and help her with everything going on.

"I just feel so out of it, that's all."

"Well why not take a much needed break." Clarissa placed a hand on her shoulder and Tori lifted her gaze towards her. "Tell you what. Why don't I arrange a date for you two?" Her eyebrows rose. "I'll pay for you guys to go out for a full course meal at the Silver Eagle." Her jaw dropped and her eyes opened wide.

"What?" That was one of the most high class restaurants in the area. It was similar to a restaurant in Dallas, where the restaurant itself was inside of a glass sphere that rose high above the cityscape. "You would do that?" She choked up and Clarissa nodded.

"Of course."

Monica grinned. "You deserve to spend some time with him and get all this other stuff off your mind." Monica leaned over, winking playfully. "But if you want me to talk to him." She rolled her eyes and laughed before giving Monica a swift and playful shove.

* * *

So Tori and the others finally meet some of the older siblings, and the youngest one has been born. A little symbolic, oldest meets youngest, so I wanted to do that and wanted to step away from the action for a chapter while also returning to Tori for just a moment.


	15. Warzone

Sins of My Father

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 15 (Warzone)

Trina stood on the porch of Ann Mack's home, waiting for someone to answer the door. Eventually, a woman with soft brown hair and a long blue robe poked stepped outside. "You must be Trina," spoke the woman, "I'm Annie. My sister and niece are just inside." Trina looked the woman in the eyes and shook her hand.

"Pleased to meet you. I know circumstances aren't great…"

"They couldn't be worse, honestly; but we're willing to do whatever it takes to stop that maniac." Annie took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "You must know. Taylor said she was followed home after your last meeting." Her heart stopped and she looked over her shoulder.

The thought had occurred to her before that someone could be watching her as well. "I see. Have you noticed anything strange since then?" Annie crossed her arms and nodded.

"Yes. A woman keeps jogging by my place. The same woman, around the same time, every single day…" Trina heard about that. The people she had scoping out the place and making sure the family was safe had informed her about a routine jogger; but they didn't know if it was a normal occurrence or not. "The thing is, I've never seen that woman before. She usually stops in front of my house to start stretching; but I'm wondering if she's not scoping out my house or something."

"I'll ramp up the protection. Can you tell me anything about the woman?"

"Well, she's about my age, maybe a slight bit younger. She has short blonde hair and an athletic body. She's usually wearing a necklace with heart shaped pendant on it."

"Okay. Thank you for letting me know." Annie nodded and opened her front door. Trina followed her inside and looked around. A woman in her mid to late thirties was laying on the couch with a dusty brown blanket pulled up to her chin. Taylor was behind the couch, leaning against it. The woman on the couch looked up at her and slowly sat up, letting the blanket fall to her waist.

She wore a blue tank top with thin shoulder straps and long blue jeans. Her hair was pulled into a French braid. Trina saw the scars all along her arms, chest and face. "What you're seeing is years of drug abuse," the woman said, "And anxiety." The woman crossed her arms and closed her eyes. She had a raspy and weak sounding voice, her eyelids were red and raw, and her hair was thinner than what it should have been for someone her age. "I know that bastard's been trying to find me; and I'm wondering if Taylor ended up exposing us."

"That may be more on me." Trina put a hand to her chest. "I'm sorry. David might have someone watching me, and I should never have agreed to meet Taylor in an open area. My people can protect more when it's a closed, public place…" She moved forward, her heart sinking as she studied the scars all along the woman. "You're Alex."

"Yes. And you're one of my younger sisters, I hear?" Trina nodded slowly and cleared her throat. "Trying to take that man out, but having to deal with his network of wenches…" Alex sneered. "I'm willing to help in any way. My testimony is yours. I agree with my daughter, I'm sick of living in fear."

"I can understand that."

"Taylor needs to have a normal life." Alex stood slowly, groaning softly as she took a trembling step forward. "I don't know about me, I just know Taylor needs to be able to live." Tears welled up in the teenager's eyes and she started to move towards her mother, stopping only when Alex moved her hand through the air. "I'm thirty-five, but my body is weary and old and I feel like I've lost too many years. I don't want Taylor going through that, I don't want her resenting me."

"I could never resent you, Mom."

"Even before that man, I didn't have a normal childhood. Drugs ruined me, led me down a very bad path." Alex picked up a mug from the dining room table and lifted it to her lips. "But, I don't know that we want to go through that." The woman narrowed her eyes. "Someone followed her home the other day, after her meeting with you. You have your people staking out the place; but I don't think they're catching everything."

Trina nodded. "Ann told me about that jogger. I know this is your sister's home, but I might suggest all of you go somewhere safer." Alex sighed and crossed her arms.

"More running? I'm sick of running."

"I know, but until we figure this out."

"I'm not going to run anymore."

"You don't need to; but you do need to think about Taylor's safety. Also your sister and her family…If one of David's people has found you, then steps have to be taken." Alex nodded slowly, and the look on her face said she understood the gravity of the situation. "I always have to watch myself too, because I'm sure to be a big target considering I'm the one working to bring down David and his network."

Alex raised a hand just under her chin and furrowed her brow. "Taylor mentioned that I've been the one he's heavily seeking. Is that really the case? Is he really after me that badly?" Trina sucked in a deep breath, then let out a swift exhale.

"I wish I could say no." Alex cringed and dropped her hand. "Considering he sexually assaulted your mother-and I received news that he later murdered her…and then gave conceived a child through you, it is likely that you and your daughter being discovered by investigators would be the greatest threat to him ever seeing the light of day again." She tensed her brow and closed her hands while thinking of David being strapped up to the executioner's table. "Of being put to death."

"I see." Alex took a sip of the drink in her cup and let out a heavy sigh. "I knew I was good to run. The only thing is, now that I'm fairly certain I've been found, how do we go about making sure nothing happens to my daughter or my sister?"

Trina had her plans, especially for Alex. Some of the siblings didn't need extremes for protection, like Penelope, while others like Josh had their own protection of sorts; but Alex was high profile in her mind. "I was thinking of a safe house. Somewhere you and your family can be protected, somewhere unknown. Would you be willing to do that?"

Taylor hurried over, her voice rising with concern. "I don't want to go into hiding _again_." Alex looked over her shoulder, shushing her daughter.

"I am going to do whatever it takes to make sure you're not put at risk, Taylor."

"It's that, or another option that I have in mind." Alex crossed her arms and leaned her head back. "We have a sister, our oldest, that David and his people absolutely will not touch. She's willing to take you in for a time. No one will suspect you're there, and even if they knew, they would not be able to do anything. You won't have to be alone either…"

"I'll think on that offer."

"I'll consider it too," Ann stated. The woman was standing by the window, leaning against the wall and gazing out. Her brow was furrowed and her arms crossed. Trina was wondering what she was staring at and started to turn around. "The jogger is back, by the way."

"The jogger?" Trina approached the window and sidled up next to the wall. She glanced outside and saw a familiar face. "Camille Lyons. Shit, I forgot about her!" The mother who had Nick taken by the CPS, she seemingly disappeared after she lost her son and was never brought in by the police.

Camille was stretching, her sharp glare fixated on the home. A tiny smirk was forming on her face. Trina's phone began to ring and she brought it to her ear. "Hello?" The caller was one of her agents stationed outside the Mack family home.

"That jogger is back," spoke the agent, "And there's more. There are some other women beginning to surround the house." Her heartbeat started to rise and she looked back at Alex and her daughter. Ann raised her head up slowly. "We've contacted Detective Malone, he's on his way with several officers. Some agents are on their way too. Get the women somewhere safe, Mrs. Tyler."

"Shit." Her hand began to tremble as she put her cell phone into her purse. Carefully, she set her purse on the ground and removed her Glock 22 pistol. Her favorite, the Beretta, she kept in her car. Ann's eyes went wide when she saw the gun and she quickly reached for it, likely wanting to take it away.

"What are you doing, Trina?"

"You need to hide." Trina turned to face the women, waving her arm through the air. "Get some cover somewhere. I don't care if you hide in a closet, the bathtub, or the kitchen pantry; but you need to hide. All three of you."

The women nodded and Alex grabbed her daughter, yanking her along with her. Just as Trina started to duck out of sight of the window, a bullet tore through and whizzed by her head. "Shit!" Glass splintered in all directions and she quickly covered her head to avoid getting sliced.

Her heart was pounding out of her chest and she ground her teeth heavily, cursing under her breath as she listened to more gunfire echoing in the air. She had no idea how many were out there, but she didn't intend on going out without a fight.

Rising up, she pushed one foot forward and aimed with both hands on her weapon for Camille, who was wielding a weapon of her own. "You're dead," Camille shouted above the gunfire, "Dead!" Trina fired off two shots before ducking to the side of the window. As she poked her head out, she saw a number of women rushing into view. Before she had a chance to count, she had to duck back to avoid another gunshot.

Police sirens filled the air and other agents began to open fire. "I don't appreciate this." Trina leaned out the window, firing off several shots. One woman cried out and dropped to her knees, holding her left shoulder. The woman screamed in anguish and raised her bloody arm, continuing to fire several bullets until an agent shot her from behind.

Trina froze as she watched the woman fall forward, bleeding out on the ground. "Damn it!" She screamed. "I want them alive! Alive!" Camille stepped over the woman's body and fired off several shots at Trina, who quickly ducked out of sight. "Christ." She rose up, firing multiple shots at Camille. The woman leapt to the right, managing to avoid the bullets.

When she looked to the house on the other side of the street, she saw a woman positioned on the roof with a rifle trained on her. "Shit. Sniper! Sniper on the roof!" She ducked out of view once more and sucked in a deep breath.

Sweat poured down the sides of her face as the blood in her veins began to boil. When she rose from the window, she aimed for the sniper and fired several rounds, hoping to strike lucky; but it was to no avail.

She lowered herself once again, clenching her eyes shut and breathing heavily.  
"Should've fucking known I was being watched." She'd been aware, but hadn't taken enough strong measures.

The scent of smoke and blood filled her nostrils and she turned her head upright towards the window. As she rose up, she saw one of the women had managed to get close to the window, but was shot from behind and was now coughing on blood.

"That one was me," Camille said with a virulent sneer. The woman was bleeding heavily now and panting as she stood within reach of the window. "Better these girls die than being taken in…After all, David doesn't need it coming out that he was sweet on these women when they were teens. Does he?" She smirked and raised the gun to the window. Trina's eyes widened and before she could react, she felt a bullet tearing through her left arm.

The reason for the miss was due to a gunshot from one of the police officers on sight, striking Camille in the thigh and causing her to fall. Trina fell back as well, clenching her teeth hard as she grabbed her arm.

She took several quick breaths through her teeth before mustering the strength to remove her shirt and tie it around her arm. When she finished and looked up, she saw one of the women in the house, having entered through the back door. The woman smirked at her and aimed her weapon at her. "Well, well, well, if it's not David's most hated daughter."

Trina scoffed and aimed her weapon at the girl, no longer caring to preserve the lives of these women. "Annie will forgive me for spilling blood on her carpet." Trina sneered at the woman and fired a shot directly into her heart. The woman fell to her knees, clutching her chest and watching as Trina struggled to her feet. "Fuck off." She performed a swift side-kick into the woman's left temple and growled as the woman collapsed to the ground and rolled her eyes to the back of her head.

Now, the most important thing would be getting the women out of the house. "Alex!" She exclaimed. "Where are you guys?" She heard Alex call out from the bedroom and rushed into that direction. She found the three women hiding in the bedroom closet, huddled up in the corner. They were shaking, their eyes wide and hands glued to their faces. "Come on, we need to get you out of here. Now."

As she guided them out of the room, she heard Annie scream in anguish at the sight of the body on the floor. Taylor looked away, covering her eyes and crying. "I'm sorry," Trina said. She repeated herself multiple times. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

The gunfire outside was dying down when she led the family out the back door. Gary was waiting out back, his frantic and concerned gaze fell onto Trina's wounded arm. "Gary," she said with a heavy breath, "Get them to safety. Take them to Clarissa's." He nodded. "What's the status outside?"

"Camille Lyons is captured, still alive. The sniper on the roof has also been intercepted. There was one more, the police are in pursuit now."

"Okay." She watched as Gary led the women to the safety of his vehicle, then looked to her wound. She let out a grunt as she tentatively touched it with her finger. Blood drenched the shirt, rendering it completely useless. "God, I actually liked that damn shirt."

It was not long before she was taken in by the paramedics and transported to the hospital. She was given an all clear from the doctor regarding her baby, which was the primary concern once the adrenaline had worn down. The doctor still wanted to hold her in for observation, which she wasn't about to argue.

Before long, Gary was her first visitor, to confirm that the women had been safely transported to Clarissa. "Any news on the deceased women?" She asked, knowing there were at least three that needed to be identified. He nodded, his gaze trembling.

"Jessica Ravana was the woman found inside the house. Helena Swain was the first woman shot down, and the woman gunned down by Camille was Linda Wilson. Swain, we've learned, was forty-five years old. She has a son, James. Ravana was David's age and has two sons, one of them already deceased. Wilson, 46, had two sons…One of which is also deceased."

"Okay." She took another breath. "What of Camille? Did she survive, or is she dead?"

"She's alive. She's being taken care of in the prison hospital right now. The sniper was intercepted. Selene Ramirez, but she's not talking much right now. Said did mention that she had a baby when she was sixteen whom she gave up for adoption…"

"Did the police catch that last woman?"

"No, she got away from us."

"Okay…" It would take a bit for her to recover, but at the very least, they were able to make some progress-even if it wasn't much. "I assume we're letting my family know what happened?" Gary chuckled softly and Trina shut her eyes, groaning as she knew they wouldn't react well. "No keeping anything from them, I suppose."

* * *

A lot happened here, and things are picking up. I will say, in a couple chapters we're about to find out just how large this network is. When Lucy spills it all. Can David be the true, sole demon, or is there someone else controlling these women?


	16. The Losses

Sins of My Father

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 16 (Losses)

Tori hugged Ian's waist tight, burying her face into his chest as he held her. His embrace calmed the raging storm within her, but did little to quell the reality of the situation. "I don't understand it Ian, I barely get to see her as it is, and I'm so close to losing her." Ian set his chin atop her head. "I want her to stop this investigation, but she won't."

"She feels responsible. It's understandable."

"Yeah, but…Ian, she almost _died_." She argued with Trina about it already at the hospital, trying in vain to get her to quit this investigation while she was ahead. She didn't know how deep into it Trina was truly; but she was terrified now. "She has a baby on the way, to boot. She doesn't need take the risk. Not anymore."

She hated how Trina put the whole world on her shoulders like it was always her job. She hated how Trina felt it was her responsibility to take David down. "I know you're scared." She raised her head at the understatement and frowned as her eyes connected with his. "She's tough though, you know it. Trust her. It's hard; but we're all here for you through this."

"I don't want to lose my sister, Ian. I can't even stomach the thought that I'll lose her to that asshole." She wiped her face and shook her head, gasping as she pictured David's evil sneer. "I hate him. I hate everything about him, everything he stands for. I hate that we were just an image for him to maintain, I hate that he didn't care about any of us."

Ian hugged her closer, saying nothing. The silence comforted her enough, and she slid her arms up his back and closed her eyes. Part of her wondered just how safe she was, and how safe her mother or the younger siblings were. Trina said she was only in danger because she was investigating the case, which did suggest that even if Trina stopped investigating, David would still go after her.

Another part of her thought this attack was going to force Trina to crack down a considerable deal. She was already taking precautionary measures as it was, but now she likely would have to increase those measures.

To say she was petrified was such a gross understatement; but for now, she felt safe with Ian. "I'm trying so hard to just focus on myself and my siblings; but it's so hard to just be strong knowing I might lose Trina forever. She just won't stop working."

"Give it time Tori, I'm sure she'll settle down once this is all over."

"I don't want to lose my sister…"

"I know. I know."

Miles away, Trina examined the information they had on the three dead girls and their children. Helena was surprisingly young, so much so that Trina found it both disturbing and disgusting. She was born to a prostitute mother and grew up abused by both the woman and the men that she slept with. Ultimately, she became a prostitute herself, and lied about her age to the men that she slept with.

She was tall and mature looking for her age, and according to Gary, who found some of the men that associated with her when she was young, stated they had no idea how young she was. She ran into David at the extremely young age of fourteen, and ended up conceiving a child.

Gary did some sleuthing and discovered the child had been given to her parents, who named it James, and they ultimately raised him as their own. "David is a fucking pedophile." Trina slapped the paperwork down on the desk, growling angrily. She winced as the action caused a burning pain from the wound in her left arm.

She wasn't sure if he knew how young she was; but it didn't help as she was discovering women he slept with that were sixteen or seventeen years of age. The more she discovered, the more she wanted to murder the man. "Guess I should pay this James a visit."

Grabbing the rest of the paperwork, she went over the information given on Linda Wilson. This woman was also extremely young when she met David. Doing the detective work, Gary determined that she had two children: Greg and Jerome. Like Helena, Linda too was a young prostitute. She gave birth to Greg just a month before her sixteenth birthday and then Jerome when she was eighteen. She wasn't sure if David fathered them both, but Gary was already doing the detective work. Jerome passed away in 2011, so Gary was going to do a DNA test on him.

Trembling with rage, Trina picked up the paperwork on Jessica Ravana. To her great relief, the woman was close to David's age. She was in her twenties when she gave birth to a set of twins. Jared and Eric. This was in 1991. Jared died in 2010 at the age of eighteen, under mysterious circumstances, according to Gary. This left Eric.

"James Swain. Greg Wilson. Eric Ravana. Okay…" She was beginning to lose track of the siblings that were left; and given that these three just lost their mothers, she knew she needed to act fast. Chances were very likely David wouldn't want them found alive, or found at all. Especially not the ones that could prove he had sex with young teenagers.

She was certain Gary was already on track for trying to locate these three, but wanted to find them for herself. If nothing else, they could be a great asset for implicating David.

Eric was the closest, so Trina made her way towards his home location as fast as she possibly could. It was a thirty minute drive, amazingly enough. When she arrived, she was met by a sight that made her stomach sink.

The front door was wide open, and from her car she could see furniture overturned. "Oh please no…" Trina flew from her car and hurried towards the room, her heart racing and the adrenaline burning through her veins. "No Eric, no."

She burst through the door and froze in her tracks. A man in his early twenties was against the back wall of his living room, his hands at his sides and legs sprawled out before him. Bullet holes riddled his chest, blood was flowing from his lips, and his brown hair was caked in blood.

Trina's legs buckled and she threw her hand over her mouth. The scent of death stung her nostrils and churned the bile in her stomach. She forced herself to turn away and fought to regain her composure long enough to contact Gary.

He arrived within the hour to find her sitting on the curb outside. "How bad is it?" He inquired. She said nothing and simply shook her head. In her hand she clenched a note found by Eric's side. Gary took it from her and read it aloud, the color fading from his skin with each word. "Your mother is dead, and you cannot remain alive to implicate your father. You have less than five hours to live, spend those short hours well…"

There was no question in their minds that David had his son murdered. She still had to find the others.

"David was in the police force," Gary whispered, "He should know that DNA testing will still show a relation to him…whether dead or alive."

"I'm not sure he cares."

"At this point, I'm not sure either."

When they travelled to Greg Wilson's home, they met another grisly scene. Kneeling beside Greg's bed, she found herself overcome by the stench of death. He was on his back, his eyes and mouth open wide. His arms were spread out and his throat had been slit. Blood drenched his chest and the bed.

It was not long after that when Gary received a phone call from one of his officers. His face turned grim and he looked to Trina with a horrified gaze. "James Swain had been found submerged in his hot tub, made to look like he drowned. The coroner ruled the cause of death as blunt force trauma to his head…he died on July 10th, a day after his mother."

Trina's stomach turned over and she moved her hand over her mouth, gasping into it. She saw the trend, and it did not feel good at all. "All three women died in that gunfight. Now their sons are dead? Why does that feel purposely timed to me?"

"It probably is." Gary crossed his arms. "I wonder if they were keeping their sons alive in a sense, or if their deaths caused them to be murdered because of the connection they may serve."

They certainly couldn't get any testimony from their sons. It could be they were murdered so quickly because of their mothers' death. "I think we need to talk to our captured sniper." She clenched her fists. "Forgive me if I don't want to be gentle with her."

Gary cupped a hand over his mouth and shut his eyes. "I understand. I would rather you keep control, but-"

"Fuck control." She yelled her words out and sliced her arm through the air. "This maniac and his goddamn whores need to be stopped at all costs." He sighed, but said nothing more.

When she found Selene Ramirez, the woman had been transported to a small warehouse where everything would be kept off record. The woman lifted her gaze towards her and the snide expression on her face caused Trina's blood to boil over. "I'm not going to tell you anything."

"I'm not in the fucking mood." Trina grabbed Selene by the throat and, with as much strength as she could muster, slammed her hard against the wall. Selene cried out in pain, her eyes shooting up to the ceiling. "You will tell me about the child you had with David. You will tell me where to find this child." She narrowed her eyes as Selene coughed and looked at her with a virulent smirk.

"So, you're going to use violence to get information from me? Here I thought you didn't have any of your father's blood in you."

"Shut the fuck up." She threw Selene to the ground and removed a gun from her back pocket. "I know better." She pressed the gun against the back of Selene's head and pulled the hammer back. She was disgusted with herself for this action, and she knew it was the wrong way to go about it; but the rage she felt was beyond anything she'd known before. "I'm trying to save your kid's life here. If you truly don't care about her that much, then you may as well rot in hell…"

Selene screamed out, squirming beneath her. For the first time, Trina felt like she had control, that she could hold someone's life in the palm of her hand and snuff it out in an instant. "Fuck you! Shoot me if you want to." Trina sneered, her finger growing heavy on the trigger. After several seconds, she pulled her hand away and cried out in anger.

"Damn you. Damn you." She walked several steps away, throwing her hand up to her forehead. "How can you be so ignorant? How can you not care about the life of your own flesh and blood? How can David have possibly tainted you to the point that you couldn't give a shit about her?"

Selene lifted her head, chuckling softly. "Because I know no matter what I do, I will die. As a result, my daughter's life may end too; it is the price we pay for following him."

"I don't understand." She threw her hands out. "How can you follow that maniac? How can you follow that murderer?"

"What else do we have? We have nothing!" Selene pushed herself up and shook herself. "We had nothing when we met him. He took us in, he sheltered us. Whether we were with him or not, he made sure we were okay." Selene's voice rose. "We owe him our lives."

"You're delusional!"

"You might think that." Selene scoffed. "But you at least had options. Most of us would have died on the street without that man."

Trina lurched forward, poking her finger in the air. "You were a teenager, swindled and charmed by the words of an older man. You can't possibly believe he gave two shits about you."

"What does it matter? He took us in! Even my child has had a better life. You've heard of her, no doubt. Morales! Taina Morales." Trina froze, her heartbeat stopped for a split second.

She knew the name. Taina Morales was the very type of person Tori had wanted to be like when she went to Hollywood Arts. She was a Latina director, she'd gone to a performance arts school in Manhattan way back at the turn of the century. She succeeded to make a name for herself and travelled to LA after her college years to become one of the more prominent, young, Latina singers in the country.

She tried singing but ultimately moved to directing primarily, she hadn't done much work in some time, however. Still, she was a celebrity and fans kept tabs on her. "You're talking about the director that got her start in the early 2000s?" Selene crossed her arms.

"Yeah. I said I gave her up for adoption. She grew up with a very tight-knit family, so she grew up happy. Far as I know, David has no plans to harm her."

"You think so? Because those three women that died during that gunfight…their sons are all dead now. Murdered because their mothers are dead."

"Yeah well." Selene shrugged. "They knew what the costs were. They knew their sons were going to die sooner or later."

Trina flinched and stared at the woman for what felt like the longest time. She wanted so much to shoot this woman where she stood. "No," Trina whispered, "I'm not about to become like you." Selene raised an eyebrow and she turned her back to the woman. "I can't. I won't." She walked out of the warehouse, slamming the door behind her. She met Gary's gaze, studying her as though he wasn't sure what to expect from her. She scoffed and moved past him. "She's fine. Take her away from here."

Within a few days word had gotten out and Tori was surprised to be meeting one of her favorite singers. Better yet, coming to find that she was _related_ to the girl. She was beside herself with excitement, jumping up and down when she finished her DNA testing.

Taina Morales stood before her. Her hair was done in a ponytail that swept over her right shoulder. She had a pleasant, ruby smile, and stunning brown eyes. "So why didn't you decide to keep trying for your singing career?" Taina asked. Tori's face was red as she let out a nervous chuckle.

"Because…" She locked her hands behind her waist and bowed her head. "I've always had a love for science. Singing was a hobby. I just wanted my friends to think I was like that because I didn't know any better…it's a long story…"

"Well." Taina spread her arms outwards. "I've got time to talk if you want to." Tori flashed a toothy grin and bounced on her heels. "I haven't done any real singing in so long I hate to make you think I'm a faded star or something…"

"My stepsister's aunt is the same way." She couldn't wait to tell Monica she wasn't the only one who knew a famous celebrity. "But yeah, I totally have time to talk. If you really are interested…"

"Of course!"

From afar, Trina watched her sister's connection with Taina. She felt a surge of pride, but it was bittersweet to her. Taina was another lucky one, like Clarissa and Josh, but so far that seemed to be the extent of the lucky ones.

She knew she still had to contact Gary's caller from Canada. There was a son out there receiving letters from David that appeared to be egging him on, whatever that meant.

Her work was not done. Ian let her know about Tori's concerns from before; but having just lost three of the siblings, she couldn't rest yet. She wanted to, she wanted nothing more than to be able to step back and relax. She figured she'd be able to once David and his women were dealt with; and she hoped that would be sooner than later.

* * *

Several losses here this time. At least one gain. I'm going to go ahead and put up the next bit for you, because it's so big, or at least leads into the next big act, so I'm anxious to get it out to you.


	17. The Big Pictiure

Sins of My Father

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 17 (The Big Picture)

"We can't sustain her very well," The nurse said with a quiet tone. Trina looked bleakly to the hospital door. "Already with a severe heart issue, she had to be resuscitated multiple times on the operating table. She's okay to talk now; but the prognosis really is not good."

"I understand." Trina close her hand firmly and looked to her right. Gary was with her, notepad in hand. "Better now than never." He gave a brisk nod and followed her into the hospital room. The blonde haired woman lay in her bed, gazing at the ceiling above her and seemed to struggle for air. "Miss Sanders?"

The chime of the life monitor tormented Trina's ears so much she had to struggle to put them out of her mind. "I knew you'd come question me." The woman gasped softly, her eyes flooding with fresh water. "I suppose I should defend David then, am I right? Or act tough and tell you I won't say a thing…but you won't have to struggle with me."

"It's okay Lucy, you can take as much time as you need."

"You say that as if I have time." Trina took a seat beside the woman's bed and frowned as she turned her gaze towards her. "My own daughter can't look at me without disgust now, now that she knows the truth. Like a fool I followed that man, I don't know if I ever knew whether I believed him or not."

"Yes. Many seem tethered to him; but shockingly some of the women I have talked to have said more than I expected them to." Lucy turned her head away and scoffed, her hand rose a few inches and then fell.

"Because deep down, they know he's a monster and that they shouldn't support him. Still they do, but when the coins fall, they might change their views." Trina nodded slowly and leaned back in her chair. "I, and so many other girls, was just a teenager when I met him. Young, impressionable, and down on my luck. He swooped in and played the rescuer, helping so many of us and earning our trust and loyalty as a result. Looking back, I honestly don't know or remember what I saw in him."

"It's not easy when your child's life is on the line and you actually care for her."

"True. I think, or I'd like to think, these girls feel for their children deep down; but it's extremely difficult to tell for sure. They're willing to let their children die, to be exterminated, and then there's fighting when it looks like someone might possibly be favored by that man."

"Is that what happened back there?"

"Yes. I convinced David to leave my daughter alone; and the other women hated me for it. Naomi was the worst, accusing me day in and day out of seeking special treatment." Lucy shook her head and a sob cracked from her lips. "All I wanted was not to lose my little girl. Why was I so wrong for that?"

"You weren't…" She had to think of the important questions, especially with Lucy's seemingly deteriorating condition. "Lucy, I don't want to be insensitive, but I need to move on and ask you some serious questions."

Lucy gave an affirmative nod. "I'll try to any questions that I can." One pressing matter that was on her mind was David's letters in general. She knew he'd been sending letters for years; but recently she had him transferred to a supermax prison; so it was baffling how he was still getting any letters out.

"He's sending letters out to people, he's in communication with all of you." Lucy nodded once more, her eyes closing. "But he's in supermax. So how, if at all, is he able to send _anything_ out? My only thought is he has something going on with the guards; but I have no idea of what could be going on."

Lucy sucked in a deep breath and turned her gaze to Trina's. "He has one of the more prominent guards on his side. It's true." Trina felt her heart stop and raised a hand over her mouth. Her eyes darted to Gary, who lowered his notepad and pen. "I'm not sure exactly which one; but I know she's one of the women. She's one of us."

Trina locked her hands behind her waist and narrowed her eyes. "You expect me to believe it was a coincidence that I requested him transferred to a supermax prison and it just so happened to have one of his loyalists working there?" Lucy shook her head.

"No." Lucy raised her hand up. "This was a superior guard at another prison. Once David was transferred, she requested a transfer. I know that much." That could narrow things down potentially. All they had to do was run a search of the female guards, superiors, that transferred to that particular prison after David's transfer. "She intercepts any and all letters he sends, or at least he gives them to her and she sends them out elsewhere."

"I see…" This connection had to be cut, if for no other reason than to stop his orders. "Why do you not know her name?" Lucy sighed.

"Because no one does…She's one of the closer kept secrets. He doesn't want you finding that information out." Trina took a deep breath and slowly crossed her arms. "She's not even active in the field, only at the prison."

"Okay. Thank you for that, we'll certainly investigate."

Lucy swept her fingers across her face. "Will Kate be okay?" Trina frowned and slowly nodded. She didn't want Lucy to have to worry, she would do her best to ensure the girl's safety. "I don't want her to fall victim to that man or those women."

"I will do everything in my power to ensure she is safe." She took a moment to ponder the information that had been given to her. "You said some of the women were teenagers when they met David. Just how many were influenced by him? How many were young?"

"The vast majority." Lucy grimaced and Trina's stomach tightened. "That's the reason he wants to kill off all his children, because he doesn't want there to be that much evidence of such pedophilia. He slept with teenage women, he fathered children with them. Some he was aware, some he wasn't; but it didn't matter to him."

"You met him when you were a teenager, correct?"

"Yes. Naomi and I both. We were classmates. Both of us were depressive, our parents were barely around, and we were planning to run away. We met him and he said he could help us. We ran away with him…Naomi grew close to him first, but I grew closer to him over time and ultimately decided to stay 'missing' for a while longer. I didn't want to be anywhere else, with anyone else. At the same time, I didn't feel I had much of a choice."

Trina moved a hand over her chin and narrowed her eyes. "Did he manipulate you into feeling that way?" Lucy slowly nodded.

"In a way…Even when I left to return home, I never truly stopped being involve with him." Lucy closed her eyes and Trina watched as the woman's hands balled up. "There is something more to it, more than David wants you to realize. More than you do realize." She arched an eyebrow and lowered her hand. "A reason he wants you to focus on him, to believe he's at the center of it all. That way, even if you just uncover _his_ crimes, you don't uncover the bigger picture."

"Bigger picture?" She felt the air growing thicker as her pulse started to slow. "What else is there, Lucy?" What could there possibly be that she wasn't seeing? As she thought more, she was still trying to figure out how all the pieces of the puzzle came together. "You told me there's a guard that sends his letters out. You let me know a great deal today. You have earned some rest…"

"He's not the worst." Her eyebrows shot up. "Or he is; but he's not at the thick of it anymore. He's in prison, and I've told you enough that you can probably put him on death row." Lucy's lips pressed together firmly and her eyebrows closed together. "He doesn't deserve to walk this planet any longer; not after everything…I suppose he would technically be in charge still, but how on earth could he possibly still be in control?"

"Are you suggesting someone else is in control?"

"Someone else holds the leash, someone else cracks the whip." Lucy circled her hand in the air. A tightness spread across Trina's chest and her hand rose to her mouth. "When David involved us, we were told to follow blindly. We were told that we had nothing else in life as important." She wiped her face, then looked at the moisture on her hand. "These kids you're chasing after, the result of maybe twenty women over the course of thirty plus years; it isn't the end. There are plenty of women who were pulled into the ring that hadn't given birth, several that died along the way."

Despite the lack of clarity in what Lucy was saying, Trina was starting to grasp the picture. "So, David's part of a crime ring?" Lucy dropped her hand and heaved forth a heavy sigh.

"A small one of sorts…"

"I remember his real father had been a part of the Spanish mafia; but I don't recall him ever shifting into that life."

"He wasn't a part of it. Neither was his uncle." Lucy shifted her gaze to her. Trina jerked her head back and looked up at the window without seeing it. She felt like a set of bricks crashed into her. "But his uncle got off working alongside them for a while, he indoctrinated his own son…two nephews and one niece."

"Shit."

"Together they operated a crime ring within themselves. A drug ring, weapons ring, slavery and prostitution ring, Prostitution being different than the slavery." Her heart sank and she didn't have to guess which her father must have been in charge of.

Having forgotten that Gary had come in with her, she looked to him and he looked whiter than snow.

"In those last two I mentioned, some were indeed sold to the Spanish mafia or other criminal gangs." Lucy looked off to the side, her head slowly shaking from side to side. "Those few women that are running around and doing things for David, doing things for his siblings, his cousin, his uncle; yeah those are David's selected 'favorites'; but what he's not telling you is the reason he's killing off the children and soon he'll start killing off the women too."

"Why?"

"Because with him in prison, he's lost control." She shrugged. "Yes, he wants to eliminate the children to eliminate the possibility of tracing back any evidence of his crimes; but that's a sliver of the story. His Uncle feels like he's gotten out of control and once David's been sealed away for good, the man wants to send everyone into those last two crime rings I've just mentioned. David sees this mass genocide as a type of 'mercy killing'."

Trina hadn't even thought about her father's side of the family. She'd never met her Grand-Uncle, Hector, and always assumed he was living in Spain. David's brother and cousin were the same, she hardly realized they existed. Aunt Sonya was the only one she'd personally met, and that was many years ago.

They had to find them and take them out; but somehow that didn't seem the easy part. "One last thing," Trina said with a stutter, "One of David's children up in Canada…I haven't gotten to him yet but he was mentioned in David's initial letter. We received a call from his step-sister and he's been getting letters from David, evidently."

"Derek Venturi is his name." Lucy closed her eyes and raised a hand.

"You know of him?"

"I've been involved with David for, perhaps, the longest. One of, anyway; so I do know quite a bit more than the others do. Derek Venturi was born in '89, if I remember. He fell in love with a girl, but his father wound up meeting and marrying that girl's mother. They became step-siblings. Family didn't want them to continue their relationship because it 'seemed strange', so they continued it in private until she got pregnant. The family promptly kicked him out and disowned him, so David began to contact him, to 'mentor and guide'."

"I see. But you see, his step-sister says all David's doing is making him angrier."

"Yeah." Lucy cleared her throat. "You see, Derek is strong. He's intelligent. To my knowledge, David's relatives haven't sired any potential heirs to drag into their little crime ring; but the way Derek was thrown out and treated, Hector believes he's the best to be molded into taking David's seat."

Her stomach twisted into a knot and she quickly bowed and shook her head, unable to comprehend how anything like this could possibly happen. "Let me guess, Hector's pulling the strings there, not David?"

"Exactly. David has actually sent very few of the letters to Canada himself, his uncle has been taking over doing that…and has made a few phone calls to the man. Poisoning his mind."

"What's his agenda?"

"He wants Derek to murder his family."

Shortly after that, they ended the interview and left the room visibly shaken. Trina was at a loss for words and looked to Gary, who was rubbing his cheek with his hand. She started to stammer. "I'll be the first to admit…" Gary turned his eyes towards her. "I could have gone most of my life not really caring for the existence of David's relatives. Hardly knew they did exist."

"Yeah," Gary remarked, "We've been going around in circles just focusing on him."

Just thinking how vast the network of criminals had to be, she knew in order to bring down the network was to cut off the head. David wasn't the head, he probably wasn't even the damn leg. Maybe he was just the appendage. Either way, she had to find these relatives and bring them down before anyone else got hurt.

With that said, however, she would have to pay a visit to Derek Venturi before he did anything he might truly regret. "Derek should be reachable on a mental and emotional level. I don't think he's too far gone to be helped yet."

"Well, if this Hector guy wants him to murder his family, then they're probably not the ones that are going to be able to reach him."

"No; but I firmly believe his sister can. Why don't we fly out and have a chat with her?" Trina began to walk ahead, and Gary quickly followed after. "Ramp up security for _all_ of my siblings, Gary, and their families as well. Mothers, Fathers, brothers, sisters, children. If what Lucy says is accurate, then every single one of them needs the utmost protection. Anything we can muster. I'd rather not put them through witness protection just yet; but if we can't bring down this beast…"

"It'll be a last resort as it's meant to be."

* * *

Way to go Naomi, your attack on Lucy and her daughter just made the worst person turncoat. We got a lot of information here, and finally we're starting to see more of what's been going on. David's a part of a crime ring evidently, and it looks like they're trying to clean house after he lost control and went crazy


	18. Extreme Measures

Sins of My Father

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 18 (Extreme Measures)

"I don't understand what's happening." Tori held Ian's hands and gazed into his eyes with tears welling up. "Trina's relocating all of us. She says it's temporary and we'll all be back; but I don't know why we're being moved." Ian kissed her forehead.

"It's going to be okay," he whispered. She was amazed at how calm he was being. For her, this was crazy. The most she'd be able to associate with him was through text messages, and she wouldn't be able to tell him where they were going. "I'm not going anywhere, we'll all still be here waiting for you."

"I'm not even allowed to tell you where we're being moved to. Granted, she's not telling us that either." She was cracking down everywhere. "It's not just us, but everybody. Everyone from Clarissa's family to Rebecca and baby Brian, we're all being moved to secluded locations."

"I think she's doing it for your safety. Something must have happened, Tori." She didn't know what could've possibly caused this. With David in prison, how could he possibly cause anything that would warrant this?

Elsewhere, Louis was stuck in the back of a large black SUV with tinted windows. His arms were crossed and his eyes scanned his relatives, who were also riding in the car with him. "Can't believe I'm being forced to go into hiding with you people…The reason I moved to Bakersfield _was_ to hide out."

"Believe it or not," Renee said, "We are your family Louis and we do love you." He turned his head away and scoffed. "You know, Tawny's going to be there." His gaze softened and he let out a soft gasp.

"What?" He looked back at Renee, his eyebrows quivering. "She doesn't want anything more to do with me, though…"

"She still cares about you, Louis. We're all just waiting…waiting for you to come back to us." He scoffed once again and looked away. Moisture started to glaze over his eyes so he blinked in an attempt to flick away his tears.

In a separate part of town, Taylor cried out in frustration while packing her bags. "This is the exact _opposite_ of what I wanted. This is going right back to where we were before." Alex rushed past her, carrying two suitcases.

"At least we'll be in one place. Trina said we would be in some underground bunker; but it's temporary, Taylor. I would rather do this than to risk losing you or anyone else." Alex stopped and gave her daughter a tender smile. "Look at it this way, we won't be alone."

"We may as well be." She crossed her arms and shook her head. She was glad that Ann would be there as well as Clarissa's family; so their presence would ease the burden a great deal. "But when all this is said and done, I _better _get a chance to have an actual life!"

Alex set down her suitcases and walked over to Taylor, looked into her eyes and put her hands onto the girl's shoulders. "You will, Taylor." She wiped a tear off her daughter's cheek, then pulled her into a firm hug. "I promise you, you will have the best one."

Taylor buried her face into her mother's chest and closed her hands onto the woman's back. "I love you, Mom." She sniffed and the skin on her face tensed. "I love you."

"I love you too." Alex kissed her on the top of her head and tightened the hug, comforting the angry nerves that she felt.

Elsewhere, Penelope was joined by Josh and his family. Her eyebrow rose and she tilted her head a bit. "So I'm joining you, huh?" Josh smacked his lips and nodded a bit. She didn't mind it, especially considering she didn't want to hide out by herself. "I was just starting to enjoy my new job too."

"Well, apparently that's not going anywhere." Josh crossed his arms. "We're all having to take a forced leave from our jobs by the police, so bosses can't fire us without legal action being taken against them."

"That's nice, I suppose. I wonder what happened to cause all this."

"Something big, no doubt." Josh looked down to Elena, who was hugging his leg tight. "But I don't want to run the chance of anything happening to my daughter or anyone else. This is best."

She agreed despite wishing to know more details. Perhaps once they all got to wherever they were being taken, they'd be given more details. "So far it just sounds like witness protection, without the actual name change."

"We're not being moved across country, I don't think. We're just being moved to safehouses and bunkers. Only reason we can't be in contract with people we're familiar with on the outside is to lessen the danger to them and the risk of being discovered."

Penelope shrugged. "Well, I don't have anyone I'm close to out there, so I don't see why I'm being bothered with."

"Well hey, just imagine if someone tried to attack your boss because they felt like he knew where you were." She frowned and raised a hand to her arm.

"Okay. I get it…"

Trina stepped out of the airport in Canada and walked towards the rental car with Gary. Try as she might to prepare herself, she had no idea what to expect from this meeting. They wouldn't be meeting with Derek straightaway, they were first going to meet Casey McDonald. She was at the center of what sounded like the circus surrounding the Venturi family.

As much as she wanted to find and help whatever other children of David's were out there, the life of an entire family was at stake simply because a creepy uncle wanted to mold Derek into the next head of his crime family.

It was time to take the rug out from under them.

"Is Lucy protected? If they realize she talked…"

"Then they would know we know about them." Gary started the rental car up and Trina shut the door behind her. "Which is why you decided to put everyone in safehouses and bunkers."

"Right." It was difficult on her as well because she wouldn't be able to see her family either. It was her own rule. After what happened at the Mack household, she knew there was a higher chance that she was being watched or followed by someone, therefore she couldn't risk someone seeing her travel to any of those bunkers. "What will we do with Derek's family, by the way? They're in danger, not from David, but their own son."

"If you're right, and I think you are, Casey may be able to get through to him. He hasn't done anything bad yet, it sounds like, so he can't be too far gone. There's a reason he hasn't taken action."

She opened her purse and pulled out a small makeup kit. "So what is Hector feeding off of?" She pulled down the car visor in front of her and began to apply a mild amount of powder to her face. Gary glanced over at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Sounds like a scheme of revenge to me." Trina returned the makeup kit and began to rake her nails through her hair. She'd fallen asleep on the plane and felt like she needed to freshen up a bit. "A love affair broken apart by a parents' marriage, forced to continue in secrecy, and then thrown out once the girl gets pregnant."

"If they were that harsh to Derek, it makes me wonder what they did to Casey."

"Good question. I suspect we are about to find out." The whole situation was a recipe for disaster, it was a wonder Derek hadn't blown a fuse already. "And we thought Louis was full of anger."

"Louis has rebellion, Derek has rage. There is a difference."

"Very true." It was easy enough to see. Louis family wasn't in danger to him because they hadn't truly done anything. He was simply rebelling against picturesque image. He didn't want anything to do with the politics of the family, felt like the black sheep because he wasn't perfect like they were.

They made it to the Toronto detective agency where Casey had agreed to meet them. A fellow officer greeted them at the door and guided them to the room where Casey was.

She was seated patiently at a small metal table, her legs crossed and fingers clasped on the table. She had straight brown hair that ran behind her ears and flowed out around her bare shoulders. A blue sweater hung loosely around her body. The girl raised her brown eyes up to them and she bore a weak smile. "Hi there," Casey said softly, "You must be Detective Malone and Agent Tyler."

"A pleasure to meet you," Trina said while offering a hand shake. Casey shook her hand and then dropped her gaze. "I understand you're very concerned and alarmed by what you found. I know it's difficult, but we're here to help." Trina sat down and studied the faint streaks on the girl's cheekbones. Her eyes were slightly red and puffy. "Anything we can do, we will."

"I never stopped loving him, he needs to know that." Casey looked up and leaned forward. "I don't know if he hates me. What we had was real, even if we had to pretend…even if we had to hide…"

"Your parents must have been very strict." Casey sniffed and quickly shook her head.

"Selfish. There was nothing wrong with what we were doing. Why should we have broken up just because our parents met and decided to date too?" Casey pat her chest and let out a small gasp. "Why should we be forced to stay separated just because they got married first?"

"How long were the two of you together before your parents were? Did they not know?"

"They knew." Casey sighed. "We were fourteen when they got married. Derek and I met in elementary school." Casey's frown faded and she started to smile. "We were crushing on each other in the fourth grade, but didn't actually say anything until we were in seventh."

"So, maybe you started dating around twelve years?"

"Yeah. That's why our parents didn't take it seriously. They met at a PTA meeting when we were just thirteen, got married a year later and said our relationship wasn't real and that we should discontinue it because we would be step-siblings."

"I take it neither of you took that well."

"Of course not. Derek was hurt, angry even; but we tried to go along with that. It didn't last long." Of course it wouldn't. Teenage hormones, and forced apart by means that neither party agreed to. "We decided to continue our relationship, but hid it by pretending to bicker and fight all the time. He hated to have to do that, and I felt horrible for putting him through it."

"You indicated that there was a pregnancy involved." Casey covered her mouth and shut her eyes, quickly nodded her head.

"God. Yes, when I turned eighteen I found out I was pregnant. Our parents were furious." Casey started rifling through her leather brown purse until she pulled out a photograph of a small five year old boy with bright blue eyes and soft brown hair. "This is Micah. My son, our son…"

Trina took the photograph and studied it close, smiling tenderly. "He's not with you today?"

"No, he's staying with some friends of mine. I didn't want him worried about mommy." Trina chuckled and handed the picture back. "I didn't want him hearing us talk about his father like this either. He…doesn't know much about his father."

"He doesn't?"

Casey shut her eyes. "When they kicked Derek out of the house, they cut off everything. They pulled out any funding for college, and even went so far as to get a court order forbidding him from seeing me or Micah. I wanted to find him, to reach out to him, but I never could…He had no way of telling me where he'd gone or what he was up to. I went to college at the only college my parents would accept, and that was across the border many miles away…"

"How did you finally find him?"

"I finished with college this year, returned home and got into it with my mom. My brothers and sisters actually helped, they were on my side." She took a deep breath. "They demanded to know if our parents knew where Derek was, and all stepped up to say if they didn't come out and say what they knew, they'd all cut mom and dad out of their lives…Mom broke down and said they knew where Derek was living."

"So you went to find him?"

"Yeah." Casey exhaled and raised a closed hand to her chest. "I ran to him as fast as I could. I-I had to see him." She dropped her hand and swallowed heavily. "He was so out of it, a mess really. Drunk and barely awake…I-I couldn't believe he'd fallen so hard. Immediately I wanted to help him clean up his apartment, because it was a mess; and that's when I found the letters. I was terrified, but scared for him more than anything."

"Did he know about his biological father beforehand?"

"We all knew." Casey folded her arms and looked away. "It was the reason his dad had no problem tossing him out the door. Because Derek wasn't his, and as much as he wanted to care for him, he just couldn't. Especially not because our relationship was 'embarrassing' to them."

"I can see there's a lot of resentment, and that's understandable. Though, I'm sure you've gathered, their lives might be in danger." Casey glanced back, the hurt in her eyes was evident. She brought her hands to her chest, they were trembling heavily.

"I'm angry at them, I hate what they did; but I don't want to hurt them. I also know Derek wouldn't hurt them either, he's not a bad person. He would never do anything to hurt anybody…"

"Maybe; but anybody can lose it just like that." She snapped her fingers and Casey slowly shook her head, still not believing Trina's words. "We believe he's being manipulated, not by his biological father, but someone much worse." Casey moved her hands over her mouth and her eyes grew large. "We don't believe their intentions are good. This person might be trying to convince Derek to give in to that rage and pain that's been building up for many years."

Gary nodded and set a sheet of paper down before Casey. "Take your relatives on an all expense paid vacation anywhere you want to go." The girl's brow furrowed and she moved her hand to the paper. "It will be safer while we try to resolve the threat."

"I'll make them go, but I won't leave." Trina leaned her head back and raised an eyebrow as determination grew on Casey's face. "I went without him for five years. I won't leave him." Casey pressed her lips together and leaned forward, her gaze seemingly glued with Trina's.

"Well." A smile curled on Trina's lips and she slowly closed her eyes. "That's settled then." Casey fell back, sighing with relief. "Besides, I do think you're instrumental in getting through to him…However, any means necessary should be taken to protect your family."

"He wouldn't hurt them. I _know_ he wouldn't." Casey reached into her purse and removed a set of folded papers. "I saw dates on these letters, some go back years." She unfolded the papers and placed them in front of Trina. "He wouldn't have made it this far if he really wanted to kill them."

"Alright." She pulled the letters towards her and glanced to Gary, who responded with a simple nod. "I suppose we've arrived at a pretty good time, then."

From there, Casey guided them to where David was staying. His house was in a rougher neighborhood. It was small and wooden, with a front porch and rooftop patio. The wood on the house was rotting and falling apart, and the roof on the porch looked like it was about ready to crumble. The paint was thin and faded, and the front windows were cracked.

On the front porch, she saw two men. One was younger, in his mid-twenties. He had shaggy brown hair with bangs that fell before thin glasses. His nose was long and sharp, and his lips were twisted in a thin scowl. In his hand he clutched a beer bottle. He wore a dark leather jacket over a stained blue shirt which was tucked into torn denim jeans.

The second man was far older, bent forward slightly and his hands rested on top of a long cane. He had short grey white with a bald spot on the back of his head, and a full white beard and moustache. His right finger curled over the brim of a black Stetson hat, holding it over his cane. He wore a beige coat and had on a pair of beige slacks with a white button up shirt tucked into them.

The younger man slung out his arm before retreating back into his house and slamming the door. The older man returned the hat to his head, turned around and walked down the steps of the front porch.

Trina sucked in a deep breath as the man's pale blue eyes drifted to her. Every muscle in her body started to tense as she held his stare, her eyelids fell into narrow slits and she balled up her fists. Her hair rose on end and despite the blood boiling within her veins, she felt a cold sweat coming over her. Something about this man was dangerous, far more than she could expect. Was this man harassing Derek her great-uncle Hector?

The man simply nodded at her before pulling the brim of his hat down and traversing the yard to his white sedan. He opened his car door and stood for a moment, his steely-eyed gaze never faltering from Trina's vehicle. She watched him slide into the car and start it up, then turned around and released a loud exhale.

* * *

Everyone's on lockdown, and it looks like the arena shifts to Canada for a bit. Derek needs some huge help it would appear, at least Casey's with him. Sure their parents are probably pretty bad for what they did, but certainly they don't deserve death, let's hope the others can get through to Derek before he does anything he'll regret. Thoughts on everything here?


	19. The Vengeful Son

Sins of My Father

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 19 (The Vengeful Son)

Derek opened the door and his eyes travelled first to Casey. It was there Trina saw his eyes light up with a twinkle in them. His brows rose and a slight smile tugged at the corner of his lips. She was confident that he could be reached, then, and that it wasn't too late. However, she did worry it would not be as easy as it seemed.

"Casey." Her name rolled breathlessly from his lips and he tried to hide his beer bottle behind his door. "It's good to see you." Casey smiled tenderly at him, then quickly turned towards Trina.

"I wanted to introduce you to someone." Derek looked at Trina and in an instant the smile faded from his face and the skin tightened around his eyes. She had to step back, uncertain of what was about to happen. "This is-"

"I know who it is," Derek replied. He stepped outside and slightly in front of Casey, as though shielding her from Trina. "Katrina, one of my biological siblings, they told me you'd show up." He narrowed his eyes and a deep scowl grew on his face. "I don't want any part of your schemes or whatever it is you're plotting. I already told that old codger that I wanted to be left alone." He sliced his arm through the air.

"Derek!" Casey put her hands on his arm and he turned a sideways glance towards her. "It's not like that. She's just here to help us. She's not the bad guy, she's one of the good guys." Derek growled and yanked his arm away from her.

"I was told she's not to be trusted."

"By whom?" Trina asked. She poked her thumb over her shoulder. "That old man? You don't seem taken with him, threw him off your front porch a few seconds ago." Derek mumbled something and his hand sailed through the air.

"I didn't want to be bothered by him right now, that's all. Apparently he knows my birth father. Some relative…" Derek looked at Casey. She was frowning at him, her hands were at her sides. He took a deep breath and looked back at Trina. "Casey seems to trust you, so what do you want? You got thirty seconds before I toss you out the door."

"Give me five and we're good." He rolled his eyes and walked into the house. Casey quickly followed. She shared a final, exasperated look with Gary, and shook her head before entering.

To say the front room was a mess would have been an understatement. The light brown carpet was covered in stains, fast food bags and wrappers lay crumpled up on the floor, and Trina was almost sure the recliner in the room was saturated with alcohol.

She wasn't sure if Derek was even trying to live at this point. This was a man at the end of his rope, surely, one who probably could be easily manipulated and swayed onto the wrong path if not careful.

"I was told you'd come and try to poison my mind or whatever." He set the bottle on the end table beside his couch, then took a seat. Trina leaned slightly to the right and pressed her lips firmly together. "And before you go telling me that man out there is bad, he was trying to tell me you were; so what am I to believe here?"

"I think you have a mind in which you can believe whatever you want. You don't need to be told what to believe." Trina watched as Casey begun picking up the trash on the floor. Derek let out a grunt and raised an eyebrow.

"Case, you don't have to do that. I already told you, it's fine."

"I want to," Casey replied, "You shouldn't be living like this."

Trina searched the chipped walls for anything, pictures or memorabilia, but they were mostly blank. There was, however, a guitar placed on a shelf near the back corner of the room. She pointed to it and Derek's gaze followed. "You've got a guitar, does it have a story?"

"It has a story." Derek took a sip of his bottle, then set it back down. His shoulders rolled and he leaned back into his couch. "Everything has a story."

Casey stopped stuffing trash into a bag she pulled from the kitchen pantry, if only for a moment. "He formed a rock band in high school." Trina hummed. More music geared siblings, it seemed. Derek rolled his eyes and slowly shook his head.

"Not something worth much."

Trina peered through the entry way into the kitchen and saw pots and pans scattered all over the countertops and stove. The sink was full of dishes and old dishwater. "He used to be cleaner than this," Casey whispered while moving past her, "He's really gone downhill."

She nodded and looked over her shoulder to see Derek staring at the blank television screen in front of him. On the TV stand were discarded beer cans. Rolling her eyes once more, she turned to him and walked forward. "Derek, you don't have to live like this. There's more to life than sitting in your dark house, drinking beer all day."

"I don't do that all day." He shrugged. "I watch movies."

"Boy, your house looks like it hasn't been cleaned in four years."

"And I don't need you to tell me how to live my life." He pointed to the door. "There's the door. If you're going to just complain about the lack of cleanliness in my house, then you can leave."

"I'm not going to leave." Trina put her hands on her hips. "I came here because Casey asked me to. She's worried about you." He paused, his eyebrows curling up in the center. His gaze softened as he raised a hand over his mouth and slowly rubbed his fingers along his stubbly chin.

"She shouldn't worry for me. I'm already lost and she knows it."

Hearing the running water from the kitchen, Trina looked in that direction to see Casey with her elbows in clean dishwater. "I don't think she believes it." She looked back at him. "And frankly, neither do I. I think you need to drop the tough guy act and realize…" She pointed towards Casey as Derek looked up at her. "The woman in there is still in love with you and is afraid for you. You can say it's foolishness if you want, but there was a time you loved her too and understood how she felt."

"I still do." He dropped his hand and growled. "I'm just saying, now isn't the best time."

"Until you acknowledge that you need help."

"I don't need help!" He rose to his feet, his voice rising sharply. "I just want to be left alone. I don't want to be a part of your investigation-"

"Derek," Casey said from the kitchen, "We know about the letters you've been getting." He froze, his eyes growing large. "We know what that man wants you to do…to mom and George, to Lizzie, Edwin and Marti. You don't have to go there, you don't have to cross that line." She walked into the living room, her hands dripping with water.

Derek turned away, grumbling as he pushed his hand into his hair. "I hate them. They deserve what they get."

"You don't believe that!" She rushed to his side and took his hand, causing him to look her in the eyes. "Tell me you don't believe that, Derek." He scoffed and his breathing started to tremble. "I hate them too for how they treated us. I hate them for trying to keep us apart; but as much as I hate them, and yes there have been times I would have wished them dead for it, I don't truly believe they deserve to die for what they did." He pulled away from her and walked a few steps away. "You're not a murderer, Derek. You're not a killer."

"You don't know that." He chuckled. "It's been five years now, I've changed."

"So have I; but I know you're not a murderer. Would you really want to hurt little Marti?" Derek chuckled sadly and bowed his head, looking off to the right. "She was your favorite little sister, wasn't she?"

"Yeah…she's not so little anymore."

"No she's not. She's doing well in school, I hear." Casey moved her hands behind her back and breathed in slowly. "They all miss you. I only found you because they sided with me and forced Mom and George to tell us where you were…"

Derek rubbed his forehead and groaned.

"Can you really tell me they deserve to be punished for something our parents did? Derek?"

His hand clenched momentarily and eventually his entire body seemed to sink. "They don't deserve to be." Derek looked at the door, his eyes narrowed. "That man that has been in contact with me…wants me to hurt all of them. He's made a lot of strong points, but…"

"But you don't believe any of them, do you? I'm right. I know I'm right. Do you really want your only son to grow up without a father?" Derek closed his eyes and slowly closed his hands.

"I haven't even met Micah yet."

"I don't want him to only know you as his father in prison." Casey placed a hand on Derek's shoulder and furrowed her brow at him. He opened his eyes partially and turned his head towards her, locking a tender gaze with her.

Trina hung back beside Gary and crossed her arms. They glanced at one another and she whispered, "Honestly beginning to feel like I'm watching a live soap opera."

"Telenovellas are sillier," Gary whispered. Trina stifled a laugh and dropped her hands to her waist. "Honestly, there's only one thing she would have to say and I'd have a hard time wagering someone's grandmother will start bawling."

It wasn't a moment for jokes, and certainly not the time to try and deflect the situation with humor; but honestly it felt good for a moment. "If she were to announce a pregnancy, Gary, I think we'd have to stop making soap opera jokes and get back into the conversation."

She heard someone clear their throat and looked up to see Derek and Casey staring at them with bewildered expressions. "Sorry." She coughed into her hand. "Carry on."

Casey blinked twice and started to sigh. "I didn't know how to say it, but I am actually pregnant." Trina raised an eyebrow and Gary started to cough. Derek's widening gaze fell onto Casey and his lips parted. "I didn't say it in the interview. When I first found Derek and came here, it was hard not to just…years apart, you know…"

"You're pregnant?" Derek's voice trembled and he pointed to his chest. He stammered through his words. "Mine? Of course it's mine." He started to chuckle and slowly walked towards the couch. "But-But I don't deserve…I'm not…"

Casey sat with him, folding her hands over his. "Derek please, talk to them. Let them help."

He gave her hand a squeeze and looked up at Trina. "What do you want to discuss then? Keeping in mind, if I don't want to talk about something-"

"You won't have to say anything you don't want to talk about." Trina curled a finger over her chin and pondered what questions she might have. For the moment, she really wanted to find their parents and question them; but that wasn't important in the moment. Granted, it would be helpful to try and figure a way to get them connected again. "At what point did Hector begin reaching out to you, or even showing up at your door?"

"Somewhere within the last few years, but it's been slow and gradual." He shrugged. "Like once every couple months I'd get the 'friendly uncle' letter asking how I was doing." He sank back in the couch and put his hands behind his head. "Once I started corresponding, because really look around…" He extended his hand and moved it across the room. "I had nothing better to do."

"Right." She pocketed her hands. "I understand that."

"I had no reason to not trust him for a while. Then he'd talk to me about my family." Derek's eyes narrowed and he began to tense. "He'd build me up, telling me things like how they'd done me wrong and they deserve to be punished." Casey pouted her lip and began to slide her hand slowly along Derek's arm. He breathed in and shut his eyes. "Then he began showing up at my door so we could talk in person. He kept asking me how far I'd go to take my life back, what I'd be willing to do to escape this hell I'm in."

"And did you answer him?"

"I said what I'll tell you, I don't know." He shrugged. "He thinks I should take my revenge, he thinks they shouldn't see the light of day." Derek pat his chest. "My only question." Then he pointed out into the air. "Why does he give a shit about them? If he's really this big bad person that isn't just talking out of his ass about my family, why would he bother caring about them?"

It was a good question, and one that had been going through her mind. "I don't think he does." It had to be some kind of test. "I think he genuinely wants to see how far you would go." Derek grumbled for a second and folded his arms across his chest. "Because our real father is currently in prison and no longer in control…Hector is heading a decades old family crime business, and may be trying to indoctrinate you into it."

Casey's expression turned to fear and Derek opened his mouth, but remained speechless. Trina continued to stroke her chin, still in her thoughts. "If he saw that you were willing to murder your own family without a single thought…"

"He's also playing on your emotions," Gary said with a calm and sure tone. Trina turned to him to hear what he had to say. "Just like David, finding those women who were so depressed and alone that he could say just about anything to manipulate them and reel them in. Hector is doing the same to you."

Derek raised an eyebrow. "Are you suggesting I'm easily manipulated?" He leaned forward, poking a finger down into his leg. "Nobody manipulates me."

"Anger is easy to manipulate, to rile up. You've been cast out by your family, left in this mess that you're in. You're hurting and lost everything you held close to you…so if someone came in trying to rally you against them, spinning a web of revenge and punishment, it would understandably be hard not to jump on the bus."

"Now you listen here." Derek's voice began to rise. "I have no intention of murdering my family." Trina's lip curled into a tiny smirk and she glanced from Gary to Derek and back. She saw what Gary was doing and admired it. He struck a nerve with Derek, and was playing on Derek's independent streak. "I can't be conned or manipulated into that, and I'm not going to be." Derek poked his own chest, narrowing his eyes. "If I do anything, it's because _I_ want to. I'm in control of myself, nobody else controls me."

"Good." Trina moved her hands in front of her waist, folding one over the other. "I do have other bad news as well. All the children David had, and the women who he favored and didn't send off in the prostitution or slavery rings his family controlled, are being killed off." Derek grunted while Casey moved her hand up to her chest. "Seems you're the exception right now because Hector may be trying to see if you're a suitable, and moldable, replacement for David…"

"So let me see if I can guess what you're getting at." Derek folded his hand around his knee, hoisting his elbow into the air as he leaned forward. "Because right now, I appear to be working along with Hector and 'manipulated'-" He sneered. "-That I'm not in danger of being culled; but the moment I resist him and refuse him, I'm going to be in danger?"

"Possibly."

"I wish him fucking luck with that." Derek leaned back and shook his head. "If that old son of a bitch thinks he can fuck with me."

"Casey could be put in danger too."

Derek froze and rage flashed before his eyes. He stood abruptly and slashed his arm through the air. "No! I wouldn't let him near her. No one touches her." Trina nodded slowly.

"I agree. I wanted to send her and the rest of your family to a shelter, but she's refusing." Trina motioned to Casey, and Derek twisted a bit towards Casey, his eyebrows rising. "She won't leave your side. Maybe if you would go to a shelter as well…"

Derek grumbled a bit and shook his head. "I'm not afraid of that old fuckup."

"I mean, one of our brothers, Louis, is a year older than you and was trained in the military. He practically died trying to fight off an associate of that organization. I'm also trained in combat, and I nearly got taken out a couple times. So, if you're not trained in combat, how do you think you're going to fare against those people?"

Derek leaned forward, his intense glare only mere inches from hers. "I refuse to hide like a wounded animal." He growled a bit and looked her up and down. "Why aren't _you_ hiding out? You have people clearly able to investigate, right?"

"I'm leading the investigation. I did my share of hiding before and leading from the shadows. I'm done with that." She could see her own stubbornness in him. They were deadlocked it seemed. Derek leaned back and scoffed.

"I'm not hiding out. I'll play along with Hector for now, if it keeps myself and Casey out of harm's way; but I'm not hiding like a weak pup."

"Fair enough. I would like to talk to your family though."

"Do what you want." Derek turned back and moved towards the couch. "I want nothing to do with them." He sneered. "May they rot in the deepest bowels of hell."

"Okay." She looked at Casey, who cringed and shook her head. Clearly, Casey didn't want to bother with them either. She wanted to see the parents for herself, to hear their side of the story and figure out where they got off. "Then I will deal with them myself.

After some silence, Casey looked off to the television and slid closer to Derek. "By the way." She looked up to Trina and furrowed her brow. "I caught a glimpse of him at the trial he had, but wasn't keeping up with it…David, I know him by name, but he looked familiar to me."

Derek raised an eyebrow and Trina removed a picture of David from her purse. "This is him." She handed it over and Casey studied it while raising a hand over her mouth. "What is it?"

"I knew I recognized him." She looked up sharply, poking at the picture. "Back in college, he was on my campus. I ran into this guy at the food court." Her heart stopped and the color started to drain from Derek's face. "I was barely eating and he saw me crying about everything going on so he came over and tried to comfort me. Said he was a professor, but I didn't recognize him and when I asked someone, they said there wasn't a professor by the name he'd given."

"Sounds like he was trying to find a new victim," Gary replied. Trina cracked her jaw and looked towards Derek. His mouth twisted into an angry snarl and his tongue flicked across the corner of his lips. "You lucked out."

"I just thought it was creepy." Casey leaned sideways and blinked twice. "I mean, I know he sounded like he was genuinely trying to offer advice and console me; but if he hadn't said he was a professor, I don't know if I would have been swayed. I didn't want to talk about my problems to a college professor. Didn't feel like it."

Still studying Derek, a sly grin spread across her face. When Gary looked at her, she wagged her eyebrows at him, causing him to groan and turn away. He knew all too well what she was planning.

* * *

So we've met Derek. There was a lot in this chapter, seems Trina sees a bit of herself in him. I guess she's not the only tough-minded, angry sibling out there. What did you think of everything? We'll be seeing old Mr. Venturi and his wife soon too; but we're going to be paying a visit to David as well. With Derek.


	20. From the Horse's Mouth

Sins of My Father

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 20 (From the Horse's Mouth)

Having David be transported to Canada was helpful, even if it was only temporary. For her sake, she needed to question him without having to leave the area herself. She had to be near just in case Hector decided to pop up.

Entering the room where he was, she felt a rush of joy to see him handcuffed at the wrists and waist. He sat in a sole chair in the center of a large soundproof room. David stared at her, watching her closely with an arching eyebrow. "So you've not only had me transferred to Canada for questioning." He cocked his head to the right. "But you've brought me to an empty storehouse?"

"Yes."

"What part of you even believes for one moment that I'm going to say anything to you?"

"You're going to talk, David." She narrowed her eyes and circled him like a shark. "I guarantee you will tell me everything." She stopped behind him and slapped a firm hand onto his shoulder. "You see, I found out the truth." He looked over his shoulder and glared at her. "You don't want your children killed off, or the women you favor."

"Excuse me?"

"No. No, that call is coming from above. In fact, you gave me the four siblings that you felt were in the most immediate danger…you wanted me to find them, to get them out of the path of the true devil." David started to chuckle, his voice growing low.

"That's quite the assumption you're making."

"You can drop the act. You may think you're still in control, that you're still in power; but you're not." David rolled his eyes at her and turned his head away. Trina withdrew her hand and walked past him, looking at the door. "I have a gift for you, one that will certainly loosen those gums of yours once you realize just how weak and helpless you truly are."

"For god sake."

"You know…" She walked towards the door, her head shaking gently from side to side. "It's one thing to take the young women and play them, one thing to fuck the ones you want and send the rest off into prostitution…it's one thing to fuck your own child whether you know it or not." She looked back and saw him cringe. Smirking with satisfaction, she put her hand on the doorknob and began to pull it open. "But it's another thing to approach the lover of your own son and try to pull that shit on her."

He jerked his head back and opened his eyes wide when he saw Derek standing in the now open doorway. Derek was cracking his knuckles and cracking his neck.

As he stepped inside, Trina whispered to him. "Try not to damage him too much. I know you want to go crazy, but don't." She wasn't proud of allowing this, but felt like it had to be done. If nothing else, to get David to drop his 'top dog' act and realize just how little control he had. "See you in a minute, Davie."

She stepped outside and started to close the door, sighing as she heard David start to scream out his protest. She stood on one side of the door and looked to her right, where Gary was standing with his head bowed. "I know you don't like it, Gary. I know there's a line."

"I get it, and I think he deserves worse than he's being given; but I just worry. You, and that boy in there, both have great potential to let your anger take you way too far. We've seen it with Erika and I just don't want you to lose yourself."

"I won't."

"You say that." Gary turned to her, looking her in the eyes. "But you are not all powerful, you are not invincible. That man in there thinks he is, or thought he was; and look where it got him." She took a deep breath and shut her eyes.

"I hear you." She did, truly, and she understood his concern. "I'm trying not to let myself lose it. I know. There are times I feel it and it's hard to resist the temptation…believe me, as much as I want to kill some of those fuckers out there, I know better."

Gary started to smile and gave a quick nod. "As long as you know better, and you know what's right, then that's important. As long as you don't cross the line, that's all that matters."

"Those women that died back there, at the Mack house…" She crossed her arms. "I didn't want them to die. I was trying to preserve lives."

"I'm not asking you to not shoot when you're put in a situation like that, Trina. I'm asking you to not shoot…when you know you have control over the other person."

His words weighed down her heart and she turned away, her eyes drifting off to the side. She sucked in her lips and raised two fingers to her forehead.

She sank back against the wall and folded her arms, her left foot rose up and planted against the wall. "That's hard to do." With an exhale, she looked to the door. Likely, it had gone on long enough. "I'm going back in."

Once inside, she found David on the floor with Derek straddling him with his knees. In his left hand, he clenched David's shirt so firmly the fabric looked ready to tear; and his right hand pounded every inch of David's body.

"Okay." Trina hurried over. "Derek, Derek that's enough." She put a hand on Derek's shoulder and he looked up at her. "We don't want to get too carried away. If we let our rage get the better of us, we lose out." The man let out a heavy sigh and looked down at David.

David was flinching and leaning his head away. His entire body was trembling and twisting about like a fish out of water. "Yeah," Derek said with a heavy breath, "Not worth it." He dropped David and stood up. "If you don't mind, I'd like to hear what the bastard has to say…"

"I won't make you leave, but go let Gary know to come in."

"Sure."

As he went to retrieve Gary, Trina flipped David over and started to pull him up. Blood spilt from his lips and he began coughing violently. "Fuck you," David said with a low growl, "Fuck you."

"Well now…I know you have a thing for your daughters." She smirked as the man rolled his eyes. "But I don't have a thing for fathers. Besides, I'm spoken for." She hoisted him over to the chair and sat him down roughly. "Not that that's ever stopped you, I'm sure."

"I hate you so goddamn much."

"I believe we established that last year when you spent much of the time trying to murder me."

"So he _is_ trying to off his kids?" Derek asked. She looked to him and shook her head.

"Nope. Just me. That's when he got crazy because his mother died and left everything. Basically told him to fuck off; and now I understand why." She put her hands on David's shoulders and glared into his eyes. "Because she couldn't stand you. You got involved with your Uncle and his little schemes. Which is why she didn't leave anything to your sister or brother either! Tell me about Aunt Sonya and Uncle Raul. Tell me about Great-Uncle Hector and his son, Juan."

David looked away, his cheeks puffing multiple times. "So you know of them now."

"Of course. One of your most loyal followers spilled her guts to me. She didn't want to die, and she didn't want her daughter to die." He looked back at her and narrowed his eyes. "You're not calling for 'David's Angels' to die, are you now? No, that's your uncle. He thinks you've lost control, he needs to get rid of all of them and start the process all over again, doesn't he?"

"So I got selfish." He scowled at her and leaned his head back, glaring daggers into her, but they bounced right off her. "The ones I didn't want to send off to the mafia or other gang organizations, yeah I favored them. What of it?"

"What of it? Because the one you truly love is in danger of being murdered too, you fucking idiot." He flinched and she smacked his shoulder. "Clarissa and her mother. They're in just as much danger as the others, all because you got a little greedy with grandma's money."

"Oh come on."

"I don't remember hearing from Aunt Sonya or Uncle Raul when they didn't get any inheritance. And they're still in power. Aren't they?" She walked behind him and lowered herself to his level. "Aren't they?"

He clenched his teeth and started to growl. "You still have nothing on me."

"Oh? No? I don't?" She started to laugh. "Where do I _start!_" She began counting off on her fingers and walking past him slowly. "Solicitation. Solicitation of minors. Aggravated Assault, statutory rape, attempted murder, incest." She turned to face him and saw him beginning to shake and tremble for the first time. She was getting to him, and it felt good. "Oh. And blackmail!" He looked up at her with clenched teeth. "Of a _senator_ no less. You've been a very naughty boy, Davie…a very, very naughty boy."

Derek clicked his tongue and began to slide a finger down the index finger of his opposite hand. "Damn, is Uncle Hector trying to save your ass or cover for themselves and cut you loose for your debauchery?"

Trina poked her thumb over her shoulder at Derek. "He has a very valid point." David sneered at them and turned his head away. "What is it, David? Do you think your beloved uncle is trying to help you out?"

"Fucking shit." David looked back and continued his growling. He looked like a caged animal, unable to take any action aside from backing into a corner. "Of course not, he didn't want me screwing the merchandise anyway but because I was in charge of the prostitution ring, I got away with it…"

"Is that so?"

"As long as I didn't get caught, he said." David's eyes grew narrow and he leaned forward. "He didn't like that I impregnated anyone either, much less the teenage ones."

Derek looked over. "Can I hit him one more time? Please?" Trina held up a hand and he looked down, dejected. "Fine."

"Believe me, I want to do worse to him as well." Trina walked forward, swinging her closed fists at her sides. "So you kept your mothers close until you finally got caught."

"Of course…which Hector didn't like either, since he would have preferred to send them off; but I wasn't that heartless." She wanted to scoff, but there was truth in his eyes. It nearly broke her to realize it, but at the same time, she felt a hint of satisfaction. "Doing that meant Hector would do one of two things to those kids. Either he would bring them into the organization, which was an idea he wasn't fond of because he preferred keeping our thing small; or he would kill them due to them being motherless and useless."

"So you really are powerless behind those bars?" It sounded like he was unable to keep his women safe from Hector any longer. "And here we were under the assumption that you were in control still."

"Slightly…I had my guard send them letters, telling them what to do and where to go. But not often, I'm sure Hector has more control over them."

"Who called them to the Mack house?" David raised an eyebrow. "Big gunfight a couple weeks ago between me and a slew of your little harem."

"That was probably either Sonya or Hector. Sonya's the big enforcer, and most in line with Hector's plans. So, I take it you found Alex then."

"Oh yes. I found most everybody; but a few were killed before I could reach them." He sighed heavily and shook his head.

"So what do you want from me then?"

"Names." She reached into her purse and removed a folded sheet of paper. Carefully she unfolded it and held it before David's face. He started to frown, his eyes traversing down the list. "These are the list of women we know of and the children you had. Who are we missing?"

"You found most. Looks like Derek's the last of the children." Derek crossed his arms and huffed.

"Geez." Trina looked back to see him smirking at her. "What took ya so long, sis?" She rolled her eyes and pointed at him.

"So help me, I will throw you back outside." Derek put his hands up and Trina glared back at David. "So who are we missing? If they're still out there, then they are in danger."

"If I do help you find them, I may as well be killed. I have no doubt my uncle will leave me to rot; but I also have little doubt he'll find a way to kill me if he finds out I said or did anything against him."

"You're already being considered for death row," Derek remarked, "So I'm not sure what the loss is there old man."

Gary nodded slowly, his eyes narrowing upon David. "And I'd sooner put a bullet in your head myself than let anyone else suffer that doesn't deserve to."

Derek stepped forward, yanking the list from Trina's hands and reading the names. "You don't have my mother listed." He smacked the paper and lifted his eyes. "Abby Tillson. That's her maiden name. Not quite young when she had me. Lived a lie until Marti was born."

Trina raised an eyebrow at him. "The reason my father hates me so much is because of her. She continued an affair with this scum behind his back." He shoved the paper into David's chest and growled. "Edwin and Marti got lucky enough to actually be part of my dad's gene pool. Me, on the other hand, Dad only found out when I was close to nine. Went to get our blood taken for some genealogy thing and realized he wasn't my father. Went off on mom, who said she'd been sleeping with David here behind his back for over ten years!"

Trina pinched the bridge of her nose and groaned. "How in the hell?" On impulse, she punched David in the right temple. He let out a shout and hissed back at her. "How in god's name did you carry on an affair with someone in _Canada_ when you were living in fucking California?"

Derek kicked David in the shin and Gary immediately pleaded for the pair to stop. "Mom was a stewardess whose base airport was actually stationed in LA, so she always had to fly out to LA. I'm guessing she ran into David on a couple of those trips."

"It wasn't as if it was that frequent," David stated, "But I can't say we weren't a part of the mile high club." He smirked and Gary quickly smacked his forehead. On reaction, Trina and Derek both punched him square in the jaw, forcing his chair backwards. He screamed and crashed heavily on the steel floor.

With a sigh, Gary dropped his hand. "I'm not going to lie. Dave, you deserved that one."

Trina shook her hand and cracked her neck. "Well. We know he got around, so I can't say that's much of a surprise."

"No. It's not." Gary crossed his arms and raised his shoulders up. "Also, the prison guard…we ran a search of the female guards that transferred facilities after David was moved to that prison." David tried to roll over on the ground, groaning as blood seeped from his mouth. "A couple women transferred at that time, but one stood out as familiar to me. A woman named Joanna Nichols. Sounds like Josh's mother…ring any bells, Dave?"

"Yes." David screamed in anger and began floundering on the ground. "Can someone pick me up please? I feel like a sausage rolling around on the ground."

"Nah. Something tells me you're safer down there with the dirt and germs than you are up here."

"Fucking hell."

"What about Penelope? Her mom working with you?''

"Yes. Fucking Allison. She's a paparazzi photographer." Trina blinked twice and looked at Gary.

"Ironic."

"She was supposed to be staking out the director girl. Taina."

"Well, she's certainly not able to do that anymore. Taina and the rest of them have all been moved to shelters." She crouched beside David and hung her forearms off her knees, letting her hands hang loosely between them. "Now. Go ahead and tell me where I can find them, and I won't have Derek bash your head into the floor for trying to seduce his girlfriend four or five years ago."

"Oh Christ." David cringed at the sound of Derek cracking his knuckles. "God, there's supposed to be a fucking good cop in this good cop, bad cop routine."

Gary raised his hand. "Yeah. Right here. I just don't care enough man; but I promise if you cooperate, they won't begin kicking you where you lie."

"Okay, jesus. You can intercept Abby on the American Airlines flight from Miami to Los Angeles, landing at like six o'clock. Joanna is probably working her shift right now, and I happen to have heard that Allison was taken in by Sonya…So I have no idea what's happening to her."

"Any idea where your uncle or siblings are? How about your cousin, Juan?"

"Unfortunately not."

Derek thumbed his nose. "We know Hector's in Canada, or at least he was. I don't know if he's left or not."

David grit his teeth and rolled onto his back, wincing as he bounced on his hands. "I can tell you this. You know I headed the prostitution rings."

Derek chuckled angrily, with a hint of exasperation. "You see, he would have sent Casey into prostitution!" Trina rolled her eyes upwards and Gary turned away, whistling a tune. Before David could react, Derek sent a pointed shoe crashing into David's chest. The man howled in pain and tried to bounce his body away.

"Goddamn it! Would you fucking stop already, I told you I was sorry."

"Actually, no, you didn't. I should hit you again for that lie, you little fucker, but I'm going to save some energy."

"Fuck me!" David cried out and rolled his body towards the wall. "You're lucky I'm handcuffed over here. Shit!"

Trina reached down, grabbing David's face and yanking his head upwards while forcing him to look into her eyes. "Cut the crap and finish what you were saying, please." She dropped him down and he winced.

"Okay. Anyway, Sonya always headed the slavery ring. Taking men, women and children and selling them through the illegal slave trade markets throughout the world." He took a deep breath. "My brother, Raul, would ran the drug trade. He would sell to the cartel, to street gangs, and whatever else he could find. My cousin dealt in the weapon rings. Juan would sometimes steal government weapons and sell them on the black market. Uncle Hector controls all the rings, he's the head of our family business…He specializes in the gambling market, and actually has a few casinos scattered about, including one in Las Vegas."

"Name the casino, please."

"Joyas de Espana. Stands for Jewels of Spain." He tilted his head a bit. "Coincidentally my sister is the one that owns a few nightclubs. Her main nightclub is located in Oregon."

"Oregon?"

"Yeah, it's so obscure that people wouldn't think to look for her there…" He sighed. "Which of course, the name is Diamantes Club." Trina nodded slowly and circled her hand in the air.

"Okay now. How about Raul and Juan?"

"Raul, I don't know. I know he liked to go to Columbia a lot. Juan is actually part of the U.S. Army, a Lieutenant Colonel…which is how he gets his hands on government issued weapons so easily."

That ought to be easy enough to find, but no doubt a lieutenant colonel wasn't going down without a fight. "Thank you for being so very helpful." Trina turned her back to him and started for the door. Derek and Gary followed suit. "We'll leave you here for a spell while we plan our next few steps."

"What?" David coughed. "Hey, no, get me off this floor!"

"You're lucky we don't take you down to the pond and clean out those sins of yours." She chuckled softly while closing the door behind her, ignoring David's curses and screams.

* * *

Well, if it takes violence to get a violent man to talk, it works. David told them a lot of things, and now Trina may just have to protect him from Hector, Sonya, Raul and Juan. Or will she? It's the right thing to do...All the known children have been found so there is that, and there aren't many women left at all. It's getting down to the family organization now.


	21. Elephant in the Room

Sins of My Father

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 21 (The Elephant in the Room)

"I told you already, I am not going in there." Trina rolled her eyes at Derek and stared at the house they were parked in front of. He was sitting in the back seat with Casey. They came along just to hear how things went afterwards, and because Derek honestly felt more secure being with Casey and having her with Trina. "And you asked if there's anything you need to know or expect, well I have a list."

"I don't want a list, Derek." She looked in the rearview mirror, her face expressionless.

"Okay. Well. Expect arrogance and selfishness."

Casey sighed and raised a finger. "Make sure Marti is there, she still lives with them. Edwin and Lizzie might be in there, I don't know. They're your age, so they're living their lives." Trina twisted around and curled her arm around the head rest of the chair.

"Hey Casey, you don't associate much with your family either?"

"I kept up with Edwin, Lizzie and Marti for the most part; but that was it. Mom and George, no…" Casey pulled her phone out and started to shift through her texts. "I sent Edwin and Lizzie a message to see if they were there. Lizzie said she was in class, but Edwin's at the house."

"Okay, good. I could use all the backup I can get, I suppose." She wasn't sure why exactly she had to go in alone; but she'd been in worse situations. She was trying to figure out if she could help mend fences in any way; but more importantly was trying to get any information out of George about his ex-wife.

"Don't worry," Derek replied, "I'm sure it won't be too hard. They think I'm a penniless drunk, so don't expect anything good out of them."

"Well, when I found you, you _were_ drinking in excess." Derek let out a heavy sigh and Casey wagged her finger at him.

"I'm sending him to AA meetings." Derek smiled at Casey and gingerly wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Trina laughed once. "Come to LA, you can join our sister at those meetings." He raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "But really Derek, how are you affording all that alcohol."

He raised up a hand. "Okay first of all, I do not drink that badly. Second of all, I work."

"He works at a burger joint," Casey answered, "Have you heard of_ Good Burger_? They're regional, I think."

"Heard of them." They started up not terribly long ago, and were similar to _In-and-Out_ in the sense that they were a family owned business that didn't want to open too many stores. To her knowledge, there were only a few in Canada.

"He's the head fry cook there. You need to try his food though." Casey's eyes popped and Derek turned bashful, looking away and smiling coyly. "My god, even the owner of his franchise thinks he should be like a world class chef or something."

"No he doesn't," Derek said in a small voice. Casey turned towards him and placed a hand on his chest.

"When I found you, I heard you talking Ed Mitchell at that restaurant near your house. I heard him saying he thought you be an actual chef somewhere and not stuck working at a fast food place."

"Okay, okay…" Derek scratched the side of his face. Trina raised her eyebrows and slanted her eyes. A smirk curled at her lips and in the back of her mind she was considering if she could help in any way. "If I would have been able to go to college I would have fucking studied culinary arts; but that didn't happen."

Trina tilted her head at him. "Doesn't mean it can't still happen, Derek."

"You see!" Casey pushed him a bit. "Even Trina agrees."

He rolled his eyes at them. "Hey, didn't we come here so Trina could go ask our family some questions, or are we talking about my career path?"

"Oh." Casey pointed at him. "We _will_ be talking about your career." He sank in his seat and started to chuckle. "But you're right, let's not keep Trina any longer than she needs to be."

Within fifteen minutes, Trina was inside and had gone through all the introductions. George and Nora were in their fifties and to say they looked exhausted was an understatement. Marti sat beside them on the three-seat couch, while Edwin sat in the recliner opposite of Trina.

"So, they won't come in." George leaned back, sliding his hand through his long, dirty blonde hair. "Still not bothering to talk to us." He scoffed and looked at his wife. Nora kept her head bowed and wasn't saying much, as if she didn't want to deal with the drama for much longer. "I don't know if Casey has any idea how this separation hurts her mother."

"Casey?" Edwin piped up, raising his hand and shaking it in the air. "It's your damn fault for pushing Derek out. What I don't understand is why you hold the grudge. Marti, Lizzie, and I-even Simon, has never met Micah because of this stupid grudge you hold against Derek and Casey."

Simon. She recognized the name. Casey mentioned that Simon was the youngest child, and the first child born of both George and Nora. He wasn't much older than Micah was. Conveniently, the child wasn't here currently. Like Casey, it appeared his parents wanted to keep him out of all the drama.

"I don't know if you know this…" Trina wasn't too sure whether or not it was her place to reveal the news; but at the same time, she knew Derek and Casey wouldn't. "Casey found Derek maybe a couple months ago. She's pregnant." Edwin's jaw dropped and Marti's eyes grew wide. Both siblings eventually shot heated glares at their parents.

Nora gasped at the news and threw her hands over her mouth while George remained expressionless. There was emotion in his eyes, however, and for a moment Trina wasn't sure if he was just confused.

"It appears to me that Casey already made the decision not to bring Micah into your lives, but now she's got a second on the way. Primarily, I'm not here to mend fences or judge, but I have a kid on the way myself and, well, I can't imagine how difficult a decision it would be not to let that child meet their grandparents for fear of their grandparents hating it."

"I wouldn't hate my grandbaby," Nora said suddenly. George closed his eyes and dipped his chin down. "I've wanted to see Micah since he was born, but Casey won't let us see her little baby. I want to see my grandchildren!" Nora turned to George. "This is your feud, not mine."

Marti scoffed. "Are you for real?" Norma flinched as the teenager turned on her. "You're just as much to blame for your silence as Dad is. If you would have stood up for Casey, and even Derek, then maybe things would have been different."

"There is nothing wrong with what they have," Edwin proclaimed, "Nothing at all." He threw his hand upwards. "Besides, they were together before you two even met! It wasn't fair to them to force them to break up just because the two of you were getting married."

George groaned. "As a lawyer, I had to portray-"

"Oh you were just afraid of being embarrassed because people might not realize Derek and Casey weren't even related."

"That may be-"

"That's exactly what it was." Edwin pointed a finger at George. "And you know you ruined Derek's life. Just because of your 'embarrassment' and not accepting what was, you disowned him and disconnected from him completely. You only kept tabs on him for your own ego."

George dropped his hand to his knee and started to shout back, growing defensive and irritable. "That is not how it is at all, Edwin. He-"

"It is exactly how it seems. You threw him out and sent Casey away all because you wanted to keep them separate. The only way you let anyone know his location was because we threatened to cut you off."

Leaning against the armrest of the couch, Trina had her left hand slowly rubbing her temple and he eyes were clenched shut. "As much as I don't want to get involved in family drama, which lately it seems everything I've been involved in _is _family drama…I think it's safe to say Mr. Venturi is not the worst father alive, Edwin. If anything, David would be; and that is what I would like to discuss. His relationship with Abby…"

George frowned in an instant and turned his head away, batting his hand in the air at Trina. "There's nothing to tell." He glanced back and over to Edwin and Marti, who were now quiet and exchanging somber looks. "She was nothing but a pretender."

Edwin leaned forward, reaching for a cup of coffee. "I don't remember her being home very often when I was younger." He raised the cup to his lips and sighed. "Dad's entire demeanor towards Derek changed after we found out the truth. I don't think he's ever gotten over it."

Marti nodded. "Dad, you don't understand how much you're hurting everyone just because you're hurting. So essentially, you're hurting yourself because you're not going to be happy and you feel guilty." George scoffed at his daughter and shook his head at her suggestion of guilt. Marti raised an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips. "And why is it you picked the route to work that you can see Derek's house from the freeway? There are plenty other routes, faster routes."

"I like slow drives…"

"Sure you do." Marti sighed and motioned to Nora. "Nora always sides with you, and she doesn't have to." Nora looked to him, her eyebrows curling up in the center. She rubbed the palms of her hands together between her knees and swayed gently to the side. "She would love to see her grandchild, not to mention her daughter. I mean come on, you stand a chance of losing her because I guarantee you, if Casey needed her, she'd leave you and go to her…"

"No…" George raised a hand under his chin and chuckled morosely. "No, that-"

"Okay." Edwin set his cup down and extended a hand to Nora. "Nora." Nora looked towards him, looking ready to cry. "Trina here says Casey's having another baby. If she needed help, needed someone with her all the time and asked you to go be with her, would you leave us and go to her?"

"I…" Nora moved her hand to her chest. "I mean, she is my daughter. I don't want to say I'd leave my husband or leave you, I would never trade anyone for anything. I mean, of course if she needed help, I'd want to."

"Exactly, and this whole thing is also pushing us away." He put his hands to his chest. "Me, Lizzie, and even Marti are all sick of not being able to see out brother or sister because you don't have the courage to get over mom shitting on you."

George raised his voice and began brandishing his hand. "Courage? You want to talk to me about courage when Derek is sitting outside in his car lacking the courage to come in here and talk to me like a man?"

Trina rolled her eyes at the family and looked over her shoulder, gazing wistfully at the door. Soon, all the members of the family were beginning to raise their voices. "Why?" She whispered to herself. "Why does it feel like my entire trip in Canada has been spent watching a soap opera?"

She rolled her eyes and lifted them skyward. "Oh Canada, Oh Canada, why can't you be good to me?"

Looking back at the family, she shook her head at them. They were still bickering, going back and forth about Derek or Casey, or in the end George and his problems with guilt and anger. "If they really wanted to see anger…" She pulled out her phone and dialed Derek's number.

She put the phone to one ear and her hand over her other ear. "What do you want?" Derek asked.

"You need to get your ass inside here."

"Why?"

"Can you not hear them? They don't even realize I'm on the phone." She turned the phone outwards. Edwin's voice and George's voice were the loudest in the room, and both had taken to banging the coffee table. Marti was shouting to get a word in edgewise, and Nora was pleading for everyone to stop yelling. "There's this thing about pride that seems to be flowing quite thick in this family. I swear Derek, George may not be your biological father, but you got one thing in common…your damn foolish pride."

"You have the same foolish pride."

"Maybe, but this is a problem I can't fix for you. Put Casey on the phone please." She stood up, still ignored, and walked over to the front window to gaze outside. Casey responded, her voice soothing to Trina's now sore ears.

"What is it, Trina?"

"You and Derek need to get in here. Your family needs you, they need Derek, and you two need them. I can't fix this problem for you, I can't say the things that need to be said. They have to hear it from you. Mr. Venturi has that same pride and anger that Derek has, he won't admit he's wrong; but apparently he checks up on Derek all the time."

"He does?"

"The hell he does," Derek replied in the background. Casey shushed him and asked Trina to elaborate.

"Marti says he drives by Derek's house on the way to work all the time, and I'm pretty sure I just heard Edwin yell about him going to Good Burger every now and then. Maybe he feels some guilt."

"Okay, I'll talk to Derek."

"Please hurry the hell up, I'm getting a fucking headache and will be channeling my own inner-Derek on these people." Derek chortled and Casey started to laugh.

It was not long before she could see them getting out of the car. Casey walked in a confident stride, stopping every few feet to look back and make sure Derek was coming with her. He would look up and smile at her every time she did so. His hands were in his pocket and he was walking slowly, looking something like a wounded pup.

Trina opened the door to them and extended her hand to their family, who amazingly were still fighting. Casey walked in and slid to the side, standing on the opposite side of the door as Trina. Derek stepped in between them, crossing his arms and tensing his body. His brow furrowed at his family and a deep frown formed on his face.

The elephant in the room was here, and no one was taking note. "Oh Canada," Trina whispered, "How I love you and your dramatic shows."

Derek growled at his family. "Hey!" His shout echoed and vibrated off the walls, quickly drowning out the feuding relatives. "Shut up already." The family all fell silent, their eyes enlarging. "Jesus. In my neighborhood, that's the norm; but in this neighborhood, you'd have the cops called on you faster than you could blink an eye." He hoisted his thumb over his shoulder. "I'm surprised the cops hadn't been called yet, to be honest."

George's face was red with anger and his hair was now a frenzied mess, he looked like he wanted to say something, but was too busy panting and trying to catch his breath. Seeing this, a look of satisfaction came over Derek's face. He had the floor and he knew it.

"Now, I didn't come to get into it with you. I've done my fair share of shouting, and as you can see, become an expert at it. I managed to not only shut you up, but left you speechless pop." George rolled his eyes and sank back in the couch. His arms sprawled out and his chest was moving rapidly. "Nora, do you still have those anxiety pills in the medicine cabinet?"

"Oh." Nora blinked and started to stand up. "Y-Yeah. Your father's blood pressure medicine too." George gasped out and waved his hand in the air, saying he didn't need it. "Clearly you do, honey. Take it easy."

"I'll go get them." Derek walked away, still remembering the layout of the room. George tugged at his tie and started to loosen it while watching his son disappear from the room. Everyone remained quiet and Trina couldn't help but to breathe a huge sigh of relief.

When Derek returned with pill bottles in hand, he put a couple pills in his hand and extended them to George. The man eyed the pills reluctantly. "You didn't lace those with poison or anything, did you son?" He chuckled and Derek smirked back at him.

"If I wanted to kill you, Pop, you'd already be dead. I'm in a good mood today, so take the medicine and calm down. You don't need to have a heart attack." George let out a sigh and quickly took the medicine.

"Why did you come inside?"

"Because of Casey. She's just like her mom, you know, all this drama hurts her too." George looked at Nora. Her face was drenched with tears and she was shaking violently. "Speaking of Nora." Derek handed her an anxiety pill and she gently nodded. "I hate pills like these, but if they help you guys, then so be it." He capped the bottle and walked over to Casey and Trina.

Trina leaned towards Derek. "Last I checked, Casey didn't want anything to do with them either." Derek crossed his arms and raised his eyes upwards as he inhaled.

"Yeah, but you didn't see the look on her face when she heard all of them screaming at each other on the phone. Looked just like Nora did, ready to break out in tears…So, here we are."

"Good. You can't fix years of hurt and resentment overnight, but the only way to help it is to start talking."

"You act as though I want to talk."

"No, I know you just want to yell and scream like everyone else." She pat his shoulder and smirked. "Believe me, I'd want to do the same if this were my family."

"Your family is much crazier though, Sis." He smirked back at her and she started to chuckle. "A playboy father with a sick harem and two dozen children, a murderous uncle and conniving grand-relative…my god, all my family's got is high blood pressure."

"They're your family too Derek."

"I know." He waved his hand in the air and sighed. "Christ, I didn't peg you to be the meddling kind."

She tilted her head a bit, slanted her eyes and glanced upwards. "Yeah, neither did I. Tori's the one to get involved in these kind of 'projects'. Huh…" She shook her head and rolled back her shoulders. "No wonder Gary sat this one out."

* * *

Bodes to be an interesting talk. What are your thoughts thus far?


	22. One Crazy Family

Sins of My Father

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: This chapter has a lot of tension in it at first but it also, in the latter half, will bring a little hint of lightheartedness to the story. I think you'll appreciate it a bit, I know Trina does.

* * *

Chapter 22 (One Crazy Family)

Before she could even begin building a profile for Abby, she had to get Derek and his family on proper speaking terms first. Why she needed to do this, she wasn't sure, but it would be a lot easier without them getting distracted by the angst in their hearts.

"Don't get me wrong," George said while gesturing with his hand. "I enjoy a burger as much as the next guy, but you ought to be cooking in a high class Italian restaurant, not flipping burgers at a hamburger joint."

Derek slid down against the wall, rolling his eyes upwards and groaning loudly. His arms were crossed firmly and his right leg was folded across his left. "I'm sorry, who's the one that took away my college funds and left me with nothing?"

"Bah, you can't blame me for that." George waved his hand at Derek, scoffing loudly. "They just like degrees, you don't need a fucking degree to cook good food."

"Some of the higher class restaurants almost certainly require their cooks to have some sort of formal training." Derek stepped forward, sweeping his hands outwards. "Besides, who cares what my career is? Why are we even discussing it? We're here discussing the how's and why's of you throwing your son out on the street because he wasn't your own blood."

"I didn't do it because of that, I did it because you and your sister continued a relationship." Derek growled once more and started to approach George.

"I never considered her my sister, and she never considered me her brother. We were together _before_ you and Nora even met. You just couldn't accept that." George took a breath and leaned forward, sweeping his arms out.

"Well I'm sorry the world doesn't see it that way!"

Derek scoffed and threw his hand out. "The world can go fuck itself, and so can you Mr. Lover-of-Societal-Opinion. I'm sorry you're so concerned with the way other people think of you that their views are more important than your or that of your own son."

Derek paced to the right, his fingers stroked his chin. "And really, if you _really_ want to go there and accuse our relationship of being taboo…I have one more wrench to throw in there." He turned to face George, spreading his arms out wide. "I'm not even your own blood!"

He leaned over George, who kept his head down and was wringing his hands. "You raised me." He pointed at his own chest, narrowing his eyes. "I looked to you like a father, but you're a stepfather to me." George raised his head and opened his mouth, but said nothing as Derek continued his rant. "So the bloodline between me and Casey is so far apart we may as well be kids meeting for the first time at school."

Derek rose up, his eyes popping for a moment and eyebrows rising. "Oh but wait!" He spun a bit and laughed. "That's exactly what we bloody were, you fucking tyrant. We even met _after_ you were well aware I wasn't even your son."

"Sure," George replied with a tired sigh, "I'll acknowledge there's not even a trace of relation between the two of you."

"Exactly, and you know it. So I could do this…" He walked over to his startled girlfriend, put an arm around her waist, and kissed her hard on the lips. George watched the pair with calmness as the others, and Trina thought for a second she saw a smile flicker on the old man's face. Casey closed her eyes and gasped for air when David pulled away. He turned back around to face George and shrugged. "And you shouldn't even care, because you know how it is."

"They may as well have been roommates," Edwin responded casually, "I mean come on. You wanted to control them, keep them apart, and that just made them want to go at it even more."

George looked slowly to Edwin and sighed. "You talk as though you knew back then."

Marti laughed and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "We knew, Dad. We had to cover for them half the time. They put on a show, trying to look like they were bickering day in and day out, but all the sexual tension there…"

Edwin poked a thumb over at Derek, his eyebrows rising. "I kid you not, I shared a room with him for a year or two, remember? How many times I had to leave the bedroom and join the girls or go to the couch because Casey would come walking in wearing nothing but a nightgown.

Nora placed a hand on George's shoulder and he turned his gaze to hers. "You know, when we got married and asked them to stop their relationship, we said they were too young to know what love was and that it wouldn't survive anyway; but their relationship is still going on and I can see my daughter cares the world for that man."

Trina was tapping her nails on her knee and chuckling to herself. "She's already acting like a wife." As soon as the words left her mouth, she felt everyone's eyes on her. Casey blushed like a tomato and Trina quickly felt the urge to elaborate. "Not only did she seek me out due to concern and worry for him, but when we were at his place, she just started cleaning everything up and trying to take care of the house while he kept telling her she didn't need to."

"Oh she gets that from me," Nora replied. Marti and Edwin laughed, both affirming the reaction.

"She's like the energizer bunny," Marti said, "Always trying to do everything herself. She never stops, and when she goes on a cleaning spree…don't you dare get in her way."

George looked at Casey, then to Derek, and a look of pride flashed before his eyes. For a moment, Trina wanted to point it out, but she withheld the observation. "You need to find a good woman to help you clean up your act," he stated calmly, "But it would seem you already have that."

Casey leaned her head onto Derek's shoulder. Her eyes travelled to Nora and she started to frown. "Mom, you are remarkable; but the fault doesn't lie solely with George." Nora closed her eyes and dipped her head. "When you two sent me off to college, you were adamant I go to the one farthest away from Derek. Anytime I brought him up in a conversation, you deflected and changed the subject. And if I remember, you were more concerned with appearances than George, which is surprising that now it seems the tables have turned a bit between you two."

"I admit it," Nora replied with a mournful sigh, "I was more against it than he was. In time, I realized I was wrong. When you came home, when you were so desperately trying to find him, and rallied the support of your siblings, I knew I was in the wrong for keeping you two apart. Seeing you two now, I realize just how important it is to have someone by your side, to share your life with; and I am sorry that I was part of the wedge we tried to drive between you."

"If we can back up just a bit." George leaned back slightly, his hands sliding back on his legs. "Trina is an investigator, so why did Casey feel the need to go to her?" Derek looked over his shoulder at Trina, a frown etched onto his face. Trina closed her eyes and shrugged.

"When Casey was cleaning up his house, she found some incriminating letters and felt the need to come forward and get some help for him."

"But what were these letters? I know David was in contact, or trying to be in contact, with Derek when he was younger. We would receive letters that, half the time, we just threw away. I didn't think David knew where Derek moved to."

"You'll have to ask Derek and Casey."

Derek put his hands behind his back and took a deep breath. "I did write to David after moving to that house; but he hasn't been the one in contact with me for the last couple of years. His uncle was."

George's jaw dropped and he fell back, throwing his arms up. "Of course, he has more relatives to get in touch with."

"Hector's worse. Much worse. He was trying to brainwash me, riling me up. Winding me up." George raised an eyebrow and Derek started to sigh. "Trina thinks he might've been trying to see if I'd be willing to commit murder for the sake of revenge."

"Murder? Revenge? Against wh-" George stopped in an instant and the color began to drain from his face. He raised a trembling hand towards his chest. "You would murder me?"

"Oh believe me, I've thought about it once or twice." Derek chuckled once and shook his head. "But no. I don't want to kill anyone. At least, I don't think I'd have that in me, no matter how angry I am towards you. Casey saw the letters and got alarmed, so when that news announcement came out, she contacted them."

"She really was worried about you." George closed his eyes and started chuckling. "You really do have a good woman at your side." Casey smiled brightly and slowly wrapped her hand around Derek's. "I have been a stubborn old fool, haven't I?"

Marti and Edwin chimed their confirmation of his statement and Nora sighed. George shook his head once more and looked up at him. "I considered you my son until the moment I found out the truth about your mother; but I took out all my anger on you. I kept you from being happy, I know it…For the longest time, I wasn't sure where I went wrong."

Trina put up the footrest of her recliner and grunted at them. "You know. One of our younger sisters, Monica, she has a similar situation." George and Derek looked over. "Not really 'similar', but her mother was a horrible little shit. Her stepfather raised her knowing she wasn't his, but that didn't change the love he felt for her. In his mind, she was, and is, his daughter. Blood doesn't make the relation…He cared for her, got her away from that woman that was hurting them both and to this day he still cares for her. He's married my mother, so now rather than being our half-sister, she's our step-sister too. Just because Derek wasn't your real son doesn't mean you had to love him any less or treat him different…likely all he needed was a father figure, just as Monica needed."

"And I failed in that." George covered his mouth with his hand and let it slide down slowly. "I should've been better, I see that now." Derek crossed his arms and George's eyes started to glaze over. "I-I was so bitter about Abby that every time I looked at you, I thought of her. I couldn't stand it. I didn't care as much about appearances as I just couldn't tolerate…"

Derek tilted his head and hummed for a moment. "Seeing me happy made you angry, so you wanted to tear what Casey and I had apart just because of mom?" Nora blinked twice and looked away, her hand slowly moved along the back of her neck and her gaze drifted upwards. "Got something you want to add, Nora?"

"I wanted to say that I love your father very much, and he loves me as well." Nora took a deep breath and George started to bow his head, looking guiltier by the second. "That developed over time; but maybe when we first started dating, we didn't have the best of intentions…" Trina blinked and opened her eyes wide, staring in disbelief at the woman.

She knew where this was leading, and judging by the way Casey was starting to shake, the girl was realizing it too. "You didn't," Trina breathed, "Tell me you didn't."

"I went along with it for the first couple of dates because I was concerned about my daughter having a relationship at twelve years old. So I was being protective; but George…thought maybe if you saw the two of us starting to date, it might make you uncomfortable and-"

"How could you do that?" Casey exclaimed. Marti and Edwin were staring in horror at their parents, and Trina thought she heard Marti say how glad she was Lizzie wasn't here. "You mean you two getting together was just to break us up? Seriously?"

Trina covered her forehead and eyes with her hand, groaning softly. "And this was going so well…"

"You had to know that wasn't going to work."

"We had very real feelings for each other, and we fell in love and wanted to get married."

"Are you sure _that_ wasn't also a sham?"

"It wasn't. I promise." Nora sank in the couch, her voice turning to a whimper. "I-I was so afraid to say anything. I know it looks bad."

"It doesn't just look bad," Edwin remarked, "It looks rotten. It looks deceiving, deceptive, and overall horrible." He raised his hands up. "But. That was in the past. It hurts. It really does hurt to hear, but maybe it's good to hear, so that no one has to have anything hovering over their heads."

Casey let out a quick exhale and raised her fingers to her forehead. "I think I'm going to be sick." Trina stood up quickly and motioned to the chair.

"If you need to sit down, go ahead."

"I'll be alright." Casey inhaled and made her way towards the couch, her gaze fixated on her mother. Nora seemed to shrink, growing uncomfortable with each step her daughter took. Eventually, Casey knelt down and took her hands in hers. "I forgive you." Nora's eyes grew wide and immediately a pained sob trembled from her lips. The woman pulled her hands up over her face and started to cry into them. Tears streamed down Casey's face as she gently pulled her mother into a hug. "There are worse things you could've done, and there are worse people in the world. I-I don't want to go any longer avoiding my family."

Derek closed his eyes and pushed his hands into his pockets. "Yeah." He pressed his lips thinly together and looked off to the side. "It's been rough." George stood up, rising to Derek's level. The corner of Derek's lips twitched and he turned his head up towards the man. "What's up?"

"I know Rome wasn't built in a day, Derek. I truly am sorry, I know I've been a stubborn, foolish old man."

"Takes a stubborn old fool to know one…"

"You've been holding a grudge against me for so long, and I deserve it."

"You schemed against me." Derek put his hand to his chest. "All because Mom was the one that conned you." Derek's voice began to shake. "You tried to tear apart my first relationship and even started dating her mother just to make me feel uncomfortable." Derek squinted and clicked his tongue. "You forced us apart when we were together, threw me out on the streets when she got pregnant and then took away any ability for me to go to college. Even into adulthood, you wanted to keep the one woman I cared about from being able to be with me-nevermind letting me know where she was." Derek scoffed and slid his hand through his hair. "All because of _mom_…I feel like an idiot, a chump, a fucking stooge."

George bowed his head and closed his hands up. "You have every right to hate me. Shoot me down now and I wouldn't blame you if you did. I won't ask you to forgive me, I don't think I have the right to do so; but I would like to try and build-rebuild whatever connection there is."

"We can work on it." Derek motioned to Casey and her mother. "I don't want to hurt Casey by avoiding you; but I'm going to say this." Derek's chest expanded and his gaze grew stern as he stared into George's. "You are not my father." George shut his eyes. "You're Casey's father more than you are mine."

"W-What?" The man opened his eyes slowly and Derek looked back at Trina, then to George.

"My father is a cruel, vindictive and vicious man that slept with as many women as he could. He sold women to criminals and profited from the trail of tears left in his wake." Derek crossed his arms. "My mother abandoned me with you. You married Casey's mother and helped to raise her." Derek raised his hand to his chin and tilted his head a bit. "It is an honor and a privilege that I was able to be by her side and to share a life with her and…it would be an honor if you allowed me to spend my life with her."

Casey's eyes grew large and George jerked his head back. "I-I don't know what to say. You don't need my permission to date her. You're going to do so regardless."

"No, I don't need your permission; but I'm asking."

"I mean yes, yes you can be with her."

Trina rolled her eyes at the scene and looked down at her fingernails. "Jesus. You might as well pull out a ring." Derek leaned his head back and George flashed a smirk.

"Well? Have you got one son? I mean after all, only the best for my daughter, right? You're asking me to let her marry a glorified fry cook." Trina looked to Casey, who was redder than a tomato at this point. Derek turned his head towards Trina and sighed.

"Gee thanks sis."

Trina lifted her shoulders and grinned from ear to ear. "You started it, Derek. I'm just sitting here watching the oddest, I think marriage proposal and request that I've ever witnessed." She tilted her head. "Is that what this is? Are you about to propose marriage?" If Casey could turn any redder, Trina wasn't sure.

"Would you shut up?"

"No. No I won't because now I get to be an annoying little sister for the first time in my life."

"Ooh yes," Marti exclaimed, "Relish it, Trina! Relish it!"

"Oh I shall." She was thoroughly enjoying it, because up until now only Tori knew how it felt to be that bothersome little sibling. "I'm running with it now."

Derek let his head fall back and cried out. "Oh my god! You're ruining the moment here!"

Marti hopped over and raised her hand up for a high five. "First moment ruined?" Trina smirked and slapped Marti's hand.

"For fuck sake, I'm not even the first older sibling you've encountered."

"No, but, I've spent the most time with you at this point."

Derek looked at George with exasperation. "Help me." George was beside himself with laughter. He put an arm around Derek's shoulders and gestured with his head.

"Come with me. I have something for you."

The two men left the room and all eyes travelled to Casey. "I'm not sure what just happened here," Casey stated. "What just happened? I feel like the world's spinning."

Edwin tapped his chin. "I think in his own way Derek just told Dad that none of us are actually related to him and thus there is literally no connection to him aside from our mom virtually dumping him off with us. Therefore bringing it around to you by suggesting that he is more your father than anything…"

"Oh I get it," Trina said astonishingly, "It's one of those stupid romance books that Tori liked to read. There was one where this king brought in a peasant child that was lost and abandoned, and that boy fell madly in love with the princess." Trina chuckled dryly and pointed to Casey. "You're the princess. Wow, if I didn't think this family drama could get any crazier…I so wish Gary would have decided to come along on this."

The two men reentered the room, with Derek looking more nervous than confident. Edwin threw up a hand. "Welcome back peasant child." Derek raised an eyebrow and Trina couldn't help but snicker.

"Why do I think you had something to do with that?"

"Hey…" Trina shrugged and spread out her hands. "You're the one asking to be a part of their family. Did the king answer your request?"

"Oh my god…" Derek shook his head at her and walked over to Casey, breathing in and out slowly. "Case?" Casey stood quickly, looking him in the eyes.

"Yes? What is it? Is everything okay?"

"I think so." He cleared his throat. "Had a chat with George…He gave me something that your mom was holding onto for you, I think." Nora's eyebrows rose steadily and Casey looked down towards her mother.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, um, belonged to your grandmother." Derek reached into his pocket and pulled out a small diamond ring. Casey froze on the spot, her eyes growing wide. Nora threw her hands up over her mouth and Marti started to cheer. Though Edwin shushed her, saying it was a bit early for that. "I let you slip out of my life once already, and having you back, I know I don't want to lose you."

"Derek?"

"I love you, and I want you to know I will clean up my act as much as I can but I can't do it without you. I want to share my life with you, to share in your life, to raise our children together and grow old together."

She started to whimper. "Derek…"

"If you don't feel the same way anymore, I would understand; but I'm going to ask you, will you marry me?"

With tears in her eyes and leaned into him, pressing her body against his chest and curling her arms around his neck. She pushed her forehead against his and started to tremble. "I love you so much," she whispered to him. Her lips crashed into his and he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Trina couldn't help but to smile, thrilled that something seemed to be going right for this family. She couldn't be happier for them, truly, and it was nice to get away from the drama of the investigation, if only for a moment.

Casey pulled back and Derek smirked. "Is that a yes?" The hand holding the ring slid back from around her waist and she looked down at it. Slowly her hand slid down his arm and curled around his.

"Of course, there's nothing I want more." She looked back at him and a smirk of her own formed. "Even if you are a glorified fry cook like dad thinks. I don't know or care if he thinks you're no good for me, you're my man and there isn't anyone better."

"Well, to be fair, Mr. Mitchell _is _talking to the owner of that Italian restaurant down the street your dad loves so much."

"Vinos?" Casey's eyebrows rose sharply. "That's one of the best local restaurants around, it's a five star."

"They think I'd be a good fit. I might possibly have a job there if I can clean myself up a bit."

Casey laughed and turned to George. "What do you think of that, huh 'Dad'? Am I still too good for him?"

George rolled his eyes. "Oh come off it already." A tiny smile formed on the man's face and he took a seat beside Nora. "I swear this isn't a theatre production."

"They have every right to tease the hell out of you," Trina said, "You caused a lot of grief."

"Yes well…I just went from stepfather to father-in-law, so I'm going to have to get used to that." He laughed while Edwin pointed in the air.

"Father to stepfather to father-in-law. Meanwhile Marti and I just updated our statuses to brother-in-law and sister-in-law of Derek Venturi. I'd almost suspect he'd consider changing his name to Vega just to drive the point home even further."

Derek flinched and Trina started to cringe. "Not sure he'd want to go that far," Trina remarked, "I'm glad to be married now and not have to have that man's name anchored to mine." She moved her hand through the air. "Forever a Tyler."

"Eh." Casey shrugged and looked over her shoulder. "No offense mom, but it still beats everyone asking if your favorite restaurant is McDonalds all your life. Thank god for Venturi. I'll take that any day."

* * *

What a ride. The family has a lot to work on, but maybe the two stubborn men in the family can mend fences. Trina got to feel what Tori feels for once, but she knows she'll have to get back to the grindstone still.


	23. A Mother's Lament

Sins of My Father

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 23 (A Mother's Lament)

"You think we're going to be safe in prison?" Joanna Nichols stared through the bars at Trina and tilted her head to the right. "And why exactly are we all being put in prison?"

"Conspiracy," Trina replied casually. Still in Canada, she requested the women be transferred to various prisons. This was the best way to scatter them just in case Hector and the others were trying to locate them. "Also, for you, breaking the rules of your job would be a major do-not-do." Joanna rolled her eyes. "I know about Hector and the others, so it would be beneficial for you to help me."

"Beneficial how, exactly?"

"Well that's the thing." Trina paced to the right, her feet moving slowly and her hands locked behind her back. "Assuming Hector, Sonya, Juan, or Raul can find you…they will most certainly come for you." Joanna narrowed her eyes and growled. "David's already informed me that Hector is basically eradicating the whole lot of you." She turned to face the woman, leaning close to the bars of the cell. "Help me and I stop them from coming. I put them away for good. There's no reason for you to die by their hands."

"Fuck off."

Trina stared without emotion, blinking twice before pulling back. "Okay. Sweat it out, then." She turned around and started walking towards the door. "Farewell Joanna, be sure to enjoy your final moments." She pushed the door open and stopped when she heard the woman call out.

"Wait, stop!" A smirk curled on her lips and her eyes drifted to the corners. "I'll tell you what I know." She lifted her head and sighed. For a moment, her stomach did a flip and she leaned her head out the door.

She spotted a guard and quickly snapped her fingers. "Hey, can you page Gary and ask him what's taking so long with the ice cream?" The guard blinked twice, then nodded. With that, Trina turned back into the room and walked towards Joanna.

"Cravings, huh?" Joanna crossed her arms and smirked. Trina rolled her eyes and looked down at her belly. She was showing, but the pregnancy showed more in her temperament and food cravings. "Should you really be heading an investigation while you're as pregnant as you are?"

"Should you really be bothering me with your opinion about my choices?" She narrowed her eyes and the woman flinched.

"We all make choices. Aren't you judging me for my choice?"

"Your choices have hurt people, so yeah, you're getting judged." Trina cocked an eyebrow and curled a corner of her lips back. "Guess you should've chosen more wisely." She turned around at the sound of the door opening and saw Gary sliding in with a bowl of ice cream. He handed it to her with a weary sigh.

"Do you know how hard it is to find an ice cream shop that carries fucking habanera sauce?" Trina dipped the spoon into the rocky road ice cream and grinned delightfully. "Had to run all the way to the supermarket first."

"Thank you for your trouble, Gary." He smiled a bit, shook his head, and walked to the back of the room. Joanna stared at the bowl of ice cream with a sour look.

It was rocky road ice cream topped with caramel and habanera salsa, then sprinkled with dry roasted peanuts. "Jesus." Joanna tilted her head and crinkled her nose. "So you're on a sweet and spicy fix." Trina covered her mouth with her wrist and pointed the spoon down at the ice cream.

"Yeah, but the main craving I keep having is for all things peanuts." She turned her head and raised her eyebrows at Gary. "Did they not have peanut butter cup ice cream? Braums has that flavor."

"Well hell," he replied, "You asked for rocky road." She nodded and turned back to Joanna. "I wish this girl would just be born already." She acknowledged the danger involved with being pregnant and running such a dangerous investigation; but hoped she could be careful enough. This was the reason Gary was around as often as he was, because she needed someone to help her out if they got into a tight spot.

The last thing she needed was to end up in another gunfight. If that happened again, she'd have to get the hell out of dodge rather than risk her child's life

"God I miss my fucking husband." She lowered the ice cream and lifted her head up. She sucked in a deep breath and looked back at Gary. "We should've brought Jason along for the ride." Gary raised an eyebrow. "I know he's not an investigator, but damn, how long has it been since-"

"Hey!" Joanna cried out and pointed towards herself. "You've got a prisoner over here ready for questioning." Trina took another bite of her ice cream and walked towards the bars. She hummed as she took another bite, then slowly licked her lips.

"God this is so good."

The woman narrowed her eyes and curled her fingers around the bars. "If you're trying to make me hungry, that's not going to work. I don't like habanera."

"Your loss." She shrugged. "Back to our conversation." She scooped another bite of ice cream, while Joanna looked at it with disgust. "How well do any of you women know David's family? His uncle, his siblings, his cousin…" Joanna blinked twice and shook her head.

"Not that well. Some of us know more than others, and what little of them we do know, we know Sonya is the enforcer. You'd think that would be Juan, given his military expertise, but Sonya's the most brutal. We'd hear rumors about her…"

"Such as?"

"She'd brand her name into you with a hot brand, melt your flesh with a burning poker, or even use a rake against your back if you so much as acted up." Trina cringed at the thought of these torture methods and wondered if any of David's women suffered this type of punishment. "I've never seen it happen or heard of it happening so much to any of us as with associates of hers who may have screwed up."

"So she has her own associates."

"They all do, they have to keep their business running of course." Trina scooped up more ice cream and extended it slightly towards the bars, offering some up to the woman. Joanna crinkled her nose and leaned away from the bars. "Seriously, get that shit out of my face." She shrugged and took the bite for herself.

Trina closed her eyes as the cold chocolate melted onto her tongue, then waited as the spicy habanera travelled down her throat. With a content sigh, she lowered the bowl a bit and smiled at the woman. "Missing out."

"No. No, I really don't think I am." Joanna pointed a finger at the ice cream. "I will take prison food over that mess."

"Fine by me." She took a quick breath and paced to the right. "So David kept some of you women around because he favored them?"

"Mostly it was because we were the ones that he had kids with. There were some that, yes, he favored above others. Like Lucy. She was young, seductive, and a maniac in bed. So I've heard."

Raising an eyebrow, Trina wasn't sure she cared enough to push on the subject. "And back to Hector's little organization. How big would you say it is?"

"Like on a grand scale? Not huge like mafia huge or Hell's Angel's huge. Not unorganized like a street gang might be, but more focused and driven. He has people under his control, they all do. People who work for them, people who protect them. Just like David. He had us."

"Ah, I see it." She took a final bite of her ice cream and handed the bowl over to Gary. He handed her a napkin in exchange and she quickly wiped her mouth. "So you were more than just a little niche harem of sorts, you were David's associates. His eyes, his ears, his reach…"

"Right."

"So, he ran the prostitution ring. I'm guessing that meant you abducted women for his division?"

"Some of us had to do that, yes. Some of us were more his bodyguard; not that he needed that too much. While others, like myself, just worked for him as an associate." She shrugged and Trina moved her hands behind her back. "I transferred to his prison to help relay any messages to his associates. Of course, what Hector is doing by killing us off is he is probably trying to do a complete overhaul of that particular division."

"Makes sense." Trina gestured and nodded her head. "David went rogue, screwed up and got caught. So Hector's got to clean up. He's got to eradicate that division's associates, get new people in place, and put a new head in place."

"Exactly. The way he sees it, I figure, is that we're all rogue. We're unchained and not fully under his control. Therefore, he's replacing the division entirely…I'm not going to lie, there's not been much produced from David's division in the last couple of years; so Hector was probably already thinking about replacing him."

"Wasn't pleasing his favorite uncle anymore, huh? Not the favorite nephew." She chuckled softly and folded her arms across her chest. "Okay. Well, we know who Hector wants to try and turn; but we're a step ahead of him."

"Good. I know Abby, she's a bitch but she's not too horrible." Joanna leaned her head to the right. "Once you get past the whole lying to your spouse for ten years and making him think a child is his when it isn't."

"Yeah…Is this going somewhere?"

"It is. I was going to say, Abby doesn't actually want her son being picked to lead David's division. She doesn't want to think he could start abducting girls off the street for Hector and delivering them to Johns, gangs and mafias."

"I can't picture him doing that either."

Joanna started to smile, her eyebrows curled up in the center. "So you did contact him?" She nodded and was surprised when she saw the woman's body loosen up a bit. "Good, I know Abby would be relieved. I'm not going to lie, a lot of us are cold towards the children we had, but we are still mothers at the end of the day and most of us _do_ want our children to have a better life. We're not all monsters, we want our kids to know a different world…"

"Is that why some of these kids, like Josh, have grown up not being in contact with you?" Joanna closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against the prison bars. Moisture built up around her eyelids and she let out a quiet exhale.

"Yes." The woman's shoulders dropped a bit and she opened her eyes partially. "I haven't kept in touch with my son-or my granddaughter-because I know they would look at me and be disgusted, ashamed of what I've become or what I've done. They don't deserve to have me inserting myself into their lives, they deserve to be untouched."

"They are. No worries on that note." Joanna smiled a bit more and a dash of hope lit up her eyes. "They're safe too. I've sent them somewhere they won't be found, at least until I've wiped off the stain Hector's little group left on our beloved planet."

"I'm glad."

"But also, I think you're wrong. I think they would love to at least communicate with you. You just have to give it time." Joanna chuckled sadly and wrapped her arms around her stomach while turning sideways and leaning her shoulder against the bars.

"Maybe, if they didn't have a problem seeing me in prison. I'm sure I'll be in for a while. After all, _I_ was the enforcer for David's division." Trina raised her eyebrows and her mind flashed to the gunfight from before.

"Would've thought that'd be Camille."

"Oh don't get me wrong, she's up there too; but I was the one David would ask to check on people that were 'falling away' so to speak. I would've had to be the one to 'fix' the matter between Selene and Lucy, for example."

"Oh, how would that have gone?"

"Selene would've been punished horribly. I can't go into much detail; but these little petty rivalries have gotten people killed before…"

"Cryptic." A bit disturbing as well. In her mind, she visualized all the blood that must be caked and dried on this woman's hands. "So you've killed before, and you're going to openly admit to that?"

"I know most probably won't, even the ones that don't want their children in danger." Trina had to look a bit more closely, but she saw the tears forming and sliding down the woman's face. It was stunning, and in her mind, nothing short of a miracle. "But I've seen my son's daughter, and I know what he went through losing her mother. I would not want to see Elena in any danger, nor would I want to see her lose her father. I would not wish to see anything happen to Josh either. So, if my confession seals my fate but also helps put the ones away that stand to be the greatest threat to them…so be it."

Trina answered with a nod of respect, understanding exactly where this woman was coming from. "I think you're the first one that sounded like a true mother. I can respect that. Thank you for being honest."

"Yeah, well…" Joanna crossed her arms. "At least I didn't have to get force-fed that goop you were just eating." Trina turned around and laughed.

"I still say you missed out." As she walked for the door, she heard the woman gag. "It isn't that bad."

* * *

So Joanna's not afraid so much of what might happen to her if she talks. Seems she's willing to do so if it helps protect her son and granddaughter. And David's primary enforcer, which means she's probably got some stuff against him as well.


	24. Fear the Unknown

Sins of My Father

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 24 (Fear the Unknown)

Because she used a variety of cheap burner phones, she allowed herself to make contact with her relatives during this time since she was confident those phones would not be traceable or tapped. It wasn't frequent, but she did like to check on everyone just to make sure they were okay.

For the most part, they were. They understood why they had to be where they were, but were upset that this whole ordeal was still interrupting their lives.

Trina had to think of what to do if they were still in hiding upon the start of school, for those who were school-age of course. The kids who were younger than Tori and Monica. It was possible that she could set up a webcam chat service where they could view their teachers' classrooms.

Currently, she was checking on the 'famous' ones of her siblings, director Taina Morales. She hadn't really had a major conversation with this one before, but wanted to see if she still remembered anybody. "I am sorry to have to pull you away from your work, Taina. I hope you understand it's the safest move."

"I understand. I was a little surprised at first, but if there's someone out there that wants to hurt everyone…There are some instances where less publicity is better. I'm an easy enough target, Eileen Stevens is an easy enough target."

Trina lifted a finger to her chin and slowly nodded. "Yeah, public figures…By the way, you're lumped in with the Stevens family, how are they holding up?" Taina started to chuckle.

"About as good as anyone can be fearing a potential knife hanging over their head." Her heart sank and she pressed her lips tightly together. She couldn't promise it would all be over soon enough, but she hated keeping them disconnected from the real world. This was the best way to keep them safe without forcing them all into witness protection; and that could be even more damaging because they'd all lose connection with each other and their friends. "Eileen continues watching the news."

"I'm not surprised."

She remembered what one reporter was saying about Eileen, and part of it she found a bit satisfying; it was the bit where no reporter could find or harass Eileen about her affair with David that was so satisfying to her.

_Senator Stevens went into hiding after news of an alleged affair broke out when her youngest son was attacked in his home. It is suggested that the Senator had an affair with known domestic terrorist David Vega in 1989. Senator Stevens could not be reached for a comment…_

"There's talks of retirement," Taina explained, "But overall she's holding up strong. I think Louis is starting to come around a bit more too."

"Oh?"

"Yes. It was good of you to let Tawny be here with them, I think, because she and Louis resolved some things." Her eyebrows rose and she quickly smiled. This was good news, at least she was helping to bring people together. "He's bonding more with his family."

"I wish I could see that."

"Oh believe me, it is inspiring. I'd love to direct and produce a movie about all of this one day." Trina started to laugh, then quickly shook her head. She wasn't too sure this would make a great movie. "From what I remember, talking to Tori, you never came across as the spying type."

"No, I was good at acting obnoxious." She tilted her head. "Do you remember a woman named Maritza?" Taina gasped.

"Oh yes; but I haven't talked to her since we left high school. She was this obnoxious diva type that always inserted herself into whatever my friends and I were doing. I think she just wanted friends of her own and didn't know how to show it."

"Possibly. You know she's running a talent agency in downtown LA."

"I heard that."

"I met her when I was younger. She's the one that taught me how to act in different ways, and she taught me different methods and approaches to getting into character. I would use what she taught me to watch over my sister and her friends without them realizing I was watching over them."

Taina started to laugh. "You're saying she taught you to spy on them?" Trina smirked and raised her shoulders.

"Essentially. She taught me to act like a diva and how to act with a crazy and obsessive personality."

"Funny. I remember her trying to teach me how to fight…With hand and nails outstretched, head leaning as far back as possible, and then you scream." The director laughed again. "Still, she had her good moments. Maybe I should pay her a visit some time. I wonder how much she's changed."

"Never hurts to visit old friends. Or old enemies, for that matter."

"Exactly. Maybe when all of this is over, I'll do that. Have you any thoughts on what you'll do when everything is done?"

"I don't know." She sank into her chair and looked out a glossy window with a heavy sigh. Her free hand slid along her belly and her eyes closed. She could her daughter now, gliding through the air on a swing and laughing as her father pushed her from behind. She pictured herself watching from a nearby porch, reclining and reading a book.

It was the same dream she always saw, peaceful and calm. Except, sometimes she couldn't see herself, or thought she looked hazy at best. The thought terrified her, to say the least, that she might not be there.

"I'm part of the CIA now. Much of my life has been focused on taking down my father; and now I'm taking down this crime family of his he was involved in. I won't lie, I've talked to my husband on the phone and through webcam, but I haven't physically been with him for maybe a month and I'm missing that. I'm getting to be tired. I'm exhausted. I'm trying to power through this as much as I can…"

"Tori says you had to leave their life for a while too."

"I did."

"That couldn't have been easy."

"No." She lifted her head and stared at the wooden ceiling above. She felt a heaviness on her, and her body started to tense. "No, that wasn't easy at all." With her job, she knew it was going to call her away from her family from time to time. Jason was supportive of her, and she loved that about him; but she didn't want to cause him any pain. She didn't want to cause her daughter any pain either.

She knew that pain from the look in Tori's eyes and the urgency in her voice. Her sister couldn't stand those moments when she was away, and truth be told, neither could Trina.

"I do want to see my daughter grow to be a woman. I want to stand by my husband's side and witness every little moment she has. Whether it's her first words, her first steps, to the first friend she makes or her wedding. I want to be a mother." She let out a heavy sigh and raised a hand towards her forehead, rubbing it gently. "It's a different life. Something I can't think about right now."

"Why not?"

"I have to focus on this investigation and getting all of you back on track for your own lives."

"Until then, we're all doing our best and trusting your team." Trina chuckled softly. She knew what Taina was saying, and understood it best. It wasn't just her, and it wasn't just her and Gary; no, she had all these other people helping her. There were her associates, yes, the very network she created; but she'd gotten different police forces together. She'd contacted the Army's criminal investigations unit to look into Juan, and she even got in touch with both the United States FBI team as well as Spain's criminal investigation agencies. Because the Spanish mafia was one of the people Hector supplied to, Spain had a piece in this investigation.

"Thanks for reminding me I need to thank everyone for their help in this matter. God knows if it were only me…I wouldn't be able to do a damn thing." If it had been only her, she wouldn't have even been able to put her father away in the first place.

"Stay strong, Trina. When is your daughter due?"

"December 1st."

"Well, that's plenty of time. You need to try and take it easy though."

"I will, or am. Gary is making me sit back a little bit and work from a distance. I agree with him a little. I want to be out on the front lines, but I have a baby to think about here. I've already had one miscarriage in the past, I don't need a second."

"You definitely don't want that. Hang in there. We're rooting for you."

"Thanks. Tell the Stevens', it shouldn't be too much longer. I don't know how much longer but hopefully I'll get them all home soon."

"Sure thing."

After wrapping up the phone call, she reclined the chair and leaned back as far as she could go. Her hands wrapped over her belly and she tried to think about the task at hand. She had several different parts of this investigation going on right now.

Currently, the Army's criminal investigations unit was investigating rumors of corruption regarding Lieutenant Colonel Juan Vega. At the same time, the police were staking him out. It was easy enough to do, since he was the most visible of the big four.

FBI teams were staking out Sonya's nightclub in Oregon, trying to find any connection to her or any of her own associates. Meanwhile both the Canadian and Spanish governments were involved in investigating Hector Vega and any ties to the mafia while the CIA was busy scoping out all his casinos in an attempt to locate him. The Canadian government was trying to find if he left any sort of footprint on them.

They were involved primarily because Hector targeting Derek meant he was targeting George Venturi. Derek had to explain to Trina what this meant: George had been a lawyer's aid and then a lawyer several years before. He was currently a federal judge, and an important figure in the workings of the government. Even if George wasn't Hector's initial target, just trying to corrupt his family was concern enough to investigate.

Then there was Raul, for whom many of these agencies mentioned were seeking out any gang members he may have come into contact with. He had multiple different addresses listed in various areas both in and out of the United States, and resources were already getting thin enough that it was difficult to stake out all these places for him.

Even her father continued to claim he had no way of knowing where Raul could be. The man didn't have any set locations like the others, at least none that he knew of.

Still, she knew they couldn't be that massive. Even David was saying the family's organization was small. Each division was small. In terms of numbers, he had the largest amount of associates, near double any of the others. Something had to be found, and something needed to be found fast.

As her mind continued to wonder, she felt her exhaustion taking over and lulling her body into sleep. Her thoughts turned away from the investigation and back to that scene of Jason pushing their daughter on the swing.

The girl's laughter was like music to her ears, and each time the child yelled 'mama look', she felt her heart skip. Her daughter would ask Jason to push her harder so she could go higher, and he was always careful not to let her go too high up.

In her hands was a simple storybook, a romance drama. She never cared much for them, but it was something stupid and mindless that she enjoyed nitpicking. Beside her was a glass of ice tea, extra sweet.

A man arrived, stepping through the gate of the fence, coming from the driveway. He wore a suit and tie, and had a document in his hand. Trina stood up and listened as Rachel's laugh ended and the girl began swinging slower.

Jason held the swing's ropes and looked past his daughter at the man with a furrowed brow and growing frown. Rachel started to tense and a flicker of pain and fear flashed before her eyes.

Trina moved towards the man, giving him a knowing nod. "What do you have for me?" The man handed her the document and she looked over it with half-lidded eyes and a frown.

"Cambodia? Last known location…"

Rachel hopped off the swing and ran for Trina, crying out as she threw her arms around her leg. "Don't go, Momma! Don't go…"

Trina looked down with a sad smile and pulled her leg away. "I'm sorry baby, but I have to." Tears sprouted from the child's eyes and she looked away, her entire body sinking. "I'll be home soon."

Jason didn't move away from the swing and looked on with a faint, sad smile. "How long is the assignment, honey?" She looked back at the paper, her lips partially open.

"Two weeks." Jason closed his eyes and sucked in his lips.

The man cleared his throat. "We need you immediately, Mrs. Tyler."

As she followed the man, her heart heavy and throat tightening, she knew Rachel was turning her back to her and Jason was on his way to throw out the iced tea.

Trina awoke in a start, her heartbeat racing and eyes scanning the environment. She was back in the lonely dark room, lit up only by the light of a single window. Panting heavily, she moved her hand to her chest. Her body was covered in a cold sweat and fresh tears were sliding down her face.

"No." Her lips started to quiver and she moved her hands up over her face. "I can't…"

* * *

Not much action in this chapter, granted, but an important one for development. We're seeing something, something that Trina seems to be afraid of. It is good to know that she has resources trying to track the big four, and good to know all the siblings and their families in hiding are doing their best to be okay. What are your thoughts on it all?


	25. Your Decision

Sins of My Father

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 25 (Your Decision)

Trina paced the floor, her phone trembling in her hand as tears fell down her face. "Trina." Her heart was racing, how could Jason be so calm at a time like this? "That will not happen."

"You don't know that," she cried.

"I would never leave you." While she believed him, it was hard to cope with her nightmares. Things were getting out of hand; so much she couldn't be sure where her life was going anymore. "And you know our little girl wouldn't hate her mommy."

"She might if I was never home. She might want another mommy, you might want another wife!"

"I can't think of anyone else I'd rather be with, so no, I don't think I'd ever want another wife. I mean hell, I was ready to enjoy life as a bachelor before I met you." She wasn't sure the reason she was panicking, she'd never quite felt this way. Usually she was able to rise above her concerns, never one to let them beat her; but now she was so close to being a mother that she couldn't bear the thought of becoming separated from her unborn baby or her husband.

"Trina, I love you. There's no one I'd rather share my life with. No matter what, I will always support you." She let her hand slide to her chest and closed her eyes, breathing shakily. "No matter where your job takes you or how long you might be away, I'll always be waiting for you. So will our daughter."

She leaned against the wall and sniffled. "But…what if I miss all those moments? Her first steps, her first words? What if I even miss her first day of kindergarten?" She pushed her fingers through the tip of her hair and begin to breathe heavily. "Oh my god, what if I miss her college graduation?" Jason chuckled.

"Then we will cross that bridge when we come to it. Trina, she hasn't even come out of the womb yet. College graduation is a long time away. I'm sure you'll think of a way to be there for her at every one of those big moments in her life."

"How can you be so sure!"

"Because. You are who you are." She blinked once and tilted her head to the side. Jason's voice seemed to grow softer, soothing her a small amount. "You always think of a way through the toughest of times, and that's what I love about you. Even if you're on a ship a thousand miles away, you'll find some way to be there for our daughter every step of the way through her life. I know you will."

"I love you." Her heart skipped a beat and she fell back into her chair, sinking into the cushion. No other man would be so willing to stick it out like he would, she was sure of that. "I don't know anyone else that would be willing to go through this mess with me."

"I'd go into the abyss with you, you know that." She smiled. "Tear down the very walls of hell with you." There was a brief pause and Trina slowly wiped away the tears on her face. "We'll make it, Trina. You know we will."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Being so supportive during all this."

"I would be one hell of a bad husband if I wasn't." Trina chuckled and started to sigh as she folded her arm over her stomach. "Just do yourself a favor. This big ass case you're dealing with, if you can't take a break before you're due to give birth…be done with it before then. I know it's causing you a lot of stress, and I hate seeing you in such a bad way."

"I'm doing my best." Trina curled a strand of hair behind her ear and glanced up at the window. "Even Gary's done everything but put me on bed-rest." It wasn't easy having to let even a little bit of control go, but considering she had nearly four months to go on her pregnancy, she really needed to be careful. "I feel like this is moving so slowly though, thank god Dad's stupid family organization isn't that large. All we have to really do is take down the four leaders left…"

"Can that be done without you on the front lines?"

"Seems like it is being done…Gary's always been a good leader." She started to laugh. "I almost wish he was my father, it would make more sense." There was a knock at the door and she quickly looked up. "Someone's here, I'll have to call you back."

"Alright. Love you."

"I love you…" As much as it broke her heart to hang up the phone, she recognized Gary's heavy knock anywhere. No one else would be knocking anyway, and if he was here, then something was going on. She quickly answered the door and Gary looked up at her with raised eyebrows.

"You've been crying? Is everything okay?"

She smiled at him and quickly nodded. "Everything's fine. Do you have information about the case?"

"I do. The Army's criminal investigations team intercepted one of Juan's own guard. It seems the people assigned under his command literally work for him on both sides." She walked with him into another room, where she retrieved a small hand towel.

"Are you saying what I think?" She moistened the towel under the bathroom faucet, wrung it out and pat down her face. "Other members of the armed forces are involved?"

"It makes sense. A Lieutenant Colonel in charge of a small group of men, he might include them in his business, and even hold rank above their heads."

"Think he did that?"

"Like holding a sword at their neck…Seems they intercepted one of the members on his team not afraid to lose their stripes by ratting him out." Gary crossed his arms and leaned against the back wall, growling softly. "For the good of the country, or himself, he waited until someone opened an investigation on Juan to come forward."

"Don't be so harsh, he was afraid. Of career-ending blackmail or death, one of the two…" She lowered the towel and looked at Gary in the mirror, watching as his right eyebrow slid upwards.

"Coming from you, I wouldn't expect to hear any amount of sympathy for someone that supports stealing from the military."

"Yeah, I'm trying to be less pessimistic and angry. Is it working?"

"Almost too well." He let out a grunt as she turned around to face him. "Anyways, it seems the officer has been serving as Juan's secretary of sorts, keeping a record of all purchases made and weapons smuggled. They've been feeding street gangs for decades."

"What's that mean?"

"It means they've contributed to more gang violence than anyone realized. It doesn't help that he's also been reported to have sold military grade weapons to terrorist organizations like Al Qaeda." She rolled her eyes and walked past Gary.

"Why does that not surprise me?"

"Given everything you've learned so far, it shouldn't." He followed after her, shaking his head slowly. "The investigations team is planning Juan's arrest. They're baiting him. He's got to know what's coming, so they have to plan it out."

"How are they going to do that?"

"There's a mandatory meeting of officers, he'll have to be there. It's going down tonight."

"Officers can't find him at his home?"

"No. The big four know they're being sought after, so it isn't going to be as easy as that. You know that." She had to agree, there was no telling where they'd be hiding out. At the same time, why would Juan attend any sort of meeting if he knew it was likely that he would be arrested?

"If he knows what's coming, then why would he go to the most obvious place?"

"Because as the officer that was intercepted said, he has pride in his career and won't risk being demoted for missing a required officer meeting. He likes having the power that he does."

"If he liked it so much, he shouldn't have gotten involved in the arms race in the first place."

"You know he was involved in his father's organization well before that. It was all about having the United States Army in the back pocket, too bad for Hector that his son was caught before he could reach the rank of General."

"Right. I'm going to enjoy seeing the look on his face when the Generals of the United States Army bring him down."

"You'll be watching by camera." Trina groaned and scowled at him.

"Come on! What's the harm that could happen by my being there at this guy's arrest?"

"Anything could happen, Trina. I won't run the risk. Who knows what loyalists he has ready to protect him? Even if this officer says none on his team will back him as much as he thinks, there's bound to be some who will. Just because he controls them through fear and blackmail, doesn't mean they're all too afraid of him to protect him."

"You don't want me there in case fire is exchanged? Do you honestly think all those men and women on his team are going to risk their own careers for him?"

"They've already done that just by getting involved in his 'family business'." With a sigh of defeat, Trina let her shoulders slide downwards and she followed Gary to the door of the motel room.

"Fine, but I'm not going to sit out for the entire investigation. I hope you know that."

"I know, but if I can lessen the risk to you or your baby in some form, I'm willing to do so." He stepped outside and gently closed the door. Trina shook her head and glanced over her shoulder, groaning at the empty room. At least motels in Canada seemed cleaner than the ones in LA.

"Well Rachel…" She pat her stomach and looked down with a tender smile. "Looks like it's just me and you for a while."

Later that night, she attended to David's cell, glaring through the bars at him in silence for what felt like an eternity. He stared back with a look of confusion. "Can I help you?"

"I'm trying to figure it out." She cocked her head to the right. "How could you stomach it? At first, when I was young, I thought you being away all the time was only affecting me…but over twenty children, some of whom have never even _seen_ you. I'm sure Derek isn't the only one that, on the first time meeting you, would like to kick the living shit out of you."

"Where's this coming from all of a sudden, hm?"

"Disappearing for days at a time, sometimes weeks or even a month. Always I wondered just how much of that was your actual job…I'm sure your uncle wanted you to reach the rank of Police Chief and all, but you were off gallivanting with hordes of women and leaving them alone to raise children without a parent."

"Okay."

"I'm supposed to believe that a child won't hurt? I'm supposed to believe that being gone for so long will make that child still care, yearn, for their parent?" She rose up, slamming her hands on the bars and leaning close to him, growling ferociously. "How could you be so cruel? How could you be so vile? How could I ever think being out of your child's life would keep them wanting anything to do with you?"

"Oh." David leaned back slowly and closed his eyes. "I see now." He folded his arms across his chest and raised up his shoulders. "You shouldn't believe that, if you don't ever try and make a connection. I had close to thirty children, yes, and my duties kept me away from every single one of them, even the family that was supposed to be a picture. There were some I cared for, some I wished that I could be around for; but how close was I supposed to be when I was the man that I am?"

Her hands slid down the bars a bit and her heartbeat flickered. She furrowed her brow at him and watched as he paced to the right. "I'll be honest with you, Trina. It wasn't always pretend."

"I don't think you expect me to believe that."

"Believe what you want, I don't have to explain myself any longer." David motioned to her, gesturing to her stomach. "No doubt you're worried about your career and how it'll affect your relationship with that baby." She moved one hand down to her stomach and peered towards it. "But here's the thing, you're in full control. Nobody is telling you how close or how far away to stand. No feelings of anger, guilt, disdain or resentment will control you."

"Sure, I guess."

"I murdered people, sexually assaulted people, and hell even had a fucking incestuous relationship without knowing it." He started to cringe. "And of every disgusting act that I've done over the years of my life, that one is the one that haunts me the most. I'm not sure why, given how callous I've become; but maybe it's because I did actually care about the children I had in a way that I wasn't truly sure."

"Don't give me that. You tried to have me killed, tried to have Alex Mack killed."

"In moments of pure rage and horror…" He paced again to the left, locking his hands behind his back. "With Alex, it was just the realization of knowing what I'd done to her and what happened with her birth mother. Even if she did 'consent', knowing that I likely just violated my own flesh and blood caused a horror and rage like no other to come over me. It wasn't a premeditated act, Katrina."

"Then what was it with me? You hated me since I was a little girl."

David started to laugh. "I didn't hate you. I didn't hate Tori either."

Suddenly she snapped, the anger in her heart growing immensely. "Liar." She pounded his cell door and her wild eyes pierced into him. He remained calm, his lips flat across his emotionless face. "Tell me you didn't hate me when you blew up an entire ship just to kill me. Tell me you didn't hate me when you were never even fucking around for any of the big moments in mine or Tori's life."

"Twenty-seven children, Katrina, and I wasn't close to a single one. Why? Because I couldn't be. I wasn't allowed to be close to twenty-five of them." She raised an eyebrow. "As for you and Tori, and your mother, I wanted to be; but I simply couldn't be."

"I hate you."

"I know you do, and you have the right. After all, I was never around because I knew it was all a lie. Yes it was all a painted image, and yes it was part of Hector's plan for me to appear to have a normal family life; but I couldn't pretend nor could I allow myself to get too close. How could I? Knowing the things I've done, knowing I wasn't a family man in any way. I'd look in your eyes and I'd see the reflection of a two-faced man peering back at me. I couldn't bear to be around any of you."

"And when Grandma died?"

"I felt cheated, I was uncontrollable. She knew that I wasn't good, she knew Sonya and Raul were rotten and horrid as well. It seemed a great insult that my inheritance went to the one child that I was supposed to pretend to give a damn about. So yes, I tried to kill you for her inheritance…but so did Sonya and Raul. They wanted you dead more than I did, they wanted to split the money."

Her brow furrowed and she turned away from him, unable to look him in the eyes. "How do you expect me to believe anything you say?"

"I don't. I expect you to understand something though."

"What?"

"Just because you might get called away from your family for long periods of time doesn't mean you're not in control. You decide whether or not to be in contact with the, you decide whether or not to be there for those big milestone moments or not. I chose not to be. You don't have to do that, because you're not pretending, you're not in denial of anything or guilty of a damn thing. You can be a mother, genuine as ever, and you know it."

She lowered her hands to her sides and looked up, her entire body trembling. Without saying another word, she left the holding room. Silent tears fell down her chin as she walked out of the building.

When she stepped outside, she saw Gary getting out of a car and walking towards the passenger door. He opened it up and Jason slowly climbed out of the vehicle. Her heart skipped a beat and her eyes grew large as his name fell from her lips.

The wind blew his hair back and he leaned a bit to the right, smiling as his strong gaze met hers. "I had to fly up, it seemed like you needed me to be here." Fresher tears filled her eyes and she ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck and crying into his chest. He flinched, seemingly surprised by the sudden act, then slowly wrapped his arms around her. "God, I've missed you."

Gary scratched the back of his head, chuckling softly as she buried her face into Jason's shirt and clenched the fabric tightly within her fingers. "I'm glad you're here, to be honest. She's been an emotional wreck all damn week."

* * *

A lot of emotion to go around in this chapter it seems, and could it be, a little tinge of concern coming from David himself. Every antagonist needs something to counterbalance, and perhaps he did truly care about the children that he had even if he wasn't willing to admit to it before. Seems Trina is also starting to find herself at some sort of a crossroads, even if she doesn't realize it, she may wind up having to make a decision at some point; but at least she has support.


	26. Big Four Crumbling

Sins of My Father

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 26 (The Big Four Crumbles)

Trina lay beside Jason in the motel bed, her body was curled beside his and her head rested atop his chest just a few inches above her hand and beneath his head. He was sitting up, his right hand covering hers and his left arm wrapped protectively around her shoulders.

On the television across from them, they were viewing a live webcam that Gary was broadcasting via a hidden camera feed. There were numerous military officials in the room and high ranking generals in the center. "Which one is Juan?" Jason whispered. Trina scanned the screen closely, trying to pick the man out in a crowd.

"That one there, holding the wine glass." Off to the left of the room was a tall man with dark brown hair and a grey handlebar mustache. He had narrow eyes and dark, almost black irises. He was clad in military uniform wearing the rank of Lieutenant Colonel. His skin was light brown and he had broad shoulders. His right hand held a wine glass firmly as he talked to a few military personnel.

There was something so surreal about seeing this man for the first time. Her father's cousin, which of course, made him her cousin as well; but she felt nothing for the man. How could she, when she never knew him? "Smuggling weapons, stealing from the U.S. Military, and selling to all sorts of criminals-even terrorist organizations known for attacking us. I don't know whether or not he's worse than David…"

"Depends on how you rank the crimes they committed, I suppose." He narrowed his eyes and scoffed. "Honestly, David still seems worse." Trina looked up at him with arched eyebrows.

"Really? You think?"

"I mean it's one thing that Juan did all of this, right? The most patriotic person in the world would say he's worse because he not only lied to and stole from the U.S. Army, but he deceived them and took advantage of them. He betrayed them, and the nation by selling to our enemies…Of course that should make what he did worse."

"Right…"

"But then, in my mind what David did was worse. You see, David took advantage of the trust of young women. He corrupted them, stole their innocence whether they consented or not, sold them into prostitution to god knows what violent and vicious criminals were out there. He violated so many, that, he's got to go down as one of the worst fuckers in history." Jason smirked. "No pun intended."

"And yet…" She let her hand slide down to his abdomen, her lips curling into a smirk. "You fell in love with and married his daughter." Jason looked down at her, then gently kissed her lips.

"I wouldn't change that for the world."

She leaned back with a content sigh. After a moment, she started to chuckle. "You know, historians say Genghis Khan fathered enough children that a third of the world's population can trace their lineage back to him." Jason raised his eyebrows and whistled. "Now that is one badass fucker right there."

"Damn. I guess if David was trying to go for a record, there's no way he could break that one."

She nodded and turned her attention to the screen. People were taking their seats and all eyes seemed to be on Juan as he took his. There wasn't much of interest in what was being said at the meeting, they were simply going over a current agenda and trying to plan assignments for a period of time.

She waited with baited breath until the top ranked General stood from his feet and said he had an announcement of urgent importance. "It has come to our attention," spoke the General with a powerful yet shaky voice, "That we have a treasonous officer in our midst today." She started to smile as Juan turned his eyes upwards.

His men were nowhere to be seen, which was surprising. At the same time, who could be sure if they weren't all arrested at this point or if all of them were turning their backs on Juan during this crucial moment?

"Colonel Vega, please stand at attention." Juan rose from his seat with a calm and collected smile. He saluted his General and his chest started to expand. The older man turned to him and walked towards Juan with a stern expression and disappointment in his eyes. "You stand accused of stealing military grade weapons and selling them to enemies of the United States of America. You stand accused of selling to known terrorist groups."

Juan didn't falter from his stance for a single moment, but Trina could see a flicker of horror in his eyes and a change in his demeanor as he realized his own men weren't coming to his aid yet. "Sir. I acknowledge the accusations. Has there been any evidence to suggest any substance?"

"We have received a docket containing a list of purchases confirming that you have acted against the United States." The General approached Juan and his narrow glare caused the man to start trembling. "You are hereby stripped of your rank and as of this moment discharged from the United States Armed Forces." Military police began to close in, bringing a sense of satisfaction to Trina as she watched Juan's eyes dart around the room.

She could see those in his command, his own bodyguards even, turning their backs to him. None would dare to commit such a treasonous offense as to attack the top ranking general or the military police. None wanted to travel that road for they knew what lay in store for a soldier that committed such a vile act of treason.

"Juan Vega, you are under arrest for treason against the United States Government in which you swore to protect. You are under arrest for accused connections to a criminal organization. You are discharged from the United States Armed Forces indefinitely. Do you have anything to say?"

Juan dropped his hand and slowly shook his head. "I do not, Sir." With that, the military police officers pulled his hands behind his back and slapped the handcuffs onto his wrists. Juan looked one last time at those that were under his command, staring without emotion as he was guided away.

"Well." Jason tilted his head a bit and started to hum. "I don't know why, but I felt like he'd give a bigger fight than that."

"Nah, he had to know he was done." Juan was the easier of the targets, or at least that's how she felt about it. "I mean he was the easiest one to find, the easiest to pin. If you think about it, he was also the most open. I mean he was in the Army, so it wasn't like he could hide all that well."

"True." Jason folded his arms and hummed for a moment. "You know something…Detective Malone is one of your associates, but honestly, he intrigues me for some reason." She looked up at him, curious why he felt that way. "I'm not sure why, but the man's a mystery. How much do you really know about him?"

"You feel like something's off about him or something?"

"No…" Jason scratched the back of his head and sighed heavily. "I mean, I don't know. It's just, there's always been something about him that made me wonder about him. He seems to be very protective of you, which is good, but you brought him in as an associate of yours."

"Sort of." She rolled her head back. "I was investigating my dad and he came along, realizing what I was doing, and got involved in the whole thing. He's always been around, but I never thought much of it." She chuckled softly. "It's funny, he says he knew my dad from college days, but he's actually quite a bit younger than Dad. So, they were in college at the same time or something."

"Really? He doesn't seem that much younger."

"Yeah, he looks like he's about the same age, but he's like twelve or thirteen years younger. Strange as it is. I've never questioned it."

"Tori used to think he and your mom were dating, right?"

"She _said _it, but I'm not sure she believed it." Back then, she knew Tori blew a lot of smoke to impress her friends. She was aware of the suggestion that Gary and Holly were having an affair, but there was never any solid evidence or proof confirming such a thing. "He's just been around, that's all. Mom did interact with him more, but that was because David was always off doing whatever the hell he was doing; but Mom never had an affair with Gary."

"Yeah. Just seems like there's more to him than meets the eye, that's all. I remember last year, he really wanted to bring David down."

She had to admit, there was something to the way Gary was when it came to David. She never thought much of it, but there was a silence to him, a silent madness that could rival her own, but he kept it well bottled. Every now and then she could see it in his stare, but she never questioned it. Rather, she thought it was just his determination at putting away another dangerous criminal.

"He's a cop, Jason. He wants nothing more than to put people like David away for life so they can't hurt anyone else."

"Yeah, that's the way I see it too."

The next morning, responding to a tip, Trina flew to Spain with Gary and Jason in tow. "Do we know much about this tip?" Trina asked. Gary was peering down at his planner, going through the list of items for the day. He looked up momentarily.

"Not much. It was an anonymous tip that came to our associates regarding Raul Vega. They believe your uncle was found hiding out in a home in Valencia." This would be interesting, if true. She hadn't met Raul in her life and didn't even know what he looked like. "I'm surprised, because I thought he'd be hiding out somewhere like Columbia."

"Valencia is where David's family hails from, I think. They used to spend their summers on the lake L'Albufera." She wasn't sure how she knew that much, perhaps David had mentioned it once before. "I know very little of any of it."

They made their way to the reported location and were astonished to see a two story marble home with a wide patio and four stone pillars. The front door was wide open, which was a bit concerning, so Trina and Gary carefully made their way inside while Jason stayed in the car.

The moment she entered the home, an overwhelming stench of blood hit her, drawing tears to her eyes and her hand over her nose. "Shit! It smells like death." Her stomach flipped and she turned away, trying her best not to gag. "I've been around blood before, but god this is horrible."

"Probably just your senses are heightened." Gary made his way up the stairs and down the corridor where the smell seemed to grow worse. Eventually they made it to a master bedroom where a bed with silk sheets lay in the center. To her horror, blood was pooled at the bed and splattered all along the walls.

"Jesus." She looked around the room, groaning as she studied every bit of splatter. When she looked to the bed, she could make out small circular holes torn into the bedding, indicative that someone came in with a pistol. "Guess we'd better analyze it, who can say if it's Raul or someone else?"

"Not sure." Gary opened the drawer of the end table beside the bed and carefully lifted a note. Trina raised an eyebrow and walked over as he read the paper. "You will find the body at L'Albufera along the shoreline." He lowered the note and blinked twice. "What?"

"I guess we're going out to the lake then…"

It took a bit of a drive, but upon reaching the lake they saw a vastness of water, far as the eye could see. The setting sun splashed it's colors across the surface of the water and the wind rolled the water over itself as though kneading dough.

"It is so beautiful," Trina whispered. Gary smiled a bit and walked past her, his eyes studying the shoreline. Eventually they came to an old cabin somewhere along the edge of the lake, it had two canoes with oars propped up against the side. The wooden door was open and creaky.

A third boat was already positioned in the water, floating with a rope tying it to a wooden dock. Gary walked along the dock and moved his hand up over his eyes, peering out over the waters.

After several minutes, he spotted something and called her over. She made her way to him and followed his pointing to something floating nearby. The sight of a man's body in the lake made her blood run cold.

They had a team come out to excavate the body. It was a man in his forties with graying hair and a clean-shaven face. He'd been shot three times, once in the back, once in the chest and once in the side. Blood tests would reveal him to be Raul Vega, a shock that left Trina feeling a bit unsettled. After all, she'd hoped to catch him alive and put him through questionings and trials.

Where were the people that were supposed to be protecting him? Who could have gotten close enough? Then, she wondered, did it even matter? One of the big four was dead, and they were one step closer to being done with the entire case.

She wasn't sure if this was dumb luck or if there was something more to be concerned about. But then, Gary had a point in what he concluded of it. "He was a criminal, running the drug markets. It's possible he has enemies. I'd leave it over to the authorities here to deal with."

"We can still investigate his home, see if there's any information worth knowing that might help us track down Sonya and Hector." Looking at the bloated, soggy corpse of Raul, she couldn't help but notice a familiar resemblance in his features. Though, she was certain she'd never met this man before.

* * *

Juan's been taken into custody and Raul's been found shot and drowned. Half of the Big Four is out, but the deadlier half remains. What are your thoughts here?


	27. The Hornet's Nest

Sins of My Father

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I've updated anything. I've been busy with work and going through some big realizations with my career path of choice. So, without further ado, I'm going to give you this and try to get back to working on my writings.

* * *

Chapter 27 (The Hornet's Nest)

Derek assumed a lazy posture in his recliner while Hector sipped a cup of tea in front of him. His head rolled to the right and his narrow eyes studied the old man closely. He didn't want to miss a second of this manipulative shithead's movements and actions.

The plan was to lead him on, goad him into thinking that he would get what he wanted. Trina had cautioned Derek not to do anything rash; but she had to know he couldn't just sit around and do nothing. "So you've decided?" Hector lowered his cup and flicked his eyes out towards him. "I understand your anger towards them my son, they took everything from you. You deserve so much better."

"Damn right I do." Derek leaned forward, feeling a tension in his chest. He planted his palm on his knee and pointed towards himself. "It was my life to live, not theirs. They tore everything apart for their own selfish reasons and they need to pay for it."

"But what will you do?" Just as he was reading Hector, the old man was reading him as well. He had to be. Derek understood this man was a seasoned and experienced crime boss, there was no use dropping guard for a single moment.

Yet, Derek had to find some way to learn anything he could about this man or Sonya. He had to help. This was his family being targeted, not just simply his father and brothers or Casey and her sisters; but all the siblings he'd never met. He had to protect them, just as Trina felt the need to do so.

"I'm not sure." He leaned back and crossed a leg over his knee. "I might need some help. I don't know how to kill someone so easily." He added as much callousness to his voice as he could, and judging by the tiny smile on Hector's face, it satisfied him. "I don't just want them dead, I want them to suffer."

"I may know of someone who can offer an idea, if you'd be interested." His eyebrows rose and he lifted the corner of his lips into a gentle smirk. "But I will have to meet with her myself and get back in touch with you…"

"Can she ensure those shitheads pay for everything?"

"They will know what they did was wrong and so much more." Hector rose to his feet and Derek soon followed. "I will notify you when next we should meet." He nodded gently and folded his arms across his chest. Hector extended a hand for a handshake, but Derek simply grumbled.

He'd never shaken this man's hand and to do so now would certainly give himself away. It was a test, of that there was no doubt.

Hector smiled and withdrew his hand. "Until next time, young one."

"Yeah, yeah…" Hector pulled down the brim of his hat and walked towards the door. Derek followed him to the door and closed it behind him.

Every muscle in his body grew tighter and bile rose as he watched the man walking as though floating down his sidewalk to his car. When his phone chimed it caused him to twitch and his gaze fell to his pocket. Slowly he removed his phone and checked the screen.

"Alright Jake," he said with a breathy tone, "What'd you got for me?" He answered a text from one of his coworkers and closest friends.

The text read "'I got the driver, but man I don't know about this.'" Derek sighed and hurried out through his back door, slid through the gap in the wooden fence and into the alleyway that ran beside his house.

There waiting for him was his friend, seated in a black car with a fresh suit and tie. Jake looked at him with a nervous glint in his eyes and rolled down the window. "I'm not one for disguise and tying people up Derek, especially when it comes to-"

"Quiet!" They didn't need to say their plans aloud. He slipped in the backseat and hesitated when he saw the original driver knocked out and bound with rope. Jack had been in the military and knew well how to tie someone in ways they couldn't get out. The man wore only a blue undershirt and a pair of boxers. "Well, comical as it is, it works."

He looked at the alley's exit and saw Hector's car drive past. "Okay Jake, go." Clearly Hector had associates to ensure he was never followed, and it likely wouldn't take long for this particular one to inform him of what transpired. "When we're done here, I want you to go somewhere. Anywhere." Jake looked in the rearview mirror with concern. "Don't tell anyone where you're going, though."

Jake sighed and carefully pulled out of the alleyway. Derek lowered himself quite a bit and kept one eye on the surroundings outside and one on the unconscious man beside him.

The drive went on until they reached the border, where he was stunned to see a giant nightclub. "Well," Jake said with a chuckle, "I didn't think you'd go to a strip joint once you got engaged." Derek groaned and looked over to the unconscious associate. He raised an eyebrow and looked back at his friend.

"How hard did you hit this guy, Jake? I would've thought he'd wake up by now."

"Yeah, he'll probably wake up soon. I fed him a couple sleeping pills."

Derek wasn't sure if that was the whole truth, but he figured it would be best to leave off with that. As he looked out of the car, he noticed Hector was walking towards a woman. She was tall, had long dark hair and piercing green eyes. Her hands were curled. She wore a dark green collared shirt that was neatly tucked into khaki pants that hung over what appeared to be long black boots.

There were other associate cars nearby, but none were leaving the vehicle. With that said, Derek did note that they were the closest car in proximity. He rolled the window down just a crack to see if he could hear anything and instructed Jake to remain perfectly still so as not to arouse suspicion.

"How much longer ado you want me stationed here?" The woman asked, her eyes glancing everywhere but onto Hector. "I'm getting tired of this place. A nightclub on the border with no shops, no restaurants or any other means of entertainment for miles…"

"Sonya dear," Hector replied, "You wound me." Derek gasped softly and held his breath. "The man is coming around, his ire is reaching new heights. It won't be much longer before we can convince him to join us."

"Great." Sonya rolled her eyes and shook her head. She crossed her arms and glared at Hector. "Meanwhile I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere while you groom David's replacement."

Derek grit his teeth and his hands balled up. "No way," he uttered under his breath. "I'll never join you."

"But the question is how long is _that_ going to take?"

Hector chuckled softly and spread his arms out. "Not that much longer, and I may have work for you yet." Sonya's eyebrows rose and her lips curled for a moment.

"Oh? Something to do?"

"Yes. He seems ready to torture and slaughter his own family." Hector encircled Sonya. She did not move her head, and for the first time Derek noted just how tall she was. This woman was like a skyscraper, casting a long shadow across every inch of space near her. "Once that happens, we can further convince him to join us."

"And how do you know he will even be interested in that?"

"Oh he won't have to be interested in the slightest." Derek paused and looked to his friend, he could see Jack shrewdly observing every person and vehicle in this area. "For you see, once the deed is done we will simply _remind_ him of the true nature of his crime and how unfortunate it should be that he would be identified as the murderer."

"Blackmail?" Derek thought. He turned his eyes outwards and his clenched fists began to shake. "No." If the plan was to force him into their organization, he'd fight them at every chance he could. "I won't let you."'

Sonya dropped her hands to her sides. "So what's the plan for me then? Why am I stuck here in this cesspit?"

"Because he needs the help of a gifted and talented enforcer." Sonya hummed as eHe HeHector gently placed a hand upon her shoulder. "Someone who can do true damage to these people and guide him into taking the necessary shots he'll have to take. Besides…One of those people is his own lover, of whom it may be difficult for him to mercilessly kill without help."

Derek's blood ran cold and his entire body started to shake. "Relax," he heard Jake whisper. He could hardly contain his own anger or the urge to jump out and attack these two now. "If you do anything rash, all the eyes fixated on those two will stamp you out like a little cockroach on the ground."

"Yeah," he hissed, "That's the thing about cockroaches. You can stomp on them but they don't always die." He felt the cushion shift and turned his eyes sharply towards the man beside him. Seeing the fluttering of his eyes, Derek acted fast to roll up the windows.

As the associate came to and realized where he was, Derek slapped a hand over his mouth and reached underneath the seat. "Think very carefully." He spoke calmly but with force. "I've found where you hid your weapons inside the car, and there's a knife right under this chair. Wrong move, and I'll ensure you don't make another."

He wasn't prone to violence by nature, but he needed to make this man believe that he was. The last thing he needed was for Hector or Sonya to see one of their associates compromised.

Jake glanced at the rearview mirror. "Want me to knock him out again?"

"No." He looked directly into the man's wide eyes, making note of the panic that was starting to show. "This man's not going to risk his life…" For the first time, Derek truly held another man's life in his hands. It was a strange type of control and power, but not one that he relished.

For a moment he let his mind wander back to all the hated thoughts he had of his own father and what they had done to him. He remembered every thought wishing harm upon them, and he was filled with a sense of regret.

Knowing that he could've possibly been brought to that point was a difficult one to swallow. As he moved his hand from the man's mouth to his neck, he held it firmly for one iota of grief could make this man shout knowing that nothing would truly happen to him.

"We're going to wait until Hector and Sonya have finished their little meeting." He continued to stare into this man's eyes. He wanted to understand this man, to understand how anyone could work for someone like Hector. "Then we're going to leave this area and you're going to help us."

"Don't hurt me," the man stammered, "I have a family of my own. I have two kids."

"Then you understand." Derek began growling. "I have a fiancé with a baby on the way." The man's eyes grew larger. "Clearly Hector plans on murdering them, and I cannot allow that to happen. What if that was your wife? What if that was your child? Can you picture that man standing over them with their blood on his hands? Can you imagine what it must feel like to have him force you to murder them in cold blood? I'd like not to feel that."

"I understand." The man started to nod. "I really, truly do."

"So you're going to tell my friend here." He nodded towards Jake. "How he's going to get out of here." He felt the man's adam apple sink beneath his hand. With a sigh he loosened his grip and started to lean back. "Well?"

"Okay, okay…Hector and Sonya ought to be going inside at any minute now." Derek glanced out and nodded. "Once they're out of sight, associates can go wherever. They have people watching over them inside the building, they have no further need of us out here."

"I see. Do you have any plans to meet up with any of those associates right now?"

The man squinted and the pitch in his voice rose. "Well, I-"

"Cancel them." He narrowed his eyes. "You're going to be late."

"Done!"

Derek let out a gentle sigh. "Now, I'd like to actually know your name. I'm getting annoyed with not having anything to refer to you as other than shithead."

"James, my name is James."

"Okay James. Is there a safe point that my friend and I can get out of?"

"We'd have to drive a little ways out." James nodded twice. "But we won't be followed. Like I said, all of us tend to scatter and go our own ways, we do have lives of our own outside the organization."

"I kind of guessed that." Hard not to when he considered how active David had been, though it seemed Hector would like for his associates not to have lives that free. "You understand the man you're working for is trying to kill dozens of people, innocent lives that are connected to the women that David Vega happened to fuck?"

James groaned softly and shut his eyes. "They don't always tell us the details of what is going on. I know he's got business here but he doesn't usually come out. Neither does Sonya, this isn't her home base but she's stuck here until whatever business Hector's up to is done."

Derek noticed Sonya and Hector were walking into the club, with Sonya staying behind a moment longer to observe the surrounding area. Once she was inside, some of the other vehicles began to drive off like James had said.

"I'll tell you what he's up to." Derek took a deep breath and paused as Jake slowly started to drive as well. "I'm one of those fucked up little lost kids sired by David. My father has nothing to do with him, but my birth mom does…Hector would like to indoctrinate me into this little crime family of yours and murder my father and the rest of my family."

"Oh." James chuckled nervously. "Well, I uh…I, yeah, that's no good. Sorry to hear that."

"Now which of those two fuckers should I be more concerned with?"

"Honestly?" James shrugged. "They're both bad, but Sonya's worse. She's the enforcer, she's the one who will kill you without batting an eye. You screw up and piss her off…" James began to shudder and Derek could see a new fear flash in the man's eyes. "One second you're standing in front of her, the next second there's nothing left. You take her out, then Hector is left without his mad dog to sic on people."

"What happens to all these associates that she has? Are they as deadly as she is?"

"Oh they'll defend her tooth and nail, it's their job to stand with her; but I'm not going to lie…Her strength is also her most dangerous weapon. She commands loyalty and obedience, but twist the right guy's arm and they'll betray her for a more passive leader."

"And whose arm would you have to twist to take her out, James?"

"Why do you think I would just give that information out?"

"Because you don't want to die and you know scumbags like those are not worth dying for." He tightened his grip a bit on the man's neck, just enough to make him choke.

When he released his grip, the man gasped for air and shook his head. "Okay, Jesus. Sonya has a girlfriend amongst her associates." Derek raised an eyebrow. "But I've noticed she's been getting a little pale lately…"

"Pale?" Derek circled a hand in the air. "What? As in sick?"

"In a way, she's not physically ill or anything but she's been turning away whenever Sonya has her 'enforcer' moments." James coughed. "I think Sonya's been getting a little rough in the bedsheets if you know what I mean." Derek rolled his eyes at the man's failed attempt at a wisecrack.

"Enough of the wordplay, tell it direct."

James's voice went flat and his eyes narrowed. "She's violent, she's angry, she's an abuser. Her outbursts seem to be getting worse."

"Okay." Derek slowed his voice and started to speak, but this time Jake was the one to talk.

"How in the hell do you know all that?"

James looked up front. "I mean, my brother is one of Sonya's closest associates and Melinda talks to him quite a bit."

"In other words…" Jake smirked. "Your brother's sweet on the boss's chick."

James narrowed his eyes and he let out a long groan. "Yes. It would seem that way. John would do just about anything for her…"

"Puts him in a very dangerous position, doesn't it? One false move and Sonya finds out-"

"And he's a goner," Derek said joining in. "Little Johnny's no more." He turned his head away from James and looked towards his friend. "Can't imagine the sheer state of terror that guy's got to live in if he's confiding in his big bro over here."

"For the record," James said with annoyance flickering in his voice, "He's older than I am."

"Got it." Derek glanced outside at the plains and dirt road. There were no other cars, no other pathways. "Okay James, we've been driving for quite a while. Where are we?"

"On a very lonely stretch of road," James replied while craning his neck to look out the window. "Should be a cheap little gas station near here, you can get a taxi from the nearest town."

"Perfect."

They drove to the gas station and Jake glanced back. "This car of yours needs a tank of gas anyhow." James frowned at him. "We're going to leave you now."

"That's fine."

They exited the vehicle and untied the man. Jake decided to keep the suit and made his way towards the gas station door. Derek followed, but walked backwards slowly so as to maintain eye contact with James. "By the way you work for me now." James looked over and dropped his head. "Any word to anybody about what transpired today and I'll fill Hector in on your brother's relationship with Melinda. I'm sure Sonya would love hearing about it."

"I won't say anything," James replied, "You have my word."

"Excellent."

As he entered the station, he smiled at Jake who was slowly shaking his head at him. "I'm not sure whether that new sister of yours would be impressed or if she'd kill you."

"Trina?" Derek picked up a phonebook and started to look through the pages. He was brimming with confidence. "Oh no she'll be pissed when she hears about today, but I think she'll be happy with the intel we got."

"Okay…"

"We've got a way for her to get to Sonya." He found the number of a local taxicab and started to remove the phone from his pocket. "We'll just tell her to pay a visit to ol' Johnny."

"Really? I would have thought Melinda would be the 'in'."

"Yeah she might be tired of getting abused; but if you really think about it, John's got more to lose and he's _already_ betraying his boss just by having an affair with this Melinda woman. Money's on him for Trina making an approach on Sonya."

"Great." Jake crossed his arms and smirked. "But I can't wait to hear Trina's reaction to your hijacking one of Hector's associates' cars and following the man into his little den of wolves."

Derek winced as he put the phone to his ear. "Yeah, that'll be…" He let out a heavy sigh. "A lot of yelling."

* * *

Well, Derek took a gigantic risk here, but we knew he seemed the closest to Trina personality wise. Not surprised he'd want to take action, but it may have paid off. Not only did he learn Sonya's location, he learned of at least one person that could guide the authorities directly to the woman.


	28. Family Values

Sins of My Father

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 28 (Family Values)

"I'm not sure why she's allowed it, but it is nice that some of us can travel to see the others," explained Clarissa. Louis was standing nearby, his arms crossed and shoulders sloped. They were still at one of the bases, but Trina had allowed for some of the siblings to be transported to visit other safehouses under strict cover and disguise.

In this case, it was some of the older ones that were together. Besides himself and Clarissa, they were joined by Josh, Penelope, Alex and her daughter Susan. "Can't wait to meet this Derek guy though," Penelope chimed in. "I wonder if he's as messed up as some of us."

Josh chuckled softly. "Well I hear he's planning to invite all his siblings to his wedding. Or did I hear wrong?" Clarissa shook her head.

"Wouldn't surprise me if that's true," she replied, "Can you imagine such a gathering?"None of them had met every living sibling yet, or at least those that showed interest in meeting their relatives. "Trina is doing a lot, I feel like we should do something for her."

"Like what?"

"Surely no one's failed to notice the value she places on family. Look how far she's willing to go to protect brothers and sisters that she's never even met before." It was a strange case, Louis had to agree with that. He never thought much about family values, not after all he'd gone through. Though it was intriguing to see he was one of those brought here, and even rescued, as a result of a concerned family member.

"I'm not sure what any of us could do to help her." Louis pushed his foot against the wall and sighed as the others glanced his way. "You and Josh, even Penelope, have interacted more with her than anyone; but all of us still know her."

"That is true," Josh remarked. "She has this appearance of being super tough, but in the times I've actually talked to her, I've noticed there has to be some kind of softer side. Why else would she care about any of us at all?"

"Not just in the name of justice," Penelope said, "Otherwise the moment she put David away and found out any of us existed, she'd of dropped us like we were nothing."

Alex, who had been fairly quiet and watchful this entire time, moved in her seat and made a sound like she was about to speak. "We've talked a bit." Louis looked to the woman with intrigue. "She took personal care to take my daughter and myself to a safe location."

"How'd that go?" Louis wanted to ask if it was a quiet drive because of all these guys, Alex spoke the least. She was the oldest, she had lots of issues and trust was clearly one of those. He sympathized with that. "I didn't think Trina would be very talkative."

"She's not." Alex leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes. "But she did ask me about my daughter-or at least what it was like. She's very interested in motherhood and I could tell she was excited about being a mom."

The others smiled and Alex looked at her child with a gleam of pride. "I told her it's the best feeling in the world, being able to be there for all the important moments, to share in the memories and growth of that child…for me, raising my daughter was the one thing that kept me going."

Susan smiled at her mother and gently placed a head on her shoulder. Alex squeezed her daughter's hand and closed her eyes. Penelope blinked at them while Josh and Clarissa smiled.

"As a mom," Clarissa stated, "There's nothing you'd do for your children. I know." Josh chuckled at her.

"You don't have to be a mom to be that way."

Louis looked away from them for a moment, his mind drifting back to his own family. He didn't know what to think of them, but his siblings words were not deafened. His own mother seemed ready to give up her entire career, his sister went out of her way to seek help for him; an act that would have meant his death had she not.  
He knew as a politician, his mother did have to make sacrifices here and there. Growing up, he wished she was around just a bit more. "You know…" He stepped away from the wall and lowered his arms. "Trina is a part of the CIA isn't she? She's like to be called away from her family often."

"She is." Clarissa frowned and the others nodded. "I don't think she or her husband have a permanent home yet, they travel so much." Clarissa glanced at Alex, her lips pursing just a bit. "Did she give any indication at all about her thoughts regarding that?"

Alex rolled her head to the side and squinted momentarily. "You know, she did say one thing but it wasn't directed at anyone. She was kind of talking to herself a little bit and remarked about her job calling her away, she didn't seem happy at all. Seems she loses a bit of sleep over it."

"Oh, she didn't talk about it though?"

"I asked her about that, what she said, and she made a comment over being the worst mother of the year or something." Alex shrugged. "I think she's afraid she won't have a stable family life…not something a lot of us have, obviously."

"I hear you on that," Clarissa replied. "Mom tells me even David had a shit family life, but that's not all that surprising. Instability runs in our genes."

"Doesn't mean we all have to be unstable," Josh said, "Nor remain that way."

Louis scoffed. "You're one to talk. You and Clarissa probably have the most stable lives out of all of us." Clarissa raised her eyebrows while Josh shook his head. He wasn't trying to be aggressive or take anything out on them, but it was hard to hear statements like those coming from the two safest of the siblings. He cleared his throat the minute he caught a glimpse of anger in his tone. "Sorry, I'm not trying to be combative-"

"No I get it." Josh walked over and carefully pat Louis on the shoulder. "It's true, some of us were probably luckier than others; but that doesn't mean we're any less understanding." Clarissa shrugged.

"I only lucked out because David let my mother alone. But I also understand he's not the sole reason that some of us have hit incredible hard times." Alex and Penelope both nodded at her statement and Louis couldn't help but to chuckle. "Some of us just luck, it's how you propel yourself forward that matters. Where you see your future going is another."

Louis knew where he wanted to be, or at least the direction he wanted his life to go. "Yeah, we all have work to do on ourselves. I guess I shouldn't be bitter. You and Josh, both of you have worked to get to where you are."

Josh leaned back and folded his arms. "Have you even talked to your family much since everything?" Louis's heart dropped a bit as he made eye contact. "I mean, I can't imagine how you must be feeling. We're all here for each other if you need to talk."

"It isn't easy, but I'll manage. I know mom's going through some hard times. She's thinking of resigning, especially considering all the heat being publicly thrown at her."

"Hard to have to deal with that on a public front," Penelope mentioned, "I mean you have to wonder if she even knew how he was." Louis shook his head. It was clear to him she had very little idea what kind of man David had been. He knew his mother well enough to know she'd never have gone near him if she had a single thought of his personality or lifestyle. "So she's having accusations thrown at her, being called a number of things from all angles. Cannot be easy at all."

"Maybe it would help to talk to her a bit more." He grumbled his words a bit. It wasn't so much guilt he felt but anger at himself for letting his own feelings keep himself separated from his family. "I mean, I'm not an idiot. I see that they do care. My sister would never have even approached Trina if she didn't."

For him, it was a matter of pride and not wanting to acknowledge what had just come out of his mouth as fact. He wanted to stay angry at them, to stay bitter, but he couldn't. Family was as important to him as it was to every person in the room.

But he wanted to direct the conversation away from him and back onto the topic they'd been on. Stuffing his hands into his pocket, he raised his head up. "You know, you mentioned that Trina and Jason don't even have a family home yet. Maybe we could help with that a little bit?"

Josh scratched his chin and looked to Clarissa, who seemed intrigued at the idea. "What could we do?"

"There are a lot of us, and I mean a whole lot of us." He chuckled softly. "I'm sure if all of us got together-even that Taina girl-we could scrounge up a little 'homecoming gift' for her."

"I almost wonder how we'd go about that. We still don't know much about her, what she'd like or anything of the sort."

"It's a little project that I'm sure we have the perfect person who would be willing to help." Clarissa smirked and carefully folded her arms. The others looked her way. "Her little sister, Tori. That girl seems to know everything about Trina. I'll bet we can get some ideas from her."

"Too bad no one can talk to her about her career choice," Susan remarked, "Whether she truly wants that. I know she's been working towards it; but does she really want to spend time away from her family hunting the next high class criminal mastermind?"

"Oh god." Louis rolled his eyes and bowed his head. "Yeah, first hunting her father, now she's hunting a crime organization…"

"Which also threatens her family; and I think that's the point." Clarissa leaned back as the others agreed with her through nods and affirmations. "After all, she cares more about protecting her family, so maybe she'd be happier with a simple life and raising a family in quiet."

"There's so much noise in all our lives," Alex added, "It's hard-extremely hard. She'll never be safe, her family will never be safe, she'll always be on some dangerous mission…if it's what she wants, then that's it; but if not, I can't imagine the horror she'd face trying to juggle it all."

"Right. So…let's talk to Tori and the others about our idea." Clarissa smiled. "A simple, quiet life with a beautiful home…I think that would be the perfect gift for her…"

Many miles away a man in his late forties stood at a grave in the dead of night. His salt and pepper hair fell in his eyes, wet from the drizzle of rain coming down. Beside him was a shovel. His hands were caked with mud and dirt. "You were never perfect," he muttered, "But no one ever is."

His cell phone started to ring, the ringtone was a customized tune he created to an old Tom Waits song _"The Sins of my Father"_ He glanced at his phone and quickly silenced it. "Not right now…"

The man picked up the shovel and used it to prop open the exposed coffin.

_I'm gonna take the sins of my father, I'm gonna take the sins of my mother, gonna take the sins of my brother down to the pond…_

"She deserves better than your legacy." With a grunt, he pushed the lid up and glared down at the bones. "Imperfect, you gave me to Hector, hoping he'd just remove the little 'proof'. Don't worry mother, no one will know. When I'm done, that will be the end of your sins."

At his feet he grasped a large brown bag, then began shuffling the bones inside. It did not take long, and when he was done, he hurried to close the lid and cover the coffin back up.

The rain was falling harder now as he glared at the headstone. He thought of Raul, now sinking to the bottom of his family's most visited lake. The longer it lingered, the angrier he became. The more he stared at the headstone, the more his stomach churned.

His hand was clasping the stem of the handle so tight that his knuckles were turning white and his hand was growing numb. He fantasized about smashing the tombstone to bits, but it was his job to remain calm and not cause any further damage.

Above the tombstone was a sculpted angel, attached to the head. "Yeah right," he scoffed, "You were no fucking angel." He hoisted the bag of bones over his shoulder and turned around to walk back to his car.

With a sigh, he took one final look at the grave stone. "Soon, it will all be over. I feel it."

On the grave was the name of the person now being transported to a new location. _Rachel Vega, 1932 – 2012_

"The greatest gift I can hope to give is peace, by erasing what is left of your greatest sin. So those who have always revered you can continue to do so without knowing the truth; but it's not all your fault mother. You didn't have to do it; but if you didn't, I would not be here." He grimaced and looked away sadly. "Sometimes I wonder what this world would've been like had it not been for your actions…but if not for your actions, your granddaughter might never have existed. She deserves better, she deserves a better life."

He threw the bag into the trunk of his car and let out a heavy sigh. "They all deserve better lives." He scoffed, remembering the words etched onto the woman's tombstones. "'Family is the most important thing in life'. Family values, you say…maybe they all can have that soon enough, once you and your ilk can no longer tarnish them."

* * *

Interesting. Seems the siblings want to do something nice for Trina, give her something since she's doing so much for her. Now, that last part...Wonder who that is. Someone we haven't encountered yet? What connection could he possibly have to the Vega clan?


	29. Drawing Nearer

Sins of My Father

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 29 (Drawing Nearer)

"I don't know whether to be impressed, or to kill him." Trina grumbled in the passenger seat of Gary's car, shaking her head at Derek's actions a few days prior. Gary laughed once and glanced at her sideways.

"Can't really blame him for taking action, especially when you would've done the same thing."

"Sure. But he could've gotten killed." She wasn't sure she would have forgiven herself if something happened. She didn't force Derek into hiding, but now she was wondering if she should have. "I know I'm getting a little bit softer on all of them, but I don't want anyone feeling like I'm some strict overlord." Gary smiled at her.

"I don't think anybody thinks that. You are doing all you can, and they appreciate that. Some of those guys have been given a new lease on life too thanks to your actions." Trina crossed her arms and looked out the window.

"I guess. I'm not one to share the same sentiments as my sister, but in some ways, I suppose I am happy to have kept them all alive." She threw her hand up into the air. "How am I supposed to keep them alive though, if people like Derek are charging right into the center of danger?" She put her fingertips to her forehead and groaned. "I mean he's got a damn family to think about."

"Sure." Gary slowed the car as they turned onto a residential street. "But so do you, or have you forgotten about the little girl you're about to give birth to?" Trina lowered her hand to her knee and turned her head fully towards Gary.

"Forgotten? How could I forget? She reminds me of her presence oh so many times!" Gary chuckled softly. "I'll be glad when she's born."

"I can imagine. You're naming her after your grandmother, correct?" Gary let out a heavy sigh and his eyes turned to the rearview mirror. Trina nodded and pat her abdomen, smiling tenderly as she looked down.

"Baby Rachel, she'll know how much her mama loves her. I'll make sure of that."

"Rachel…I know you mentioned your grandmother being important to you. You probably know by now that nobody's perfect, but-"

"I know." Trina leaned back and closed her eyes. It was hard not to picture her grandmother as perfect, and she often talked as though the woman were a saint; so it was no surprise Gary would voice an opinion on that matter. "Grandma never talked much about herself, she told me there were things that she'd done that she regretted. She would never tell me anything about what those things were, and I've never been all that interested in them."

"No? Not even a bit?"

"Nope. Because I don't need to know those things." She opened her eyes slightly and frowned. "When I was growing up, she was the one person that paid any attention to me. She'd let me call her up and talk for hours on hours about anything…Through her, I felt like somebody actually gave a damn."

Gary looked down and then out his window, a somber expression came over his face. "Well, sometimes it's better to not know the bad things someone has done. You always want to remember somebody by the way they treated you, not by the actions they'd done long before you were around."

"Right." Trina chuckled softly. "I might have felt better about my dad not knowing everything that I do now." Gary nodded and raised his shoulders.

"Perhaps."

"I know David hated Grandma, never knew why. She didn't care much for him either, evident considering she blatantly ignored him in her will." She leaned against her door and curled her thumb underneath her jawline while tapping her temple with her finger. "Maybe there's bad blood there somewhere, it honestly wouldn't surprise me."

Gary raised an eyebrow and turned towards her. "It wouldn't?"

"A lot of people like David grew up in dysfunctional households and a lot of them have even more of a negative relationship with their mothers. So no, it wouldn't surprise me in the slightest. Thing is, I don't _want _to know. If she was trying to atone for something by giving me the time of day, if she felt guilty about something or maybe she'd just simply changed…that's fine. All that matters is she gave me the time of day when I needed somebody to. She's the reason I still give a shit about anyone. And if she did do something bad, then that makes me feel stronger knowing that people can change."

"Some people can change. Some choose not to. Do you think David would ever change his ways?"

"Maybe, maybe not, but he seems to be against his uncle. He doesn't want all the children he's had to be killed off just because they share his blood." It was still mind boggling to her, to think that David must've thought it was simply natural to have all these people he had sex with through the years. It was as though he had no feeling for it, it was just an act, nothing special.

Deciding she wanted nothing more to do with the subject at the moment, she turned her attention to the houses they were passing. "Are we almost there, Gary?" Gary nodded and pointed down the street.

"That's the address that came up."

"Good…"

They stopped in front of the red brick house with a vaulted roof. Trina was out of the car first, she paused and looked back, waiting for Gary to get out. "I tried to get a hold of you last night, but you didn't pick up."

"Sorry." Gary grunted as he closed his car door. "I was a bit tired. Haven't been feeling myself lately." She frowned and furrowed her brow at him.

"Is everything okay? I hope you're not coming down with anything."

"Yeah I'm fine." He walked around the front of the car and smiled at her. "I was crashed on the couch, funnily enough. Did you need anything important?"

"Just that I wanted to go over some approaches to our meeting today with this guy…"

"Ah, well then I'm sorry I missed your call." He walked up alongside her and they made their way to the front door. "I'd say stay calm and keep reminding him of the situation at hand. Don't push so much that you intimidate him, but promise him that if he aids, he could get what he wants."

"Okay, I will try that." A sharp pain struck her and she moved her hands to her stomach, grimacing momentarily. Gary stopped a few paces ahead of her and looked back, but she merely smiled and tried to push the pain aside. "Sorry, Rachel doesn't seem content with staying quiet."

Gary chuckled softly. "If you'd like, I can do the talking for you." As much as she wanted to be a part of the action, her pregnancy was getting to the point where she couldn't do much more. With a sigh she gave in and nodded.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to sit this one out. John may not take a heavily pregnant woman with contractions as seriously as a seasoned police officer."

"Oh believe me, any criminal would take you seriously. You're a fearsome CIA agent."

She let out a heavy sigh, dropping her gaze to the ground. "Yeah. Right. Fearsome." Her eyes drifted sideways and Gary frowned.

"Is everything okay? Something we need to talk about?"

"No." She shook her head and turned around. "You go in, deal with John. I'm going to wait out here if you don't mind." She suddenly didn't feel like trying to convince this guy of anything, and her mind was beginning to cloud over. "Sorry." Gary placed a hand on her shoulder and let out a tiny smile.

"It's okay, I understand. Go on and take a moment, I'll convince John to help us."

"You won't have any trouble will you?"

"No…" She watched Gary as he cracked his knuckles and looked over his shoulder. "I don't think I'll have a problem." Her eyebrow rose and she shrugged before walking back to the car.

Once she was in the car, she could let her mind wander. She stared motionless at the dashboard, thinking back to the vivid dreams she kept having, knowing that Rachel would grow up with a mother that was hardly there.

"I never thought I'd be that parent." It pained her, this real fear, she could hardly bear the thought of having her first baby and not being there.

Tears started to roll down her face as she imagined missing Rachel's first steps, her first words. She wondered if her daughter might enter martial arts like her, and then, she would be at a tournament looking in at the stands but seeing an empty seat where her mom should be.

The vision mirrored her own experiences growing up and not seeing her father where he was supposed to be. She didn't want to be anything like him, too busy to be there for her baby girl.

"What am I doing?" She placed cupped the side of her head with her hand and shut her eyes. "Even now, a single misstep could cause me." Much less, it could cost the life of her unborn baby. She had to see this case through, she had to see Hector and his organization put down; but after that, she had no idea of what her future might look like.

All she was doing right now was for those innocent lives; but not in the same way that police officers, FBI or CIA agents were passionate about. The lives she was protecting were those of her siblings both known and unknown. Hector was targeting them all and he had to be stopped if they hoped for any semblance of a normal life.

But it wasn't just them, it was their families at the same time. Derek's entire family was being targeted by Hector, and the woman that gave birth to him wasn't even a part of their lives anymore.

Louis's mother was the only one connected to David, and yet Hector would likely take the lives of her, Louis and his entire family. It didn't matter who was caught up in the mix, the man would steamroll over all of them; and that was why David was now on their side.

Then she had to acknowledge that he would target her. There was no doubt in her mind that only because she was constantly moving around with Gary in the process of this investigation that Hector couldn't pin a location down for her. He had no way of catching her unless she went to him. That said, as long as he breathed air, she nor Jason or Rachel would ever be able to live a normal life.

Yet, if she remained a part of the CIA, she would never have a normal life either; and she acknowledged it, no, pretended that this was okay. She wanted to be a mom, she was scared that she didn't know how to be a mother, but surely being a mother meant being there for her children.

"I don't know what it is I want," Trina muttered, "Or maybe I do. Maybe I'm scared…"

Just then, she heard a door slamming from outside. She jerked her head up and watched as Gary moved swiftly towards the car, cracking his neck from left to right. He had a proud smirk on his face that deepened the moment her eyes connected with his.

She rolled her window down and leaned out a bit. "That didn't take long at all. Is John going to help us somehow?" Gary nodded.

"Oh yes, he's fully with us on this." Whatever transpired in there, she was sorry to have missed it. Gary was mysterious in his own ways.

"Honestly, I feel like it would have taken an hour for me to convince the guy just talking to him." She followed Gary around the car with her eyes. He opened the door and entered the car with relative swiftness.

"Oh no, he was very understanding of the fact that if he did not help find a way to reach Sonya, that his affair with Melinda would potentially be discovered and he would die. He very much wants to free Melinda from that woman's fist and, you know…" Gary started the car up and cleared his throat. "Not die."

Trina raised her eyebrows and chuckled at him. "You seem very eager to get this woman yourself, Gar." Gary raised his shoulders up and looked at her.

"Well hell, she's a monster that needs to be removed from the streets as soon as possible." There was a different sort of fire in his eyes, a strange one. It was as if he were pursuing Sonya more for himself than anything, and yet, she knew his intentions were the same as hers. "For you, your family, and everyone caught up in this mess…Sonya has to be taken out."

"You're on fire, Gar, what changed?"

"Nothing, but just for your information…While Hector is the one ordering all of these attacks, _Sonya_ is the one ensuring they are carried out." Trina's lips separated and she looked at the house with wide eyes. "Hector's a dangerous man, but he's not as good of an enforcer anymore. She commands all the soldiers, she has them carry out the hits."

"So essentially by removing Juan, we've taken out his guns. Raul's murder caused the drug money to collapse, taking out David while also keeping Derek from becoming the next puppet ensures the prostitution ring crumbles, removing Sasha will-"

Gary's nose crinkled, his eyes narrowed and his eyebrows closed in towards the center of his forehead. "Will ensure that his soldiers and killers are muzzled."

"You've always warned me to never underestimate a cornered opponent."

"Exactly, but he's an old man with not very many tricks left up his sleeve. That is what both Johnny and Juan have said."

"Juan? You've got information from him already?"

"Yes." Gary's hands curled around the steering wheel tightly as he pushed his foot on the pedal. "I've personally talked to him. He's singing like a songbird and will testify in courts against Hector and anyone else necessary. Apparently, if all the heads are removed, Hector has no one to take over the organization-and it isn't a large enough organization to survive. He's also a dying man who needs someone strong to take over, hence why he's going after Derek or Sonya as a last resort."

"Oh god, Sonya leading that crime network would be terrifying!"

"Exactly why we need to stop her now, Trina."

Trina nodded and looked out the window as the left the neighborhood. She wondered how Gary might have gotten Juan to such a point. Even the military hadn't done so. This was the first time she truly speculated about the man she looked up to, but whatever the case, it was a blessing and a testament to how he got to where he was today.

"Juan has essentially named everybody connected to the organization. We're in good shape."

"Nothing short of a miracle…Even better than David, and he's already helping us."

"For now, David's interests are aligned with ours. That is the _only_ reason he is helping go against his own uncle."

"It's funny, because I remember when I was a little girl him telling mom something." She tilted her head and closed her eyes as Gary glanced her way. "He said he honestly wanted nothing to do with his side of the family, that he wanted to keep all of us away from them and how he hated each of them. Even Grandma. Yet all these years later he's working with them…"

"He's been in league with them most all his life, but when you were nine or ten I can see him getting to the point of wanting to keep various people he's associated with away from them."

''Yeah, he never even liked me talking to Grandma. Never knew why that was, but just the mention of her was enough to make him lock himself away for days in his study." She looked down momentarily, the skin on her face tightening until Gary reached over and pat her hand.

"Don't let it worry you, okay?" She looked up at him and started to relax at the calm expression on his face. "You remember the good things that you shared with your grandmother, okay? I'm sure that is what she'd like for you to think on, that she was the one there when you needed somebody to be there. Don't ever forget that."

Trina smiled back at him. "I won't." She moved her hand over her stomach and glanced down to the cubby in between the seats. With a smile, she studied the CD cases stacked inside. Gary was one of the only people she knew that still listened to CDs instead of going online for his music, and she appreciated that about him.

He had various artists old and new. Neil Diamond, Johnny Cash, and Tom Waits, who seemed to be lesser known; at least she hadn't heard of him before. "I've always liked your taste in music, Gar; but I've never heard that guy."

"Which one?" He glanced down for a moment.

"Tom Waits."

"Ah. Grab one of those CDs and pop it in, he's got a lot of good songs. Though slow and raspy…You might not find it suiting your tastes." She shrugged and popped grabbed one of Tom Waits's CDs from the cubby.

"You know, did John give any kind of a plan for getting close to Sonya without having a full scale war?"

"He did." Trina pushed the CD in and she leaned her head back. Gary furrowed his brow as the music began to play. "He said he'd try to lure her, set up a meeting or something. He's one of her closest associates, so he can tell the other associates to fuck off."

"Okay."

"He'll tell her he has information pertaining to their crime ring, something about a traitor. She can't resist the urge to sniff out traitors."

"Violent as she is, I'm not surprised." _Dead and Lovely_ began to play and Trina hummed softly, tapping her foot along with the tune. She was intrigued that this was a song Gary might listen to. "What of Melinda? Will she know about any of this?"

"She was in there with him." Trina coughed and raised a hand over her mouth. "She'll give the kiss of death, essentially. When she kisses Sonya during the meeting, that will be our cue."

"How in the hell did you manage to get _both_ of them on board and plan something out in such a short period of time?"

"I have my ways." He smirked at her and raised his eyebrows up at her dumbfounded expression. "You can't have all the fun Trina, sometimes you have to hand the reigns over to someone else for a moment. Never be afraid to let someone else work"

_Burma Shave _began to play, pulling Trina in. The music was strangely relaxing yet the lyrics captivated her as a story. It was hard to find music that had a decent story within its lyrics. These days it was meaningless jargon.

"I like this singer," Trina remarked softly while closing her eyes. "His voice is strangely soothing. You'd never expect the lyrics sometimes, but he tells a fantastic story in each song it seems like…"

"True, a talented musician and storyteller. Hard find these days."

"Very much…"

"But yes, take a breather, a moment to relax amidst all the chaos." She rolled slightly onto her side and started to smile as though nothing else mattered in the moment. She needed a decent sleep as she'd been missing out on sleep lately, what with the dreams she'd been having and the investigation growing deeper.

She just couldn't wait for it all to be over and she could go back to somewhat of a 'normal' life.

* * *

So it looks like they've got John on board to help nab Sonya. Also, nice little bonding moment here I suppose as well. What are your thoughts on it all?

* * *

Looks like


	30. The Road to Peace

Sins of My Father

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 30 (The Road to Peace)

"How in the hell did they manage to get Sonya to meet them out here?" Trina was amazed by the location of the meeting, a small café in the middle of nowhere. They were completely isolated, and well away from the nightclub Derek mentioned. "If I were Sonya, I would have demanded to meet at the nightclub."

"Playing to a weakness of hers apparently," Gary replied. Trina huffed and turned her attention to him, watching a cold smile form on his face. "Melinda mentioned she had a driving need for entertainment and food and hates the location of the stripclub. There's 'nothing to do' apparently. She likes to go shopping at local malls and stores, adores jewelry and designer purses. Fancies small dining establishments…"

"From that description, you'd never peg her as a violent enforcer." Trina couldn't help herself and laughed, remembering the role she played when she was younger. "You know, it's still kind of funny she'd meet outside of the club, even if she's bored as hell and tired of watching girls hug a stripper pole."

"Honestly, I think it's more the idea of a traitor in her midst that got her out of that place. If her closest ally has word of a traitor, she's not going to want that within earshot of other associates, one of whom could well be a traitor."

"Huh. Yet the only traitor she has is John himself." She tucked a strand of hair over her ear and tilted her head. "Well, kudos for him wanting to get that Melinda woman out of a bad relationship, I suppose."

Trina looked to the radio with the CD playing Tom Waits's _Road to Peace_. Lately she was becoming a fan of this man's music, clearly nothing like today's music. "I see this is one of his political songs." Gary sighed and looked at the CD player with a wistful glance.

"Sadly in my day much of the music was either political or anti-war activists. I understand them to a degree. Killing is not always a necessity and should be a last resort; but at the same time, sometimes it's the only way…seems that way sometimes."

"I suppose." She smirked and glanced to Gary. "That's the way it goes on the road to peace." Amusement flashed in Gary's eyes and he gave a brisk nod.

"I imagine there's a lot of bloodshed on the road to peace. Ol' Tom sure makes it seem that way in this song." Gary shut off the engine and started to leave the vehicle. Trina exited with him, eyeballing the café.

"So how is this going to go down, Gary? I'd expect Sonya to, at the very least, be watchful. She's going to recognize me, if nothing else."

"Maybe. Just keep your head down. I will enter first."

Trina followed Gary to the door and waited at the side with her back to the wall. Gary pushed the door open, looked around and motioned for her to enter. "We're in luck, she hasn't arrived just yet."

"Why do we have none of our people here?"

"Could you reach any of your associates to make it in time?"

"No…" All her people were a bit too far out and she couldn't risk bringing Derek into the mix. "What about you?"

"I have some of the Canadian police waiting in the area." He motioned to some people in a few booths. They were dressed in regular clothing, but keeping a strange, observant eye. "Plainclothes officers…if anything breaks out, they're waiting."

They made their way to a booth in the back and raised menus to their faces. It didn't take long for Sonya to walk in. Trina gazed over the menu at her, wincing slightly at the woman's intimidating presence. She looked as though one glare could reduce her to ashes. Sonya made her way to a booth in the corner along a sideways wall. She placed a Gucci purse on the table and began rifling through it with black painted fingernails.

Slowly she removed an expensive brand of lipstick and a small mirror. "Jeez, it looks like she's preparing for a date rather than a meeting over a traitor."

"Evil likes to look beautiful, I suppose." Gary chuckled and Trina rolled her eyes at the joke. "What? Haven't you heard? The Devil wears Prada." She brought her hand up to her face and groaned.

"I'm going to need several shots of coffee just to recover from that one, Gar."

"You don't need coffee, you can't hardly sleep a wink as it is."

"True."

Trina watched him with a smile, it was the first time in a while she got to just enjoy some downtime. He'd always been a sort of father figure to her, so moments like these were nice to have.

She watched him studying Sonya. Something seemed different about his demeanor as there was a fire in his eyes. He'd never been one to be anything other than calm and patient, so seeing such a tense expression was a bit unnerving. "You alright there, Gar?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about all the lives this woman's left in her wake." He pressed his lips firmly together and shook his head. "Makes my blood run cold."

"I understand." She felt the same, but it still made her a bit uneasy seeing him slowly coming undone as he was. She had to wonder if there was anything more to it, but wasn't going to delve into such a topic.

The café door opened and John sauntered in with a woman behind him. "That must be Melinda," Trina pointed out. The woman was short, at least a head or two shorter than Sonya. She had a short bobby style haircut, blonde with gold highlights. She wore a long red dress with folds at the bottom and what looked to be golden heels. "My god, she's a eyeful."

"Tell me about it." Gary shook his head and looked away. "I'm not sure what's harder to look at: Those highlights or the glittery shoes on her feet." She stifled a laugh and buried her face back into the menu.

Sonya rose up from the table, standing until John and Melinda took their seats. Johnsat across from her and Melinda sat beside her on the outside. "So tell me what you've found out," Sonya said in a quick, hushed tone, "Where is this traitor? Are they at the nightclub?"

"There are a number of traitors," John explained, "I overheard one of the associates discussing it with another." He swept his hands out and leaned in, narrowing his eyes. "I confronted the man and knocked him around a couple of times until he talked. He named a list of people who were against you."

Sonya pressed her fingertips together and brought her closed hands over her nose and face. "Why is it people think they can betray me and get away with it? Do they not fear what I will do with them once discovered?"

Melinda shrugged. "Maybe they think you won't find out." The woman had a nasally voice that stabbed Trina's ears like a knife. "They think they're just going to get away with it, no consequences."

"Well I thank you for informing me." Sonya folded her hands on the table and straightened her back. "Do you have names?" John started to reach into his denim jacket.

"I have a list of names that I've written out of several associates that are either planning a coup or assassination of some sort." Sonya took the list and scanned it with her eyes. Her gaze enlarged and a trembling hand hovered over her mouth. "What do you plan to do with these people?"

"I'll handle this right now." She removed her cell phone and dialed a number. Trina cocked her head to the right and Gary tucked a hand under his chin. "Hello." Sonya turned as she spoke into the phone. "Giorgio, I have a list of associates that need to be eliminated on the spot." John hesitated and Melinda's mouth hung open as Sonya spouted off the names. "Take them out immediately."

"S-Sonya." Melinda began to tremble until Sonya's gaze fell onto her. "Those are some of your top associates and you've planned their executions just like that?" Sonya swept her hand across the table, closed her eyes and huffed.

"They're against me. They mean nothing to me now."

"I can't believe it," Gary whispered, "She just single-handedly removed the leading names of her own empire." Trina turned to him, bewildered. "John said he was going to name some of her leaders, but didn't expect her to act so swiftly like that."

"It's a sad day, Melinda, that I should be faced with so many traitors. Yet, I can replace them eventually."

Then, without missing a beat, Sonya reached into her purse and removed a small handgun. Trina flinched when she saw the flash of gunmetal and Gary instinctively hovered over her as though they were in the line of fire. Gunshots rang out and she heard a body crash to the ground with a bloodcurdling scream.

John cried out in anguish. "Melinda!" When Trina looked out, she saw Melinda holding her stomach and writhing in pain on the ground. Sonya stood over her, growling vehemently. "You didn't think I would find out? That you were stepping out on me?" Melinda squeaked as Sonya pointed the gun with one arm extended and fired a shot into her forehead.

"How did you know she was cheating on you?" John asked, his voice strained as though he were trying not to scream. Sonya turned an icy glare towards him.

"I had her followed, you sack of shit." Before Sonya could turn the gun onto him, Gary and Trina rose from their seats and aimed their guns at her. Several of the plainclothes officers did the same.

"Stop right there!" Gary exclaimed. "You're under arrest." Sonya blinked twice and John raised his hands in the air.

"Well shit, John, is this your doing as well?"

"I had to! I had no choice! Sonya please, understand-" Sonya fired another shot, striking John in the chest. He slumped in his seat and blood gushed out onto the table and vinyl booth.

The woman turned her gun towards Trina and Gary, growling vehemently. "I knew I should've expected this meeting was treasonous." Before the woman could act, Gary stepped in front of Trina and fired several shots. Trina's eyes widened as she watched Sonya drop to the ground.

"Your reign of terror ends here," Gary said with a low growl. He holstered his gun and rushed over to Sonya, removing his handcuffs. The woman was groaning, still clearly alive. As Gary straddled her and jerked her wrists behind her back, he scanned her body with his eyes. "Kevlar. Should've known. Smart woman, but it won't help you behind bars.

Trina holstered her gun and made her way over, shocked by Gary's sudden action. He seldom fired a shot without reason, at least not so quickly and without warning. "Good call, Gar…" Sonya dropped her head to the floor and groaned.

"This solves nothing, I will never talk."

"Oh you'll talk." Gary gnashed his teeth. "I'll make sure of it."

"Good luck, asshole."

"Doesn't matter, your branch is already devastated. By your own hands." Sonya lifted her head for a moment and a smirk played at his lips. "John played on your impulsive behavior, a strength but also a weakness. You just ordered one of your own enforcers to decimate your leaders just because you were told they were planning to betray you."

"Son of a bitch."

"Thing is, he underestimated your impulsivity. He didn't think you'd act so fast. Even Melinda hadn't given the signal cue yet."

"Both of them were in on it? Should've known." Gary yanked her off the ground and handed her to one of the officers on site. "Ya'll will never break me." The officer guided her away. "I'll never break."

Gary looked to Melinda and John. John was still breathing by Trina's eye, but Melinda was clearly gone. "Shit." Yet another loss on the path of peace for her siblings and herself. At the very least, they had Sonya in custody. An impulsive and bored leader making rash decisions made for a very lethal enemy; but spoke volumes about her lack of planning and tact. "I…guess she couldn't make a solid decision without being told to act."

"Guess not." Gary shook his head. "All that's left is Hector. We're almost there, Trina. Hopefully we can end this soon."

"He'll go into hiding at this point."

"Wouldn't surprise me in the slightest…" Gary clenched his fist and raised his gaze to the door. "But that's why we have David. Perfect bait, though we mustn't let any harm come to him."

"Right."

* * *

Sonya has been taken out, John seems like he may potentially survive should he get to the hospital in time. Unfortunately Melinda, did not make it. And Sonya decimated her own branch, which may actually have made her a little less intelligent than David...But blood will always be shed upon the road to peace it seems. (Yeah go give that one a listen, though it's a political one, it's very compelling). What are your thoughts on this chapter? Everything that's been going on.


	31. Looking to the Past

Sins of My Father

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 31 (Questions of the Past)

Trina approached the interview room with a deep breath and gripped the doorknob with a shaky hand. She wasn't sure what she was nervous about, or if it was even nerves eating away at her in this moment.

As she got closer to the due date, her emotions seemed to spiral more than they had before. She was reacting to things that she'd be hardened towards before, or at least it seemed she was quite a bit more pleasant. Perhaps she was happier, or perhaps not, it was one of the many things that circled her brain.

Pushing the door open she found the guards had already brought David into the room. He was waiting at the table with his palms laying flat on the surface and an eyebrow risen. "What do I owe the visit, Trina? I'm already helping with the investigation and pretty sure I've answered all there is to answer about it."

Trina walked into the room and brushed his statement off with the wave of a hand. "I've got some questions for you, but not about the investigation." He jolted his head back in surprise and quickly narrowed his eyes. "Just wondering something, something that I don't really care all that much about…"

He cocked his head to the right. "Okay. Now that made about as much sense as deer and wolf playing together. What questions could you possibly have? You already know I'm a grade-a jackass and a piss-poor dad for anybody. I'm pretty sure going over that point any further would be moot by now."

Trina let a dry chuckle and took a seat in front of him. "Yeah, I think Jason will make a better father. I can only hope to make a better mom." David folded his arms across his chest and stared at her in silence, as though studying her.

"Afraid you won't be a good mother?" She hesitated. David hummed and leaned sideways a bit as though wanting to lean against the wall that was a few feet away. "As far as mothers go, you could certainly be much worse than whatever it is you're afraid of. Then, you'd have to top some pretty bad ones, and I can think of a few where that would be pretty damn impossible for you to do."

"Oh?" She scoffed, then played at a smirk while considering his words. "Enlighten me?" After all, she'd love to know what he considered a bad mother to be."

"Well. You'd protect your child."

"You think I would, huh?"

He paused, raising a suspicious eyebrow at her before straightening his back and clearing his throat. "Just because I'm a prick and I wasn't around doesn't mean I didn't get to know a few things about the people that I shared a house with for so long. So yes, I'm pretty confident you would never let anyone hurt your child or do anything to hurt that child."

As much as she hated to give him credit for anything, she had to admit he was right."I would protect my little girl with all I have." She bowed her head and gazed at her abdomen. A single tear started to form in her eyes and she slowly looked away. "I just-I'm afraid she'll grow up and never know me because I'm never there."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because it's one fucking thing after another. I'm never at home-Jason and I don't even _have_ a home." She rolled her eyes and propped an elbow up on the table so she could rub her forehead with her fingers. "I keep having this recurring nightmare that I'm always being called away on some mission and both Rachel and Jason come to hate me because I'm never there."

"Well, that comes with the line of work." He shrugged. "Police officers have trouble juggling work and personal life sometimes too, they're pretty much always on call. It doesn't help the higher up the career ladder you go-FBI or CIA-it's pretty much guaranteed you won't always be home."

Her heart sank and she gazed on with misty eyes as though peering through David. He stared back at her and the corner of his lip tugged back. "Isn't that what you want to do though? You seem to be doing a good job. You've taken me down, and you're in the process of toppling an entire criminal organization."

She looked away, her expression and gaze growing dim. David chuckled for a moment. "Just think, all you have next is to capture a major serial killer." She was pulled back into the conversation, laughing at his comment.

"Yeah, I'm sure I'd really want to be caught up in that."

"It'd be nice if you were able to pick and choose, but you're not." He looked her over once more before sighing heavily. "Anyway, you didn't come here to discuss your career prospects. You were meaning to ask me something." He hesitated. "But first, I do have to ask…Could you be good on Jason's career?"

She nodded with great haste. On what Jason would make, she could focus on being a mother if she wanted to. "I would love nothing more than to not have to work and to just take care of my baby."

"It might even be easier on you if you just stuck with police work, where you at least might not be called out of state or even the country for weeks at a time." She scrunched her face and wiggled her nose. It was something to consider. "Why do you even want to be a CIA agent?"

"I don't know…because I'm good at it. I want to prove I can do it."

David started to extend his hands a bit, raising them from the table. "Congrats." He smirked. "You've proven you can do it. You got a network of connections established, followed a target and learned as much as you could, then went in for the capture." Trina smirked, swelling with pride. "But once the glory and feeling of 'yes I can do this too' fades away, what's going to keep you going?"

"You mean like what am I getting out of it?"

"Sure. Will you enjoy it? Does it give you an adrenaline rush or excite you Can you see yourself doing that for the rest of your life, potentially? Those are all things to think about."

She scratched her chin and closed her eyes. Still all she could see were the vivid dreams she was having. "I don't know anymore. I'm not sure it's something I want now."

"That's understandable. I know it's going to sound really shitty to hear it from me; but sometimes it's normal that your feelings and life changes when you have that first child."

Trina chuckled dryly. "Oh yes, and how did your first child affect your life?" David's expression fell flat and his voice seemed almost monotonous.

"You see where I'm at and how twisted up my mind is, do you not?"

' "Yeah that's true." She dropped her hand to her lap. "But yeah, what I've really been meaning to ask you was why you always hated Grandma." He crossed his arms and closed his eyes, his forehead tensed as though he were wincing. "I know it wasn't because you were left out of the will and she left everything to me; so what else is there?"

"That's one hell of a question." David leaned back slowly, his entire demeanor changing as though a child who just dropped their ice cream. Trina was shocked to see such sorrow, pain, and anger flash in his eyes at the same time. She didn't know what it meant, but it was only there for a brief second before he looked away and attempted some form of stoicism. "I'm not sure why you're concerned with your grandmother. After all, you idolize her."

"It's not that I idolize her."

He turned his head and cocked an eyebrow. "You're naming your baby after her."

Rolling her eyes, she let out a subtle growl and raised her voice a notch. "She essentially saved my life." Trina crossed her arms and leaned forward. "She was there when I needed somebody to be there, she listened to me when I needed someone to listen to me."

David cracked a smile, catching her off guard. "So then, why do you care what she may have done nearly fifty years ago or more?" Her eyes dripped down and her hands began to tremble.

"I don't, not really; but I just was curious why you hated her. I know you've hated her for years-you hated your entire family and yet you were in league with them all this time." She closed her eyes and shook her head. "That makes no sense to me, I just can't wrap my mind around it."

"You speak as if it was my choice."

His words hit her like a tidal wave rushing over her. She looked at him warily and his eyes narrowed. "Yes, I admit to being a part of my uncle's large crime organization. I had a lot of kids with a lot of women, I'm _not_ a good man. All that I will attest to here and now, I'll sing it from the damned rooftop if I must."

He glowered, a fire mixed with pain lit up in his eyes. "But when you look at all that I've done, sending women to my uncle's prostitution ring and whatnot-" His breathing shifted and he too started to shake. It was like watching a transformation, one that Trina never expected to witness. "I'm a bad guy, Katrina. I'm a horrible, rotten, awful son-of-a-bitch."

Trina shrugged and tried an attempt at a joke. "Well at least you admit it." David didn't falter, he kept his gaze on her.

"But Hector, old shit of a man that he is now, is a monster. A demon like no other that you've seen in all of this." David pointed out a finger. "That man doesn't like getting his own hands dirty, so he manipulates and forces others to do the deed for him."

"You're telling me you were forced into your uncle's crime business and forced to be a part of it for all these years."

"That is what I'm saying. Yes. Sonya, Juan and Raul too…" The man sighed, but weighty tension could still be felt in the air. His breathing had grown shallow and rapid, sweat was starting to trickle down from his hairline. "Honestly, your grandmother. I have a hard time thinking about her."

"I mean what could she possibly have done? Did she cheat on your dad or something?" David shut his eyes and pained laughter flicked off his lips.

"You wish it were so easy as that. I won't tell you. No." He shook his head and Trina felt a rush of annoyance at his answer.

"Why!"

"Because the image you have of her, that should be how you know her." David looked at her with sadness in his eyes. She sank back, filled with a strange sadness of her own. She'd never seen this part of David in her life and wasn't sure just what to make of it. "She was good to you towards the end of her life. Just know that what she did…she didn't have to do, but at the same time, it wasn't wholly her fault."

Trina watched as David placed his hands over one another on the table, his top hand gripping the lower firmly. "So she did hurt you. Somehow." She dropped her gaze once more and felt the weight of tears filling up under her eyelids. "But she was a good person in the end…"

* * *

So much said here, and we see another side of David as well it would seem. What do you make of everything here?

"People change, Katrina." David let out a weary sigh and shook his head. "Monsters, demon, they never change; but people do. People make mistakes, do things they wish time and time again that they could undo. I'm not sure if your grandmother ever felt that way or not, because all I can ever remember-"

He stopped abruptly, hesitation in his voice. His eyes closed tight and creases stretched across his forehead. Trina furrowed her brow, watching his hands as they balled up.

Slowly she reached across the table and gently set her hand on his as he began to tremble and shake. It was instinctive, and an act that she wasn't entirely sure why she'd done. Her heart was breaking at the pain in his voice. "It's okay. Whatever it is, it's okay."

David opened his eyes partially and held his breath for what seemed the longest time. Eventually he released it and with it came a soft groan. "She can't get to you," Trina insisted, "She's long gone."

"I know; but I'm not concerned with that." He pulled his hands away and sighed. "Hector." Trina leaned back and gave an affirmative nod. "He's the one who forced your grandmother to do the things that she did. He's a master manipulator, he wields power with fear and dominance."

She was beginning to understand and she could see a horrific scene unfolding in her mind. She didn't want to think of it or imagine what it could possibly have been; but in her heart, she knew.

"Still, for a mother to break her child's trust so badly…the ones she's supposed to protect…" Trina looked away, fighting back the tears. "How could Hector have possibly controlled her so badly that she would've-"

"Because at the time she was a part of the organization." Her gaze darted back. "At the time, she was willing to do anything he said. He wanted to user up soldiers from childhood; but he needed them utterly destroyed." David's frown increased and he slowly looked down, his eyes sliding off. "What's the worst way to destroy a child emotionally, physically and-" He coughed and trembled, shaking his head several times.

Getting the picture, Trina reached over again, this time placing a hand on his arm. "I get it. I-I don't need to know anymore, okay?" Tears ran down her face and for the first time in her life, she saw the glimpse of tears in his eyes as well. David pressed his lips firmly and drew in air sharply through his nostrils. "Hector's going to be stopped."

"Of that, I don't doubt." He paused, looking around the room with wide eyes. "I just noticed, Gary isn't here." Trina glanced over her shoulder and shrugged.

"He had other things to do, I think. Though he hasn't been feeling well lately." She was grateful for the change in topic, though certainly David was as well. "I'm actually a little worried. It seems like his whole personality is changing."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I've always looked up to him like a mentor. He's always been patient, calm, never acts rashly." David nodded on each point and a faint smile graced his lips. "But lately he seems angrier. If Sonya hadn't been wearing a vest when we arrested her, he would've gunned her down on the spot."

It wasn't so much that which concerned her as it was Gary seemed disappointed that Sonya was wearing a vest. It was as though he wanted to shoot the woman down. "I can understand his anger and wanting to get these people off the streets, but I've never seen him like this."

"Gary's always been rather mysterious to me," David replied, "Quiet. I kept him close by and he kept me close too. So much that I got to know him a little bit, just what he'd show; so our last interview, he seemed off like he was spacing out."

"Really? He came to talk to you without me?"

David stared at her with bewilderment. "Aren't you doing the same exact thing?" She blinked and motioned for him to continue. "He's dying, Katrina." She froze, her heart constricting and her eyes widening as his words hammered into her.

"I-I don't believe that."

"He told me he was diagnosed with some terminal brain disease. He doesn't have much longer to live. He wouldn't go into any further detail, but the way he was acting…yeah, I can see where you would say there's been a shift in his personality. Not sure if it's because of that illness, or if it's because of something that might've always been there."

She wanted to scream, to try and understand why Gary wouldn't tell her. She looked up to him like a father, so hearing that he could be dying hurt more than a knife to the chest. "Did he at least say why he didn't tell me?"

"Yes. He didn't want to worry you. You've been so focused on the investigation that he thought if he told you, it might change your focus." She scoffed and shook her head.

"No, I-" She put her hands to her chest. "I would want to know. He doesn't have to hide anything from me."

"Maybe, but maybe it's not so much about you in that case." David shrugged and Trina tried to understand. "If he's dying and trying to deal with it the best way that he can, he may simply not be ready to tell you."

"But yet he told you?" She squinted. David chuckled sorely.

"I'm essentially a dead man walking anyway. Confined to a jail cell, nothing left to live for, I'm the perfect listening ear." He rolled his eyes and grunted. "No, he looked ready to lash out at one point and started saying his head was pounding so badly he didn't think a bullet would hurt so much. I demanded he tell me what the hell was going on before I called for the guard outside to send him to the hospital before one of us got hurt."

"He had an episode that bad?"

"Yes."

Trina bit her lip and rose from the table, feeling a sense of urgency. "I should call him. I won't bring it up, but I'll remind him that I am there for him." David nodded and his eyes drifted towards her belly.

"So…still planning on naming your daughter after your grandmother?"

Trina smiled back and gave a brisk nod, nothing had changed. "Grandma may have done some pretty bad things a long time ago, and I am in no way diminishing what she did to you; but Gary told me to remember her as the person she was to me. That's how I'm remembering her, and that's who I'm naming my child after." Trina rubbed her stomach, her smile growing. "Besides, little Rachel is her own person. She'll grow up with a mom and dad that love her."

"Yeah, save for the mom getting called away on missions constantly." David shrugged. "But I'm glad you're not letting your grandma's actions fifty years ago determine how you look at her."

"Yeah…" She looked at the door and started for it, stopping only when David called out again. She looked over her shoulder.

"By the way, in case you're curious, I think someone else is targeting us. You know, the bad guys." She raised an eyebrow. "The way Raul died." He sighed and shook his head. "I was sent a letter in the mail with no return address detailing Raul's murder." She turned fully, her face tightening and hands closing firmly. "There wasn't much, just an image of our family's old lake we'd used to visit." He laughed. "Dad used to call it the ol' fishing pond."

"Go on."

"But nothing more was said in the note aside from the 'you're last' bit at the end." Her blood ran cold as David crossed his arms. "That's why I think someone's targeting me and possibly Hector's crew. Sonya, Juan, maybe even Hector himself…can't say for sure. Just speculation."

"Well you can't be touched. Neither can Juan or Sonya. So let's leave speculation where it is, and I'll have Gary and other officers tighten up security a bit." She cleared her throat. "Does that sound good?"

David smiled and gave her a thumbs up. "Sounds good." He chuckled for a moment. "Doubt you'd want to face a serial killer right now anyway if there was one."

"You think serial killer is worse than a crime boss and a massive polygamist?" David shut his eyes and, for a brief moment, it seemed he was holding back a laugh.

"Honestly, having been a police officer that did actually do his job for some time…" He raised an eyebrow. "Yes, a serial killer is harder in my own opinion. You can't always predict their movements, you can't know when, how or why they're going to strike. You can corral and capture a crime boss far easier than hunting down a serial killer. They're tough."

"But if you know the targets-"

"Still not easy, Katrina." His voice had a note of warning. "Even if you know the targets, if the serial killer is clever enough, intelligent enough, they can still get to the targets somehow."

"I'll take that into consideration." She opened the door and gave him one final nod before starting to step out. "Goodbye for now." He waved and looked off to the side with a heavy sigh.


	32. Food for the Sharks

Sins of My Father

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

Chapter 32 (Food for the Sharks)

"We have an issue," Gary said over the phone, "We need to get moving to a crime scene now." Trina groaned softly and hung up her phone after affirming that she would join him at the scene. She didn't know what it was all about or if it pertained to their case, but it hardly mattered.

She was still reeling over her conversation with David, trying to process everything and figure out how to broach the topic with Gary of his apparent terminal illness. At first she wanted to confront Gary outright, but after some consideration she thought better of such action. It hurt that he wouldn't confide such information with her and it didn't seem that David would gain anything by lying in such a manner.

No, she felt it might be best to wait until he was ready to talk about it.

Arriving at the scene, Trina removed her shades and walked to where Gary stood with several officers. They were atop an hill, looking down at a small body of water. When she stepped beside him, she could see the body below clear as day, and her heart stopped.

It was Juan, almost completely submerged, only his face and chest were visible on the surface. His eyes open in terror. "How in the bloody hell did that happen?" She was flabbergasted, and her mind travelled back to David's concerned warning. Could he have been right, or was this a fluke?

Looking around, she could see the prison in the distance where Juan was being held. It was certainly plausible that he tried to escape and was killed in the process. "Sergeant Ramirez here found the body this morning." He gestured to a military officer standing nearby, watching as the paramedics that arrived on the scene made their way towards the body. "Said he was doing his patrols when he saw what he thought was a log floating in the lake; but upon closer inspection…" Gary closed his eyes and drew a heavy breath. "You can see for yourself of course."

They made their approach, Trina watched Gary from behind to try and see if there was any change in his demeanor or walk. His face still appeared serious and focused, all calmness gone. "Gary," she whispered. His eyes darted to the corners and he cracked a tiny smile.

"Something on your mind, Trina?" She smiled back and shook her head.

As they drew closer and the paramedics removed the body, she was aghast by what she saw. Similar to Raul, Juan had been outright butchered. "Holy shit." Gary's eyes enlarged and he froze on the spot. Juan's arms were littered with gashes, he had several stab wounds on his chest and back, and his throat looked as though it had been slit. "How did this happen?" He stammered and turned to Sergeant Ramirez. "Was there any indication the night before of escape plans or visitors?"

"No sir. The cameras show him going to sleep in his cell sometime around ten o'clock last night. I was doing my rounds this morning at approximately 8 o'clock." This gave a ten hour window where he could have been taken or escaped. "We're talking to guards stationed at the time and examining all footage we have."

It was a horrible, gruesome murder that turned Trina's stomach. "He's already given his testimony and confession, correct?" She looked at Gary, who nodded sincerely.

"Yes." He rubbed the back of his head and closed his eyes. His forehead creased with effort and slowly he raised a thumb and forefinger to his eyes. Seeing this, Trina's heart flipped and she reached up, but hesitated just before touching his shoulder. After a second, Gary let out a wearied sigh and dropped his hand. He met her concerned gaze with a soft smile. "Everything alright?"

"Yes. I mean…yes, let's focus on this." She cleared her throat and moved her hands to her hips. "I was interviewing David and he mentioned a belief that a killer was after them." Gary raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh?"

"He said he received a note about Raul's murder." She looked over and frowned. "Said there was a cryptic message about him being the last to go or something." Her head lowered and she started to mutter for a minute. "I dismissed it at first, said we'd tighten security if need be…"

Gary crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. "Good idea. Even if they are scum, they need to be protected too. No sense in letting criminals perish just because of the fact." She nodded, agreeing with him. As much as she didn't want to think about it, she had to acknowledge there was a very clear and very real threat.

Gary turned to her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, drawing her gaze up to his. His expression was a comfort, soothing the frayed nerves within her. "Listen Trina, I want you to focus on our primary investigation okay? Don't start stressing out about hunting a serial killer at the same time. All right? Hector first." She smiled confidently and gave a brisk nod. "Don't be troubled by this, I will have our best people working on this."

"I'm not going to lie though, if the killer gets a hold of Hector first…" She smirked and Gary started to chuckle. "But then, you're right, demonic as Hector is we can't let him die at the hands of another killer."

"Exactly." Gary lowered his hand and looked over to Juan's body. "By the way, did David happen to talk about Hector at all?" She nodded, her chest burning at this point.

"He mentioned that Hector was probably a greater monster than we thought, that he manipulates people into doing the dirty work for him and somehow managed to groom David, Juan, Raul, and Sonya into being a part of his network." Gary raised his head momentarily and started to hum. "He wouldn't go into detail, but apparently Hector forced Grandma to do some pretty bad things to him." Gary's eyes fluttered shut and he gently shook his head from side to side.

"Damn. Sounds like a monster through and through."

"No doubt."

"That's why we must keep our attention focused on him at all costs, do not let him slip through the cracks."

He was right, and she'd been trying to come up with a plan for how to catch him. She didn't want to involve Derek since using him as bait seemed much too dangerous. "Maybe we can get David to lure him out." Gary's eyebrows rose and he moved his hands to his waist. "Have David talk about wanting to discuss the future of the organization or something."

"Hector may well want to kill the man on the spot though, are you sure that would be a wise move?" Gary was right, Hector probably would take advantage of killing David and removing any potential for him to testify against him. At the same time, this also made David the perfect lure.

"If we ensure David's protection, we can get Hector out of his little hole long enough to subdue him." She cocked her head to the right. "I'm still working out the kinks on that plan, I suppose; but I'm getting tired of keeping my family hidden in safehouses all across the nation."

"It'll all be over soon, I'm sure of it."

"I hope so." She took one last glimpse at Juan's body before turning away, noting that the smell was making her sick. "I truly hope so.''

Elsewhere, in the dead of night, a tall man made his way into a holding cell where Sonya was being kept. After cameras had been disabled, he was free to roam around undetected. In his hand was a large burlap sack and some rope, in his other hand a small pistol.

Sonya was fast asleep on her side, facing the wall, which put her in the perfect position. "Here we go." Without a single second wasted, he through the bag over her head and wrapped some rope around her neck. Sonya jolted up with a scream that was immediately cut off as the man tightened the rope and tied it in a knot.

He then yanked her wrists behind her back and secured them with rope, as tight as possible. "You're coming with me," breathed the man. Sonya trembled as she was yanked to her feet. The man pushed the gun against the small of her back and guided her from the cell.

The facility she was at was small and manned poorly, so it had been a mistake on the lead officers to put her here as it only made it that much easier to nab her. The facility was so understaffed that the only patrol guard was on the other end of the small unit.

"You're going to get a little taste of your own torture, Sonya. I hope you're ready to embrace death." Sonya tried to reply, but her voice was muffled under the bag. "Sorry about that." The man leaned close, hissing at her. "Can't breathe? Am I pushing the gun too tightly against your back? I can't help it…"

Filled with a rush of panic and terror like none she'd felt since close to childhood, Sonya tried to squirm free. The harder she squirmed, the tighter this man's grip became, like a boa constricting around its victim.

She couldn't fathom why no one was coming to her aid. Just because she was a criminal didn't mean she deserved this.

Sweat ran down her face as she heard the sound of a car's lock clicking open. Her heart began to pound and her every breath fell out rapid and tense. "P-Please," she choked out. Something about this man was familiar, and yet she had a sense that it wasn't anyone trying to get revenge for something she'd done. Yes, she was aware she had plenty of enemies, but it couldn't be this easy to simply take her from a jail cell, even if it was in shitty condition.

The man shoved her into the car, pushing her into the seats and crashing her head into the opposite door. As she pulled her knees up, she barely missed getting her toes snapped by the slamming of the car door.

Her fear only grew when she heard the car's engine start up, and tears welled in her eyes. "My family will not stand for this!"

"Your family will be eradicated. In fact, Juan and Raul are already dead." Sonya gasped, her eyes growing wide. She knew of Raul's death already, but Juan was a surprise. Her heart broke for him, the one bright spot that made her feel less like a traumatized demon and more like someone that could just simply relax. They did much together when they were kids.

"You couldn't-"

"I did. Hector will be next, once I figure out how to get to him."

"But the cops need my testimony, right?"

The man laughed, malice filling his tone. "I've been following that case rather closely, and I'm pretty sure they don't need any information from you." She let out a soft gasp. "Your cousin gave a pretty solid testimony against Hector himself, which because of that, I wouldn't be surprised if the cops think Hector found a way to kill him."

"What of David?"

"He's far too protected." The man growled. "But that doesn't matter much."

Eventually the car came to a stop and Sonya felt herself being yanked out by the heels. She screamed as her shoulders and the back of her head struck the edge of the vehicle and then the ground.

Before she could react, before her head could begin to pound, the man jerked her to her feet and tore the burlap sack off her face. With a gasp, Sonya saw a eerie, yet beautiful sight.

There was a large lake in front of them, its waves gently rippling in the wind and shimmering under the light of the full moon. Trees surrounded them, and not a sound could be heard aside from the wind's howling.

Her wrists and legs were still bound. She turned her head to try and look at the man, but he gripped the back of her head firmly and pushed her forward. "Walk," he ordered. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, letting him lead her.

She didn't need any sign that this would be the last few moments of her life. Frightened as she was of death, she was ready to embrace it.

"Fine," she whimpered shakily, "Kill me. I relish it." She lived in pain most her life, so this would be a release.

"Not as much as I'll relish killing you…I'm not about to give you mercy and satisfy you by letting your last few moments alive be filled with peace. I hope you are aware of that. You, David, Juan, Raul, Hector…for every life you've ruined, destroyed, slaughtered…You will feel that pain, that suffering. You won't be allowed to sit in prison for the rest of your life, no, you deserve death."

With a quick shove, she found herself falling forward and crashing into the ground. Her head splashed into the water and she instantly pulled her head up, gasping for air.

"Not quite." Suddenly a foot slammed onto her back, causing her to flail and scream. The man grabbed her head and pushed her under the water again. She tried to scream, her lungs felt like they were on fire. She struggled in his grasp until he yanked her head out of the water to let her breathe.

Just as she caught her breath, he threw her head back in. She tried to hold her breath as long as she could until a searing pain ripped into her shoulder. She opened her mouth to scream and threw her gaze to the right in time to see red fluid oozing into the lake.

She'd been shot.

Another burning sensation ripped through her until the man had shot through each leg, each arm, and her back.

When she was about to give in, she was lifted out of the water. Her lungs shriveled as she tried to gasp for air. The man cradled her in his arms and began walking. Her eyes widened as she saw where he was heading: a long, wooden deck hovering over the deep end of the waters.

"No…" She began to pant and shake her head. "Oh god please, no."

"Something about this lake I think you'll like, Sonya." She looked into the man's crazed eyes, panic and fear coursed harder through her veins as she recognized him in an instant. "There are sharks within."

She froze, her mouth opened wide in terror. Her body trembled as he extended her over the end of the dock. "Farewell Sonya. You shan't be missed."

Her eyes rose towards the skies and she focused hard on the stars and the moon above. Tears slid down her face as she felt herself falling into the waters.

Blue light surrounded her and her body flailed as she started to sink. The more she writhed, the faster she seemed to sink to the bottom.

Then she saw it, the flash of blue-grey and shimmering teeth. Two sharks were swimming just above, and her blood looked like a mushroom cloud rising to hide them.

The last thing Sonya would see was a shark breaking through the mist of blood, jaws open wide as it began to tear into her flesh. She felt nothing but intense pain as her body was torn to pieces, until soon darkness came for her, and then there was nothing.

* * *

Well, Sonya's death was truly brutal to say the least. Looks like her body may not be found like the others were. Juan's also been lost. Seems David's concern was not unwarranted, someone is targeting him and his immediate family. Though the mystery man doesn't seem the slight bit interested in any of his kids.


	33. The Tortured Soul

Sins of My Father

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 33 (The Tortured Soul)

"We need to talk." David's words rang in her ears after she'd gotten off the phone, and continued to burn on her way to the prison. When she arrived, he was waiting for her in the interrogation room. His demeanor wasn't the same usual tough, unshakeable man. His expression, serious but fraught with concern, and his hands were underneath the table and curled in his lap.

Trina sat cautiously across from him, eyeballing a sheet of paper with three folds creases. "What is that?" He looked down at the sheet of paper with a wearied sigh and shook his head.

"Sonya's dead." Trina's blood ran cold and she exclaimed in disbelief. "This is a note from the man that's been killing my families. He's taunting me each time." Trina reached for the note and pulled it towards her.

"How is that possible? How did he get to Juan and then Sasha? I don't…" Her voice quivered and her hands trembled as she read the words in the letter.

_"David. I thought I would inform you that your sister now joins Raul and Juan in death. She became shark food just two nights ago, she flailed and splashed like crazy before they tore her limb from limb like she did all those she killed. I thought you should know how close I am to ending you, but no, I'm going to let you suffer through it all. Once Hector is dealt with by your cop friends, I'll find my way to you. Yes. I'll find you. I've got connections, people who answer only to me-that is how I managed to nab Juan and Sonya. I asked that Sonya be placed in such a cheap prison, I tire of difficulties. Now you may think you're safe, you may think even supermax will be safe; but we'll see just how protected you truly are…_

_ David. You will be the my final slaughter. I may seem merciless, I may seem insane; and maybe I am losing my mind, but it's nothing compared to the sins you and yours have committed. This is not revenge, this is not justice, it's eradicating a stain that never should have been as clearly _I_ should never have been…"_

A heavy breath drifted from her lips and she gently shook her head, unable to comprehend or understand the letter. There was a plan, that much was evident. She wasn't sure they could catch the killer soon, and part of her wasn't sure if she wanted to.

It wasn't right. She didn't agree with this killer's methods or reasoning. "He seems to be getting crazier too," David remarked. Trina raised her head up, peering into his eyes. "Maybe even bolder."

"Juan was basically walked out of a military grade prison."

David nodded at her statement, his lips pressed together and he closed his eyes. "Where was Sasha even located?"

"A small prison, not really even a full prison." Sasha had been in holding, waiting to be transferred to a super max prison. "She was going to a large prison similar to this one, but transitioning was held up for some reason." David groaned softly. Trina's heart clenched and she looked back to the letter.

"I don't want you to worry about this." She bit her lip and her gaze flickered back towards him. "If I'm to be his final kill, let it be. Focus on Hector, focus next on building a happy future with your husband and your daughter." There was a seriousness and urgency in his words, with a hint of concern that shocked her.

"Why do you even care?"

"You're not happy. You're devoted to protecting your siblings, but I can see you don't want to chase the next big villain for the rest of your life." He raised his hands, palms together and fingers facing outwards towards her. "You want to be a mother, a wife, a sister…a daughter."

Her eyes quivered and she slowly turned over the letter. When she did, she saw a picture taped to the back. Her stomach churned violently and she started to cringe before looking away. The photo was of blood swelling at the surface of a lake, with Sasha's head and torso breaching the surface, her arms already torn from her body. Her eyes were wide open and her face frozen in an expression of horror and anguish.

"God." She raised her hand over her mouth and shut her eyes, forcing down the bile and vomit threatening to rise. David sighed and reached for the document, placing his hands over the photo.

"I forgot to mention he had the usual photograph. I would have preferred you not see it."

"How could you even ask me to not focus on this, yet you bring it to my attention?"

"Maybe you could ask Gary to open a separate investigation once Hector is dealt with."

It was a thought, but if what David said about his illness was true, Gary might not be able to carry an investigation forward. "I-I could bring it to the attention of the agencies I'm working with. They can open an investigation."

"Yes."

"I'm not going to just leave this alone." It was nagging at her to do as he suggested, however. He wasn't wrong, she did want to focus on a life with Jason and Rachel. That was her greatest desire, and losing them was her worst nightmare.

Tears ran down her cheeks and when she noticed them, she tried to turn away. "Why are you crying?" She froze and her eyes darted back in narrow slits.

"I'm not. I just don't know what to do."

"Follow your heart, do what makes you happy and only that." David leaned forward. "If I have any advice at all to impart on you for once in my life, it would be this: Always, always let your heart guide you and know that if it brings you true happiness, then let it be."

"You say that, yet the things you did…were you happy?"

"No." David sighed. "No I wasn't. Part of the reason I did what I did, sleeping with all those women…there's no good reason for any of it. I guess I was trying to feel something that was right, something real." His forehead creased and he groaned. "I've never had a proper or good view of sexual intercourse. My understanding of it had been damaged, so there was never anything normal for me and I suppose I was trying to find someone that it felt okay."

"You were looking to feel better? To understand?" She pursed her lips and her heart sank. "I don't understand."

David turned his eyes away for a second, his breathing became hazy and rapid while his body seemed to tense. After what seemed an eternity, he spoke again, but his voice was so quiet that she had to lean in just to hear him. "I was a victim."

She jerked her head back and her eyebrows rose. "A victim of…what?"

"As a kid." He closed his eyes tight, the skin around his face tightened and he growled for a second. "I was abused." He didn't have to go much farther, nor did she want to press him. The investigator side of her wanted to go for more information, but the personal side told her to step off. "By a woman." She took a breath and held it, her eyes closed and she moved her hand to her stomach. "When I was ten or eleven…she did this several times, until I was broken. Just a kid with no soul, too afraid to ask questions, too weak to find safety…" An exhale trembled and his face tensed harder. "You want to know when and how long I've been the way I am?"

"Dad," she whispered. Her lungs were burning and she wanted to scream, as though she could feel his pain. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bring up-"

"No." He opened his eyes slowly. "It could be important. I…I have my suspicions." Her eyes shot open and an eyebrow rose on her forehead. "I don't want to believe it's possible, but, I don't know. It's got me scared all this extra shit might be my fault."

This time he was trembling, his eyes misting over and his lips down in a mournful frown. He dipped his head so his face wasn't seen. "It's not your fault. Whoever did that to you, it isn't your fault."

"Hector. He made her, he wanted all the kids in the family to be so destroyed that they couldn't even think for themselves." His fists clenched so tightly that Trina was certain she saw blood coming from his palms. "I'm the only one that did anything outside of his organization, that I kept sleeping with women who were supposed to be shipped off as prostitutes."

"Is…that why he's going after them?"

"Because I screwed everything up." David shook his head. "Utterly useless, a waste of air…Now, and I'm being honest, I want all of those women and their children to be safe. _My_ children, I guess." Her heart was heavy and she responded with a subtle nod of understanding.

"I've been making sure of that at least."

"Good." His eyes were dim and it seemed he wanted to smile, but perhaps his thoughts weighted him down far too much. "You know, Sasha…she was always so protective." A single tear ran down his cheek, sending waves of grief through her as she listened in silence to him. "When I was a kid, she was everyone's bodyguard. But me, she looked after me like no other."

"She did, huh?"

"Yeah." A faint smile cracked on his face, but quickly faded. "She would hardly let anyone touch me. I didn't know how to defend myself, I wasn't social then. So if anyone said anything, she'd step in and get onto them. The first time I lashed out, when I hurt that woman-"

"Alex Mack's mother?" He froze, a whimper drifted from his lips and his eyes went wide. After a minute, he gently nodded.

"I'm so sorry. I truly am, but I can never go back. I can't change the things I've done. She _knew_. I don't know how she knew, but she knew, and she was making fun of me. Calling me weak, saying how I 'let a girl do that'." His voice trembled and he shut his eyes tight. "Sasha wasn't there. I didn't know how to make her stop. I…I lost it, but I don't think I ever had it."

"After that, did you ever do that to another woman?"

"No." He shook his head. "No. I never forced myself on anyone after that, it was too painful even at the time. To know that I had done what was done to me. Sasha even went out of her way after I confided in her to say if I did such a thing again, she'd beat the shit out of me herself."

"You didn't change your violent streak, you never came to respect women; but now I understand why. It doesn'tchange things, it doesn't lessen the crimes that you've committed. It is simply…" She closed her eyes and took a long pause, trying to steady her own emotions. Truly, she couldn't bring herself to see the man she'd grown to hate, the disgust and anger she had wasn't there; in place of the monster, the demon she'd loathed for years was the spirit of a small child, broken and suffering "It is what it is."

"Honestly, I hope whoever this guy is that he does find me." She gasped for a second and looked into his forlorn gaze. "I hope he gets me, I hope he kills me." She started to interrupt, but opted instead to let him finish. His eyebrows closed in the center and he breathed angrily. "I feel responsible. Uncle Raul, Juan, Sonya…They all died because of me."

"It wasn't your fault."

"I feel like whoever this was, maybe they found something out. They learned something." He pointed to his chest, his nostrils flaring. "I'm the one he's targeting. It's personal, he wants _me_. The others? He didn't have to kill them. Just let the cops take them. They didn't deserve this." He began to rock, his voice growing louder, angrier. "They didn't deserve to die so gruesomely, murdered so mercilessly-even if the things they'd done were so despicable and evil."

For once she agreed. She wasn't sure why the three had been targeted. "The only other person that makes sense to be targeted is Hector…He turned all of you guys into career criminals. Maybe even unwilling puppets, and he's the one causing so much pain."

"I want to contact Hector." She raised an eyebrow and David's head rose slowly. "I want to tell him to meet me, somewhere that he'll be okay with; so outside of the prison it'll have to be."

"Why?"

"To discuss his safety…that is the only way I think he'll agree."

She was skeptical yet, especially with any inclination that police would be there. "You know he'll expect police to be with you." David nodded for a moment.

"I expect that, so I'll have him comforted knowing that only a single guard will keep me in line. I will tell him I have news of who is killing our family, and the most recent letter is targeting him next. I'll remind him that as much protection as he thinks he has, this man has taken two from prisons-and has no problem with maximum security prisons apparently."

"Okay, I'll find a way."

"You don't have to, I know how to contact him." David rolled his head to the right and narrowed his eyes. "I still remember some phone numbers. He'll likely have an associate answer first."

"I'll let Gary know about this too."

"Please do. I've been telling him a lot as well, so don't think he's completely in the dark." She nodded expectantly, it didn't surprise her that Gary likely already knew of some of the information David was telling her. Gary probably didn't want to tell her certain details such as David's past for her emotional wellbeing, or else thought it best that David tell her himself if he wanted her to know.

If he knew at all about David's past, that is. It didn't seem like these details ever left the man's lips until tonight.

There was a long pause and the man was staring on with a somber expression, before swaying his head a bit and heaving a heavy sigh. "Why is it you aren't skeptical? You believe my words when you've never believed anything I've said before without a degree of suspicion."

She hugged her stomach and leaned back in the chair. It occurred to her as well that she hadn't been skeptical of him; but she could see the pain in his eyes and the honesty in his voice. "I don't lack empathy," she replied slowly, "In fact, I have a great sense for it."

"Oh…"

"I know, I can tell when someone is hurting. I've been in pain too, and I know how it feels. Maybe not what you've been through exactly, but I know what it's like to feel so alone and in so much pain." David bowed his head. Trina curled her fingers in and her chest rose gently. "I could never wish to see anyone go through something so terrible. Not even my worst enemy."

"I want you to do something." She closed her lips and heard the shutter in David's voice. "When Hector's captured, when you have your baby, I want you to focus on her. I want you to focus on being happy, being a wife and a mother. Leave the CIA agency behind, leave the FBI behind and law enforcement."

Her lips parted slightly and her hands fell to her knees. Her fingertips clasped to the knees like suction cups, never releasing their grip. She furrowed her brow at him and started to speak, but held back.

"It's not that I don't think you have great potential, because you do. That's clear. You've gotten me, you've brought an entire organization to its knees; and I'm sure…" He chuckled dryly. "You could figure out who the hell this killer is if you really had to." She leaned her head to the left and her eyebrows bounced. "But there's something more important, I can see you feel that way."

"I…" She trailed off and turned her head to the side, staring blankly at the wall. In her mind she pictured her little girl running across a back yard, with a small puppy chasing after her. A tiny smile formed on her face as she saw Jason standing on a back patio in front of a grill, smoke rising and the fresh smell of hamburgers tantalizing her nostrils.

She closed her eyes and breathed it in, wishing for the fantasy to be reality. When she opened her eyes, she was saddened to see herself back in the cold, empty room with David staring back at her.

"You don't want this life. You hesitate because you don't want to say it, you don't want to admit that what you've worked so hard to accomplish for many years is no longer what you want; but the sooner you say it, the sooner you accept it."

She rubbed her arm and chewed her lip. "Why?" She stumbled over her words and quickly cleared her throat. "Why is it important to you? You've never shown a lick of concern towards me, why do it now?"

"Because it's not all about you, and you know it." Trina wanted to cry out, to demand he explain; but she withheld her impatience at the cost of tears welling up in her eyes. "You know what the most important thing is, or _who_ it is; so who it truly is about is what concerns me."

"Rachel," she whispered. David answered only by closing his eyes.

"So much pain, so much anguish, over so many generations…Over and over again. End it, end that chain." She cocked her head like a curious dog as David's eyelids opened partially. "Let her know a mommy that loves her, let her know what it's like to feel safe, to feel like her mama will always be there for her." His voice began to crack, causing him to hesitate and turn his head slightly away at a downward angle.

He cleared his throat before continuing. "You didn't feel you had that. I didn't have it, I'm sure my mother didn't have it-who knows for sure since I never really knew my grandmother that much. Don't let Rachel feel like she's second to your job." Trina started to crumble like a powerful mountain eroding.

Everything she worked so hard to build up, this tough exterior and supreme law officer, it was fading away so quickly and she no longer cared. "Let Rachel know that she has a mother that loves her, a mother that would do anything to protect her and keep her safe.. Be a mom, be a wife. If you have to find a job, find something that you're good at and you like, but doesn't take you away from home so much that Rachel feels like she cannot go to you. Be able to be there when she truly needs her mom."

Tears now poured from her eyes, so much that the tissues on the table couldn't dry them. "I-I want that. More than anything, I want that. I just…I've never known any other life."

His shoulders rose. "You may have to settle into it, but once your baby is born, I don't think it'll be all that hard for you to do." He let out another weary sigh. "If we never speak again, let that be my last request of you."

"Your first," she corrected. He aimed a wry smirk her way and shook his head. "But I'll consider it."

"I'm sure you will…In the meantime, focus on arresting Hector before anyone else gets hurt. Not that anyone is a huge risk from him at this point, his main people are long gone, he's nothing but a weak, decrepit old man."

"True. I'll talk to Gary and we will get right on that."

"Hector is eviler than anyone knows, you know." His eyes started to dim once more and Trina could see he was letting his thoughts turn around again. If this was a constant for him, it must surely be torture. "He's willing to let what happen to me happen to young children and even willing to murder babies."

"When did that come up?"

He sighed. "Because when I was young, mom had another child. I remember being intrigued that I now had a little brother and I wanted to help him get away from the family." His eyes clouded over and he paused once more. "I had a favorite teacher at school that I dreamed about leaving the baby with; but that never happened. I didn't want him to grow up suffering the way we all did."

"Understandable." She never knew he had an even younger brother. There was no trace of any other child in the family, and her grandmother never mentioned one. "Grandma never even talked about another child."

"That's because Hector got rid of him." Her heart sank and she began mourning in her head. "Once again though, he never dirties his own hands." Anger flashed in his face, followed once more by an ancient pain. "Instead, he had one of his own henchmen leave the baby in a trash can left outside of a school. All he did was cover the child with a plastic bag, far as I know."

"You never knew if he survived? I mean, a school."

"After hours."

"Someone could've still found him."

"If they did, and if he were alive, I highly doubt he knows who his real family is or if he cares." A long sigh left his lips and he shot her a quick look. "Don't be like your sister and turn it into a sentimental hunt, or be like you and literally hunt down every single sibling-"

"You played a role in that too." She narrowed her eyes and cleared her throat. "If I recall correctly."

"Yeah well, if there was any trace of him or if he survived at all, just leave him alone."

"How do you even know he was left in a trash can?"

"Because I was sitting in the very room while Hector was telling his guy what to do." She winced inwardly, unhappy that she'd even asked the question.

"I wonder how old you were when your brother was born."

David's eyes darted to the side and he exhaled sharply. "I was nearly thirteen." She hesitated, catching her own breath. "Anyway, maybe it's time for you to get going. Go call Gary, let's get Hector off the streets before he can do any more harm. He may be weakened, but that bastard could still cause damage."

"Yeah." She rose up and grabbed the jacket from the coat rack by the door. "Let's get right on that." Still, she felt a lingering sorrow in her heart and one that was mixed by a nervous fear. She didn't want that fear to be true, but it was hard not to suspect and question every possibility.

Then, what if it was? What did it matter, if it mattered at all?

* * *

So now we know the truth of David's past or the trauma that led him to become the way he is or was. He seemed to have gone through some changes as well. What are your thoughts and Curiosities?


	34. Birth and Death

Sins of My Father

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 34 (Birth and Death)

"Today's the day." Trina followed Gary out of his office, he was walking swiftly and guzzling down coffee from his metal tumbler. His face was tense and slightly paler than usual. "Maybe you want to get some rest though, Gar?"

"I'm alright." He flashed her a smile, then took a sip of his coffee. "We're going to get Hector off the streets once and for all." His eyes started to narrow. "Permanently, where he will never again be able to hurt anyone." She was glad for it herself, it was getting to be exhausting trying to find this guy while juggling everything else.

Remembering David's conversation with her, she was eager to be done as well. "I hope it will be over soon. Honestly, I can't wait to be done with all this." Gary stopped down the hall and glanced over his shoulder, his eyebrows lifted slightly and the corners of his mouth turned up. "Rachel's not too content to wait either. The contractions are getting even closer and she's due any day now. The sooner Hector's off the streets, the sooner I can…" She trailed off as if considering her statement. Ending with a sigh, her eyes closed over and she shook her head. "I can make a solid decision about where I want to go from here."

"I'm sure whatever you decide, you'll decide what's best for you and best for your family."

"Yeah. Sure. Just hope I can be a good mother." She breathed slowly and watched as Gary turned towards her, gazing with a confident smile.

"I'm sure you will be a fantastic mom, and she will be lucky to have one that cares so much for her." Her heart swelled and she tilted her head a bit, now curious.

"What were your parents like, Gary?"

"I never knew my real parents." He shrugged and turned to continue walking. Trina followed after him, her lips pursing for a moment before she sucked them back in. "I was adopted and raised by a school janitor." Trina opened her mouth in an oval. His shoulders sank and he dipped his chin for a brief moment. "Apparently I was abandoned as a baby, my parents clearly didn't want me and tossed me out like yesterday's trash." He closed his hands slowly and Trina's brow furrowed. "Part of why I went into law enforcement was for that reason."

She wondered for a moment if he'd ever thought to look for his birth parents or if so, if he'd ever found them. Before she could ask, just as Gary was putting his hand on the door to open it, she felt a sharp sensation shoot through her like a lightning bolt.

Gary snapped his gaze over as she hunched forward, gripping her stomach firmly. "Trina?" She let out a groan, her face contorting in pain as the sharp jolt increased.

"No, not now." She whimpered and drops of sweat formed on her forehead as she felt her knees buckle. Gary took her arm, looking her over with great concern. "It's happening. Gary, it…" She let out a scream her stomach jolted, it felt as though someone were thrusting knives into her.

"Shit. I'll get Jason on the phone and drive you to the hospital."

"No." She walked to the front desk, where the receptionist was already picking up the phon. "You have to go oversee Hector's arrest. It has to be today."

"Are you sure?"

Another thrust, another jerk, and Trina let out another powerful scream. "Yes! Goddamn it Gary, just go deal with Hector." He pressed his lips together firmly, nodded and took off after saying he'd get to her afterwards. She turned around, her entire body trembling as she fought to stay standing. "Somebody get my husband on the phone."

Panic and fear swept through her, she wasn't ready for this. Not yet. She wanted to see Hector arrested first; but unborn children had a tendency to not wait until the moment was opportune. No, when they were ready, they were coming.

Gary arrived at the designated meeting spot where David was waiting. It was in an industrial area, filled with crates and large machinery. Like something out of a Hollywood movie.

He planned on being the guard with David, enabling him to be right there should anything go wrong.

When David saw Gary without Trina, he was a bit concerned while a bit relieved at the same time. Gary stepped beside him and stuffed his hands into his denim jacket pockets. "Where's Katrina?" David asked. Gary shuffled momentarily, his gaze staring ahead.

"Just went into labor." David's eyebrows rose and he started to feel a pang of excitement. At least she could start her life anew. Or at least, he hoped that would be the case. "So it's just you and me."

"Yeah." He lowered his voice, peering around at the environment. "And whatever officers are lying in wait right now." Deciding not to stand around and wait in silence for Hector to show up, he opted for idle chitchat. "How's your brain thing?" Gary frowned in an instant, his eyes wielded very little emotion as if he'd already accepted the inevitable.

"Getting worse. Some nights it feels like someone's got a jackhammer to my head. Stress isn't helping the matter and the doc says I don't have much longer to live." Gary let out a heavy sigh before pulling a carton of cigarettes from his pocket. David was shocked to see them, as Gary hadn't smoked very often, if ever, that he could recall. "Sometimes I just wish someone could put a gun to my head and pull the damn trigger, the pain's that bad." He shook he carton. "Still, there's work to be done."

"There is."

"Have to take Hector out and go from there."

"Have you told Trina yet?"

Gary opened the carton and removed a cigarette. "Why?" He placed it loosely between his lips and removed a small lighter from the carton. "I don't want to worry her, she's got enough on her mind as is."

"You know she looks up to you, even I recognize that you're like a father to her in some ways." Gary's eyes dropped momentarily and he eventually raised his hand and lighter to light the cigarette. "She's told me she's worried about you because she can tell something's not right. Even I know you're not the same person you were, this disease has changed you."

"I guess that's the way it goes, Dave. It's a disease of the brain, and the brain affects personality. I certainly don't think I've changed all that much."

David nodded slowly, unsure what to make of the now cold exterior Gary held. It was almost as though he and Trina had swapped original roles. "You know, smoking's not healthy for you, Gary."

Gary slowly reached for his cigarette, removed it with a thumb and forefinger, then flicked some ash from it. "I'm a dead man walking, David. I'm hardly concerned about what smoking is going to do to me before this shit takes its toll."

He shook his head and looked up at the rooftops nearby, and a sickening curiosity came to him. "Speaking of dead man walking…" Gary raised an eyebrow and paused with his cigarette inches from his lips. "I wonder if that killer is nearby."

"What? You want me to ask the officers to look out for a sniper or something?" He thought he saw a smirk playing at Gary's lips and groaned at the tease. "Honestly, are you actually sweating this? You're fine. My people scouted this place out by a five mile radius, there should be no one else."

"Yeah, I suppose you are right."

"If I have to hide you, I'll do that. I'm positive I could hide you somewhere that no one, not even your killer would be able to find." Gary returned the cigarette to his lips and closed his eyes. "I can understand why you'd suspect he would be interested, after all he is targeting Hector too, isn't he? That's what this whole thing is about."

"Exactly."

While they waited, elsewhere Trina clung to Jason's hand as tight as she could as though she feared he'd vanish if she did not. "Breathe," he whispered, "you've got this." She cried out, screaming at the searing pain which roared through her body.

"Oh god why does it hurt so much!" She wished that she would have talked to Holly or even Clarissa about the process of childbirth. Perhaps any advice from some mothers would've been helpful, but perhaps not. It didn't quite matter at this point.

"Trina, focus on me for a moment."

She gasped and panted before turning her attention to Jason. Try as she might, she could not draw her thoughts away from the pain. "Jason." She forced herself to focus on something else, anything beyond this process. "What are we going to do? We haven't had a chance to plan."

He clasped her hands in his and slowly kissed her knuckles. "It's okay. We'll figure something out, Trina."

"We don't even have a _house_." This wasn't how she wanted everything to happen. No, she wanted Tori and Holly, and even some of her favorite siblings to be there. She wanted everyone to meet little Rachel as she entered the world. She wanted a house that was ready to be a home, she wanted a nursery ready for a baby.

Tears flooded her eyes and streaked her face. "Oh Jason…I'm so sorry." She began to sniffle, her entire body trembling with the force of an earthquake. "I didn't mean to put off our plans for our family. I-I really didn't, I just…"

Jason smiled, much to her surprise. "It's okay Trina. You have nothing to worry about. I'll stand by your side no matter what, you know that."

"But what if I'm terrible? Jason…if I'm never there…"

He swept his fingers through her hair and gazed into her eyes, his serene expression calmed her if only for a moment. "I trust you Trina. I support you." It was more than what most men would do, of that she was sure. She clenched her eyes shut and grit her teeth against the pain;

Panting heavily, she looked into his eyes. "What if…what if I decide I don't want to do that. That I want to be a mother, that I don't want to pursue-" Another jolt of pain caused her to cry out, her hand tightened around Jason's. He squeezed her hand and smiled back at her.

"I've already said I'll support whatever you decide is best. Trina, I love you. I adore you. I would never have married you if I didn't believe you could make the best decisions for yourself and for our family."

Her heart burst at that and while she wanted to reach up and hold him, she simply could not muster the energy to do so. "I love you, Jason."

"I love you." He squeezed her hand and leaned over, kissing her forehead gently in an attempt to soothe her a bit in preparation for delivery. Her eyes stayed with his, even as the doctor and nurse entered the room. It was as though this dulled the pain of labor somewhat.

This wasn't how she wanted to give birth. She wanted all her family to be able to come visit, she wanted to introduce everyone to Rachel; but now she wasn't going to be able to do that for a while. All she could do was hope and pray Hector would be subdued and this would all be over.

"Alright Miss Tyler," spoke the doctor with a smile. "I believe your daughter won't wait another second, so shall we get started?" She snapped her gaze to the doctor and took several deep breaths as she nodded.

Returning to David, he tapped his foot impatiently and began to pace. He saw Gary roll his eyes and froze at a sideways angle. "What?" He wasn't ready for this, getting Hector should've gone differently. Here he was, about to sacrifice himself to the beast.

"If you look nervous, the guy may turn tail. You know that, you _were _a police officer once-corrupt or not."

"It's not just that." He ran his hand over his neck and closed his eyes. "I'd rather not get into it right now." He had questions of his own for Hector, but wasn't sure how to address them, if at all. These questions were ancient, and to be perfectly honest, he didn't wish for an answer.

He needed to know about his mother's baby, the one that Hector ordered dead that was left in a trash bin. He told Trina he thought that child was his brother; but it wasn't the truth. He didn't know how to tell her what his mother had done, what Hector forced her to do. He wasn't ready to tell anybody the truth of who that baby was-a truth that was likely the reason Hector wanted it killed.

"Okay." An aged, weary voice broke his thoughts and he darted his eyes to the left where Hector was now standing. There were guards on either side of them, guards behind him, and likely guards in the area. Hector flashed a dark smile.  
"Shall we begin? You called me out here, my nephew. You're concerned for my safety…I appreciate that, but you see that I need no protection."

He looked to Gary for a minute. Gary's eyebrows lifted and he flicked his used up cigarette onto the ground. The man snuffed it out with his foot and cracked his neck from side to side. "This is my guard," David remarked, "Of course I have to be under guard, as you know my current state."

"Obviously." Hector folded his arms and leaned slightly to the left. "Now you can tell me why you were so insistent to meet with me regarding my personal well-being. Which, if memory serves, you have never had much of an interest in that."

"Because someone is targeting us." David stepped forward, but stopped halfway when he saw Hector's guards reach for their guns. Raising his hands up a bit, he looked back to see Gary reaching for his weapon as well. He looked almost as eager as Hector's guards to start shooting."Let's not have a shootout here, Uncle. I only want to talk."

Hector pulled his lips away, revealing bared teeth amidst his annoyed expression. "Then talk." His pulse quickened and he drew in a quick breath of air."

"Listen, I've been getting letters from someone-a serial killer-that is responsible for murdering Juan, Raul, and now Sonya." Hector's expression sank and he looked towards the ground.

"I heard that they had been found dead. Was it not determined that Raul's murder was a gang hit?"

"No, this man explicitly said in the letters that he murdered him-sent a picture as well. He took pictures of all of them. His latest letter mentioned he would be going for you…You have to understand, he's somehow able to pierce through wherever they are. He got Juan out of a military prison!"

Hector hummed for a second, but gave no notion of concern. "Uncle, would Raul not have not been under great protection as well? He was able to slip through any of Raul's guards and murder him. He took Sonya out of a prison and somehow turned off the cameras, I believe."

Hector raised a finger to his chin and looked off to his right. David followed his gaze and sighed. Of course there was a large body of water where they were. The smell of fish was astounding, and for a moment he wished they could have met somewhere else.

"Water…" David furrowed his brow. "This guy's victims have all been murdered and left in water as if cleansing them. Why in the hell did we agree to meet near water? He said in his letter that you were next, I would be killed last."

Hector laughed and seemed to bristle. "We are protected. No killer would dare attack with all these men here-and certainly wouldn't be so bold as to get anywhere near me."

"Could be closer than any of us think," Gary said from behind. The men turned to look at him, watching as he lit another cigarette. "But I have to agree with your uncle, Dave, I don't believe your killer would be so bold as to attack either of you out here with Hector's men all around."

He removed his cigarette, holding it with his thumb and middle finger. He turned towards the sea, tilted his head and put his forefinger against his thumb, then flicked his cigarette into the water.

"But I'll tell you being an officer, I've taken down many criminals that I learned the hard way not to underestimate. We should be cautious, and that's why I agree with Mr. Vega here, Hector."

Hector raised his hand and scoffed. "I never asked you. This is between me and my boy here."

"I'm not your boy," David spat. Before anyone else could speak, a gunshot rang out. His blood ran cold and his skin paled. He turned with Hector and Gary, who cursed under his breath.

"The hell was that." Gary instinctively reached for his gun, along with Hector's guards. Another shot rang out and Gary jumped in front of them. "Get down you two!"

David ran for cover behind a nearby crate just as an explosion of gunfire sounded out all around him. Something went wrong, one of Hector's men may have discovered one of the police officers hidden nearby.

His heart raced violently and he heard someone screaming in anguish nearby. David moved a trembling hand onto the edge of the crate and poked his head out to see Hector's guards and some police officers coming out of the wood work. Gary was standing strong in front of Hector, now on the floor leaning against the stone railing bordering the sea.

David's eyes grew wide as he saw blood streaming from Hector's right leg. The two guards that were posted around him lay dead on the floor, blood gushing from head wounds.

Hector raised his head up and hissed at the gunfire, he slid his hand beneath his jacket and started to remove a gun. "Traitor," he hissed, "You had police tail us? You were to meet alone, only with your guard."

Hector shook as he used the railing to pull himself up. Gary turned to look over his shoulder, eyes sharp and narrowed. David felt his blood run cold as Hector aimed his gun at him.

"I should have shot you down when your mother was pregnant with your kid. Ever since you were a kid, you couldn't quit popping up evidence of our crimes." A lump swelled in his throat and he ducked behind the crate. "Show your face, coward."

Hector inched forward, stopping at a gap in the stone railing. "I'll throw you to the fish when I'm done with you."

Just then, everything seemed to quiet down and one lone gunshot echoed in David's ears. When he poked his head out from his hiding spot, he saw Hector standing with his eyes enlarged and mouth agape. Gary stood behind him, legs spread out and smoking gun aimed on the man.

There was a wicked sneer on Gary's face. "Sorry," spoke the man, "But I can't let you kill him." Hector slowly turned his head, his entire body trembling. He fell sideways, hitting the broken wall and toppling over into the sea. Gary's jaw dropped. "Shit! No!" He made a mad dash towards where Hector once stood and gripped the railing firmly.

David slowly rose to his feet and walked up beside him, peering into the water. "Is he-" Hector's back surfaced and blood filled the water from a wound right between his shoulder. He closed his eyes and took a small step back. "I thought the plan was to arrest him."

"It was, idiot." Gary let out a growl and struck the top of the rail with an enclosed fist. "Fucking…" Gary let out a heavy sigh, swept his fingers across his forehead and turned around. "I'll call for the EMTs." Some officers walked up with some of Hector's guards in handcuffs. Gary looked at them with narrowed eyes.  
"Can _somebody_ tell me what the hell just happened? Who started shooting?"

The officers looked at one another, confusion etched on their faces. It was clear nobody knew what caused the gunfire. David looked back at Hector's body and felt a cold chill run down his spine.

Could it have been possible that the killer _had_ been there? Perhaps a lone sniper or somebody that was smart enough to start a gunfight. "Let's get going," David muttered, "I'm not sure I want to stay here much longer."

"Sorry." Gary holstered his weapon and began muttering. "This is a crime scene now, we'll have to stay put." If glares could kill, David was sure to be dead the way Gary was staring from the corner of his eyes. The man growled through his words. "You _know_ this. How long were you masquerading as an actual cop, or did you just decide to selectively forget from the minute you left the force?"

"Jesus…" Gary's phone started to ring and he leaned his head back momentarily, closing his eyes as he listened to the song that was his ringtone. The man breathed out slowly and uncurled his fists. "My head is killing me, damn it." David shook his head, taking in the full observation of Gary's suddenly violent personality.

"That brain disease really is taking a toll on your personality. I hope Trina hasn't seen your outbursts yet." Gary's expression went flat and he seemed to stare right through David for an eternity until slowly turning away. "Sorry. I think."

At the hospital, Trina took heavy breaths as she tried to recover from the intense labor. Her body was wracked with pain, she was drenched in sweat and trembling as her muscles throbbed. "Oh god, is it finally over?" She dropped her head on the pillow as Jason placed a hand on her forehead and gently ran it down her hair.

"It's over," he replied while resting his forehead against hers. She shut her eyes and fought to steady her breath. It didn't take long for the nurse and doctor to enter with the tiny little child in their arms, wrapped in a purple towel. "Here she is," the doctor said, "A beautiful baby girl."

She gasped softly and extended her arms. Tears filled her eyes as she carefully embraced her daughter with her arms. Jason leaned against her, gazing with adoration. "Look Jason, she's here."

Her entire world brightened as she gazed into the baby's snoozing face. There was a tiny patch of brown fuzz on the top of her head and her fingers were curled ever so slightly. "Looks like she's exhausted as well," Jason remarked with a chuckle, "Even though her mommy did all the work…" Trina's heart swelled to the point she feared it might explode.

"Rachel," she whispered, "I've been waiting on you for so long." In the back of her mind, her nightmares played out. She sniffed and looked up at Jason, who looked like a proud, demented father. When she looked back down, she pushed those nightmares back and slowly nodded her head. "Jason, I think I've made a decision."

"What? What decision?" He raised his eyebrows, likely not thinking at all about anything other than being a first-time father. Her tender smile grew when she saw Rachel's eyelids flutter momentarily.

She saw herself there as Rachel grew, standing and watching as Jason tried to teach her to ride a bike. She saw herself beside her when she got her first drivers license, took her first steps and even said her first words. She wanted to be there during every single moment, not a single one missed.

"I want to be her mom."

"You _are_ her mom."

"I know." She looked up at him, her brow furrowing. "I mean full-time, at home and not working. Or, if I need to work, something that doesn't require me to be away." She leaned down, gently kissing the top of Rachel's head."

"I said I'd support you no matter what, so if that's what you want, then I'm right there with you."

"Thank you…" She leaned her head against his shoulder, gently swaying. Outside, she heard the television and gently cocked her head at what sounded like a news report.

_"A shootout rang out today in the outskirts of the city when police attempted to subdue crime boss Hector Vega. It was an attempt to bait the leader in by using his nephew, convicted felon David Vega in order to make an arrest. Reports say that there were multiple injuries and five deaths. Among the deaths counted was the crime boss, Hector Vega."_

Trina felt her husband tense and her own heart started to sink. She glanced down at Rachel, full of love and now thankfulness. "I guess we know why you wanted to come out so badly today. You just saved your mama's life."

"I'm not going to lie." Jason dipped and shook his head before letting out a large sigh of relief. "I am glad you're deciding to step away from that life. But maybe we should call Gary and see if he's okay, or even your father."

"I'll call in a while." She was worried about them, truly; but right now she just wanted to be with Jason and her daughter. Nothing else was more important. She leaned up and quickly kissed Jason on the cheek. "I want to be here with you two, nowhere else." He smiled back at her and placed a hand over hers before leaning over to study the sleeping child.

* * *

Any thoughts?


	35. Finally Home

Sins of My Father

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 35 (Finally Home)

It didn't matter that she'd seen the sun plenty of times during her stay in the safe house, this day when she walked out of the place with her family was like seeing the sun for the first time. A wave of relief hit Tori when she took her first steps away from the place.

Hector was dead, David was in prison, and Trina had decreed it was safe for everyone to return home. There was much to do, and very little time. She missed the birth of her niece, but that was okay because every sibling young and old had the ultimate present to give to Trina and Jason for their newborn. Even though she couldn't throw a baby shower didn't mean gifts weren't prepared.

Clarissa had been given the most freedom of any of them, outside of Derek, and those two used that to their advantage. "Here's what I rounded up," Clarissa said after driving some of the most involved siblings out.

They were somewhere in the country, a place that Tori knew her sister would adore.

Several vehicles had stopped at the large brass gate. Clarissa and Tori were in the front car. Derek and his fiancé were behind them in a rental car. Behind them, Penelope joined Louis and Josh. Alex and her daughter drove behind them. "Let me enter the code here…"

Clarissa her arm out the driver side window and punched in an eight digit code-Trina's wedding date. The gates opened inward and Clarissa slowly drove in. Tori admired the long metal fence that wrapped around the property, then turned her attention to the acres of land they passed while driving down the paved path.

"A ranch, just like you suggested. The prior owners were rescue workers and a veterinarian. They ran a daycare out here as well." Clarissa looked over and Trina felt her heart rising. "You said aside from martial arts, she shared a love of animals with you, so this was the best property we could find that was quiet and away from the city. If she really wanted to, she could actually turn this place into a functional ranch."

Tori's eyes lit up. "It's amazing so far." She was excited to see the house. As they continued their drive, they passed by stables and other buildings. They paused in front of the stables and Clarissa reached past her, pointing to a black horse inside. "Josh was the one to find that horse. You know, we were surprised when you told us Trina actually had all this other stuff she liked, she never displayed any of it."

"She wouldn't." Trina always kept to herself; but Tori knew well enough when it wasn't related to martial arts or something similar, her love of animals shined through. "Growing up, we had a friend who owned a couple horses. We'd go riding all the time and Trina would always choose this black horse that she named Shadow, she got to the point she'd just ride all day."

There was a time she recalled Trina talking about how she'd love to have her own horse to just ride around on all day. Out here in the countryside, Trina could take as many rides on her favorite horse and enjoy her life. One thing she knew was her sister detested the hustle and bustle of a large city life, so this was well away from Los Angeles but not so far out that it would be detatched from major grocery stores, schools and other important locations.

With a nod, Clarissa continued the drive until they came to the house. It was a brilliant, two story brown stone home. The face of the house had three windows on the second floor, with a balcony on the middle window and sliding glass door. The first floor's face had an oak door with long vertical windows on either side of it. The roof was a dark shingled, triangular roof.

Once inside, Tori found herself in awe of the furnishings. Derek was the first to speak up. "Not being forced into hiding, Casey and I were able to get some help to actually decorate this place." Casey's eyes brimmed with pride and Tori nodded while looking around, taking in the full scene.

The walls were freshly painted with a coat of desert brown, and the floor was a simple light brown carpet. The living room itself was large, with a three-seater maple brown couch aligned to the back wall. There was a recliner on its right and a lounge sofa on its left. A coffee table was the centerpiece, and a large television stand with a wide television sat in front of the couch. Beside them on the door was a dark wood desk.

Several potted plants and trees were located throughout the living room. On the left wall was a flight of stairs going to the second floor. A door was near the stairwell, opening into the kitchen.

Tori walked into the kitchen, practically squealing with excitement. The flooring was divided in two, the half closest to the living room was the same shade of brown carpeting while the farthest half was a light brown hardwood floor. A large island counter sat in the center of the hardwood floor. Cabinets lined the back wall, and a stove sat at the end, between the counters and a refrigerator. A round dining table with four chairs sat on the carpeted side

There was a sliding glass door that opened into a back patio and a large backyard. "I can't believe you guys actually found this place," Tori remarked, "Trina's going to love this." Derek beamed with pride and Clarissa grinned from ear to ear.

The rest of the siblings continued to study the home in awe as they moved out of the kitchen and across the living room. There were two doors on the left wall, one led into a study with bookshelves and a desk. The second door led into a workout room that Derek furnished with a small stack of dumbbells, a treadmill and punching bag.

"She's got to have something to let out all that steam," Derek remarked with a chuckle. Back through the living room, behind the couch and chairs was a door to a small room with a full size bed. It was well decorated and had a window overlooking the back yard.

Clearly a guest room, Tori was fascinated by it but moved on quickly. They hurried upstairs, wanting to see everything before Trina and Jason arrived.

The upstairs area was rather expansive with plenty of space for Trina to do whatever she wanted with. There was a large bedroom in the center, which led out onto the balcony. This was the master bedroom, where a waterbed sat against the wall. It had pillars on each corner and a top which had mirror panes looking down. This room had a walk-in bathroom, which in turn had a walk-in closet.

A slightly smaller bedroom was beside it, this had been turned into a nursery. A crib had already been set up and was alongside a wall opposite of the front window

As they returned to the living room, Tori could hardly contain her excitement anymore. "I can't believe you guys found this place and had all this work put into it already!"

"We had plenty of help," Derek said. The others present nodded their heads. It wasn't difficult as each of them had friends and family that _didn't_ have to go into hiding. "Once we all pooled our resources together and had a budget that we could work with, we decided to do the best we could-and this was it."

"It's not just a house, it's a home." She was practically bouncing off the walls and couldn't wait for Trina to show up. "Trina has no idea what's in store! I didn't tell her yet, she doesn't know whose place this is."

"Everything she's done," Josh started, "She's deserving of being able to just kick back and relax." He gestured to the front door. "Even has a patio with a swinging bench and a couple deck chairs with a table. Not sure how much the total came out to be, but with everyone agreeing pitch in, this really wasn't difficult." He cracked a smirk. "No expense spared for our sister's gilded palace on the countryside."

"Not going to lie." Clarissa folded her arms across her chest and sighed. "Holly's help was just as invaluable as far as expense goes." Tori understood. Her mom contributed quite a bit as there was plenty of money she received from David. "Interesting that he would've forgotten to sign a pre-nup. That's one of the most basic, commonsense things out there."

"Eh, he's in prison for the rest of his life," Louis remarked with a laugh, "What is he going to do with all his money anyways?" Just then the doorbell chimed. Tori raced to the door and opened it with such energy one might think she were going to crash.

Trina stood there with Jason beside her, and in her arms was the newborn Rachel. Tori gushed and immediately ran towards the baby, unsure whether to give Rachel or her sister attention first. She hesitated after a moment and looked up to see surprise in Trina's gaze. "What is this place?" Trina asked. The woman looked around at the others, startled to see all of them there. "So, what's going on?"

Tori took a few steps backwards and extended her arms out to the sides. "Welcome to your new home!" At that, Trina's jaw dropped open and Jason's eyes grew wide. "This, and-" she pointed outside, "-The horse out there, are our gift to you."

Trina's eyes seemed to grow larger still. "What?" Her voice rose with exclamation. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying all of us, every single one of your siblings, pitched in…purchased and furnished this home in the country for you, Jason, and little baby Rachel." Trina looked ready to pass out, her eyes scanned the area and tears seemed to fill her gaze. "I know you've always wanted your privacy, your time alone; and I remember those horse rides and all those animal books and shows…I thought, how perfect can this place be for you? I'm not the one that picked this house, but after walking through it…" She was bouncing up and down with excitement and quickly reached for Trina's arm. "Please, let us show you the place!"

"You guys bought us a _ranch?"_ Trina chuckled softly, closed her eyes and shook her head. "Tori, I love you." Tori brightened more and swirled more towards her sister.

"Are you happy? Is it okay? We all wanted to give you something for everything you've done for us. We knew you and Jason didn't have a home to raise a family. I hope it wasn't too much."

Trina smiled tenderly at her, causing a moment of hesitation and surprise. It was not often that she witnessed such a sight. "We'd love to have a look around." Trina turned to Jason, who was still eyeing the home with a slow whistle. "Right Jason?"

"Oh hell yes." He grinned from ear to ear. "I think this is a fantastic place to start out. A little worried about affordability, but seeing as how I'm trying to work towards a professorship, I think we'll manage." He slid an arm around Trina's waist and she put a head on his shoulder.

"Mom said she was going to help a bit," Tori replied. Her eyes turned to the baby while the others started to surround them. "Can I hold her?" Trina looked down at Rachel and then carefully handed her to Tori. Tori rocked the baby safely in her arm and let out a content sigh. "Oh Rachel, it's good to finally meet you. I'm your Auntie Tori, and I think we're going to have lots and lots of fun."

"She's a lifesaver." Trina exhaled and lifted her head. "Such a beautiful place, how is it any of you managed to get all this done?"

Derek smirked at them. "You're not the only one with the ability to get other people working on at task." They walked Trina and Jason through the house, each feeling a sense of pride every time one or both of them expressed their awe at it.

Each time they entered a new room, Trina would comment to Jason how she could see herself doing something there. As Tori expected, however, one of Trina's favorite spots already was the balcony. The balcony was a simple concrete floor with a stone railing, there were two brown patio chairs and a table between them.

Trina admired the view from the balcony, letting the wind rustle through her hair. Jason stepped outside with her and Tori decided to let them have a moment alone by ushering the others inside.

"Did I already miss you getting a teaching job?" Trina frowned for a moment, her hands curling on the railing. "I'm sorry." Jason shook his head and reached down, cupping his hand over hers. "I knew you were looking and all, but I wish I could have been there when you actually got one."

"You are here. It's actually a small community college, a health and fitness class." He smirked. "I suppose I'll be making more use of that study downstairs than you." She laughed for a minute, then leaned into him and wrapped his arms around her abdomen. Jason looked out at the ranch with her and she studied the gorgeous horse she'd spotted down in the stable. "I honestly don't know what we're going to do with a ranch, though."

"I've got a few thoughts running through my mind." She pointed out at the stable. "That looks like we could hold quite a few horses. Maybe we could host horserides from time to time."

She could see herself taking care of farm animals, though she'd have to learn a bit more about operating a ranch and wasn't sure she wanted to take it to a professional ranch level; but at the very least, she could learn and loved the idea of raising a family on one.

"Good news is there's a city within fifteen minutes of here, so we can definitely get shopping done and whatnot." Trina nodded fervently, well pleased that it wasn't so far out that she couldn't go into town if she had to.

"Should we go back in? I don't think we've seen the backyard yet."

"God." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and laughed. "The front is already large, I wonder what they did with the backyard." They turned to go inside. Trina looked at the large empty room that the stairs entered into and began to contemplate what she could do with it. "Maybe we'll turn this into a game room or something. Sky's the limit. Living room's down stairs, this could be another living area, possibly."

"Sure."

Tori guided them downstairs and through the sliding glass door onto the back patio. When Trina stepped outside, she felt the air leave her lungs.

It looked just like her dreams, a concrete patio with a wooden rooftop and screens put up in the gaps to keep bugs from getting in. The yard was fenced in and had a door in the back. Trina pointed across the yard at the door. "What's behind the gate?"

"Just land," Louis replied while shuffling his feet across the ground. "Figure it's good walking grounds and good for taking that horse up front out and about if you wanted."

Trina gave an approving nod and looked around the yard. There was a swing set next to a large oak tree, which also had a long tire swing attached to it. "Nice little play area," Jason commented.

While she was thrilled that everyone went out of their way for her like this, she couldn't help but to feel slightly guilty. "I feel like I need to pay you guys back." She looked at the others with eyebrows raised. "This is a lot of expense and you all went out of your way like that…"

"It's worth it," Penelope said as the others nodded their heads, "Worth every cent. Of course, some of us couldn't pay as much as the others, but it doesn't change the fact that we wanted to do this." She smiled. "It really was also the first big project that all of us got to work on together, whether present here or not."

Tears welled up in her eyes and she mustered a tiny smile. "Then…thank you. Thank you so much." She hugged Tori tight and inhaled sharply. "I've got so many ideas on this place."

Jason ran his hand over the back of his neck and looked off to the nursery. "Well, they've already put the baby room together. So, I suppose we don't have to worry about all that." Trina started to laugh, unable to contain her happiness. For the first time in a very long time she truly felt at ease. For once, she was _home_.

"I guess it's time I settled down then," she remarked with a large grin. "No more running around." She cocked her head and glanced to Jason. "You think your uncle will have a heartburn when I tell him?" Jason put an arm around her shoulder and a smirk flashed on in his face.

"Honestly, I don't think he'll have a problem at all. I know I don't." He looked around at everyone, and though he didn't say it, Trina could see gratefulness in his gaze. "What's next?"

Derek unfolded his arms and glanced at Casey. "Well, I suppose everyone's going to have to get together for our wedding." Casey's eyes grew and she raised a hand to her forehead.

"Oh god," she replied, "I almost forgot…to think I've always wanted a small wedding."

"Sorry love, my actual father had a lot of kids."

Trina walked with everyone downstairs and fell on the lounge couch with a relaxed sigh. "I don't know about any of you guys, but I'm going to relax." She looked at Jason with a hungry gaze. "And once you guys take off, I'm gonna make some memories in this place with my dear husband." She curled her lips into a smirk and the others exchanged knowing glances with one another.

"We can continue the little housewarming party later," Tori replied with a nervous chuckle. "Seriously though, you just went into labor a week ago!" Trina stared at her with a neutral smile and blinking eyes. "Sure, sure, husband first siblings later. I got it." The others laughed and quickly filed out of the door.

* * *

Ah so Trina finally gets to relax, and she has a new home for which to build her family. Some positivity to come, that's for sure. Let's see how they settle down. I bet they'll find some helpful advice about owning a ranch somewhere.


	36. Looking to the Future

Sins of My Father

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 36 (Looking to the Future)

Trina awoke with a subtle moan, her body curled like that of a kitten who'd been sleeping in the sun all day. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw Jason walking in with a plateful of pancakes. "What's this?" She sat up, her voice groggy and eyes still misty from sleep. "You are not bringing breakfast in bed are you?"

He flashed a casual smirk and sat beside her, his back gently caressing the headboard of their bed. "I thought we could share some pancakes this morning." She leaned towards him and placed her hand upon his arm, slowly sweeping it down towards his hand.

"I was going to do that for you."

He laughed.

"You need all the rest you can get." He was right, this was the first true restful night of sleep she had. Even Rachel had been quiet all night. She gazed at the window, the lush brown curtains hung loosely at the sides and allowed the rising sun to shine in. "It's a beautiful morning."

"I noticed you got up pretty early." She was often an early riser as well and was awake when he got up; but she drifted back to sleep rather than get out of the bed to join him. "Did you get a chance to explore the rest of the ranch?"

"There's a lot." He picked up a dry pancake and extended it towards her. Graciously she took a bite out of it and licked her lips. "I checked out the stables too, and if we ever wanted to, there's enough room for quite a bit of horses…"

"What are you even thinking?" She sat up a bit and pursed her lips together. She was curious if he had the same thought as she did the night before. "You think maybe we could get something going here? Income on the side…"

"Well, I mean, your sister-"

"Which one?" She smirked at him and he rolled his eyes, laughing once.

"The one you grew up with." She teased him with a playful nudge and grabbed another pancake. "She suggested some sort of daycare for animals or something. I didn't think much of her suggestion until looking around that ranch…There's a lot of space for dogs to run around, room for people to ride horses or even care for them."

"Maybe." She shrugged. "I was thinking something similar. Providing rides and shelter, but it's not like we have anyone that can actually take care of the animals if something happens."

"Well, Tori mentioned that she's been talking to one of the professors at UCLA, a former veterinarian that may have some interest in helping out. They're retiring from professorship soon…"

"I'll think about it. I kind of like the idea, but let's give it some time." She ate the rest of the pancake and put her hands behind her back. "I'd hate to have an entire ranch and do nothing with it." She was curious about contacting the former owner and seeing if they had any contacts at all. "Whatever we do with it, we can't really do everything by ourselves."

"True." Jason grabbed a pancake and closed his eyes. "What about some of Tori's friends? They've helped you out before, maybe they'd like to work on a ranch while they go through college?"

"That's a thought, definitely." She stretched her legs and arms, then turned to get out of the bed. "It's nice to think about something simpler-or well, simpler than trying to take out high profile criminals."

"Yes." He got up from the bed as well and picked up the plate. "By the way, any update on Gary? I know you mentioned he was in the hospital." Trina frowned, her eyes dropped to the ground and she gently nodded her head.

"Unfortunately. He says he's fine; but the doctors have been holding him for about a week because he had some kind of episode. He won't tell me anything, of course."

"You still haven't told him that you're aware of his diagnosis?"

"Of course not." She crossed her arms. "I thought he felt close enough to tell me." It hurt to think Gary may not trust her or was too proud to admit that he was dying, but she wanted to be there for him and was trying to do that as much as humanly possible without giving away that she knew well what was going on. "Let's not think about that right now."

"Sure."

After checking on Rachel and then taking a shower, Trina decided to walk around the ranch on her own. The first place she went to was the stable, where a large, majestic Arabian horse stood in the stable. It was all black and had long dark hair which swept down the nose and along its neck, splitting over the eye.

She smiled at it and offered some oats with one hand while gently caressing its neck with her right hand. "Hey there Shadow." She grinned from ear to ear as the sensation of the horse eating from her hand tickled her skin. "Looking great and beautiful today…"

It was going to take a lot of studying, but she was going to do her best to learn how to properly care for this animal. Even still, she preferred that now as opposed to chasing down criminals. It would be a nice change of pace to have the hardest thing she had to do would be figuring out how to change the shoe on a horse.

"You mind if we take a little ride?" The horse raised its head and glanced at her as though it understood anything she was saying. Carefully, she attached a nearby saddle to the horse. She climbed on top and grasped the handle of the saddle. "Just a short walk, that's all. It's been a long time since I've ridding on horseback."

As she guided the horse out of the stable, she held her head high and started to chuckle. Her body swayed a bit and she tried to adjust herself and strengthen her grip on the reins.

She gazed towards the house and saw Jason sitting on the porch with Rachel in his arms. He raised a hand, waving at her, and she waved back. The minute she did that, the horse's movement knocked her a bit to the side, causing her to grab the handle once more to steady herself.

"Okay," she said with a slow breath, "Have to be a bit more careful than that." This was nothing like the horse rides she'd done as a child; but then, most of those had been guided and easy.

This time, she was free and had to learn on her own. "Definitely not like riding a bike." She clicked her tongue and narrowed her eyes at the path before her. "But fortunately, seems I'll have all the time in the world to learn."

The path was open and clear, much like her future it seemed. Relaxing herself, she let her body lean towards the horse and let it wander on its own. "Just take me wherever, as long as it's walking. We'll work our way up to running eventually…" She let out a nervous laugh and closed her eyes, taking in every movement of the horse's walking about.

They walked around the perimeter of the fence, checked every pen and square of land. Some places had fertile ground where they could potentially grow vegetables, there were places she could see having cows and learning to milk them. She wasn't sure she wanted to go so far as to get all those sorts of animals, however; but certainly she was liking the thought of having more horses around whether just caring for them, breeding them, or offering horse rides for people from the city.

Either way, she loved entertaining these possibilities and wanted to figure how she could get started on any of those pathways.

After touring the front, they made their way to the back. Beyond the fenced in back yard was a wooded area. She eagerly guided the horse into the trees until they found their way to a creek that had fresh water running down.

They followed the creek for what may have been an hour and Trina was in awe when she saw it enlarge and come to a lake where several species of fish swam about. "My god it's beautiful out here." She looked down at Shadow and pat the horse on the neck. "Good boy. You've discovered water."

The horse snorted and lowered his head to drink from the lake. Trina tilted her head a bit and started to hum as she watched the water ripple away from the horse's mouth. "Be nice to go fishing sometime."

They headed back towards the ranch, and on the way they saw quite a bit of wildlife such as rabbits. They all seemed to be at peace with the world, much like how she felt in the moment.

This was life, and for once she felt like she was living it. She needed nothing more to give her the answer to which direction she wanted her life to take. No, if nothing else, her brief tour cemented that decision.

When she returned to the house, she saw Mr. Sikowitz standing on the porch. His hands were on his waist and he had a smile stretching across his face. "Trina! Looks like you're enjoying your new place." She nodded at him and slid off the horse carefully.

"I love it here. I'm actually thinking about a lot of stuff now, just settling down and enjoying a quiet life." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh?" He walked towards her, a look of understanding flashed in his eyes. "I won't say that's a bad thought at all to be honest. If that's what you want. You don't want to work for the CIA?"

She considered the question for a moment before shaking her head. "I think I'm done. I've brought my father in, took down Hector's criminal organization that was threatening my family…found out I had a shit ton of siblings and saved all of them." Sikowitz looked bewildered for a moment and Trina drew in a deep, heavy breath. "And I've realized that I am just tired. I want to be with my husband, be with my daughter. I want to be a mom, not an agent."

"Sure enough."

"Besides." She swept her hand across her brow and sighed. "I'm tired of being the only one trying to chase down the next big villain. I led the charge against my father, I led the charge against Hector and his cronies." Sikowitz nodded at each statement. "Now there's a serial killer picking off my father and the leaders of that very organization. Let someone else take that charge, I'm not hunting a serial killer. This will never end."

"Sounds like Officer Malone's taken up leading that charge."

"Thank god. Except, he's dying and my father is the last one left on the man's hit list, apparently."

Sikowitz shrugged. "Let someone else deal with it." He put a hand on her shoulder and smiled as she looked into his eyes. "You've done more than enough, you've earned your rest. You've fought too hard from too young of an age."

She considered his words once again and felt a painful tug at her heart. It was dawning on her, perhaps for the first time, that this was the only real 'rest' she'd had since she was close to twelve years of age. Most of her teenage years were spent living in the shadows, hiding and fighting for survival.

"I hardly know any other life." She looked down, her hands closing for a moment. "Honest, I'm scared."

"Of?"

"Not knowing how to live any other kind of life."

His smile reassured her. "It'll take some time, Trina. You're not alone, not anymore." She smiled back as confidence slowly burned within.

He was right, she could figure this out, and she didn't have to do it all by herself anymore. "So what's next for you, Trina? Taking on being a rancher?" She chuckled once and shrugged.

"Most immediately, I have a wedding to attend." His eyebrows rose and Trina folded her arms. "And then…" She looked over the ranch slowly, her gaze travelling every inch of land before her lips slid into a gentle smile. "Then I'll learn how to maintain this place, and I'll raise my daughter here. This…This is my future." Her eyes darted to Jason, still sitting on the porch with their child. "_Our_ future."

"Then here's to the future, a better and brighter one."

* * *

We'll we're almost at the end. Just one loose end to tie up, we'll see how that goes. But seems Trina's looking forward to a quiet life. I wonder how Gary will hunt down this final killer on his own...


	37. The End of Suffering

Sins of My Father

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: This chapter, I would say you should read while listening to the actual song _Sins of my Father_ by Tom Waits. At least towards the end. Only in the spirit of how one might view a movie, with the song being the start of the end credits. Just saying. Anyway, here you are...

* * *

Chapter 37 (The End of Suffering)

"Thank god for your help," Casey told Clarissa. Trina stood next to them, looking at the large room filled with people. There were several round tables with white tablecloths, and a large square area for dancing. "I wasn't expecting to have to change venues and all of that; but then again-"

"No one was expecting to add about twenty guests and their immediate family." Clarissa laughed and Casey's eyes widened with bewilderment. Trina stifled a chuckle and shook her head. It was amazing, true enough, to see everybody in one place.

With the reception in full swing, Trina considered what might be next for Derek and Casey. Not just them, but for the rest of her siblings. They were all scattered about, or at the very least scattered about the western states and Canada. Nobody was moving, nor did anyone entertain such an idea outside of a couple formerly 'loner' siblings.

In the corner of her eyes she saw Alex and her daughter walking the floor. Alex's eyes connected with Trina's and a smile spread on her face. "I don't think I've been to something this big in a very long time." Trina crossed her arms and nodded, half understanding the slight nerves she detected in the woman's voice.

"It's a little overwhelming isn't it?" She asked, walking towards her. "I've never been one for large crowds either, go figure." Alex looked over her shoulder and jerked a thumb towards Penelope, looking a bit like a wallflower at a dance.

"Neither has Penny, either."

"Penny?" She raised an eyebrow. Alex started to laugh.

"She's been through quite a lot too, dare I say we've become friends. A lot of us have."

"Good to know."

"Anyway, Susan and I were looking for you. We know you're looking to start working towards making use of that ranch and was wondering if maybe you'd like a couple helpers out there." Trina tilted her head and slid her hands down to her hips, she smiled a bit and her eyebrows rose.

"You guys want to help out on the ranch somehow?"

"Yeah of course. We need some place to settle down, finally. I don't want to live in a trailer park and I know my daughter's curious about helping with the animals."

She loved the idea, but she didn't have anywhere for them to stay. "I think that would be fantastic, as long as you realize I don't have anywhere on the ranch for anybody to stay. Not at this point; but I wouldn't mind building a cabin or something down the road…"

"We can always find somewhere close by. There's plenty of small homes in that area, and honestly, I love the thought of living out in the country." Alex crossed her arms and cleared her throat. "I've never been one for city life. Too noisy, too much drama."

"I hear that." She did consider using the guest bedroom downstairs for someone to reside in, but wasn't sure about doing that until everything else was figured out first. "I have a guest room that I may consider letting someone rent; but I'm not sure yet. I don't know what I'm going to do with the ranch exactly; but I'm also not sure if I might convince mom to move in with us."

Holly didn't exactly have anybody, though she seemed to be closest to Tori. Before she could elaborate, Alex waved her hand in the air and shook her head. "I wouldn't even ask, I'd hate to impose. There are likely plenty of places to find if we just look. Either way, my daughter and I…" Alex smiled at Susan and closed her eyes. "We're quite taken with everybody here, so it'll be nice to be in this area."

"It'll be nice to have you guys near. I know I can't ask everybody to be near, but certainly a couple of you guys that _can_ make a move or want to-know that I definitely don't mind if anyone in the family is close by." She chuckled slightly and looked towards the others in the room. "I wonder what some of the others are planning."

Alex hummed for a moment and raised her shoulders up. "I think Louis and his girlfriend are probably going to get married next, which really isn't a surprise. I don't know what Penny is planning to do, and of course there's Josh and Clarissa…we know their lives aren't changing that much." Alex's shoulders dropped and Trina turned towards her. "Then again, their lives would change. All of our lives are changing, have changed. There's no getting around that fact. None of us, and I mean none of us can ignore that. There are some of us that managed to be luckier than others-Clarissa, Josh, and even you and Tori." Trina raised an eyebrow, questioning the statement in her mind but withholding any words.

Alex furrowed her brow at her, seeming to read her mind. "Think about it Trina. Yes, you and Tori didn't have a relationship with your father-none of us did, considering who our 'father' was; but believe it or not, based on the way things sound, you two were protected. Much like Clarissa, much like Josh…only because of a pretense."

"Pretense?"

"You guys were David's family, essentially a front. Maybe in the end there was a level of care, because like you say, he seemed to want all of us safe from Hector and the rest of them…but there was no way he was letting any harm come to you guys."

She supposed that would have to be accurate, at least for the most of her earlier years. "Wasn't until Grandma died and left her wealth to me that he even started to attack me…Still, he's always hated her. Even now, he still hasn't said much other than she's done some pretty bad things-and I've kind of guessed even though I don't really know."

Alex's lips went flat and she looked away for a moment. "This should be a happy occasion, we're celebrating family and an end of fear; but if we have to discuss this, I will say…I did actually find my birth mother once when I was very young."

"Really? I thought you never knew her."

"No, I only ever talked to her once in my life." Alex sighed and shook her head. "She passed away at some point or something, not really sure; but what I remember her telling me was that my father-the man that, you know…" Alex cleared her throat and closed her eyes. "He was molested several times by his mother. The reason she ever found out was because there was a baby involved and that baby was placed in a trash can at the school she attended…and the school janitor was hailed as a hero because he found the child and adopted it."

Trina felt her heart stop for a minute and she tried to think back to where she may have heard that story. David told her that he had a brother who Hector ordered thrown into a trash can; but could the situation have been different? She wasn't sure, and to be perfectly honest, she wasn't sure if she wanted to know.

"Are you saying…that there could be another one of us? Somewhere out there…"

"Not that they'd likely ever want to be found." Alex shrugged again. "Not sure they would even know, and if they did, how on earth would they feel? They'd have to be in their late forties now, wouldn't they?"

"Yeah." She exhaled and turned her gaze towards the other siblings in the room. "Let's leave it at that. This is a happy occasion, and to be honest, we've got enough family." She chuckled nervously and Alex started to laugh.

"Hear hear, let's grab some wine."

"Wine? I'm thinking beer."

"Good as well."

Alex's daughter rolled her eyes and walked away. As Trina began to follow Alex, she was quickly subdued by Tori, who hugged her from behind. "Trina! Can you believe this?" Trina looked back at her sister with a casual smile.

"Believe what?"

"All of this. Such a large family, everyone together under one roof…isn't it amazing?"

"It's something alright." She beamed and hugged Tori back. "I'm just glad I get a chance to be a sister now. To you, and well…" She exhaled sharply and watched Tori's face light up. "Monica, Dice, Ruby, Gwen…" She rolled her eyes and smirked while naming every sibling there was. "Louis, Penelope, Derek, Clarissa, Josh, _jesus_ why do we have so many!"

"If only there were more, right?"

She narrowed her eyes and Tori began to guffaw. "One more might be too much; but I won't lie, I like the ones we have. I guess I have to get used to not being the oldest kid in the family now."

"Hey, to be fair, I'm no longer the baby of the family."

"Right!" She hugged Tori once more, squeezing as tight as she could until Tori squeezed her back. Nothing could compare to how perfect this moment felt for her, and certainly Tori was happy as well.

Meanwhile, half a world away on lake Albufera in Spain, two men rowed out towards the center of the ocean, one was David Vega, sitting with his hands bound in his lap. He looked on at the setting sun, knowing full well that he was at the end of his life.

The man beside him, the middle aged man with salt and pepper hair and a narrow gaze seemed to glare at him time. "Do you recognize this lake?" The man asked in a callous tone."

"I do," David replied. "My family used to come out here all the time." His eyes began to water as flashbacks from his childhood raged in his mind, like a tornado of violent memories. "This was where….my uncle would force my mother to do horrible things."

"Yes, and this is where you will be cleansed."

"I don't really understand. I'm not the one that destroyed your life. I was twelve, I was a victim."

"It's not about what you did or did not do." The man sneered. "I'm well aware you didn't have me thrown in the trash. Still your crimes, your ties to your family…I don't know why you never separated from them." David closed his eyes, his hands closed and he turned his head away.

If he felt fear, he wasn't sure. Part of him accepted this end, and even if he didn't accept it, what good would it do him to fight?

"You know, I'm the one that made sure your mother's inheritance wasn't held up." David raised an eyebrow. "I wanted Trina to be able to earn that money, wanted her to have a good life. A life away from you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Poison." The man rowed a bit more. "I poisoned that woman, made it look like a heart attack." David felt his blood run cold and he stared in shock at the man, though part of him wasn't all that surprised.

"I once knew you to be a man of justice, of peace; but this isn't right. This is murder and you know it. What would Trina think of that? She'd feel betrayed."

"I know." The man closed his eyes and lowered his hand to a pistol that was positioned beside his leg. "That's why she doesn't know."

"It's one thing that I would have trusted you, it's another thing that she did."

"She was one of my siblings, of course I cared for all of them, including her. I would see that they have a safe, protected life…that's why I was on board with the investigation from the start, it was the easiest way to get to you, to get to all of you."

"You've changed."

"No I haven't. Even before this brain disease has taken me, I've had only one thought." The man narrowed his eyes. "To find the people that dumped me in that trash can and to wipe them from the face of this earth…When I realized just how vile, how despicable you people were, I knew even more that I had to destroy you."

"As if you're any better." David shook his head. "It's still murder. Juan, Raul, Sonya, Hector…" He knew the man had been responsible for Hector's death because he received a picture, one that looked like a crime scene photo. "None of this is right."

"I know."

"You orchestrated that whole massacre, taking out Hector and his people…"

"That's right."

"You may think you're doing right." David narrowed his eyes. "But you're not, Gary. You're just as bad as any of us."

"I'm nothing like you." Gary snapped at him, his hand clenching and veins bulging from it. "I'm nothing like any of you." Gary leaned forward, growling vehemently. "I wouldn't leave a baby to die in a trash can behind a school."

"That wasn't me."

"Does it matter? The crimes you've committed, the sins you've committed…it doesn't change a goddamn thing. You had a chance to do right, but you didn't."

David closed his eyes and slowly shook his head. "Just do what you came out here to do."

Gary growled at and started to pull the hammer on the pistol back. "I plan to."

"How did you even know? I've always wondered…whatever happened to that child, to you…"

"Wasn't hard to figure out." Gary chuckled for a moment and leaned back, the wind curled his hair. He raised his shoulders. "When I was a kid, my dad-or the man that raised me, rather-was paid a visit by this man. I remember I was in the kitchen at the time, I overheard the conversation. The man said was wondering if I was the baby that had been left behind at that school; because dad was considered a hero there."

"Oh?"

"Yeah." Gary rolled his head to the rigeht. "Well the man told my father that he would ensure Hector never found out-apparently he was Hector's right hand man, didn't feel right killing a baby." David furrowed his brow, his entire body began to tremble. "He told my father the story, that my father was some twelve year old kid molested by his mom and that old Hector didn't want any evidence of such a thing happening, so he wanted to have me thrown out like that."

"So you tried to figure out who Hector was?"

"Yes, and that led me to you." Gary laughed. "Oh how I wished you could've been different; but you were vile, despicable, rotten…" He paused, his eyes darting to the side. "Just like me." Gary closed his eyes. "All the others…Trina, Tori, Derek, Clarissa, Dice, Monica…None of them, their fates aren't determined by their blood. Thank god. They're good people, they deserve to live good, natural lives. Happy lives."

"Something we agree on."

Gary opened his eyes partially, his nostrils flaring. "As the oldest, I'm the protector. I have to make sure they'll all be safe, that no harm should ever befall them. Not from Hector, not from Sonya or Raul or Juan…not from you or even our _mother_." Gary hissed. "The oldest child has a responsibility to protect the youngest from everything, even the sins of our father."

David watched as Gary raised the pistol in the air. He closed his eyes and turned around. After a few seconds of deep breathing, he opened his eyes to gaze at the sunset, focusing on the serene orange and pink clouds in the sky.

Then, just like that, it was over. Darkness and death in a single instant. Perhaps it was mercy, perhaps not. He was ready for death, though he would have preferred it differently.

Gary looked towards the wooden boat, his head throbbing and chest flaring. Without a single moment's hesitation, he fired multiple shots into the boat, creating holes for which water could seep through. "This is it," he whispered, "This is…the end of suffering. Trina, Tori, all of you…deserve to be happy for the rest of your lives…"

Back in the states, Trina was driving home when she received a message from a friend that Gary was no longer in the hospital. Rather, he'd taken leave without the doctors or nurses giving their okay.

Finding this strange and somewhat suspicious, Trina pulled over to the side of the road and decided to dial Gary's number. She left the radio on, which was playing a Tom Waits CD that he'd given to her.

He answered, but the connection was slightly choppy. "Gary, where are you? Someone said you left the hospital. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Trina." She noticed an eerie calm in his voice and hesitated to ask anything more. "Actually, I'm dying." Her heart stopped. She heard a shuffling noise, followed by a splash. "I took David from the prison for a while, said I wanted to see if he recognized anything about lake Albufera."

"What? You're in Spain?"

"Yeah." Her heart began to pound. "Trina, I hope you have a wonderful future. I'm sorry I won't be around to witness it." She jerked her head back and her eyebrows shot up so high she thought they'd fly off.

"What does that mean?"

"This is goodbye. David's dead, and so am I…" She furrowed her brow, her jaw fell ajar and she looked out her windshield at nothing in particular. "I know the truth is going to hurt Trina, but everything I did…was for our siblings."

"G-Gary?"

"I'm the baby in the trash can, Katrina. The doctor tells me I have weeks to live, so out here with David-with our father-I bring about the end of the stain and evil within our bloodline. Here, those sins are clean. May you, may all our siblings, find peace…"

There was a click and Trina continued to hold the phone to her ear. His words were processing in her head, but she didn't know at all how to react. Her hand began to tremble first, then she heard it: Tom Waits's song _Sins of My Father_.

Her lip began to tremble as realization dawned upon her. Tears fell down her cheeks as she closed her eyes and slowly looked away. No longer an agent, no longer a part of law enforcement, there was only one thing she could do. This time, she wouldn't be an investigative officer, she'd be on the other end.

Slowly she dialed the numbers: 9-1-1. Her lips trembled when she spoke to the dispatch officer. "Can I be transferred to homicide, I…I think I just figured out a serial killer." The words didn't make sense to her in her mind, but the operator understood. At least, she thought that was the case.

How could it be that Gary was the one all along? Her heart was breaking, but she didn't know who it broke for.

Rather than focus on this, she would do her best to propel herself forward. She would cooperate with authorities. She had questions regarding him now, questions that may never be answered; but what did that matter?

She had her life to live. It hurt, it hurt like hell, a betrayal like none she thought would possibly come; yet, she knew this wouldn't be one that she'd have to deal with alone.

No, she was no longer alone. Never alone anymore.

"Goodbye Gary," she whispered while starting up her car and turning off the CD player. "I have so many questions and I wish I understood…but there are some things, I guess, I just don't care to know anymore."

Even though it was off, the song continued to play in the back of her mind as she drove off down the street. There was no escaping it. In the past, she would have balked at something so obvious under her nose. But now? No, now she didn't even question it.

After all, the serial killer did mention that David would be the final target. It killed her that the killer couldn't have been found first, but if nothing else, Gary's and David's death was a sure sign that it was all over. Ages of suffering had finally come to an end, and a new beginning had dawned for each and every person left behind.

* * *

A bittersweet end it seems. Gary's mind seems to have been twisted in the very end, but who knows whether it's always been that way or if his disease made things worse? There are always some questions that the world may never learn the answer to. For Trina, and for all the others, the world keeps turning. The future comes, there is no sense on dwelling on the unknown and the unexplained. What is known? David is dead. Gary is dead. Trina, Tori, every sibling out there has a new lease on life. Was Gary truly protecting his younger siblings? Was he cleansing the sins of his father, mother, uncle, cousins, etc? Maybe in his mind he was. He didn't want Trina to know the full truth, but it seems in the end, she did know. What are your thoughts?


End file.
